Le club des amateurs de tricot
by Natulcien720
Summary: Dans les fics, de nombreuses personnes de notre monde arrivent par hasard dans le monde de Naruto. Et si ils avaient fondé une société secrète ? Et si ils avaient été appelés pour protéger ce monde en secret ? Et si ils adoraient tricoter ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici ma nouvelle fic, qui m'a été inspirée en voyant les nombreuses fictions où des personnes de notre monde déboulent dans le monde de Naruto et y trouvent leur vie changée tout en s'y découvrant une soudaine vocation pour la vie de ninja (et surtout, pour certains ninjas en particuliers, héhé). Alors, qu'on se le dise tout de suite, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce genre d'histoire, au contraire certaines comptent parmi mes favorites.

C'est juste que je me suis dit : "Avec tout ce monde qui arrive sans cesse à Konoha, Suna, ou un peu partout dans le continent, comment ce fait-il que personne ne soit encore au courant ?". Alors, et si ces voyageurs inter-dimensionnel avaient décidé de fonder une société secrète ? Et si ils avaient été appelés dans ce monde pour le protéger en secret ? Et si ils adoraient tricoter ?

Certes, avec des "si" on pourrait mettre Paris en bouteille, mais bon... L'idée m'a tellement plu que je me suis dit que j'allais essayer d'en faire une histoire.

Évidemment, les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, patati et patata, ceci est une fiction entièrement sortie de mon imagination, et je n'ai aucun droit sur la série "Naruto".

Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, permettez moi de m'excuser : je m'étais promis de tenter d'écrire une romance avec quelqu'un d'autre que Kakashi (histoire de changer un peu), ou bien carrément de ne faire aucune romance du tout, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Désolée, ça sera pour la prochaine fois !

Bonne lecture, et en espérant que ça vous plaira :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot**

**Prologue**

**Serment des nouveaux arrivants :**

_Nous jurons de protéger le club, et de toujours agir en son intérêt. _

_Nous jurons de tous faire pour ne pas être découverts. _

_Nous jurons de servir le club et de transmettre notre savoir aux prochains arrivants. _

_Nous jurons de ne jamais révéler la véritable mission du club des amateurs de tricots, même sous la torture. _

_Nous jurons de veiller dans l'ombre sur ce monde qui nous a accueilli. _

_Enfin, nous jurons sur notre vie de ne pas chercher à retourner dans notre monde d'origine, quel qu'il soit. _

_Car tel est notre devoir et notre mission. _

_Nous nous engageons à respecter à la lettre les Quatre Règles de Vie : _

_*  
_

**Règle n°1 :**

Ne révélez jamais votre véritable identité.

**Règle n°2 :**

N'entrez jamais en contact avec les personnages importants de l'histoire.

**Règle n°3 :**

Fondez-vous dans la masse, restez discret avant tout.

**Règle n°4 :**

Lorsque vous tricotez un bonnet, faites toujours une écharpe assortie.

*

_Car tel est notre devoir et notre mission. _


	2. Un oncle étrange

Coucou !

Voici le chapitre numéro 1 ! Désolée pour le délai, je l'avais écrit il y a un moment mais de nouvelles idées de dernière minutes m'ont retardées. Donc voilà, le chapitre 1 revu et amélioré :)

Bonne lecture (et merci pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait très plaisir ;) )

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 1**

**Un oncle étrange  
**

- « Bien, rendez-vous demain matin pour une nouvelle mission. Obito, fais un effort pour arriver à l'heure, d'accord ? »

L'enfant brun marmonna tout tirant sur l'élastique de ses lunettes pour le remettre en place. Aujourd'hui encore, il s'était fait ridiculiser par son rival, Kakashi. Celui-ci se détourna du groupe avec un « Hmpf ! » hautain, et s'en alla, bientôt suivi par Rin. Obito soupira, mais ne fis pas mine de partir.

- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Obito ? », demanda son professeur, qui n'était autre que Minato Namikaze, réputé pour être le meilleur jounin de Konoha.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune garçon soupira encore. Kakashi était déjà chuunin depuis un moment, c'était clairement un génie, et il le ridiculisait sans arrêt en le sauvant toujours durant les missions ou en pointant du doigt tous ses défauts. Et, pire que tout, il le faisait devant Rin. Il le dédaignait, reconnaissant à peine son existence alors qu'Obito faisait tellement d'effort pour s'améliorer ! C'était injuste.

Minato observa le trouble de son jeune élève, et s'accroupit face à lui avec un sourire indulgent.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as toutes les capacité pour égaler Kakashi un jour, et peut-être même le surpasser. N'abandonne pas tes efforts, tu continueras à t'améliorer. »

- « C'est vrai ? Vous le pensez vraiment, Minato-sensei ? »

Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, et l'enfant lui rendit un sourire éclatant, avant de partir précipitamment pour s'entraîner, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Minato laissa échapper un petit rire, se rappelant comment il était à l'âge d'Obito, puis se redressa tranquillement. Il était temps pour lui d'aller au bureau des missions, pour connaître leur tâche du lendemain. Il fronça les sourcils en songeant que les missions devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses pour de simple genins qui avaient à peine dix ans. Les conflits empiraient, et la guerre semblait inévitable.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il regarda d'un œil distrait la balle de tissu rouge élimé qui roula au sol et traversa son champs de vision à toute vitesse, avant d'entendre le bruit feutré de petits pieds courant derrière lui. Il s'arrêta, et se retourna pour voir une petite bombe en robe blanche en train de courir vers lui. La gamine ne réussit pas à ralentir à temps, et se cogna contre sa jambe avant de retomber durement sur les fesses.

Minato s'accroupit aussitôt, inquiet.

- « Regarde devant toi quand tu cours, petite, tu pourrais te faire mal ! Tu ne t'es pas blessée ? »

La fillette se redressa et s'épousseta. Minato ne l'avait encore jamais vue, et pourtant il lui semblait connaître la plupart des enfants qui traînaient dans le coin pour jouer. Elle était petite, très fine (si ce n'est maigre), et portait une simple robe blanche d'été tricotée en laine fine, un peu trop grande pour elle. Ses genoux et ses coudes étaient couverts d'égratignures, comme l'étaient souvent ceux des enfants un peu casse-cou, et elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Ses grands yeux gris le fixaient avec étonnement, et sa bouche était entrouverte sur un « Oh ! » de surprise. Curieusement, elle avait l'air apeurée.

Vu que la gamine ne réagissait toujours pas et continuait de le fixer avec stupeur, Minato se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un peu gêné de se faire reluquer comme ça par une enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans.

- « Dis moi, quel est ton nom, jeune demoiselle ? » tenta-t-il.

La fillette s'anima, cligna des paupières, et baissa les yeux au sol en rougissant. Le jounin blond sourit en songeant qui si Kushina était dans les parages, elle se moquerait de lui en disant qu'il avait une nouvelle conquête.

- « Hime » souffla finalement la fillette en regardant obstinément les chaussures de Minato. « Je m'appelle... Hime. »

- « Hime ? C'est un joli prénom. Ça veut dire « princesse », tu sais ? Eh bien, petite princesse, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Mon nom est Minato. »

Hime releva les yeux, et son regard se teinta de mélancolie.

- « Je sais. » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Une ombre passa dans le regard gris de l'enfant, et Minato eu soudain l'impression qu'elle était plus âgée que ce qu'elle paraissait. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander comment elle le connaissait, une voix inquiète retentit dans le rue.

- « Hiiiiiime !! »

Un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années arriva en courant, essoufflé, et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur en voyant Minato. Il resta bouche bée pendant une seconde, pétrifié par la peur, dans une attitude étrangement similaire à celle d'Hime quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Puis son expression changea radicalement, et un sourire aussi large que faux s'étala sur son visage.

- « Pardonnez ma nièce, Namikaze-sama » dit-il en s'inclinant si bas que son nez toucha presque le sol. « Elle est un peu retardée, et a échappé à ma surveillance. Nous vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous importunera plus. »

Minato fronça les sourcil. Namikaze-_sama_ ? Depuis quand l'appelait-on ainsi ? Et surtout, depuis quand les civils étaient-ils si terrifiés en le voyant ?!

L'homme attrapa vivement le bras mince de la fillette, souhaita une bonne journée à Minato, et s'en alla précipitamment en trainant à moitié l'enfant derrière lui. Hime conserva une expression neutre et imperturbable, et lui adressa un petit geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Le jounin blond lui répondit avec un signe similaire, encore surpris par l'étrange comportement de l'homme et de sa nièce.

Puis ils se rappela qu'il était en retard pour aller au bureau des mission, et se hâta vers sa destination première. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de capter un fragment de la conversation entre l'homme et sa nièce qui s'éloignaient, et le croyaient hors de portée de leurs voix.

- « Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne dois _absolument_ pas entrer en contact avec l'un _d'eux_ ! » gronda l'homme.

- « Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais y faire ? Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il passait par là ! » répliqua Hime, avec un ton et un niveau de langage qui ne pouvaient pas appartenir à une fillette retardée. « Je jouais, et tout d'un coup il était là, au milieu du chemin. Que voulais-tu que je fasse, que je m'enfuie en hurlant ? »

- « Tu dois être plus prudente. N'oublies pas, il ne faut surtout pas qu'ils soupçonnent notre existence ! »

Puis les voix s'éloignèrent et devinrent inintelligibles. _Étrange_, songea Minato. _Qu'ont-ils donc à cacher ? Cette fillette n'est pas retardée, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. _Il reprit son chemin vers le bâtiment principal, continuant à s'interroger sur Hime et son étrange oncle. Oui, il fallait définitivement qu'il en touche un mot au Sandaime, ces deux personnes n'étaient pas nettes du tout.

* * *

Shuhei était un homme sec, la quarantaine, dont les cheveux courts étaient bruns mais grisonnants. Ses yeux, d'habitude toujours joyeux et marqués de fines rides qui se marquaient à chaque fois qu'il souriait, étaient emplis de fureur alors qu'il trainait Hime dans la rue.

- « Mais enfin » ronchonna l'enfant. « Tout va bien, vu qu'il ne s'est douté de rien ! »

Sans plus répondre, il l'entraînait dans les ruelles de Konoha, jusqu'à une bâtisse discrète de plusieurs étages, dont la porte était ornée d'un petit écriteau en bois sur lequel on pouvait lire « club des amateurs de tricot ». Shuhei ouvrit violemment la porte et poussa sa « nièce » à l'intérieur. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-pénombre inquiétante, à cause des volets cassés qu'on ne pouvait plus ouvrir.

- « Non, tout ne va pas bien ! » explosa-t-il. « Te souviens-tu des Quatre Règles de Vie, petite insolente ?! Que dis la Règle numéro deux ? »

- « N'entrez jamais en contact avec les personnages importants de l'histoire. » marmonna Hime en rivant son regard au sol.

- « Et tu n'as peut-être pas jugé que _Minato Namikaze _faisait partie des personnages importants, peut-être ? »

Hime s'apprêta à répliquer, mais le bruit d'une porte grinçante l'en empêcha.

- « Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda une voix fluette.

Harue, la secrétaire du club, entra dans la pièce et s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils de l'entrée. Cela faisait maintenant de nombreuses années qu'elle était arrivée dans ce monde, et elle était une vieille dame. Tranquillement, elle étira ses doigts noueux, et s'empara de son ouvrage, une écharpe aux couleurs bigarrées.

- « Il se passe que cette incurable imprudente a trouvé moyen de lier connaissance avec le futur Yondaime ! » écuma Shuhei, dont la couleur du visage virait progressivement au violet sous le coup de la colère. Hime se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'avoir une rupture d'anévrisme.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'entends-là ? » demanda une voix trainante et grave.

Cette fois-ci, Hime se ratatina sur place. Émergeant de l'ombre avec la fluidité d'un fantôme, Gin s'avança vers elle. Cet homme était le président du club, celui dont la parole faisait loi dans la petite communauté. Il était jeune (à peine vingt-cinq ans), l'ancien président ne lui ayant transmis le flambeau que récemment, mais son attitude transpirait l'autorité. S'il pouvait se montrer très agréable lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, il avait tendance à devenir terrifiant lorsqu'il était en colère. Même Harue se raidit sur son siège, et rata un maille de son ouvrage.

Gin secoua ses longs cheveux blonds et plissa les lèvres. Shuhei venait de raconter leur rencontre avec le futur Quatrième Hokage, et Hime vit au regard sombre du président qu'elle allait sans doute passer un salle quart d'heure.

- « Eh bien, ma petite, alors comme ça tu t'amuse à mettre le club en danger ? »

- « Hé, est-ce que c'est ma faute si Namikaze était en train de rêvasser au milieu du chemin ? D'ailleurs, je me suis comportée comme une petite fille normale ! Si Shuhei n'était pas arrivé en hurlant, je suis sûre que... »

- « Oh, pas de ça avec moi ! » s'exclama l'intéressé. « Si tu n'étais pas allé jouer à la balle trop loin, tu ne l'aurais pas croisé ! »

- « Mais si tu ne t'étais pas conduit aussi bizarrement avec lui, il ne se serait douté de rien et m'aurait laissé repartir jouer ! Franchement, avec la manière dont tu lui as parlé, tu aurais aussi bien pu porter une étiquette « Personne bizarre » sur le front ! »

- « C'est toi qui aurais dû... »

- « SILENCE ! » cria Gin d'une voix impérieuse.

Hime et Shuhei se turent, mais continuèrent de se fusiller du regard.

- « Ces deux-là... » soupira Harue en continuant à tricoter inlassablement. « De vrais gosses, l'un comme l'autre... »

Mais un regard réfrigérant de Gin la fit taire. Elle replongea aussitôt le nez dans son écharpe et ne pipa mot.

- « Hime-chan, tu seras privée de sortie pendant quelques mois. Puisque tu es une enfant, je veux bien passer l'éponge pour cette fois. Mais si tu t'avise d'enfreindre une des Quatre Règles encore une fois, je ne serais pas aussi clément avec toi. Shuhei, prend garde à bien la surveiller. N'oublie pas qu'elle est officiellement ta nièce, alors évite de la laisser courir librement dans la nature. »

Les deux fautifs hochèrent la tête, sans pour autant cesser de s'envoyer des regards assassins. Gin soupira.

- « Maintenant que l'affaire est réglée, allez vous-en. Vous me fatiguez, tous les deux. »

* * *

Dès que Shuhei et elle furent rentrés chez eux (officiellement, Hime était orpheline depuis peu et était venue habiter chez son oncle à la mort de ses parents), la fillette se précipita dans sa chambre sans accorder un mot à son « oncle ».

Hime se jeta sur son lit et enfonça son visage dans les oreillers. Argh, quelle humiliation ! Non seulement Shuhei l'avait fait passer pour une retardée aux yeux du futur Yondaime, mais en plus Gin l'avait privée de sortie ! Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'elle était là, et elle était déjà punie, quelle poisse !

L'enfant se redressa et s'assit au bord du petit lit, laissant pendre ses jambe dans le vide. Sur sa cheville gauche, on pouvait voir le dessin compliqué d'un sceau. C'était la marque d'appartenance au club des amateurs de tricot, qui scellait le serment qu'elle avait prêté le jour de son arrivée dans le monde de Naruto. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel tatouage !

Lorsqu'elle était arrivée, Gin avait décrété qu'il la trouvait « mignonne comme une princesse », et l'avait nommée Hime. Après avoir reçu ce sceau, son ancien nom avait disparu de sa mémoire, tout comme le nom de l'endroit d'où elle venait. Gin l'avait aussi mise à garde : elle était désormais liée à ce monde, et ne retournerait jamais dans son monde d'origine. De plus, si jamais elle essayait de parler de parler du club (autrement qu'en donnant la version officielle), le sceau s'activerait et elle regretterait d'être née.

Hime n'avait pas vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait, mais elle se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose à éviter à tout prix. De toute manière, elle avait eu l'intention de rester dans le monde de Naruto dès le départ, quand elle avait compris où elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait rien eu pour la retenir dans son monde d'origine...

Secouant la tête, elle chassa ses mauvais souvenirs et bondit de son lit pour aller prendre Mia, la poupée en laine que Shuhei lui avait offerte quand elle avait emménagé chez lui.

- « Désolée Mia, mais demain je ne jouerais pas avec toi ! Ce sera mon premier jour à l'Académie. Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Mais si, je t'en ai déjà parlé ! Allez, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête... »

La poupée de laine, imperturbable, continua à lui adresser le même sourire figé. Hime jeta un coup d'œil au petit sac que Shuhei lui avait acheté, qu'elle avait passé son temps à refaire et re-refaire ces dernières semaines, rangeant toutes les affaires dans tous les sens. Demain, c'était la rentrée à l'Académie des ninjas, et Hime allait en faire partie !

C'était une idée d'Atsuro, le trésorier du club. En effet, parmi les personnes qui échouaient par hasard dans le monde de Naruto, les enfants étaient extrêmement rares, aussi avait-il vu une opportunité en or pour infiltrer le système des ninjas de Konoha. Hime n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais vu que de toute manière cette perspective l'enchantait, cela ne lui posa pas de problème. Shuhei, en revanche, avait nettement moins bien réagi.

- « Héhé, tu te souviens de la tête qu'il a faite quand Gin lui annoncé ça ? » chuchota Hime à sa poupée, tout la berçant contre sa poitrine. « Il n'arrêtait de dire que c'était beaucoup trop dangereux, et patati et patata... Pfff, Naruto y arrive bien, lui, pourquoi je pourrais pas ? Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas encore né. Quand je pense que je serais une adulte quand il sera enfin là ! T'imagine, Mia ? Je serais une grande personne ! Tu crois que je pourrais quand même devenir son amie ? »

Hime soupira, et interrogea son amie du regard. La poupée ne répondit rien, mais la fillette s'imagina le pli réprobateur qui tordait sa petite bouche de laine.

- « Oui, tu as raison. J'aurais pas le droit de lui parler... Mais au moins, je pourrais le regarder de loin ! En vrai ! »

Vu que la poupée ne répondait toujours rien, Hime songea qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas envie d'être dérangée, et la reposa confortablement sur son lit. C'est à ce moment-là que Shuhei ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et entra prudemment dans l'antre de sa petite pensionnaire.

- « Ça va Hime-chan ? » demanda-t-il, alors que de fines ride d'inquiétudes se dessinaient sur son front. « Tu es prête pour demain, pas trop stressée ? »

Malgré la colère qu'elle éprouvait encore à son encontre, Hime ne put s'empêcher de lui adresser un grand sourire rassurant. Le plus stressé des deux, c'était sans aucun doute Shuhei.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, tonton, tout va bien. Je pète la forme ! » répondit-elle gaiement en agitant les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour imager ses propos. Elle savait que Shuhei serait rassuré si elle se comportait comme une fillette normale.

Shuhei soupira, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter l'idée que Gin ait fait prêter serment à une enfant. Une enfant ! Comme si une môme de huit ans pouvait comprendre quelque chose à l'importance d'un serment de cet ampleur ! Enfin bon, le mal était fait, de toute manière, et Hime ne s'était jamais plainte. Elle se comportait toujours comme une enfant plus âgée, et avait semblait assimiler rapidement la situation.

Il observa sa « nièce » avec attention, n'observant toujours aucun trace d'anxiété dans ses grands yeux gris, et soupira encore une fois. Hime lui avait confié que dans son monde, elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à regarder le dessin animé Naruto, ainsi que les livres, même si elle n'avait alors pas tout compris à l'histoire. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait pu pousser un fillette si jeune à vouloir quitter son monde natal à ce point-là ? Par expérience, Shuhei savait qu'il fallait vraiment qu'une personne le veuille à tout prix (consciemment ou inconsciemment), pour qu'un voyage se fasse.

Mais Hime n'avait jamais voulu lui parler de sa vie d'avant, préférant profiter à fond de la nouvelle existence qui s'offrait à elle. Et bien sûr, Shuhei n'avait jamais osé lui en demander plus, ni la forcer à lui répondre. Pas besoin d'ajouter un poids supplémentaire sur les petites épaules de sa nièce de fortune.

- « Bon... » capitula-t-il, voyant que la fillette ne semblait vraiment pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. « J'ai préparé ton plat préféré pour le diner, histoire de fêter ton premier jour à l'Académie. Tu viens manger ? »

- « Ok ! »

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, alias Sandaime, réfléchit un moment, tira une grande bouffée de sa pipe, et recracha un petit nuage de fumée pâle d'un air préoccupé. Minato se tenait debout de l'autre côté du bureau, ayant juste terminé son rapport sur la mission du jour avec sa nouvelle équipe. Ce n'était pas une équipe facile qui lui avait été attribuée : non seulement il y avait un représentant du clan Uchiwa à former, mais en plus le fils unique du défunt Croc Blanc de Konoha, Sakumo Hatake. Mais Sandaime avait confiance en Minato, il saurait sûrement s'en tirer au mieux.

Non, ce qui le préoccupait, c'était le second rapport du jounin, concernant les deux civils qu'il avait croisé par hasard sur le chemin. Et notamment sur ce qu'il avait pu lui rapporter de leur discussion.

- « Étrange, c'est certain... » songea-t-il à voix haute.

Depuis longtemps, les civils de Konoha adoptaient toujours la même attitude face aux shinobis : du respect pour ceux qui les protégeaient, un peu de méfiance par moment chez certains, mais sans plus. Or, il y avait un oncle et sa nièce qui avaient manifestement quelque chose d'important à cacher, assez pour que la vision d'un jounin les fassent pâlir d'inquiétude. Et puis cette phrase : « _Il ne fait surtout pas qu'il soupçonnent notre existence _»...

- « Tu as bien dit que la fillette s'appelait Hime, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hiruzen.

Minato acquiesça gravement.

Hiruzen chercha dans ses montagnes de dossiers qui emplissaient les étagères de son bureau, et trouva celui des inscription à l'Académie pour cette année. Tout en cherchant parmi les dossier des futurs aspirants ninjas, il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir une aussi bonne mémoire visuelle.

- « Ah, la voilà ! »

Il sorti un dossier, et le tendit à Minato. Celui-ci reconnu aussitôt la figure calme de la gamine en robe blanche du matin. Il s'agissait bien de la même.

- « Aigowa Hime » lut-il à voix haute. « A été acceptée à l'Académie malgré le fait qu'elle soit âgée d'un an de trop par rapport à l'âge normal des aspirants. Orpheline, adoptée par son oncle Aigowa Shuhei il y a trois mois, a fait sa demande d'inscription à l'Académie il y a deux mois. »

- « Comme pour tous les candidats n'appartenant pas à un clan connu du village », intervint Sandaime, « nous avons fait quelques recherches préalables sur sa famille. Son oncle est installé à Konoha depuis dix ans, il tient une petite boutique de laine à tricoter. Il n'y a rien de remarquable à son sujet. »

- « Mais les personnes ayant des choses importantes à cacher sont souvent des gens normaux, et se fondant facilement dans la masse. » observa Minato.

Hiruzen hocha la tête, et tira une nouvelle bouffée de sa pipe.

- « Ne nous emballons pas là-dessus, tout de même. Il ne s'agit que de fragments de conversation. Nous manquons de preuve pour affirmer qu'il y a réellement anguille sous roche. Demain, la petite fera son entrée à l'Académie, et je la ferais placer sous surveillance. »

Minato hocha la tête, s'inclina légèrement et quitta la pièce. Demain, il ne manquerait pas d'aller observer discrètement la fillette et son oncle.

Ces deux-là cachaient définitivement quelque chose.


	3. Quand on enfreint les règles

Salut !

Voici le chapitre 2 (tadaaaaaa !). Vu que j'ai eu plusieurs remarques sur les consonances "Bleachiennes" des noms des personnages, je vais me permettre de faire une petite remarque là-dessus, en espérant que vous ne me jetterez pas de cailloux... Et bien voilà, je n'ai jamais lu Bleach (il faudrait que je m'y mette un de ces jours, d'ailleurs), et il s'agit d'une simple coïncidence *s'enfuit à toute jambes en courant en zigzag pour éviter les pierres*.

Bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 2**

**Quand on enfreint les règles  
**

Profitant du fait qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de devoir rencontrer son équipe, Minato se posta dans l'arbre. Un léger jutsu de camouflage, associé à sa discrétion naturelle (après tout, s'il était encore en vie après des années de services en cette période troublée, c'est qu'il avait quelques compétences en la matière, tout de même !). Dissimulé parmi les feuilles sombres, il était indécelable.

Depuis un mois, il observait ainsi tous les matins l'entrée de l'Académie, Minato n'avait rien trouvé de suspect sur Hime et son oncle Shuhei. Tous les jours, il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la porte de l'Académie, et ce malgré les protestations véhémentes de l'enfant, qui affirmait à corps et à cri être tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seule. Puis l'oncle s'en allait, sans avoir manqué de lancer un bref regard attendri en direction de sa nièce.

En dépit de leur banalité apparente, Minato n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression qu'ils cachaient tous les deux quelque chose, et poursuivait sa surveillance quand il le pouvait. Oh, bien sûr, Sandaime avait affecté un jeune ANBU en formation à la surveillance de la fillette, mais bon... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que l'Hokage n'avait pas prit cette affaire assez au sérieux.

Certes, Minato était en train de se montrer particulièrement paranoïaque selon toutes probabilités. Mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait raison de se montrer si soupçonneux, et son instinct ne s'était jamais trompé jusqu'à présent.

Ce matin-là encore, il observa de loin la petite princesse arriver. L'enfant avait troqué sa robe de laine trop grande contre une tenue plus pratique, un peu similaire à celles de tous les aspirants : un tee-shirt sombre, un short, des chaussures ouvertes de ninja. Amusé, Minato la vit encore une fois reprocher à son oncle de trop la materner, et celui-ci ne put que lui rappeler sèchement qu'elle était sous sa responsabilité et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser courir tranquillement dans la nature.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les jeunes aspirants eurent disparu derrière les grandes portes de l'Académie que Minato se rendit compte de l'heure. Sans tarder, il défit son camouflage et se précipita à toute vitesse vers le point de rendez-vous avec son équipe. Misère, non seulement Obito allait profiter de son retard pour justifier tous les siens, mais en plus Kakashi allait se montrer complètement insupportable !

En un éclair, il se téléporta au point où l'attendaient son équipe. Déjà, les reproches fusaient de toutes part. La journée allait être longue...

* * *

- « Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le thème du jutsu de Henge, qui consiste basiquement à déployer une illusion pour changer son apparence. »

Hime soupira discrètement, mais ne manqua pas de prendre des notes alors que le professeur expliquait en détail la technique d'un Henge, et expliquait de manière très précise comment le faire, de manière à ce que les élèves aient bien compris la théorie de la technique lorsque viendrait le moment de commencer à la mettre en pratique.

Le professeur était un homme gentil et compréhensif, un chuunin d'une trentaine d'années, mais Hime aurait tellement préféré avoir Iruka comme professeur ! Elle avait beau se répéter que c'était strictement impossible (vu qu'il était actuellement plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans), elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver d'assister à un cours du premier personnage de l'histoire à avoir montré un peu de cœur vis à vis de son personnage favori, Naruto. Bah, peut-être que d'ici quelques années, quand ils seraient collègues (et qu'elle l'éviterait soigneusement pour ne pas déroger à la Règle de Vie numéro deux), elle irait regarder discrètement un de ses cours. _L'avantage_, songea-t-elle, _c'est que Shuhei ne pourra plus me surveiller aussi facilement quand je serais une vraie ninja et que je pourrais disparaître sous son nez en claquant des doigts._

Elle jeta un regard en coin à deux jeunes garçons qui se trouvaient quelques rangées devant elle. Pas de chance, elle s'était retrouvée dans la même promotion qu'Izumo et Kotetsu. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas franchement partie des personnages les plus importants, Gin lui avait donné la consigne formelle de les éviter à tout prix, au cas où.

Pour le coup, Hime s'était forcée à ne pas répondre si jamais l'un deux lui adressait la parole, et à les éviter comme la peste. Résultat : il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ses camarades la prennent pour une pimbêche glaciale et empruntée. Même si ses relations avec les autres aspirants n'étaient pas hostiles, aucun d'entre eux ne désirait se lier d'amitié avec une fille qui traitait aussi injustement deux de ses camarades. Le pire dans l'histoire, c'est qu'Hime était d'accord avec eux. À chaque fois qu'elle détournait le regard, ou ne répondait pas à une phrase d'Izumo ou Kotetsu en les ignorant superbement, elle se faisait horreur.

Sentant son regard peser sur lui, Kotetsu se retourna et Hime eut juste le temps de baisser les yeux sur sa feuille. Néanmoins, elle sentit le regard brûlant de son camarade glisser sur elle comme un rayon laser. Pas de doute, il la détestait... Mais après tout, c'était le but recherché, non ? Elle avait prêté un serment, et s'y tiendrait.

Le travail était dur, surtout qu'elle avait beaucoup de retard à rattraper par rapport à ceux qui avait commencé l'année précédente. C'est pourquoi Hime travaillait d'arrache-pied, déterminée à avoir son diplôme malgré son année de retard. Enfin, Gin pensait qu'elle ferait bien de le rater une fois, histoire de passer une kunoichi banale, mais Hime avait refusé catégoriquement. Puis qu'il fallait qu'elle devienne une ninja, elle le ferait à sa manière.

Et Hime avait bien l'intention de ne jamais, _jamais_ devenir une kunoichi « banale ».

_

* * *

Un an plus tard_

Obito grimaça, tout en se laissant tomber au pied des buissons. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait essayé de battre Kakashi, en voulant à tout prix se montrer plus fort, plus rapide, plus audacieux. Et, comme d'habitude, il n'avait réussi qu'à compromettre la mission, et son rival avait récolté toute la gloire en le sauvant.

Il se massa doucement l'épaule, décontractant ses muscles noués. Il avait onze maintenant, et était genin depuis deux ans déjà. Minato lui avait affirmé qu'il avait progressé, et Rin l'avait soutenu, mais bon... À chaque fois qu'il voyait Kakashi en action, Obito avait l'impression d'avoir à peine quitté les banc de l'Académie. Il se sentait nul et inutile, surtout maintenant que la guerre avait été déclarée et que toutes les missions qu'ils recevaient pouvaient se révéler mortelles.

Soigneusement, il pansa les plus profondes de ses égratignure, et se mit en chemin vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro huit. Il fallait encore qu'il travaille son taijutsu, s'il voulait pouvoir un jour imiter les mouvements toujours sûrs et précis de son rival. Le jeune garçon serra les poings. Un jour, lorsqu'il aurait réussi à éveiller son pouvoir du Sharingan, il lui montrerait. Oui, il montrerait à son rival qu'il était capable de le surpasser.

Cependant, des bruits étouffés lui parvinrent de la forêt. Obito s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, et sorti un kunai de l'étui accroché à sa ceinture. Prudemment, il se fraya un chemin dans le bois, marchant silencieusement sans faire craquer la moindre brindille. Écoutant attentivement les bruits, il remonta lentement à leur source, sans cesser de se dissimuler.

La source des bruits qui l'avaient perturbé était une fille, qui semblait s'entraîner. Obito jugea qu'elle était un peu plus jeune que lui, et l'absence de bandeau frontal lui indiqua qu'elle faisait sans doute partie des aspirants. Elle lançait des shuriken sur un arbre, grimaçant à chaque fois qu'elle manquait sa cible.

Soulagé par l'absence de menace, Obito rangea son arme. Le kunai tomba dans son étui avec un cliquetis, et la fille se retourna brusquement, arme en main. Ses yeux gris observèrent Obito avec méfiance, puis s'agrandirent de peur. Elle fit mine de s'enfuir, mais le jeune garçon la rattrapa aussitôt par le bras, tenant à présenter ses excuses en bonne et due forme.

- « Oh, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur » s'excusa-t-il, gêné. « Je passai par là, et j'ai entendu des bruits, alors je suis venu voir, c'est tout. »

- « Ce n'est pas grave », répondit précipitamment la fille en haussant les épaules. « Bon, je t'ai assez dérangé comme ça, je pense que je vais y aller. »

Se sentant coupable de la faire fuir ainsi, Obito la retint encore une fois.

- « Je m'appelle Uchiwa Obito », dit-il avec un grand sourire, pour ne pas effrayer la gamine. « Mais dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'entraine pas dans un des terrains d'entraînement ? À cette heure-ci, la plupart sont libres ! »

La fillette pinça les lèvres et baissa les yeux au sol. Ses sourcils se froncèrent plusieurs fois, comme si elle était en proie à un grand débat intérieur, puis un petit sourire résigné finit par apparaître sur son petit minoi.

- « Je suis Aigowa Hime » dit-elle avec une lueur de défi surprenante dans la voix. « Et si je m'entraîne ici, c'est justement pour éviter d'être vue sur un terrain d'entraînement. Mon oncle n'aime pas que je parle à des inconnus, et il veut que je m'entraîne seule. »

- « C'est n'importe quoi ! » s'insurgea aussitôt Obito, arrachant un petit rire à Hime. « Comment veux-tu espérer t'améliorer si personne n'est là pour te regarder et te donner des conseils ?! Et les autres aspirants, ils ne t'aident pas un peu ? »

Hime se contenta de sourire avec douceur, mais Obito lut de la tristesse dans ses yeux gris. Il s'enflamma aussitôt. Si personne n'aidait jamais cette fillette en dehors de l'Académie, elle ne réussirait à s'améliorer que difficilement, et se retrouverait un jour dans la même situation que lui : collée dans une équipe où elle se retrouverait à être la cloche de service, tout ça parce-qu'un petit génie prétentieux et surentraîné n'aurait aucun scrupule à l'écraser.

Il n'était pas question, absolument pas question qu'il laisse ce genre de situation se produire, pas s'il pouvait l'empêcher.

- « Quel âge as-tu, Aigowa ? »

- « Neuf ans », répondit la fillette. « Ça fait un an que je suis à l'Académie. Mais tu peux m'appeler Hime, si tu veux. »

Obito n'en fut pas certain, mais il crut l'entendre murmurer un « Au point où j'en suis... » résigné. Néanmoins, il décida de ne pas y prêter attention.

- « Bien sûr ! » sourit-il. « Et tu peux m'appeler Obito, si tu le souhaite. »

La fillette rougit légèrement, sembla sur le point de s'enfuir à nouveau, puis se ravisa et hocha la tête.

- « Alors, Hime-chan. » reprit-il plus sérieusement. « En faisant tout n'importe comment, surtout toute seule dans ton coin, tu n'arriveras à rien. Mais puisque ton oncle refuse de te laisser accéder aux terrains d'entraînement, que dirais-tu que je t'aide à t'améliorer ? On pourrait se retrouver ici, et comme ça tu apprendras beaucoup mieux, sans que ton oncle soit au courant ! »

Avec grand plaisir, il vit les yeux d'Hime se mettre à briller de joie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa en prenant une expression soucieuse. La fillette réfléchit intensément durant quelques instants, son visage changeant d'expression à une allure hallucinante, alternant joie, inquiétude, de nouveau joie, tristesse, inquiétude...

- « J'en serais honorée. » finit-elle par répondre prudemment, lorsqu'elle parut enfin avoir arrêté une décision. « Mais je te demande de me promettre quelque chose : ne mentionne jamais mon nom à qui que ce soit, comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Je serais ton secret, Obito. »

Le jeune garçon cilla, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce genre de demande. Mais les grands yeux gris le fixaient avec sérieux, et il sut instinctivement que si jamais il refusait, Hime s'enfuirait et veillerait à ne plus jamais apparaître devant lui. Or, la fillette l'intriguait et il désirait la connaître un peu mieux.

- « Bien, je jure sur mon honneur de ne jamais parler de toi à personne, et de faire comme si tu n'existais pas, en dehors de nos entraînements ensemble. » dit-il d'un ton formel. « Ça ira ? »

Hime hocha la tête, et lui renvoya un sourire lumineux. Les deux enfants décidèrent d'un lieu sûr de rendez-vous, et se promirent de se retrouver au moins deux ou trois fois par semaine, le soir. Puis Hime décréta qu'il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, et Obito se rappela qu'il devait lui aussi rentrer pour terminer de soigner convenablement ses égratignures.

Ils se séparèrent en souriant, chacun ayant la certitude qu'il venait de se faire un ami précieux.

* * *

Minato retint son souffle durant encore quelques secondes, et quitta lui aussi la forêt une fois qu'ils fut sûr que les deux enfants étaient déjà loin. Marchant tranquillement, il se dirigea pensivement vers le bureau des missions : après tout, il avait encore un rapport à rendre sur la dernière mission de son équipe. Le jounin grimaça. Il détestait les rapport, et il lui semblait qu'il avait passé dans sa vie beaucoup plus de temps à rédiger des rapports qu'à effectuer des missions utiles.

Cette année, il avait progressivement relâché sa surveillance sur Hime et son oncle en voyant que rien, toujours rien d'anormal ne se passait. Au final, il avait fini par cesser de venir la surveiller discrètement, s'étant dit qu'il avait peut-être vraiment été trop paranoïaque. De même, l'Hokage avait fait arrêter la surveillance de l'oncle Aigowa et de sa nièce, jugeant que l'ANBU mandaté pour cette mission serait bien plus utiles ailleurs. Et avec la guerre qui s'était déclarée, ils avaient finis par oublier jusqu'à l'existence de la fillette.

Et puis voilà qu'aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait suivi son élève Obito pour lui parler de la mission, et tenter de le raisonner sur son comportement absurde (ce n'était certainement pas en jouant les bravaches et en partant tête la première vers le danger qu'il allait passer pour shinobi méritant aux yeux de ses camarades. Quand comprendraient-ils donc qu'ils devaient travailler en équipe pour réussir ?!), son élève était tombé sur la petite Hime en train de s'entraîner.

Les vieilles habitudes ayant la peau dure, Minato n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter le dialogue des deux enfants. Il avait sourit avec fierté quand Obito avait proposé à la fillette de l'aider personnellement dans son entraînement. Puis tous ses doutes sur la petite famille Aigowa étaient revenus à la charge quand il avait entendu l'étrange promesse qu'Hime avait demandé au jeune garçon.

Fallait-il pour autant qu'il en parle de nouveau au Sandaime ? Non... Hiruzen avait d'autres soucis en tête, avec la guerre qui faisait rage. Minato lui-même se morigéna intérieurement : sa principale préoccupation était de mettre fin à la guerre, pas de harceler une fillette un peu bizarre.

Minato arriva enfin au bureau des missions, et attrapa à la volée le formulaire de remise de rapport. Tout en remplissant rêveusement la feuille, il songea que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour Obito, de s'être fait une amie. Malgré son ascendance Uchiwa, il avait toujours été le vilain petit canard de l'équipe, et même Rin parvenait difficilement à détacher ses yeux assez longtemps de Kakashi pour pouvoir regarder un tant soit peu son autre coéquipier.

En s'occupant de la petite Hime, Obito gagnerait la confiance en lui qui lui manquait tant pour pouvoir réussir à s'améliorer pour de vrai. Pour elle, il serait un ami et un professeur important, et le fait de devoir expliquer les techniques à une enfant plus jeune l'obligerait lui aussi à les comprendre mieux, et à s'améliorer. Peut-être qu'ainsi, il parviendrait mieux à s'intégrer dans l'équipe...

Une fois qu'il eut finit de gribouiller un vague compte-rendu sur le formulaire de rapport (non, Minato n'était franchement pas versé dans la paperasse), le jounin remit son rapport au chuunin responsable, et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie.

Repensant au mystère de la fillette aux yeux gris, il songea qu'il avait rarement vu Obito se départir de son air découragé pour arborer un vrai sourire. Si le fait de partager un secret avec sa nouvelle amie pouvait lui redonner le sourire et lui permettre de cesser de se morfondre durant les missions, alors Minato pouvait bien fermer les yeux pour cette fois.

Il serait toujours temps de se pencher sur le mystère de la famille Aigowa un peu plus tard, après tout.

Minato regarda l'heure, et sourit rêveusement en allant vers le magasin de fleurs le plus proche. Il avait tout juste le temps d'aller acheter un bouquet des fleurs de Kushina, avant que ça ne soit l'heure de leur rendez-vous.

* * *

Hime ne rentra pas tout de suite chez Shuhei. Trop perturbée par ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, elle déambula en ville un moment. Ce n'est qu'en se résignant finalement à rentrer chez son oncle qu'elle prit la réelle mesure de ce qui c'était passé.

Elle venait de rencontrer un des personnages importants de l'histoire. Uchiwa Obito, censé mourir dans deux ans pour que Kakashi ait par la suite son Sharingan. Elle venait de lui promettre de le rencontrer régulièrement en secret.

Elle venait de piétiner allègrement la Deuxième Règle de Vie.

La fillette frissonna, se rappelant que Gin lui avait promit un terrible châtiment si elle enfreignait à nouveau une des règles, puis osa entrer dans la maison de son oncle.

- « Je suis rentrée... » dit-elle machinalement.

- « Ah, Hime-chan ! » l'accueillit la voix joyeuse de Shuhei. « Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Il était dans le salon, en train de tricoter un joli bonnet noir et gris, trop petit pour aller à un adulte. Le cœur d'Hime se serra, et elle se précipita dans les bras de son oncle.

- « Eh bien » s'étonna-t-il. « Te voilà bien affective, aujourd'hui ! Quelque chose est arrivé ? »

Mais la fillette n'eut pas le courage de répondre, alors que des larmes roulaient doucement sur ses joues. Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à cet homme qui avait si généreusement accepté de l'adopter comme sa nièce (même s'il avait sagit d'un ordre de Gin), mais la sanction sévère qui l'attendrait si elle révélait son aventure du jour la terrifiait.

Remarquant les larmes de sa nièce, Shuhei soupira et lui caressa maladroitement les cheveux. Il avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il s'agissait de la câliner, mais Hime ne s'en était jamais formalisée.

- « Raconte moi, petite princesse... Ce sont tes camarades de classes, ils ont encore été méchants avec toi ? »

Hime hésita encore quelques secondes, puis finit par hocher misérablement la tête. Elle tenait trop à l'amitié d'Obito pour révéler ce qu'il s'était passé, et prendre ainsi le risque de ne plus jamais le revoir.

- « Mais tu sais », sanglota-t-elle, poursuivant son mensonge en racontant une part de vérité (technique élémentaire apprise en cours d'infiltration), « c'est de ma faute. Parce-que... Parce-que je n'ai pas le droit de... De parler à Kotetsu et Izumo et... Et que je dois les ignorer, ils croient que je suis méchante. C'est normal, c'est pas de leur faute. »

Shuhei soupira, et continua à caresser les cheveux de sa nièce. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'écarta doucement, l'incitant à se redresser et à le regarder dans les yeux.

- « Hime, je ne suis pas un shinobi, mais je sais que les ninjas n'affichent jamais leurs émotions. Tu ne dois pas leur montrer à quel point leur attitude te blesse, car tu es une petite fille très forte, n'est-ce pas ? Tu deviendras une grande kunoichi, la première à faire partie du club, et tu les protègeras tous. »

Hime renifla. Si à la base, elle n'était pas venue pour se plaindre de l'attitude des autres aspirants, le fait d'en parler la touchait.

- « Mais ils ne sauront jamais que je les protège, et ils continueront à me détester ! » couina-t-elle.

- « Les vrais héros n'ont pas besoin de reconnaissance, juste de savoir qu'ils ont accompli une cause juste. Pourquoi crois-tu que nous nous cachons tous ? Depuis des années, nous avons tout mis en place, et parfois pris de gros risques, pour que l'histoire se déroule comme elle est écrite. Personne ne le saura jamais, mais l'important est que leur vie soient sauvées, tu ne crois pas ? »

Shuhei sourit, un sourire doux et compréhensif. Il replaça doucement une mèche de cheveux de la fillette, et lui ordonna d'une voix faussement sévère d'aller se doucher avant de venir manger. Malgré le sentiment cuisant de culpabilité qui l'étreignait à cause de sa rencontre avec Obito, Hime songea que son oncle disait vrai : même si les autres enfants en l'aimaient pas, elle continuerait à protéger ce monde selon les intérêts du club (enfin, quand elle en aurait l'âge).

En attendant, elle pouvait bien outrepasser quelques règles, tant que ça restait un secret, non ? Après tout, elle n'était qu'une enfant...

* * *

Le jour suivant, après les cours à l'Académie, Hime attendit avec impatience au point de rendez-vous, se forçant à conserver son calme. Obito était toujours en retard, elle le savait. Lors de son premier mois dans le monde de Naruto, Gin lui avait fait lire et relire tous les volumes disponibles (qu'il gardait dans un coffre fort ultra-protégé au club) et lui avait fait mémoriser les caractéristiques et les biographies des personnages les plus importants. Aussi s'attendait-elle à le voir arriver d'un instant à l'autre, s'excusant parce-qu'il avait aidé une grand-mère, ou d'autre choses du genre.

Quelques minutes après, d'ailleurs, le jeune Uchiwa déboula dans la clairière, une expression affolée sur le visage. Dans sa précipitation, il s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala au sol de tout son long.

- « Hime-chan ! » cria-t-il en levant les yeux vers son amie. « Je ne suis pas trop en retard ? Désolé, il fallait que j'aide un vieux monsieur à porter ses courses, et... »

Hime rit légèrement, et tendit une main à Obito en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave. Le jeune garçon hésita un instant, rougissant très légèrement, puis saisit la main tendue et se releva avec un sourire reconnaissant. Pour une fois qu'on lui tendait la main au lieu de l'engueuler copieusement pour son retard, ça lui changeait !

Après quelques instants gênés, où chacun demanda poliment comment allait la santé de l'autre, Obito prit les choses en main et demanda à la fillette de lui montrer comment elle lançait les shuriken. Il lui désigna une cible, puis observa attentivement ses mouvements, comme le faisait toujours Minato-sensei quand il le regardait travailler.

- « Attention au mouvement de tes hanches », remarqua-t-il. « Si tu les bloque en plein mouvement, ton lancer perd en puissance. »

Élève docile et appliquée, Hime acceptait toutes les remarques et faisait de son mieux pour se corriger. Durant une heure, Obito et elle travaillèrent le lancer d'arme tranchantes, puis il décida de tester son niveau de taijutsu. Le fillette ne manquait pas de souplesse ni de vivacité, mais manquait un peu de concentration, et de force.

Après trois heures à s'entraîner ensembles, les deux enfants s'allongèrent au sol et observèrent le ciel. Hime avait encore un souffle heurté après tant d'efforts, mais elle fit de son mieux pour le cacher.

- « Une chaussure ! » s'exclama soudain Obito.

Hime sursauta, et se releva sur un coude pour scruter le visage de son nouvel ami. Était-il en train de divaguer ? Mais le garçon se contenta de lui sourire et de lui désigner le ciel, et un nuage en particulier qui ressemblait tout particulièrement à... Une chaussure, effectivement.

- « Celui-là, c'est une tortue ! » s'écria-t-elle quelques instants plus tard, tendant le doigt au-dessus de sa tête.

- « Et celui-là, tu ne trouve qu'on dirait un chien ? »

- « Mhm, j'aurais plutôt dit un loup... Mais l'autre, là, on dirait vraiment une pelote de laine ! »

Et ils continuèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les nuages se teintent d'une jolie couleur rose-orangée, sous les rayons du soleil couchant. Puis ils se séparèrent à regret, se promettant de se retrouver dans deux jours.

Obito s'en alla le premier, et disparu dans le bois en agitant la main, un immense sourire sur le visage. Hime attendit quelques instants, puis se laissa tomber au sol en soupirant. Elle considérait Obito comme un ami, son seul et très cher ami. Mais le garçon n'avait plus que deux ans à vivre.

Oh, bien sûr, Hime avait songé plus d'une fois à le mettre en garde contre le destin funeste qui l'attendait, mais elle savait qu'elle ne le pouvait pas, qu'elle ne le _devait_ pas. Elle avait prêté serment, et juré de protéger l'histoire de ce monde. Et si Kakashi Hatake n'avait pas de Sharingan, l'histoire serait tout autre.

Obito devait mourir, pour que survive ce monde.

Et Hime désirait plus que tout être amie avec lui, durant les deux ans qu'il lui restait encore. Au diable les Règles de Vie : c'était déjà trop tard, de toute façon.


	4. Un baiser volé

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 3**

**Un baiser volé  
**

Hime tapotait nerveusement le métal de son bandeau frontal, à légers coups d'ongles secs._ Poc poc poc_.

Assise dans la clairière, elle attendait Obito. Depuis qu'elle faisait elle aussi partie des genins du village, leurs séances d'entraînement s'était faite plus rares, vu que les missions étaient nombreuses et de plus en plus longues et dangereuse. En temps de paix, ce genre de missions n'auraient jamais été confiées à des genins, mais plutôt à des chuunins, si ce n'était des jounins. Mais bon, les chuunins étaient trop occupés avec la défense du village et les missions de rang A et S, alors que les jounins supervisaient les genins ou participaient à des missions encore plus dangereuses, ainsi qu'aux batailles groupées.

La fillette ferma les yeux, se remémorant encore une fois le visage du premier homme qu'elle avait tué. Cette image la hantait sans arrêt depuis des mois. Le visage assuré de l'homme, qui s'était jeté sur elle en pensant trouver une proie facile (avec son apparence chétive et délicate, Hime n'avait jamais eu une apparence menaçante, ce qui pouvait être un avantage pour bluffer les ennemis), puis ses yeux qui s'était écarquillés de surprise quand la fillette avait filé entre ses doigts, vive comme l'éclair, et avait enfoncé sa lame dans sa gorge.

_Poc poc poc_.

Un ennemi de moins pour la Feuille. C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit, ce que les deux autres membres de son équipe lui avaient soutenu quand ils l'avaient senti flancher, ce que leur professeur lui avait assuré. Et puis, avec les mois suivants et la guerre qui se poursuivait, Hime avait préféré ne pas tenir de compte. Elle remplissait ses missions, protégeait son village, éliminait les obstacles si nécessaire. Heureusement, c'était le plus souvent Yato-sensei qui s'occupait de neutraliser les ninjas ennemis.

_Poc poc poc_.

Hime faisait équipe avec deux garçons de sa promotions. Si au départ le courant n'était pas très bien passé, vu qu'ils ne lui pardonnaient toujours pas son comportement injuste envers Kotetsu et Izumo lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie, les choses avaient fini par s'améliorer. Ils s'agissait de deux personnages qui n'apparaîtraient jamais dans l'histoire, qui n'avait aucun rôle, pas même une parole. Ainsi, Hime avait pu se lier d'amitié avec eux. Tout comme elle pouvait parler librement avec Yato-sensei, jounin brillant mais insignifiant pour l'histoire.

Maintenant, Hime avait onze ans. Et ce qu'elle avait redouté pendant ces deux dernières années était sur le point de se produire : Obito avait treize ans, et il allait recevoir aujourd'hui la mission durant laquelle il allait perdre la vie. Il allait partir, et ne reviendrait jamais. Et, même si elle avait le sentiment que son cœur était en train de se déchirer en lambeaux, Hime avait tenu à lui donner rendez-vous dans leur clairière avant qu'ils ne doivent tous les deux rejoindre leurs équipes respectives.

_Poc poc poc_.

Avec un pâle sourire, elle se remémora que son meilleur ami lui avait confié qu'il allait partir très en avance pour ne pas être en retard pour sa mission. Mais dans le livre, il arrivait en retard, et c'est ainsi que le caractère rigide et intolérant du jeune Kakashi était exposé aux lecteurs. Hime allait donc se charger de le retarder suffisamment, tout en profitant de l'occasion pour le voir une dernière fois. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas juré de protéger l'histoire ? Elle ne pouvait pas sauver la vie d'Obito, mais elle s'assurerait au moins qu'il serait suffisamment en retard pour le pas perturber le cours normal des choses.

_Poc poc poc_.

Hime avait reçu son bandeau frontal à dix ans, non parce-qu'on recrutait des enfants inexpérimenté en les embrigadant trop tôt, mais parce-qu'avec la guerre, l'entraînement était devenu beaucoup plus intensif et dangereux. Konoha avait besoin de ninjas, et les aspirants se retrouvaient bombardés genins dès qu'on estimait qu'ils en avait le niveau.

Pour l'occasion, le club des amateurs de tricots avait organisé une grande fête (secrète) en son honneur. Maintenant, Hime leur servait d'espionne auprès des ninjas. C'est ainsi qu'elle les avaient prévenu que l'équipe de Minato Namikaze allait recevoir la mission qui allait tuer Obito et changer Kakashi. Les membres du clubs étaient si heureux de voir qu'un épisode de l'histoire allait enfin se jouer grâce à leur travail, qu'ils avaient décidé de se réunir pour fêter la nouvelle. Seuls Shuhei et Hime avaient refusé d'y participer, refusant de se réjouir le jour de la mort d'un enfant. Harue avait ricané gentiment, et avait fait remarquer que l'oncle et la nièce se ressemblaient de plus en plus.

- « Hime-chan ! »

L'enfant releva la tête et sourit chaleureusement à Obito, malgré l'envie de pleurer qui la démangeait.

- « Je suis en retard ?! » s'étonna le garçon. « Mais j'étais pourtant persuadé d'être à l'heure ! »

- « Non, c'est moi qui suis venue en avance » le rassura Hime. « Tu es juste à l'heure. »

Obito soupira de soulagement, et se laissa tomber aux côtés de son amie. Avec une excitation non dissimulée, il lui fit part de son nouveau plan pour briller enfin aux yeux de Rin et de Minato-sensei, tout en ridiculisant Kakashi. Hime gloussa discrètement, sachant parfaitement que ce plan était voué à l'échec, comme les centaines d'autres plans qui l'avaient précédé. Cependant, elle n'osa pas murmurer qu'Obito allait sans doute gagner enfin la reconnaissance de ses deux camarades, même si ce n'était pas de la manière qu'il aurait souhaité.

Se forçant à sourire, elle papota gaiement avec son ami. Elle lui raconta sa dernière mission, et comment elle avait mis en pratique ses conseils sur la bonne manière de se glisser derrière un ennemi. Comment Hikaru, un de ses deux équipier, avait impressionné le professeur en mettant au point un plan d'attaque très ingénieux, et qu'à cause de ça Eichiro (l'autre équipier) avait passé tout le reste de la mission à bouder. Encore et encore, elle écouta Obito parler de la gentillesse et de la beauté de Rin, et se plaindre de Kakashi avec dans la voix une note de jalousie teintée d'admiration.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Bien trop vite, Obito sauta sur ses pieds, et regarda sa montre.

- « Oh ! Je dois partir maintenant, il me reste juste assez de temps pour arriver à l'heure ! »

Mais Hime l'attrapa par le bras, et s'empara de l'écharpe qu'il avait autour du coup. L'écharpe qu'elle lui avait offert l'an dernier, après l'avoir tricotée elle-même. Obito avait été sacrément embarrassé quand son équipe lui avait demandé d'où lui venait ce nouveau vêtement, et s'était contenté de rougir en détournant les yeux, lançant ainsi la rumeur comme quoi il avait une petite-amie en secret.

- « Hé ! » protesta le jeune Uchiwa. « C'est mon écharpe, rends-la moi ! »

- « Non, je la garde avec moi ! » répondit la fillette d'un ton joueur, en lui tirant la langue.

- « Hime-chan, ça ne se fait pas de reprendre les cadeaux qu'on fait ! C'est très mal-élevé ! »

Obito avait l'air en colère maintenant, et Hime s'en voulut. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser apparaître sur le livre avec un écharpe qu'il n'était pas censé posséder autour du cou. Ça serait comme rédiger une confession écrite comme quoi elle avait trahi une des Règles de Vie.

- « Je ne la reprends pas, je te l'emprunte » rétorqua-t-elle doucement. « Comme ça, tu seras obligé de revenir vivant pour la récupérer. »

Le visage du garçon s'adoucit, et il laissa échapper un rire amusé.

- « Dans ce cas, je veux bien te la prêter. » sourit-il. « Mais tu ne me l'abîmeras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

La gorge d'Hime se serra, et elle hocha la tête. Les larmes qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir lui piquèrent les yeux, et elle baissa la tête pour les cacher. Obito s'apprêta à partir, mais elle le retint encore une fois, agrippant un coin de sa veste entre ses doigts, presque malgré elle.

_Ne pars pas !!!_ hurla-t-elle en pensée. À deux doigts de crier pour de vrai et de raconter à Obito qu'il allait mourir, elle serra les lèvres et se fit violence. _Tu as juré_, se répéta-t-elle. _Tu as juré, tu as juré..._

- « Hime-chan », soupira Obito. « Ce n'est qu'une mission comme les autres ! Je serais revenu bientôt, je te le promet. Alors ne te mets pas dans des états pareils, d'accord ? »

À regrets, elle le lâcha. Avec un sourire rassurant de grand frère, Obito lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- « À bientôt, ma petite princesse. »

C'en fut trop. Hime se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et, sans réfléchir, posa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence étouffant, puis elle se recula. Obito arborait une expression stupéfiée, et elle se sentit rougir.

- « Pour que tu ne m'oublie pas » murmura-t-elle.

Obito secoua la tête, semblant rassembler ses pensée, puis partit en courant après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire (un peu gêné, cette fois-ci). La dernière chose qu'Hime entendit de lui fut une exclamation étouffée alors qu'il s'éloignait à toute vitesse.

- « Oh non, je suis en retard ! »

* * *

Lentement, presqu'en trainant les pieds, Hime rejoignit son équipe. Yato-sensei la réprimanda car elle était distraite et ne prêtait qu'une attention minimale à la mission. Heureusement, la mission du jour était relativement simple et comportait peu de risques. Il s'agissait juste de garder un endroit où des ennemis risquaient de tenter de s'introduire pour attaquer par l'arrière les ninjas qui se trouvaient au front.

Comme l'Hokage l'avait prédit, une équipe de ninjas ennemis arriva discrètement le deuxième jour, mais l'équipe Yato était bien dissimulée et eut tôt fait de leur tendre une embuscade mortelle.

Cela dura une semaine, puis une autre équipe vint prendre le relai. Lors du chemin du retour au village, Hime se prépara mentalement, sachant que l'équipe d'Obito serait déjà revenue, sans lui. On allait annoncer sa mort. Avait-elle raté la cérémonie d'adieu, pendant laquelle son nom serait gravé sur la stèle des ninjas morts au combat ? De toute manière, elle n'aurait pas eu le droit d'y participer...

L'équipe rentra en ville, et apprit ainsi le drame qui était survenu dans l'équipe Namikaze. Hime eut du mal à faire comme si la nouvelle ne la touchait pas plus que nécessaire. Puis Yato-sensei apprit que la cérémonie se tenait le jour même, et tint à y participer pour présenter ses condoléances à son vieil ami Minato.

Prétextant un furieux mal de ventre, Hime s'éclipsa et rentra chez elle (croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation des premiers cycles de la fillettes, Yato la laissa filer). Mais au lieu d'aller retrouver Shuhei, Hime courut jusqu'au club des amateurs de tricot, et demanda à avoir accès aux livres de Naruto. Un peu surpris de sa demande empressée, Atsuro la laissa tout de même avoir accès à la salle hautement fortifiée qui renfermait les livres.

Fébrile, Hime feuilleta rapidement les pages du volume qu'elle cherchait, puis tomba enfin sur la passage décrivant la jeunesse de Kakashi. Religieusement, elle tourna les pages, et observa les premières images, quand Obito se précipitait à la rencontre de son équipe.

Elle observa attentivement les images, puis se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Puis les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis une semaine tombèrent enfin, roulant à torrent sur ses joues.

Sur les images, un léger changement s'était produit. Hime avait tellement lu et relu ce passage qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, aussi pouvait-elle affirmer avec certitude que quelque chose, un détail mineur en apparence, avait changé.

Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

Sur le dessin, les joues d'Obito était légèrement plus colorées qu'avant, et malgré l'expression affolée de son visage à cause de son retard, un doux sourire tordait le coin ses lèvres.

* * *

Kakashi ajusta son bandeau frontal, de manière à ce qu'il recouvre l'œil d'Obito. Il avait encore du mal à se rendre réellement compte de ce qui se passait. Les évènements s'étaient enchaînés si vite... Et Obito était mort, sous ses yeux.

Il se dirigea vers la stèle d'un pas lourd. Après que Minato-sensei les ait sauvés, Rin et lui, il leur avait fallu une journée pour atteindre le pont et le détruire, puis deux jours pour revenir à Konoha. Ses blessures avait été examinée, la coupure de son œil soignée, mais il lui resterait toujours cette profonde cicatrice verticale.

Son cœur se serra quand il se rappela les larmes de Rin, lors de la cérémonie du matin. L'Hokage avait prononcé un discours, pour Obito comme pour les autres ninjas qui avaient péri durant la semaine. Minato-sensei avait un visage fermé, accablé par la perte de son élève. Un jounin que Kakashi ne connaissait pas, dénommé Yato, était venu leur présenter ses condoléances sincères.

Mais les messages de compassion ne l'affectaient pas. Tout ce que Kakashi voyait, c'est le nom d'Obito gravé sur la pierre froide.

Par _sa_ faute.

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas abandonné... S'il était revenu plus tôt, s'il avait été avec lui dès le départ, alors il n'aurait pas perdu un œil, et Obito ne serait pas mort en le sauvant. C'était si bête... S'il ne s'était pas conduit ainsi, le jeune Uchiwa serait toujours en vie.

« _Les ninjas qui ne suivent pas les règles sont appelés des déchets, mais ceux qui abandonnent leur camarades sont pires que ça. »_ avait dit Obito.

Kakashi se sentait pire, bien pire qu'un déchet. Il avait abandonné Rin et Obito, et par sa faute l'un d'entre eux avait perdu la vie. Mais quel genre de jounin était-il ? Quel genre d'ordure avait bien pu laisser ses deux camarades à une mort certaine ?

Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la stèle, il constata qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un, une fillette un peu plus jeune que lui, qui venait de déposer un bouquet de fleurs devant la pierre. Son bandeau frontal et sa tenue (assez similaire à celles de toutes les kunoichis) lui indiqua qu'elle était une genin tout juste sortie de l'Académie. Agenouillée, elle regardait pensivement les noms gravés et murmurait doucement, s'adressant sans doute à un de ses proches disparus.

Par habitude, Kakashi masqua sa présence et continua à s'approcher, tout en restant en retrait. Il tenait à être seul, lorsqu'il irait se recueillir devant la stèle et demander encore une fois pardon à son ami. Soudain, les paroles de la fille éveillèrent son intérêt : elle venait de prononcer le prénom « Obito ».

- « Je suis désolée », l'entendit-il murmurer. « J'aurais tant voulu te sauver ! Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire, te prévenir... »

Elle sanglota doucement, et caressa la gravure du nom_ Uchiwa__ Obito_.

- « Me pardonneras-tu un jour, Obito ? Même si je t'ai laissé mourir ? Il fallait que tu meures, je l'ai toujours su, mais... »

Dès qu'il entendit ces paroles, Kakashi se précipita sur elle en un éclair, et saisit son bras. Pourquoi disait-elle qu'il fallait qu'Obito meure ?! Et pourquoi affirmait-elle qu'elle l'avait laissé mourir ?!

La fillette le regarda, et sembla le reconnaître, car ses yeux gris s'agrandirent et son visage prit une expression de terreur absolue. Elle chercha aussitôt à se libérer de son emprise.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Réponds ! » ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.

La gamine se débattit, mais cela eut pour seul effet de renforcer l'emprise de Kakashi sur elle. Il lui saisit l'autre bras, et resserra sa poigne.

- « Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-elle. « Vous me faites mal ! »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues rondes, et ses yeux étaient suppliants. Kakashi relâcha légèrement son emprise, se rendant brusquement compte qu'il était en train de brutaliser une enfant. Un peu honteux par sa conduite, il n'en relâcha pas moins la fillette, désireux d'obtenir des réponses.

Au bout de deux minutes, elle cessa de se débattre, et baissa la tête.

- « Alors ? » insista le jeune jounin.

La fillette eut alors une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas : brusquement, elle attrapa ses poignets et releva la tête, alors que sa jambe se détendait comme un ressort. Les mains bloquées par la poigne de l'enfant, Kakashi ne put se défendre tout de suite et le talon de la fille le heurta sous le menton, le forçant à la lâcher.

- « Navrée » souffla la fillette, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

Estomaqué de s'être fait avoir ainsi, Kakashi la regarda disparaître. Il se massa le menton à travers son masque de tissu, s'interrogeant sur la signification des paroles de l'enfant. Pourquoi avait-elle préféré s'enfuir plutôt que de répondre à ses questions ?

- « Kakashi ? »

Le garçon releva la tête, pour voir Minato-sensei qui se tenait devant lui, une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Il avait encore les traits tirés, et son visage était creusé par la tristesse. Kakashi songea cependant qu'il devait avoir une mine encore pire, depuis la mort d'Obito.

Kakashi se tourna vers la tombe, et son regard tomba sur le bouquet de fleurs que l'étrange fille avait apporté. Il raconta alors ce qu'il avait entendu à son professeur, ainsi que la réaction terrifiée de la gamine lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, puis sa fuite.

Minato-sensei fronça les sourcils, et réfléchit quelques instants.

- « Cette enfant, avait-elle de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux gris ? »

- « Oui, vous la connaissez ? »

Minato continua à réfléchir, l'air de plus en plus soucieux, puis s'éloigna sans répondre.

- « C'est étrange... » murmura-t-il avait de se téléporter ailleurs.

Resté seul devant la stèle, Kakashi chassa ces bizarreries de son esprit, et déposa les lunettes d'Obito, à côté des fleur de la fille.

Dorénavant, se promit-il, il ne serait plus jamais le genre de déchet qu'il avait été.

* * *

Hime courut chez elle à tout vitesse, sans regarder derrière elle. La situation était grave, très grave ! Non seulement elle avait rencontré Kakashi, un des personnages centraux, mais en plus il l'avait entendu quand elle s'était lamentée sur la stèle !

Filant comme une fusée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre sans même adresser un mot à Shuhei. Là, elle attrapa Mia et se jeta sur son lit.

- « C'est grave, c'est grave, c'est grave ! » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix paniquée à sa poupée. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! »

Si ses camarades avaient su qu'elle continuait à parler à une poupée à son âge, ils se seraient sûrement moqués d'elle, mais Mia restait la seule personne à qui elle pouvait confier_ tous_ ses problèmes. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'un poupée, elle représentait son amie la plus fidèle, dans la mesure où elle ne risquerait jamais d'aller divulguer ses secrets.

- « Mia, dis-moi ce que je dois faire ! » continua-t-elle à chuchoter. « Il va se douter de quelque chose, faire une enquête, puis ils vont remonter jusqu'au club, et tout sera découvert ! »

Elle roula de part et d'autre de son lit, en proie à une grande agitation.

- « Mais pourquoi je n'arrête pas de tomber sur eux par hasard ?! » pesta-t-elle à mi-voix. « Je les attire ou quoi ?! Il faut toujours qu'ils me tombent dessus quand je m'y attends le moins ! D'abors Minato, puis Obito, et maintenant Kakashi ! Pourquoi ?! »

Mia sembla compatir.

Hime souffla, et se força à retrouver son calme.

- « Pas de panique. Même s'il commence à enquêter sur moi et que c'est un génie, jamais il ne pourra imaginer la vérité. Il finira par croire que je suis juste une folle à lier. Tu n'es pas d'accord, Mia ? »

Imperturbable, la poupée continua à lui sourire.

- « Oui, tu as raison, je vais devoir être prudente. » approuva Hime.

Elle serra sa poupée contre sa poitrine.

- « Hime-chaaaaan ! » appela la voix de son oncle. « Déjà rentrée ? Viens donc manger ! »

L'enfant soupira. Devant Shuhei et les autres membres du club, il faudrait qu'elle agisse comme si tout allait bien, comme si son meilleur ami ne venait pas de se faire tuer. Comme si elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être de nouveau seule au monde.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Mia » souffla-t-elle avant de reposer la poupée sur son étagère. « Je vais l'éviter, comme ça il oubliera mon existence. »

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, puis se retourna au dernier moment vers Mia.

- « Mais tu sais, je pense que ça aurait chouette si j'avais pu être son amie, à lui aussi. Il doit être si triste maintenant... »

- « Hime, ça va refroidir ! »

Hime demanda une dernière fois à Mia de garder le secret (sachant très bien qu'elle ne dirait rien à personne, c'était une poupée de laine après tout), et courut rejoindre son oncle.

Dorénavant, elle ne retournerait plus voir la stèle où était gravé le nom d'Obito.

Elle le pleurerait de loin.


	5. L'attaque du démon renard

Bonjour à tous :)

Avant tout, merci pour toute vos reviews (j'adôôôôre les reviews \o/ ).C'est toujours ça qui me donne envie de continuer, même quand je commence à avoir des crises de flemmingite aiguë, le samedi soir :p

Ensuite, j'ai une annonce à faire : vu la masse de boulot que j'ai durant la semaine, je vais sans doute publier mes chapitres uniquement durant les week end, sauf cas particuliers où j'aurais eu un surcroît de temps libre, ou d'inspiration irrepressible (si si, ça arrive).

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et (sans doute) à la semaine prochaine :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 4**

**L'attaque du démon-renard  
**

La panique.

Le chaos.

L'horreur.

Pire encore que les batailles auxquelles Hime avait brièvement participé lors de la fin de la guerre.

Un monstre. Un renard furieux et dévastateur.

Kyuubi.

Même si Hime s'était préparée à ce jour, et s'attendait à ce qu'un renard géant à neuf queue attaque le village, vivre l'évènement en direct s'avérait sacrément différent que de le lire dans un livre !

Des explosions retentissaient, et à chaque coup de l'une des queues du Kyuubi, c'était comme si un cataclysme secouait la terre. Les villageois avaient tout juste eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, mais certains n'avaient pas fui assez vite et avaient péri. Et maintenant, les ninjas essayaient de tenir tête au monstre de toutes leurs forces.

Tout en aidant un homme blessé à se relever, Hime songea qu'il s'agissait d'un superbe exemple illustrant l'expression « C'est comme David contre Goliath ». Elle plaça l'homme à l'abri, et rejoignit les autres chuunins, qui avaient l'air de ridicules poupée face au monstre.

Un autre coups de queue sur le sol fit s'écrouler plusieurs arbres, et la kunoichi évita de justesse l'énorme tronc d'un chêne qui avait dû être centenaire.

- « En avant ! » hurla le chef de division.

Le groupe s'élança, et Hime regarda rapidement par dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'Eichiro et Hikaru, ses équipiers, étaient toujours là. Le premier semblait indemne, mais Hikaru avait le visage couvert de sang à cause d'une méchante coupure qui lui courait sur le front.

Menés par le chef, ils se dispersèrent autour du renard, cherchant à l'attaquer simultanément de tous les côtés pour l'égarer. Les autres équipes présentes appliquaient toutes cette stratégie, histoire de pouvoir gagner le plus de temps possible, à défaut de pouvoir vaincre le monstre.

- « Hime, à terre ! »

La jeune fille obéit et se plaqua au sol, pour sentir la fourrure épaisse d'une des gigantesques queue l'effleurer, fauchant l'endroit où elle se trouvait auparavant. Se relevant aussitôt, elle courut sur le côté et lança une flopée de kunais en direction du derrière du monstre, tandis que d'autres ninjas l'attaquaient sous d'autres angles. Elle repéra les membres du clan Uchiwa, qui bombardaient le monstre de leurs puissantes boules de feu.

Hime bondit en arrière lorsque le renard tourna encore une fois sur lui-même, les nombreuses queues fouettant l'air et les arbres (et surtout les shinobis). Elle fit quelques sceaux, et une grande aiguille rocheuse jaillit du sol sous une de ses pattes arrières, dans l'espoir de le blesser. Hélas, elle ne travaillait cette technique que depuis peu, s'étant découvert une affinité avec la Terre il y a quelques semaine. Ce jutsu qu'elle arrivait à peine à exécuter était loin d'être assez puissant, et le renard eut tôt fait de réduire l'aiguille en miette en la piétinant.

La jeune fille jura entre ses dents, et bondit encore une fois sur le côté. Si l'on voulait survivre, il valait mieux rester toujours en mouvement, car les queues ou les dents du Kyuubi étaient des dangers mortels et surgissaient partout. Une des queues s'abattit violemment au sol, et des dizaines de shinobis furent projetés au loin suite à l'onde de choc, comme s'ils avait été de simples fétus de paille. Hime aperçut avec horreur la silhouette d'Eichiro, s'écrasant au sol avec un bruit mat. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, mais déjà une autre queue du renard s'abattait sur les combattants, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se mettre en position défensive avant de se faire propulser en arrière.

Des branches arrachées volèrent autour d'elle, et lui écorchèrent les bras et le visage, puis elle réussit à se rattraper et à atterrir sur ses pieds. Continuant à émettre un litanie de jurons entre ses dents serrées, elle rejoignit aussitôt les ninjas qui se trouvaient sur la ligne de front. Pas de le temps de s'inquiéter pour Eichiro, il fallait tenir face au monstre. Protéger le village. Protéger le club des amateurs de tricot.

- « Ne le laissez pas avancer ! » hurla un jounin. « Tenez vos positions ! »

- « Il faut tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée du Yondaime ! » cria un autre, dont le visage ruisselait de sang.

Hime s'essuya les mains sur sa veste de chuunin fraîchement acquise, et repartit à l'attaque avec un cri sauvage, évitant de justesse le passage dévastateur de l'une des queues du renard. Hikaru la rejoignit, et ils attaquèrent ensembles, aussi vaine leur tentative soit-elle face au démon-renard.

Ils se firent repousser encore une fois, puis un cri attira l'attention d'Hime.

- « Lâchez-moi ! Papa et Maman sont encore en train de combattre !! » hurla un jeune Iruka, le visage traversé par une grande coupure sanglante, tandis qu'un chuunin l'emportait en sécurité.

- « Hime, mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! »

Hikaru la poussa brutalement en avant et se coucha sur elle, la protégeant du tronc qui volait dans sa direction. L'énorme morceau de bois les loupa de peu, et ils se redressèrent.

- « Toujours à rêvasser, hein ? »

Hime grimaça, mais le remercia néanmoins. Ils se relevèrent complètement, et Yato-sensei apparut tout d'un coup à côté d'eux, portant le corps inconscient d'Eichiro sur ses épaules. Il avait l'air épuisé et paniqué, comme l'étaient tous les ninjas qui se trouvaient actuellement sur le champ de bataille.

- « Yondaime est en chemin, il sera là d'ici peu. Je vais mettre Eichiro à l'abri, continuez à tenir. »

Et ils disparut dans un _pof_ de fumée blanche, laissant les deux enfants. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard, et entreprirent aussitôt de rejoindre leur chef de division pour lui faire part de l'arrivée imminente de l'Hokage.

Avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de courir plus d'une dizaine de mètres, un grand bruit se fit entendre, et un crapaud géant apparut, avec sur sa tête la silhouette du Yondaime. Kyuubi releva la tête, et fixa son regard incandescent sur l'Hokage, le reconnaissant comme son adversaire. Les ninjas survivants retinrent leur souffle.

Malgré la distance, Hime vit que le visage de Minato était crispé, et que ses yeux reflétaient une profonde souffrance. Elle détourna le regard, le cœur serré. Kushina venait de mourir en couche, et le Yondaime était anéanti.

Minota leva alors une main, et un gigantesque Rasengan apparut au dessus de son bras tendu. Gamabunta tira une bouffée de sa pipe, puis dégaina lentement son sabre. Kyuubi dévoila ses crocs dans ce qui sembla être un rictus moqueur, et gronda. Puis les deux ennemis passèrent à l'attaque.

Le premier choc fut assourdissant, et ceux qui suivirent le furent encore plus. De nombreux ninjas, trop près du combat titanesque, furent violemment projetés au loin. Hime et Hikaru s'éloignèrent pour se mettre à l'abri, se sachant inutiles pour la suite de l'affrontement. Cachés dans les feuillages, ils observèrent les deux adversaires, tandis que la terre tremblait de plus en plus sous le choc. De nombreux arbres s'effondrèrent.

Soudain, Hime entendit un bruit curieux. Tendant l'oreille, elle se sentit attirée par ce son, comme s'il l'avait appelée. Elle fit signe à son coéquipier de ne pas bouger, et sauta de branche en branche vers la source du bruit. Malgré le vacarme ambiant, elle réussit à en localiser la source assez facilement.

Elle atterrit doucement au sol, et le son devint plus fort. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Hime comprit qu'il s'agissait des vagissement d'un bébé. _Naruto_.

Elle aperçu alors un homme, un des hommes de confiance de l'Hokage. Il avait été surprit par l'onde de choc, et un arbre l'avait écrasé. Mais il avait tout de même eu le temps de protéger le nouveau-né en se roulant en boule autour de lui, faisant un bouclier de son corps.

La jeune fille se précipita sur lui, et prit délicatement le nourrisson dans ses bras.

- « Aaaaah... » gémit le jounin moribond. « Vite... Apportez-le... Yon... Yondaime-sama... »

L'Hokage avait sans doute confié son fils à cet homme pour qu'il en prenne soin le temps qu'il affaiblisse le Kyuubi, puis qu'il le lui apporte afin de sceller le démon en lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était mortellement blessé, qui allait pouvoir amener le bébé à son père ?

Avec un dernier râle, le jounin rendit l'âme. Hime regarda le nourrisson, qui avait cessé de pleurer : une petite touffe de cheveux blonds ornait son crâne, et ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec étonnement. Elle sourit, et le berça doucement. Encore une fois, elle allait sauver l'histoire, en rapportant l'enfant à son père.

- « Bonjour Naruto » chantonna-t-elle au nouveau-né. « Je ne pensais pas que nous nous rencontrerions comme ça, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Sais-tu que tu vas devenir le héros de mon histoire préférée ? Bon, allons-y, ton papa t'attend. »

Calant solidement le bébé dans le creux de son bras, elle se mit en route vers la zone du combat, prenant un luxe de précautions pour ne pas se mettre en danger. Après tout, ce qu'elle transportait était plus précieux, bien plus précieux que tous les joyaux de ce monde : il s'agissait du héros de l'histoire.

Hime comprit qu'il était temps qu'elle entre en scène lorsque Gamabunta disparut dans un immense nuage de fumée. Le Kyuubi respirait difficilement, et regardait le Yondaime avec méfiance. Il était affaibli, mais en fallait beaucoup plus que ça pour tuer un démon.

Elle serra doucement le nourrisson contre elle pour le protéger le mieux possible sans l'étouffer, et se précipita à la rencontre du Yondaime. Affecté par les bruits des combats, Naruto se remit à pleurer.

* * *

- « Minato-sensei ! »

Minato se retourna, et Kakashi et Rin apparurent à ses côtés. Cette dernière appliqua aussitôt ses mains entourés de chakra sur ses blessures les plus visibles, le visage plissé d'inquiétude.

- « Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! » explosa Kakashi.

Ses bras étaient couverts de blessures, et son Sharingan brillait dans la pénombre. Il posa sur son professeur un regard profondément outré, qui laissait voir à quel point il se sentait trahi.

- « Vous n'allez pas vous sacrifier en scellant ce démon, n'est-ce-pas ?! »

Minato soupira, et s'arracha un maigre sourire.

- « Kakashi, Rin, vous êtes tous les deux des jounins maintenant. Vous et moi, nous savons les que les grandes causes demandent parfois de grands sacrifices. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. »

Les deux adolescents protestèrent violemment, mais le Quatrième les fit taire en entendant le bruit des pleurs d'un bébé, qui se rapprochaient. _Naruto_. Seulement, ce n'était pas le jounin qui était chargé de la protection de son fils qui arrivait, mais une jeune chuunin de douze ans, aux cheveux noirs et au yeux gris. Il fallut quelques secondes à Minato pour reconnaître Hime, la mystérieuse fillette qu'il avait rencontré quatre ans auparavant.

Elle arriva à leur hauteur, tenant dans ses bras le nourrisson, avec tant de précautions qu'on aurait cru qu'elle transportait un vase de cristal. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant les deux élèves de l'Hokage, mais elle sembla surmonter sa... Peur ? Dégoût ? Inquiétude ? Difficile à dire. Le Sharingan de Kakashi sembla s'embraser quand il reconnut la fille qui lui avait donné un coup de talon en pleine figure, un peu plus d'an plus tôt.

- « L'homme chargé de sa protection a été tué, Hokage-sama » dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement. « Mais Naruto n'a rien, je m'en suis assurée. »

Sans même chercher à s'étonner de la raison pour laquelle la jeune fille connaissait le prénom de son fils, Minato tendit des bras fatigués, et Hime y déposa délicatement le nourrisson. L'Hokage contempla son fils, s'émerveillant encore une fois de constater qu'il avait ses cheveux blond et ses yeux bleus, mais que la forme de son visage et de ses joues rondes rappelait indéniablement Kushina. Avec un pincement au cœur, il songea que Naruto aurait sans doute le même sourire éclatant que sa mère.

Kyuubi commença à s'agiter, signe qu'il reprenait des forces. Il était temps d'agir. Doucement, Minato déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir le voir grandir...

Il tressauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et se tourna pour découvrir Hime, qui le couvait d'un regard plein de compassion.

- « Naruto deviendra grand et fort » murmura-t-elle, si bas que Minato fut le seul à l'entendre. « Même si ça ne sera pas facile pour lui, son plus grand rêve sera de devenir Hokage et de protéger le village, comme son père. Je veillerais sur lui. »

Une détermination sans faille brillait dans les yeux de la jeune fille, et Minato lui fit un pâle sourire.

- « Tu en sais bien plus qu'il n'y paraît, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se figea, puis finit par lui rendre son sourire. Le Quatrième posa une main sur la joue de Rin, puis sur l'épaule de Kakashi. Nul n'était besoin de parole pour leur faire ses adieux. Puis il serra une dernière fois son fils contre lui, et ordonna à son équipe de s'éloigner.

* * *

À peine l'Hokage eut-il tourné le dos, qu'Hime en profita pour filer à toute vitesse. Si jamais Gin apprenait qu'elle avait été en contact avec le Yondaime, Kakashi Hatake, Rin et Naruto, et tous ensemble qui plus est; elle était bonne pour un aller simple pour l'enfer.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour rejoindre Hikaru, qui n'avait pas quitté leur abri dans les feuilles.

- « Mais où étais-tu passée ?! » grogna-t-il à mi-voix. « J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! »

- « Désolée, j'avais... Une petite course à faire. »

Hikaru voulut continuer à l'enguirlander, peu convaincu par sa pauvre excuse, mais Hime lui fit signe de se taire et de regarder en direction du Kyuubi. Le garçon ronchonna dans sa barbe, mais n'ajouta pas un mot, aussi curieux que sa coéquipière.

Il y eut encore des bruits de combats, puis brusquement une lumière aveuglante entoura la silhouette du démon-renard. L'animal se débattit, et poussa un long hurlement de rage et de défaite. Puis la lumière se dissipa, emportant avec elle le démon. Le hurlement diminua, jusqu'à disparaître en même temps que la lumière. À la place, il n'y avait plus que les pleurs affolés d'un bébé.

Malgré la tristesse qui l'envahit en songeant que le Quatrième venait de périr, Hime laissa échapper un long soupir soulagé. C'était terminé, enfin. Douze années de paix et de tranquillité s'annonçaient, et ce n'était pas trop tôt.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! » sautilla Hikaru, excité comme une puce.

- « Aucune idée » mentit la jeune fille, faisant un effort pour avoir l'air aussi perplexe et excitée que son ami. « Allons retrouver Yato-sensei et Eichiro ! »

Sortant de leur abri, les deux enfants coururent dans la direction opposée du champ de bataille, vers la tente où les blessés étaient soignés en urgence, avant d'être transporté à l'hôpital. Un médic-nin complètement exténué leur indiqua que Yato-sensei était retourné vers la zone du combat sitôt après avoir déposé leur ami ici, et qu'Eichiro était encore inconscient.

- « Il est possible qu'il soit dans un coma léger, mais... »

- « Mais quoi ?! » l'interrompirent brutalement Hime et Hikaru, tous les deux très inquiets.

Le médic-nin soupira.

- « La chute a gravement endommagé sa colonne vertébrale. Il est probable qu'il ne puisse plus jamais marcher. »

* * *

Kakashi parcourait les couloirs blancs de l'hôpital d'un pas tranquille. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'odeur de désinfectant, peut-être était-ce à cause de la blancheur omniprésente, mais il se sentait comme... Anesthésié.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Minato avait disparu, et Kakashi se sentait affreusement vide.

Le Quatrième avait été son professeur, mais aussi son ami. Pour Kakashi, il avait occupé le rôle d'un père, toujours prêt à le soutenir, l'aider... Il ferma les yeux. Il _savait_ que Minato avait prit la bonne décision. Toute sa logique lui criait que c'était la chose à faire, que le village avait été sauvé, que le pire avait été évité. Oui, mais.

Son cœur déchirait lui disait exactement le contraire. Il lui disait que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu le faire, que c'était injuste. _Sauf que personne d'autre que Minato-sensei n'aurait eu la certitude de réussir_. Il aurait pu vaincre le démon-renard par lui-même, aidé par tous les autres ninjas du village, Yondaime aurait certainement pu y arriver. _Sauf qu'ainsi, il y aurait eu dix fois plus de morts_. Il aurait pu... Il aurait pu faire preuve d'un peu d'égoïsme, et choisir de rester auprès de ses élèves et de son fils.

L'adolescent serra les poings. _C'est toi qui fais preuve d'égoïsme_, se morigéna-t-il mentalement.

Après que Minato-sensei se soit détournés d'eux une dernière fois, Rin l'avait entraîné à l'abri. La jeune fille s'était endurcie depuis la mort d'Obito, et avait refusé de laisser couler les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Kakashi et elle avaient tenus à regarder leur professeur jusqu'à la fin, sans détourner les yeux alors qu'il scellait le démon dans le corps de son tout jeune enfant. Kakashi se souvenait vaguement que Rin lui avait prit la main et l'avait serrée fort, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment. Même maintenant, alors qu'il errait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, rendant visites à certains des blessés tandis que Rin aidaient les médic-nins, il avait la vague sensation d'être un zombie.

Encore une fois, un de ses proche était mort. Et encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Était-ce le destin qui s'amusait à s'acharner sur lui ? Comme si à chaque fois qu'il se sentait proche de quelqu'un, le destin s'acharnait à le lui reprendre, pour lui rappeler encore et encore qu'il serait toujours seul.

Vide. Seul et vide.

Cependant, des éclats de voix le tirèrent de sa torpeur, perçant au travers du nuage cotonneux qui l'entourait. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit trois personnes assises sur les bancs au bout du couloir. Un jounin adulte, et deux enfants à peine plus jeunes que lui. Il haussa un sourcil en reconnaissant la fille qui avait apporté Naruto à l'Hokage quelques minutes plus tôt. Celle qu'il avait un jour surpris devant la stèle, même s'il ne l'y avait plus jamais revue par la suite. Celle qui, il venait de le remarquer, portait autour du cou l'écharpe d'Obito.

D'un mouvement rapide, il se colla dans un coin de mur, se cachant aux regard de l'équipe qu'il observait, et masqua sa présence. Au moins, espionner la fille le distrairait suffisamment pour l'empêcher de repenser à Minato. Il tendit l'oreille.

- « Il doit y avoir un moyen ! » s'insurgea le jeune garçon. « Eichiro ne peut pas finir comme ça, c'est trop bête ! »

- « Hikaru, les médics-nin ont fait tout ce qu'ils ont pu » tempera la voix grave du professeur. « Mais la moelle épinière a été touchée, et c'est une zone extrêmement délicate à soigner. »

- « Pauvre Eichiro... » soupira alors la fille. « Il va devoir renoncer à être shinobi, alors que c'était son rêve... »

Il y eut un silence pesant.

- « Pas forcément, Hime-chan. » reprit le professeur d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais Kakashi pouvait sentir qu'il tentait de se rassurer lui-même autant qu'il essayait de consoler ses élèves. « Seule la partie inférieure de son corps a été paralysée, donc il pourra toujours rejoindre le service de décodage, ou bien travailler aux archives, ou aux laboratoires. Eichiro a toujours eut un talent particulier pour maîtriser son chakra : même dans un fauteuil roulant, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait devenir un excellent médic-nin ! »

Pas franchement convaincus, les deux enfants continuèrent à soupirer. Puis la dénommée Hime se leva, et proposa d'aller chercher quelques verres d'eau. Le jeune jounin se figea, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Au dernier moment, lorsque la jeune fille fut sur le point de passer devant lui, il de détendit comme un ressort et bondit en avant, attrapant Hime par la taille. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, il l'avait emmené dans un autre couloir (vide, celui-là).

- « Qu'est-ce que... »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier ou tenter de se défendre, Kakashi posa une main sur la bouche de la jeune fille, et la plaqua durement contre le mur. Les yeux gris clair s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en le reconnaissant.

- « Il me semble que nous n'avions pas terminé notre conversation, la dernière fois » fit-il d'un ton dur. Il avait remarqué que la fille était chuunin, maintenant. Elle ne pourrait plus le duper en pleurant et en le suppliant de la lâcher, maintenant.

Prudemment, Kakashi retira sa main de la bouche d'Hime, et immobilisa son autre poignet, s'assurant qu'elle ne lui échapperait pas. La jeune chuunin serra les lèvre, et lui envoya un regard courroucé.

- « Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Hatake-san. » dit-elle d'une voix pleine de colère et de peur contenues. « Lâchez-moi. »

- « Comment connais-tu mon nom ? »

- « Euh, je... »

Hime se mordit les lèvres, et rougit légèrement, détournant le regard.

- « Vous êtes célèbre. Tous le monde a entendu parler de Kakashi Hatake, le prodige de Konoha. »

- « Admettons. Et que fait l'écharpe d'Obito autour de ton cou ? »

La jeune fille prisonnière lui lança un regard réfrigérant.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

Kakashi soupira. Tenter de forcer la jeune fille à lui répondre ne faisait que la braquer contre lui, à l'évidence. Mais il avait vu le regard dans les yeux d'Hime : si jamais il la lâchait, elle s'enfuirait aussitôt et se débrouillerait pour l'éviter.

- « Ecoute, je veux juste comprendre. Quel était ton lien avec Obito ? Et pourquoi as-tu dis qu'il fallait qu'il meure ? »

Un vague sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la chuunin, mais elle se reprit et afficha de nouveau une expression outragée.

- « Non, vous écoutez-moi ! Quand bien même je serais en mesure de vous répondre, vous ne comprendriez pas. Laissez-moi tranquille, Hatake-san. Je ne suis pas censée vous connaître, encore moins vous parler. »

- « Pourquoi ? » demanda Kakashi, de plus en plus intrigué.

Hime détourna les yeux, et se mordit encore les lèvres. Puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent, alors qu'elle cédait.

- « Parce-que je n'en ai pas le droit. »

Avant que Kakashi n'ait pu lui poser plus de question, une exclamation étouffée retentit à l'autre bout du couloir, et il tourna précipitamment la tête pour voir Rin. Elle arborait une expression blessée. L'adolescent se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait dans une position qui pouvait prêter à confusion : plaquant une jeune fille contre le mur, et le visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

- « Rin, je... » tenta-t-il de se justifier, mais il s'interrompit en sentant qu'Hime avait attrapée elle aussi ses poignets, et qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever la jambe, comme la dernière fois. Aussitôt, il la fusilla du regard, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir deux fois.

Le regard d'Hime voleta, observant le visage défait de Rin et celui, confus et embarrassé, de Kakashi, et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Kakashi l'aperçut trop tard : une demi-seconde plus tard, la jeune fille se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres sur celles, masquées, du jounin.

À demi-sonné par le choc, Kakashi remarqua à peine que Rin venait de s'enfuir en courant. Puis Hime lui fit un petit sourire désolé, et se libéra aisément de son emprise avant de s'enfuir elle aussi.

Resté seul, le jeune jounin serra les poings. Il se fit la promesse qu'un jour, il percerait le mystère qui entourait Hime, et ce qui la reliait à Obito. Puis il secoua la tête, et s'empressa de partir à la recherche de Rin. Il avait des explications à lui faire.


	6. La véritable mission du club

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 5**

**La véritable mission du club  
**

- « Hime-chan, tu peux t'arrêter là. Le sol est bourré de creux, ce n'est pas bon pour les roues de mon fauteuil. »

La jeune fille obéit à son camarade, et arrêta le fauteuil roulant en plein milieu du chemin. Puis elle se plaça face à son ami, et glissa un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses aisselles, de manière à pouvoir le soulever plus facilement. Eichiro se débattit, embarrassé.

- « Non, non, non ! » grommela-t-il. « Nous n'avons qu'à faire notre pique-nique ici, tu n'as pas à me porter ! »

- « Eichiro, soit tu te laisse faire, soit je te traine de force en te tirant par la peau des fesses. À toi de choisir. »

L'adolescent hésita, mesurant le sérieux des paroles de son amie. Puis il se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard, alors qu'une légère rougeur envahissait ses joues. Hime n'avait pas bougé, ses bras étant toujours autour de lui, et cette proximité inhabituelle le gênait un peu.

- « Je pèse plus qu'un panier à pique-nique, tu sais ? » capitula-t-il à contre-cœur, au bout d'une minute. « Si tu me soulève, tu vas te casser en deux. »

Hime gloussa, et resserra sa prise autour de lui, avant de le soulever aisément. Eichiro noua ses bras autour de son cou, hésita un moment, puis posa aussi la tête contre son épaule. _Après tout, pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de la situation ?_

- « Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, mon cher ! » rigola la jeune fille, tout en se baissant précautionneusement pour attraper le panier à pique-nique. « Ce n'est pas parce-que j'ai l'air d'une brindille que je n'ai aucune force ! »

Elle se mit tranquillement en route, marchant d'un pas assuré malgré la charge supplémentaire dans ses bras. Eichiro se maudit intérieurement, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que l'un de ses proches devait le porter, ou l'aider d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si seulement il avait fait plus attention ce jour-là, s'il était bien retombé sur ses pieds, alors il ne serait jamais devenu un poids mort...

Il se laissa porter durant une trentaine de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le haut de la colline, là où un grand saule pleureur surplombait la végétation environnante. Hime déposa alors son ami au pied de l'arbre, et s'affaira à étaler une grande nappe blanche au sol, avant d'y déposer deux bentos pleins à craquer.

- « Quel dommage qu'Hikaru soit en mission » soupira-t-elle tout en tendant un des deux bentos à Eichiro. « D'habitude, il ne rate jamais une occasion de s'empiffrer ! »

- « Au moins, il a la chance de pouvoir partir en mission et de se dégourdir les jambes ! » grinça l'adolescent.

Hime rougit et s'excusa, mais Eichiro secoua la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas grave, c'était lui qui était de mauvais poil.

Depuis son accident, il faisait des efforts pour continuer à vivre comme avant, et pour se reconstruire un futur, même si celui-ci allait être différent de celui auquel il avait toujours aspiré jusqu'à présent. Il faisait des efforts pour accepter sa situation et pour sourire.

Mais bon... Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il était cloué dans son fauteuil roulant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'un jeune homme de son âge, tout juste quatorze ans, devrait passer son temps à remplir des missions et à briller aux yeux de la fille de ses rêve. Pas à se faire porter par la fille en question car il était incapable d'atteindre le lieu de leur pique-nique !

- « Alors, il paraît que tu as déposé ta candidature pour devenir jounin ? » fit-il, pour orienter la conversation vers un terrain moins miné. « Hikaru doit être vert de rage ! »

- « Héhé, pas du tout ! Lui aussi a déposé sa candidature. Mais raconte-moi plutôt comment ça se passe pour toi. J'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des miracles, au service de cryptographie... Toutes les filles doivent être folles de toi ! »

Eichiro haussa dédaigneusement les épaules, et se concentra sur le contenu de son bento.

- « Bah, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait trouver à un pauvre intello en fauteuil roulant, quand le village est bourré de shinobis beaux, courageux et entièrement valides ? En revanche, je parie que tout le monde te court après, toi. »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour d'Hime de hausser les épaules et de détourner le regard.

- « Eh bien... Je doute que ma vie amoureuse soit aussi trépidante que tu ne l'imagine. » finit-elle par murmurer après quelques instant. « Mon... Premier amour est mort durant la guerre, et après ça, je n'ai pas vraiment... Enfin si, il y a bien eu cette fois... Mais non, ça ne compte pas. »

L'adolescent releva un sourcil, alors qu'une pointe de jalousie lui tiraillait douloureusement les entrailles.

- « Comment ça, _ça ne compte pas_ ? Raconte ! »

- « Tu ne me croirais pas. »

- « Essaye toujours. »

Hime hésita, prit une inspiration, et se lança.

- « Eh bien... Il y avait ce garçon qui voulait absolument que... Euh... Enfin... Comment dire...Qui voulait que je réponde à une question intime, et qui m'avait immobilisée contre un mur... Une fille est arrivé, et à sa tête j'ai compris qu'il y avait sans doute quelque chose entre eux, alors j'ai embrassé le garçon. Comme je l'avais prévu, ça l'a tellement choqué qu'il a relâché son étreinte, et j'ai pu m'enfuir. C'est tout. »

Eichiro serra les poings, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et continua à manger. Peu à peu, la conversation s'orienta vers un sujet moins épineux, et les deux amis continuèrent à papoter de tout et de rien durant des heures, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse à l'horizon. C'est là qu'Hime bondit sur ses pieds, regarda sa montre et poussa un glapissement horrifié.

- « Oh non ! Je dois me rendre au... Hum, je dois retrouver mon oncle, mais je suis en retard ! »

Avec une rapidité digne d'une kunoichi, elle rangea la nappe et les bentos vides, avant de soulever rapidement son ancien coéquipier et de l'emmener à toute vitesse vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé son fauteuil roulant.

En dépit de son retard et de son anxiété évidente, Hime insista pour raccompagner Eichiro jusque chez lui, et celui-ci se laissa faire. Il savait que la jeune fille se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas pu le protéger durant l'attaque du démon-renard, et que c'était une des principales raisons pour lesquelles elle se montrait aussi dévouée à son égard. Malgré tout, il préférait s'imaginer que c'était parce-qu'elle ressentait plus que de l'amitié à son égard. _Ben quoi, il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?_

* * *

La jeune fille courut à toute vitesse dans les rues et sur les toits du village, faisant de son mieux pour se déplacer dans la discrétion malgré sa grande précipitation. Au cours de ces deux dernières années, elle avait fait de son mieux pour éviter Kakashi, mais elle avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises qu'il l'avait parfois suivie, et son regard la perçait dès qu'ils avaient le malheur de se croiser, dans la salle des missions.

Heureusement, il n'avait plus tenté de l'approcher quand ils se croisaient, car Rin était toujours à ses côtés, le couvant d'un regard qui donnait envie de vomir à Hime (et empêchant son coéquipier de l'agresser, pour l'occasion). Hime ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle s'était mise à détester cette fille à l'air doux et énamouré. Elle avait beau se répéter que c'était ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si le baiser qu'elle avait volé au futur sensei de Naruto avait... Signifié quelque chose pour lui. Est-ce que ça l'avait marqué ? Énervé ? Est-ce qu'il s'en rappelait, au moins ?

Ce qui était risible, c'était qu'elle se souciait du jeune Hatake alors même qu'elle était censée l'éviter à tout prix et veiller à ne jamais apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Ce qui était absurde, c'était qu'elle se sentait malgré tout attirée comme un aimant par l'aura de solitude et de froideur qu'il émettait. Comme si, quelque part, très loin au fond d'elle même, elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

_Quelle idée stupide_, songea-t-elle tout en slalomant entre les passants d'une rue animée. _Je le hais ! Il est brutal, et les seules fois où il m'a adressé la paroles, c'était pour me harceler de questions impossibles !_ Oui, mais il avait représenté beaucoup aux yeux d'Obito, aussi se devait-elle de veiller au bien-être du meilleur ami de son éphémère premier amour. Oui, c'était uniquement pour ça qu'elle se sentait intriguée par le jeune prodige. _Un point c'est tout_.

Hime interrompit le cours de ses pensées lorsque la rue où se situait le quartier général du club des amateurs de tricots apparut dans son champ de vision. Piquant un dernier sprint, elle survola les derniers mètres qui la séparait de la maison délabrée, et entra précipitamment à l'intérieur.

- « Tu es en retard » l'accueillit la voix calme d'Atsuro.

Le trésorier du club replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, et lança un regard exaspéré en direction de la jeune kunoichi, qui tenta en vain de l'amadouer en battant élégamment des cils. Hélas pour elle, Atsuro était un homme très sérieux (Hime ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu sourire une seule fois), et sa seule réaction aux minauderies de l'adolescente fut un haussement de sourcil las.

- « Hime-chan » la salua Gin, éclatant dans son beau kimono de soie blanche. « Nous avons failli attendre ! »

- « Désolée... » marmonna l'adolescente. « Alors, pourquoi suis-je convoquée ici en réunion spéciale-ultra-secrète-machin-truc ? »

Hime repéra quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait de vue, pour les avoir croisés dans divers endroits de la ville. Elle ne les connaissait pas vraiment, ayant toujours été jugée trop jeune pour assister à toutes les réunion du club. Enfin,jusqu'à maintenant. Et, pour sa première réunion, voilà qu'elle arrivait en retard !

C'était mal parti...

Hana, une jeune femme qui servait d'espionne au sein du gouvernement du pays du Feu (l'influence du club s'étendait sur quasiment tout le continent, et il était ridiculement facile pour Gin de placer des espions au sein de tous les postes-clé) échangea un regard amusé avec Harue. Les deux femmes gloussèrent, avant qu'un raclement de gorge agacé de la part d'Atsuro ne les rappelle à l'ordre. D'autres membre du clubs étaient présents, et l'ambiance avait l'air solennelle.

Gin, quant à lui, se contenta de replacer une longue mèche blonde derrière son oreille, et d'adresser à Hime un sourire de sphinx. En voyant son sourire, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de songer que la plupart de la clientèle du président du club (il tenait un restaurant très fréquenté, notamment par l'Hokage en personne et les membres du conseil) était sans doute féminine, et ne venait uniquement que pour admirer le sublime gérant. Il faut dire que comme toujours, Gin était radieux.

- « Eh bien, tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que tous les membres du clubs apprennent ce que je vais t'annoncer dès leur adhésion. Seulement, une exception a été faite dans ton cas car tu étais trop jeune pour qu'une telle information te soit confiée. »

Perplexe, Hime hocha la tête et attendit la suite.

- « En théorie, je ne devrais pas t'en parler avant que tu ne sois majeure, mais la guerre et l'entraînement de ninja t'ont fait grandir vite, n'est-ce pas ? De toute manière, tu ne t'es jamais comportée comme une enfant, alors... »

- « Oui, et ? » insista la jeune fille, qui commençait à perdre patience.

- « Et aujourd'hui », reprit le président, « j'ai décidé que tu étais en mesure d'apprendre quelle est la véritable mission du club. »

* * *

- « Tout d'abord, il nous faut remonter aux origines du clubs. Regarde... »

Hime regarda le tableau que Gin lui présentait, sans vraiment comprendre en quoi c'était important. Ils étaient dans la salle fortifiée où étaient gardés les volumes de l'histoire, ainsi qu'un coffre fort, que le président avait ouvert grâce à une petite clef qu'il gardait autour du cou.

Le tableau qu'il lui faisait voir représentait deux jeunes femmes souriantes, toutes deux habillées dans des tenues de ninjas assez extravagantes (et très sexy, d'ailleurs). La ressemblance entre elles étaient forte, et elles se tenaient par la main.

- « Voici la fondatrice du club des amateurs de tricot, avec sa petite sœur. » expliqua Gin. « En fondant le club, elle a changé de nom pour s'appeler Akane, et nous ignorons quel était son premier nom. En revanche, sa petite sœur a toujours conservé son ancien nom, souvenir de son monde d'origine : Mary-Sue. »

Gin désigna la plus petite des deux femmes, une superbe brune dans les joue étaient couvertes de tâches de rousseur. Le dégoût évident dans sa voix lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom intrigua Hime.

- « Akane-sama et Mary-Sue furent les première à accomplir un voyage dans ce monde. Il est une chose que tu dois savoir, Hime : ce monde est malléable. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là, car la moindre perturbation a le pouvoir de tout changer et de conduire à la catastrophe. Nous autres voyageurs, étrangers à ce monde si fragile, avons le pouvoir d'en modifier les règles. Pas toutes, évidemment, mais suffisamment pour bouleverser les choses. »

- « Comment ça ? »

- « Chaque voyageur possède un immense pouvoir. Ainsi, Akane-sama et Mary-Sue devinrent des combattantes de génie, dont la puissance était inégalable, car elles désiraient inconsciemment devenir fortes et respectées. Elles furent les deux personnes les plus puissantes à avoir jamais foulé le sol de ce monde, et profitèrent de leurs pouvoirs sans limites. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Akane-sama se rende compte que leurs actions perturbaient le cours naturel des choses. »

- « Je ne comprends pas » intervint Hime. « Je n'ai jamais eu de super-pouvoirs, et pourtant je suis moi aussi une voyageuse ! »

- « J'y viens, patience. Donc, je disais... Ah, oui. Lorsqu'Akane-sama réalisa le danger que sa sœur et elle représentaient, elle voulut convaincre Mary-Sue de cesser d'employer ses pouvoirs et de laisser l'histoire suivre son cours. Une violente dispute éclata alors entre les deux sœurs, car Mary-Sue avait trop apprécié le goût de la puissance, et refusait de cesser ses activités. La dispute dégénéra en combat mortel. Cependant, les deux sœur étaient de force égale, et l'affrontement dura des jours entiers, durant lesquels de tels pouvoirs furent déchaînés que la terre en resta marquée pour l'éternité. Finalement, Akane-sama remporta le combat. Mais quand vint le moment d'achever sa sœur, elle ne put s'y résoudre et scella son âme dans un endroit inconnu. Le cœur brisé, elle décida qu'elle ne laisserait jamais ce genre de tragédie se reproduire. Aussi, quand d'autres voyageurs apparurent, elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour sceller les leurs, ou bien les renvoyer dans leur monde si jamais ils refusaient. C'est ainsi qu'elle fonda le club des amateurs de tricot. »

Hime plissa les yeux, réfléchissant à toute allure. Brusquement, le sceau du serment sur sa cheville prenait une tout autre signification à ses yeux.

- « Alors, ça veut dire que... »

- « Oui, la véritable mission du club est non seulement de préserver l'histoire, mais surtout d'intercepter tous les voyageurs et de les empêcher de nuire. Nous les appelons les ''Mary-Sue'', en mémoire à la toute première à avoir mis ce monde en péril. Avant qu'il n'aient pu utiliser leurs pouvoirs, nous leur proposons un choix : soit ils nous rejoignent et reçoivent le sceau du club, soit sous effaçons leur mémoire et nous les renvoyons chez eux. »

- « Mais, Akane-sama est morte depuis des décennies ! Comment fais-tu pour sceller les nouveaux arrivants, et pour les renvoyer ? »

En guise de réponse, Gin souleva un coin de son kimono, révélant ses chevilles. Qui étaient vierges de tout tatouage. Alors ça voulait dire que Gin était une _Mary-Sue_ ?!

- « Lorsqu'Akane-sama fut vieille » expliqua le président, « elle désigna son successeur, et retira son sceau. Puis elle lui transmit tous ses pouvoirs, et c'est ainsi que s'effectue la succession depuis plusieurs générations. »

Hime se massa les tempes quelques instants, essayant d'assimiler les informations nouvelles.

- « Mais si ces personnes, ces _Mary-Sue_, sont si puissantes... Comment arrives-tu à les retrouver à temps et à les sceller avant qu'elles ne se défendent ? »

- « Pour ce qui est de les retrouver, rien de plus simple. Le club a des espions partout dans le pays, et des bureaux dans chacun des villages cachés. Notre réseau est immense, suffisamment pour repérer le moindre mouvement suspect sur la toile. Ensuite... Eh bien, la plupart des voyageurs ne prennent conscience de leurs pouvoirs qu'au bout d'un temps variable, allant d'une journée à plusieurs mois. Il s'agit donc d'agir vite, pour les intercepter _avant _qu'ils ne découvrent leurs capacités. Tu vas nous être très utile pour cela, Hime-chan, avec tes talents de kunoichi. »

- « Euh... Il en arrive souvent, des Mary-Sue? »

- « Pas tant que ça, mais je pense qu'il va y en avoir de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure que l'on se rapprochera de l'histoire principale du livre. Elles sont très dangereuses, car non seulement elles peuvent avoir des pouvoirs terribles, mais elles peuvent aussi influencer les personnages de l'histoire. »

- « Hein ? »

- « Imagine qu'une jeune fille soit arrivée, il y a quelques années, et que ses pouvoirs se soient développés. Maintenant, imagine qu'elle se soit amourachée du Yondaime. Il aurait suffit qu'elle le désire suffisamment, et il aurait irrésistiblement été attiré vers elle, et n'aurait plus jamais adressé un regard à Kushina. Et alors là, plus de Naruto. Tu vois le désastre ? »

- « Oh. Ah, oui, effectivement, un sacré désastre pour l'histoire. »

Secouée, Hime contempla longuement les deux femmes sur le tableau. Comment ces deux sœurs, qui avaient l'air si unies, avaient-elles pu s'entre-tuer ? Ces deux femmes, ces légendes inconnues de ce monde, avaient l'air de sortir d'un conte. Deux sœurs, la gentille et la méchante, une bataille. Et après, des générations de voyageurs perpétuant la mémoire de la gentille. Quelle histoire !

* * *

- « Tu y crois, toi, Mia ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Hime se glissa dans ses couvertures, calant fermement la poupée contre elle. Ces dernières années, elle avait cessé de jouer à la poupée, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de parler à Mia ou de dormir avec elle lorsqu'elle se sentait triste ou troublée.

La jeune fille sortit sa jambe gauche des couverture et regarda pensivement le sceau sombre et compliqué sur sa cheville.

- « Tu y crois, toi ? Que tous le monde, Shuhei, Harue, Hana, Atsuro et les autres, que tous ont des super-pouvoirs scellés ? Que moi aussi, je pourrais être une Mary-Sue ? »

Hime replaça sa jambe sous les couvertures, et regarda pensivement le plafond.

C'était sûr, elle était surprise. Très, très surprise, même. Mais en y réfléchissant, les paroles de Gin prenaient du sens. Si ce monde se laissait envahir ainsi par des voyageurs inter-dimensionnels, c'était forcément parce-qu'il était fragile. Et ces voyageurs, venant de mondes nettement mois malléables, étaient forcément plus forts. Eux aussi, en y mettant un minimum d'effort, pouvaient intervenir sur ce monde.

Ils étaient dangereux.

- « Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose. Si j'avais eu des super-pouvoirs, je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de sauver Obito, le Quatrième, et tous les autres. C'est parce-que je suis humaine, une simple humaine, que j'ai pu les laisser mourir. »

Hime enfonça son visage dans les oreillers, et serra Mia contre elle.

- « Mais si j'avais eu des super-pouvoirs, j'aurais pu rendre ses jambes à Eichiro. » souffla-t-elle, si bas qu'elle s'entendit à peine.

Une idée la frappa soudain : Gin avait des supers pouvoirs, lui ! Et si elle lui demandait de guérir la colonne vertébrale d'Eichiro ??

Non... Comme si le président du club des amateurs de tricot allait accepter de révéler son identité et ses pouvoirs, juste pour guérir un personnage insignifiant dans l'histoire ! Pfffft... Et si jamais il faisait une telle chose, ce serait pour une raison valable, certainement pas pour les beaux yeux d'Hime.

- « Dommage... »

Dorénavant, sa vie risquait de devenir plus compliquée, si elle devenait jounin, avec en plus des Mary-Sue en cavale à intercepter !

_Bah... Au moins, je ne risquerais pas de m'ennuyer._


	7. Mauvais karma

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour le retard, quelques soucis m'ont retardés et donc je publie aujourd'hui. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et à la semaine prochaine ! :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 6**

**Mauvais karma  
**

Hime soupira discrètement, et s'appliqua à river consciencieusement son regard au sol.

Est-ce que c'était parce-qu'elle avait un mauvais karma ? Dans sa vie précédente, elle avait sans doute dû adorer ébouillanter les chatons, shooter dans les chiots, et détrousser les grands-mère. Oui, elle avait sans doute dû être une personne abominable, sinon pourquoi le destin se vengerait-il ainsi sur elle ?

La jeune fille avait dix-huit ans à présent. Depuis presque quatre ans qu'elle était jounin, elle n'avait pas cessé de jongler entre les missions de rang A et S, les réunions du club, et les Mary-Sue qui apparaissaient rarement (environ une ou deux par an) mais qui déclenchaient un vrai branle-bas de combat parmi les membres du club. La première fois, Hime avait songé que les amateurs de tricots exagéraient en paniquant à ce point-là pour une pauvre jeune fille terrifiée. Puis lorsqu'un jour, elle s'était retrouvée face-à-face avec un homme ayant découvert une partie de ses pouvoirs et ne voulant pas y renoncer, elle avait _compri_s.

Hime avait remporté le combat, bien évidemment (que peut une jeune Mary-Sue balbutiante et n'ayant pas découvert la moitié de son potentiel contre une jounin surentrainée ?), mais elle avait ensuite dû monter une histoire plausible pour expliquer ses nombreuses blessures étranges. Le Sandaime n'avait pas eu l'air d'avaler son histoire d'entrainement trop poussé, et elle avait dû redoubler de précautions par la suite.

Et là, Gin avait décidé de lui compliquer encore plus la vie en lui « conseillant fortement » de rejoindre les ANBU. Toutes ces journées passées à s'entrainer et à se perfectionner sans relâche pour ne plus jamais échouer à protéger un coéquipier comme Eichiro avaient portées leur fruits : Hime avait passé l'examen avec brio, et avait ainsi avancé d'un pas de plus dans sa carrière (et dans la hiérarchie, au grand plaisir de Gin et d'Atsuro).

Oh, bien sûr elle était heureuse. Elle allait faire partie des ninjas d'élite du village, remplir des missions à haut risque, se perfectionner au contact de shinobis plus talentueux et expérimentés qu'elle. Quand, après avoir survécu aux six mois de formation intensive des jeunes recrues, elle avait reçu le tatouage des ANBU sur son épaule gauche ainsi que l'uniforme qui allait avec, Hime avait été très fière. C'était le Sandaime en personne qui lui avait remit le masque de porcelaine qui l'accompagnerait désormais durant ses missions, et le nom qui serait son identité d'ANBU : Hirondelle.

Comme spécialité, Hime avait choisi l'infiltration, vu qu'elle était habituée à se fondre dans la masse et à mentir depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Après tout, n'était-elle pas censée être avant tout une membre du club des amateurs de tricots, infiltrée parmi les ninjas de Konoha ? De plus, c'était un domaine qui comptait peu de spécialistes, car les missions s'effectuaient dans des conditions extrêmement dangereuse : l'infiltré était seul, et devrait se débrouiller lui-même pour permettre au reste de l'équipe d'entrer et d'effectuer la mission. Et si jamais il était découvert... Les ordres étaient de le laisser sur place et de le considérer comme mort.

Hime était fière, vraiment : non seulement avait-elle réussi à intégrer les ANBU, mais en plus sa spécialité lui offrait d'ores et déjà un statut d'élite parmi l'élite malgré le fait qu'elles fasse partie des « bleus ». Les spécialistes en assassinat profitaient aussi de cet avantage, car leurs missions étaient au moins aussi dangereuses que celles des infiltrés, et réclamaient une grande stabilité psychologique.

Mais quand, ce matin-là, Hime découvrit l'équipe à laquelle on venait de l'affecter, elle eut vraiment envie de se taper violemment la tête contre les murs et de s'enfuit en hurlant.

Pourquoi, pourquoi, _POURQUOI_ ?! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit affectée dans _cette_ équipe ?!

Elle était arrivée dans le bureau de l'Hokage, où l'attendaient les quatre membres de son équipe, tous en uniforme et ayant leurs masque sur la figure. Le Sandaime était là, aussi, et son petit sourire de vieux singe rusé alarma aussitôt la jeune fille. Puis il l'avait présentée aux autres comme la nouvelle spécialiste en infiltration. Normal.

Et tous les ANBU avaient retiré leur masque, chacun révélant son identité à Hime. Elle avait eu du mal à se retenir de hurler. Tous les membres de son équipe étaient des personnages principaux et secondaires de l'histoire !

Il y avait Cobra, qui était en réalité Anko Mitarashi. Il y avait aussi Tigre, qu'Hime reconnut comme étant Genma Shiranui, mais le pire était sans doute les deux membres restant : Biche, qui n'était autre que Rin, et Loup, le capitaine.

Kakashi Hatake.

Mis à part Rin, qui avait pincé les lèvres, et Kakashi qui lui avait lancé un regard étrange, aucun d'entre eux n'avait montré de signe de surprise quelconque ou de dégoût lorsqu'elle avait retiré son masque et s'était présentée comme étant Hime Aigowa. Puis elle avait tourné les yeux, et croisé le regard scrutateur du Sandaime. Il _savait_.

Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, et avait prévu qu'elle serait horrifiée d'être dans cette équipe composée de ninjas doués et connus pour leurs grandes capacités. L'Hokage se doutait de quelque chose, mais à quel point ? Il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Gin, et ce très rapidement.

* * *

Discret comme une ombre, Kakashi sauta sur une branche, et lança un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui. À quelques mètres à peine, Biche le suivait, encerclée par les autres membres de l'équipe. Cobra et Tigres couraient à ses côtés, surveillant les alentours, tandis qu'Hirondelle couvrait les arrières, se mouvant avec une telle légèreté qu'on aurait dit qu'elle survolait les branches d'arbres. Sandaime avait bien choisi son nom : avec son corps chétif et sa vitesse, elle ressemblait plus à un petit oiseau qu'à une kunoichi.

Avec ses missions d'ANBU, il n'avait plus eu le temps de chercher à s'interroger sur le mystère d'Hime Aigowa, ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas oublié ses mystérieuses paroles, ni le baiser qu'elle lui avait volé pour pouvoir échapper à ses questions, mais il avait juste eu... D'autres préoccupations. Et s'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Aigowa semblait exceller, c'était de se faire discrète et se faire oublier. Aussi avait-il finit par l'oublier, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son énigme dès qu'il se trouvait devant le mémorial. Et voilà qu'elle réapparaissait soudain, en tant que membre de son équipe !

Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance de percer son mystère. Il lui suffirait d'employer une autre méthode, puisque la force ne marchait pas.

D'un geste sec, il ordonna une halte. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, toute l'équipe était à ses côtés, tous sens en alerte. Kakashi prit une brève expiration, et commença à leur exposer son plan. Ils devaient entrer dans une petite ville du pays de la Roche, et éliminer un groupe d'extrémistes qui tentait par tous les moyens de raviver la haine entre Konoha et Iwa pour que la guerre reprenne.

- « Hirondelle, tu devras entrer dans le village et neutraliser les gardes, afin de nous faire entrer discrètement. Tu repéreras aussi l'endroit où ils se cachent, et tu prépareras le terrain. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Kakashi la regarda une nouvelle fois, nota son apparence fragile et jeune, et plissa les paupières derrière son masque. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter un peu.

- « L'infiltration est une spécialité difficile, et ceci est ta première mission. Si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, dis-le maintenant. Ça sera mieux que de mettre la vie de tes camarades en danger. »

Les yeux d'Hirondelle flamboyèrent, et elle se raidit sous l'insulte.

- « Tu devrais pourtant savoir, Loup, que je sais me sortir de toutes les situations difficiles » persiffla-t-elle d'une voix acide. « Même attaquée et plaquée contre un mur par un jounin pervers, je peux m'enfuir. Ou as-tu une si mauvaise mémoire ? »

L'instant d'après, Kakashi se tenait face à elle, et plaquait fermement un kunai contre sa gorge. Pourtant, Hime ne baissa pas les yeux et continua à le défier du regard. Malgré sa colère, le jeune capitaine admira son courage.

- « Je suis ton supérieur, la recrue ! » aboya-t-il. « Défie-moi encore une fois, et tu seras renvoyée pour insubordination. »

- « Oui, je suis une recrue, alors laisse-moi faire mes preuves avant de m'insulter à tout bout de champs ! » répondit aussitôt Hirondelle en faisant fi de l'avertissement. « Ou bien désire-tu à ce point-là me faire douter de moi et mettre effectivement la mission en péril ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kakashi ne trouva rien à répondre. Il lâcha donc la jeune fille et expliqua aux autres leurs rôles respectifs dans leur plan. Cobra et Tigre s'occuperaient de nettoyer le passage et d'éliminer les garde tandis que lui, le spécialiste en assassinat du groupe, éliminerait les cibles. Comme toujours, Biche les couvrirait de loin, car elle devait à tout prix éviter d'être blessée, étant la medic-nin de l'équipe.

Puis il décréta que la pause était terminée, et tous se remirent en route.

- « _Toi, je t'aime bien, la recrue !_ » rigola Tigre dans la radio. « _Lui rabattre le caquet dès ta première mission, c'est vraiment un exploit ! _»

- « _Oh, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre ! _» renchérit Cobra.

Le rire argentin d'Hirondelle résonna, puis Kakashi leur ordonna brutalement de se taire. Quelque chose le tiraillait, en voyant la complicité qui s'était aussitôt construite entre Hirondelle, Cobra et Tigre. « _Toi, je t'aime bien !_ », avait-il dit. Quelle était cette sensation ? Pourquoi donc se sentait-il un peu... Jaloux ?

Non, il devait imaginer des choses. Rapidement, il chassa ces drôles de pensées de son esprit, et se concentra sur la mission.

* * *

Hime se tapota délicatement le front du bout de l'ongle, comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle se sentait nerveuse. _Toc toc toc_, fit la porcelaine de son masque d'Hirondelle.

Elle observa le village, et réfléchit intensément. Dans le but de vérifier toutes les sorties possibles, elle en avait déjà fait le tour deux fois durant la nuit. Comme ils avaient un délai de trois jours pour accomplir la mission, Loup lui avait laissé une journée pour établir son plan d'infiltration. Intérieurement, Hime avait reniflé avec dédain : une nuit serait amplement suffisante. Mais elle avait accepté sans rechigner, bien déterminée à montrer à ce petit génie prétentieux de Kakashi Hatake qu'il avait eu tord de douter d'elle.

Au matin, son plan était prêt, et elle rejoignit le campement où l'équipe l'attendait. Aussitôt, une volée de kunais et de shuriken l'accueillit.

- « Relax, c'est moi ! » sourit-elle en évitant les objets mortels.

Malgré leurs masques, elle devina que les membres de l'équipe avaient tous des yeux rond, et elle dut faire un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas irradier l'auto-satisfaction.

- « Je ne sens aucun chakra ! », s'étonna Biche.

- « Normal, vu que je n'en utilise pas. »

Durant les six mois qu'avaient duré son entraînement de jeune recrue, Hime avait été placée sous la tutelle d'un spécialiste de l'infiltration (logique), et il lui avait enseigné tous les moyens de se glisser discrètement dans un endroit bien gardé, mais aussi l'art du déguisement.

- « _La plupart des spécialistes ne l'utilisent pas car ils trouvent que c'est mieux de s'introduire dans un endroit en se reposant uniquement sur leurs compétences de ninja_ » disait souvent son professeur_. _« _D'après eux, ça serait plus gratifiant ainsi. Mais un bon déguisement est une méthode qui surprend les ennemis, car ils s'attendent toujours à des Henge, et laissent aisément passer les gens qui n'émettent aucun chakra. Crois-moi, c'est bien mieux de rester en vie et de compléter la mission que de tout mettre en danger pour jouer les casse-cou. _»

C'est pourquoi à la place d'Hirondelle, un homme d'une trentaine d'années souriait au petit groupe. Une perruque brune donnait l'impression qu'il avait des cheveux légèrement en épis, tandis qu'une large bande de tissu couleur peau comprimait la poitrine d'Hime. Des renforcement au niveau de ses épaules lui donnaient une allure plus masculine, et un excellent maquillage donnait l'impression que l'homme avait de légères cernes, et était mal-rasé. Des vêtements assez amples mais pas trop masquaient ses formes, et le maquillage discret de ses joues donnait l'illusion que son visage était plus carré. L'effet, elle le savait, était saisissant.

- « Alors les filles, ça gaze ? » plaisanta Hime en adoptant une posture de séducteur, et en contre-faisant suffisamment sa voix pour qu'elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle d'un homme.

- « Tu m'impressionne, la recrue. » fit Cobra en riant.

- « Hé, y'a pas qu'le Henge dans la vie, poupée ! »

Cobra et Tigre s'esclaffèrent, et Biche ne put retenir un petit rire. Loup rappela sèchement le groupe à l'ordre.

- « J'imagine que ton plan est prêt ? »

Retrouvant aussitôt son sérieux, Hime hocha la tête et désigna son sac.

- « J'entrerais sous le nom de Kaito Hikamura, vendeur ambulant de remèdes et potions en tout genre » récita-t-elle. « Les villages éloignés comme celui-ci sont généralement friands de colporteurs en tout genre pour mettre de l'animation. Un clone déguisé s'occupera de distraire le plus de monde possible pendant que je repérerais les lieux. Puis je neutraliserais les gardes et vous pourrez entrer. L'attention des villageois sera occupée par mon clone, et vous pourrez plus facilement éliminer les cibles, qui ne s'attendront pas à être attaquées en plein jour. »

La jeune fille attendit patiemment pendant que les membres de l'équipe réfléchissaient à son plan, cherchant les failles. Vu qu'il s'agissait de sa toute première mission, elle comprenait qu'ils aient des doutes à son égard, mais bon... Ça l'agaçait énormément de voir que chacun de ses gestes était rigoureusement observé, noté et soupesé.

Finalement, ils hochèrent tous la tête, Loup en dernier. Hime sourit, et empoigna le sac de vendeur qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé (elle l'avait rempli à moitié de remèdes pour son « spectacles » devant les villageois, et à moitié de fioles de poison pour les gardes). Juste avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne, Loup attrapa son bras et la retint.

- « As-tu prévu un plan B, au cas où les gardes ne te laisse pas entrer, ou qu'ils te capturent ? »

- « Évidemment » sourit la jeune fille. « S'ils me plaquent contre un mur, je les embrasserais. C'est très efficace, tu sais ? »

Avant que Kakashi n'ait pu l'étriper, elle s'en alla en pouffant de rire.

* * *

Moins de deux heures après le départ d'Hirondelle, elle leur donna le signal comme quoi ils pouvaient entrer.

- « _Passez par la porte principale, et allez directement dans la maison bleue avec une porte verte, à dix mètres de l'entrée. Je vous y attends._ »avait-elle soufflé dans la radio.

Kakashi ordonna à l'équipe de le suivre, et ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la porte. Tous les gardes étaient là, dans des attitudes tout à fait normale, si ce n'était leur immobilité et les aiguilles empoisonnées qui ornaient leurs cous. De loin, leur postures donnaient l'impression qu'ils observaient attentivement l'horizon pour surveiller les alentours.

Le jeune capitaine repéra aisément la maison bleue, et s'y rendit en un éclair, suivit de son équipe. Là, Hirondelle les attendait, vêtue à nouveau de son uniforme au complet.

- « Tout s'est bien passé ? » demanda-t-il.

- « Rien à signaler. »

Sans plus attendre, elle sortit un rouleau de son sac et l'étala au sol. Il s'agissait d'un plan approximatif de la maison dans laquelle se trouvaient les cibles. Le plan avait été dessiné à la hâte, mais restait lisible.

- « J'ai découvert des pièges là, là et là, ainsi qu'aux entrées et aux fenêtres. Il y en a sans doute d'autres à l'intérieur. À cette heure de la journée, les cibles sont en train de discuter et de mettre au point leur prochain plan. Leurs subordonnés comptent au moins cinq ninjas de niveau chuunin, plus quelques uns de niveau jounin. »

Hirondelle avait marqué tous les endroits où elle soupçonnait la présence de pièges, ainsi que la position des cibles dans la maison et celle des gardes « fixes », qui ne bougeaient pas et se contentait de surveiller les entrées.

Kakashi hocha la tête, forcé de reconnaître que la jeune fille avait fait du bon travail, surtout en si peu de temps.

Rapidement, il mit au point leur plan pour s'introduire dans la maison. Cobra trouverait et désamorcerait les pièges, tandis que Tigre et Biche occuperaient les gardes et en tuerait le plus possible. Pendant ce temps, il irait s'occuper des cibles et Hirondelle resteraient à l'extérieur pour leur ménager une sortie et couvrir leur fuite si les choses tournaient mal.

Une fois que chacun eut bien comprit son rôle, ils passèrent à l'action.

* * *

- « Hirondelle ? »

Hime pressa un peu de le pas et se plaça à la hauteur de Kakashi.

- « Oui, capitaine ? »

Que se passait-il, voulait-il la provoquer, l'insulter, ou bien l'agresser encore pour tenter de lui extorquer des réponse qu'elle ne lui donnerait pas ? La mission s'était bien passée, les cibles avaient été éliminées, donc que pouvait-il chercher à lui reprocher ?

- « Tu as fait du bon travail. »

Hime manqua de tomber sous le coup de la surprise. Kakashi la _félicitait_ ?!

- « Euh... Je... Merci. », balbutia-t-elle.

- « Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour la manière dont je t'ai traitée par le passé. » ajouta-t-il doucement et d'une vois légèrement incrédule, comme si lui même n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il prononçait ces mots.

Cette fois, la jeune fille se retint à grand peine de poser une main inquiète sur le front du jeune homme. Était-il souffrant ? Kakashi Hatake qui _s'excusait_ ?! Mais pourquoi ?

- « Mais à l'avenir, évite d'évoquer ce qui s'est passé entre nous, s'il te plaît. Ça perturbe Biche, et il faut qu'elle soit entièrement concentrée sur la mission. »

Curieusement, même si Hime ne s'était jamais attendue à ce que Kakashi ne lui fasse une déclaration d'amour, ni même d'amitié, elle eut l'impression de sentir quelque chose se casser en elle. Une grande fureur l'envahit, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas tenter d'assassiner son capitaine d'équipe.

- « Eh bien » rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche. « Pardonne-moi, _capitaine_, mais si Biche n'est pas capable de supporter ça, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle fait chez les ANBU. Réglez vos problèmes de couple entre vous ! »

Et elle partit à toute vitesse, regrettant de ne pas avoir quelque chose à frapper sous la main. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça, hein ?! Maudit karma !

* * *

- « Equipe Loup, au rapport. »

Le Sandaime écouta patiemment Kakashi leur relater leur mission, et lança un coup d'œil en direction de la petite Aigowa. C'était étrange : en général, lorsque leur première mission était un succès, les jeunes ANBU rayonnaient de fierté. Pourtant, la jeune fille semblait être dans une rage noire, et ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs.

- « Bien, votre mission est accomplie, je vous félicite. Une nouvelle mission vous attendra d'ici peu. Vous pouvez disposez, sauf vous, Hirondelle. »

Les membres de l'équipes disparurent dans de petits nuages de fumée blanche, et il ne resta plus que la frêle jeune fille, qui lui lança un regard curieux et un peu méfiant.

_Tu as raison de te méfier, petite_, songea Hiruzen._ Je ne t'ai pas oubliée. _Il tira une longue bouffée de sa pipe et recracha un petit nuage de fumée.

- « Je tiens à te présenter mes félicitations en personne, Hime. Pour une première mission, tu t'es très bien débrouillée. »

Sans oublier de rester sur ses gardes, la kunoichi s'inclina et le remercia à mi-voix.

- « Dans un premier temps, j'ai eu peur que tu ne t'entende pas bien avec ton équipe, aussi avais-je songé à te transférer ailleurs si jamais la mission échouait, mais on dirait que j'ai eu tord. Tu es maintenant officiellement membre de l'équipe Loup ! Je sais que vous ferez une excellente équipe, ces prochaines années. »

Comme il l'avait prévu, la jeune fille pâlit au lieu d'avoir l'air ravie. Puis l'aura de colère qui l'entourait sembla s'intensifier. _Je m'en doutais, ils font partie des gens qu'elle doit éviter. Mais pourquoi ?_

- « Je suis ravie d'apprendre cette nouvelle » fit la kunoichi, d'une voix bourrée d'envies de meurtre.

Hiruzen lui donna congé, et elle s'en alla. Juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans un nuages de fumée, il l'entendit distinctement murmurer :

- « Saloperie de mauvais karma à la noix... »


	8. Révélations enfiévrées

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée, mon retard est encore plus grand que la semaine dernière, mais j'ai vraiment eu un week end chargé :p

Enfin bon, il est minuit moins cinq, donc on est encore dimanche, non ? (Ouf, je suis pas trop à la bourre ^^)

Bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 7**

**Révélations enfiévrées  
**

Hime cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, cherchant à se concentrer. Elle baissa les yeux sur son bureau, et reprit son travail. Oh, comme elle détestait son boulot de couverture !

Puisque Hirondelle était son identité secrète d'ANBU, Hime avait reçu un poste à la tour de l'Hokage pour lui servir de couverture. Ainsi, elle s'était retrouvée collée à devoir s'occuper de trier et relire les rapports des autres ninjas. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sans doute qu'elle devait travailler avec Izumo et Kotetsu. Autant dire que l'ambiance de travail n'était pas au beau fixe...

Est-ce qu'elle avait fait quelque chose pour s'attirer la rancune du Sandaime ? Est-ce qu'il ne l'aimait pas ? Sinon, pourquoi s'entêtait-il à la mettre en équipe avec des gens qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter ? _Non, c'est juste qu'il ignore que je ne dois pas les voir_.

Tout de même, comment pouvait-il y avoir autant de coïncidences ? D'abord Kakashi, Rin, Genma et Anko, maintenant Kotetsu et Izumo. Même si Gin lui avait de ne pas s'inquiéter (elle lui avait fait part de son emploi avec Kotetsu et Izumo, pas des membres de son équipe : s'il aprenait _ça_, il serait capable de la forcer à quitter les rangs des ANBU), et qu'il s'agissait d'un malheureux hasard, Hime ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un doute. Hiruzen Sarutobi se doutait de quelque chose, elle en mettrait sa main à couper.

Izumo la sortit de sa rêverie en déposant brutalement un grande pile de rapports et de dossiers sur son bureau, puis s'en alla s'en lui accorder un regard. La jeune fille posa un regard résigné sur l'énorme pile de paperasse, et saisit le premier rapport en priant pour que son affreux mal de crâne s'en aille bientôt.

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle avait intégré l'équipe Loup, mais jamais auparavant elle n'avait eu de mission aussi éprouvante que celle d'il y a deux jours, au pays de l'Eau. On était en plein hiver, alors les environs étaient recouverts de neige et de glace, et Hime avait dû passer plusieurs heures à observer l'endroit où elle devait s'introduire, tout en restant immobile dans la neige immaculée. Le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour entrer discrètement avait été de nager sous la glace de la rivière qui traversait la ville.

Une expérience atroce. Durant les premières minutes, Hime avait eu l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles de glace s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. À moitié tétanisée par le froid, elle avait tout de même réussi à trouver le courage de nager jusqu'à la ville. En y réfléchissant, c'était un miracle qu'elle soit passée inaperçue lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'eau : ses dents claquaient tellement qu'elle avait cru que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher.

Enfin bon, la mission était terminée et c'était le principal. Ils étaient rentrés le matin même, et Hime avait pu dormir deux heures avant de devoir aller travailler. Et maintenant, elle comptait les heures qui la séparaient du moment où elle pourrait enfin retourner chez Shuhei et dormir enfin.

Si l'on annonçait l'arrivée d'une Mary-Sue dans la soirée, Hime se promit de laisser Gin se débrouiller sans elle : avec ses pouvoirs à lui, il pouvait facilement neutraliser les voyageurs imprudents. La seule raison pour laquelle il envoyait toujours Hime à sa place était parce-qu'elle était plus rapide et mettait moins longtemps pour retrouver les Mary-Sue. Cette fois, il pourrait bien se débrouiller sans elle.

La kunoichi jeta un coup d'œil au rapport, le parcourant à peine du regard. _Mouais, on va dire que ça va_, songea-t-elle sans même le lire. Elle le posa sur la pile des rapports validés, et nota le nom du shinobi qui avait déposé le rapport.

Au bout de trois heures à trier des rapports, son mal de crâne ne s'était pas atténué, au contraire. Hime remarqua que sa vision se troublait légèrement, et reposa le rapport qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle tenta de se lever, mais fut saisie par des vertiges. Vaincue, la jeune fille se rassit et posa la tête sur le bois frais de son bureau, avant de fermer les yeux. Il était vraiment temps qu'elle dorme un peu.

Dommage pour elle, c'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, et Izumo et Kotetsu le saluèrent. Quand la personne répondit, Hime reconnut la voix de Kakashi. _La poisse...Il faut toujours que je tombe sur lui, hein ?_

Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle entendit les pas de Kakashi, qui traversait la pièce, et ne releva pas la tête lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant son bureau. Non, il se mettait le doigts dans l'œil s'il espérait lui poser des questions sur Obito : elle avait trop mal à la tête.

- « Aigowa ? »

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un cil. _Non, je ne t'écoute pas et je suis en train de dormir. Va-t-en._

- « Aigowa, le Sandaime m'a ordonné de te remettre mon dernier rapport. »

Hime ne put retenir un froncement de sourcil agacé, cette fois. _Va te faire voir, ce rapport a déjà trois semaines de retard. Je dors._

_ - _« Inutile de jouer la comédie, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

- « Même pas vrai... » fit Hime dans un souffle à peine audible.

Elle entendit un petit rire, puis deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle se retrouva soulevée de sa chaise. Faisant un énorme effort pour ouvrir les yeux, elle envoya un regard menaçant à celui qui osait l'importuner.

- « Hatake, lâche-moi ou je t'embrasse. » grogna-t-elle.

- « Ça ne marchera pas, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. » répondit-il en la posant au sol. « Maintenant que tu es bien réveillée, est-ce que... »

Mais Hime ne l'écouta pas, car elle était bien trop occupée à essayer de conserver son équilibre. Brusquement, ses genoux cédèrent et le sol se précipita à sa rencontre. Cependant, deux bras la saisirent à nouveau, empêchant le plancher de lui faire mal. Elle eut vaguement conscience d'une main qui se posait sur son front.

- « Tu es brûlante » constata la voix calme de Kakashi.

- « Même pas vrai... » souffla-t-elle, avant de basculer dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Kakashi hésita une seconde, tout en tenant la jeune fille inconsciente et fiévreuse dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle habitait chez son oncle, mais celui-ci était probablement en train de travailler à cette heure-ci et ne pourrait pas s'occuper de sa nièce souffrante. De plus, il ne pouvait pas l'emmener à l'hôpital pour une simple fièvre.

Il soupira, laissa son rapport sur le bureau d'Hime, puis cala la kunoichi sur ses épaules de manière à pouvoir effectuer les sceaux librement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Hime et lui disparurent dans un nuage de fumée, puis ils se retrouvèrent dans son appartement.

Kakashi déposa la jeune fille sur son canapé, la recouvrit d'une couverture épaisse et déposa un linge humide sur son front brûlant. Puis il prit un chaise et s'installa à ses côtés. Il tenait là une occasion en or : la personne qui n'avait pas cessé de l'intriguer depuis des années, la personne qui détenait les réponses à ses questions était chez lui, allongée sur son canapé, et suffisamment affaiblie pour ne pas pouvoir s'enfuir.

Il se pencha sur elle, et la regarda attentivement, se remémorant la fillette éplorée qu'il avait aperçu devant la stèle, des années auparavant. Elle avait grandi, et son visage avait changé : ses trais était maintenant plus fins, et ses joues avaient perdus leur rondeur d'enfance. Une fine cicatrice barrait son sourcil gauche, une autre dessinait une petite ligne presque invisible sur le bas de son menton. Cela ne surprit pas Kakashi : les cicatrices de ce genre étaient communes chez les ninjas, surtout ceux ayant participé à la guerre. Il savait que s'il regardait sous ses vêtement, il trouverait d'autres cicatrices du genre. _Pourquoi je pense à regarder sous ses vêtement, moi ?_

Du bout de l'index, Kakashi retraça la cicatrice du sourcil d'Hime, se demandant si elle avait été faite par un kunai, ou bien un lame plus grande, comme un katana, peut-être. La jeune fille bougea dans son sommeil, et entrouvrit les lèvres.

- « Obito... » souffla-t-elle. « Non... Ne pars pas... »

Le jeune homme se figea, et observa attentivement la dormeuse. Elle continua a appeler Obito à mi-voix, le suppliant de revenir, de lui pardonner. Kakashi faisait souvent des cauchemar, lui aussi. À propos de son père, d'Obito, de Minato-sensei. Il savait ce qui causait ce genre de cauchemars. De quoi Hime se sentait-elle coupable ? Comment connaissait-elle Obito ?

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Hime ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux étaient embrumés par la fièvre, et elle regarda anxieusement autour d'elle.

- « Tu es chez moi, sur mon canapé. » lui indiqua Kakashi.

Les yeux gris de la malade s'agrandirent d'effroi, si bien qu'il se sentit un peu offensé. Malgré tout, Kakashi se leva et alla changer le linge qu'il avait posé sur le front d'Hime, et lui en remit un qui était imprégné d'eau fraîche. La jeune fille soupira d'aise, et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

- « Merci. »

- « Il n'y a pas de quoi. Comment es-tu tombée malade ? »

- « Je... La dernière mission... » expliqua-t-elle laborieusement, d'une voix un peu pâteuse. « J'ai dû nager sous la glace, pour entrer... La neige... »

- « Je vois. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen d'entrer discrètement ? »

Elle secoua mollement la tête de manière négative.

- « Merci, vraiment » répéta-t-elle. « Si seulement je pouvais... Mais je n'ai pas le droit... »

Si Kakashi n'avait pas été un ninja entraîné à masquer soigneusement ses émotions, il se serait sans doute mis à trépigner d'excitation. Au lieu de ça, il s'appliqua à arborer une expression concernée.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

- « De te parler... D'être ton amie... »

Interloqué, Kakashi lui lança un regard interrogatif. Mais Hime avait fermé les yeux.

- « Pourquoi ? » formula-t-il à haute voix.

Encore une fois, elle secoua la tête.

- « Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en parler ? »

Hime ouvrit les yeux, et lui fit un petit sourire désolé. Kakashi se sentit un peu coupable, de profiter ainsi d'un moment où elle était vulnérable et ne pouvait pas penser clairement à cause de sa forte fièvre.

- « Je... Je ne _peux_ pas en parler... »

Avec difficulté, elle sortit sa jambe gauche du lit, et la tendit vers Kakashi. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ses intentions, elle poussa un petit soupir impatient.

- « Ma chaussure » ajouta-t-elle.

Saisissant enfin ce qu'elle attendait de lui, Kakashi saisit la cheville tendue et défit les attaches de la chaussure une à une. Finalement, il fit glisser la chaussure au sol, et regarda avec curiosité le pied nu d'Hime. Fin et pâle, comme toute sa personne. Et ?

- « Regarde... Ma cheville. »

Tout en songeant que la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, le jeune homme releva les bords du pantalon d'Hime. Sur sa cheville, un sceau compliqué était dessiné. Ayant été l'élève de Minato Namikaze, celui qui avait scellé le Kyuubi, Kakashi pouvait se targuer d'avoir une certaine connaissance en matière de sceaux. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vu un sceau comme celui-ci, ni aussi compliqué. La personne qui avait placé cette marque sur Hime devait indéniablement être extrêmement puissante.

- « Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Pas de réponse. Non, évidemment, la question était trop directe, Hime ne pouvait pas y répondre.

- « Quand as-tu reçu cette marque ? »

Hime sourit faiblement.

- « J'avais huit ans. »

Kakashi voulu continuer à lui poser des questions, mais la jeune fille ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à reprendre une respiration lourde et régulière : elle dormait profondément.

Que signifiait tout ceci ? Kakashi soupira. Il avait cru obtenir enfin la solution du mystère, et au lieu de ça l'énigme d'Hime s'était renforcée. Qui était-elle ? Et qui était la personne qui marquait ainsi des enfants ? De quoi n'avait-elle pas le droit de parler ?

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était toujours assis sur sa chaise près du canapé, le pied nu d'Hime posé sur ses genoux. Il suivit du doigts les courbes sombres du sceau, mémorisant attentivement le tatouage pour ses recherches futures. Puis il se leva, et replaça délicatement la jambe d'Hime sous les couvertures. La jeune fille s'agita, et soupira.

- « Kakashi... » murmura-t-elle dans son sommeil.

Fasciné, le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle. Rêvait-elle de lui ? De nouveau, il s'installa sur sa chaise et contempla la dormeuse. À plusieurs reprise, elle continua de prononcer son nom, ou bien des phrases sans queue ni tête, des histoires de pelotes de laine et de tricot.

Qui était donc Hime Aigowa ?

* * *

Hime ouvrit les yeux, et il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour remarquer deux choses : un, elle n'était plus dans la tour de l'Hokage, et deux, son mal de crâne avait disparu. Elle cligna les paupières, décontenancée, puis se redressa doucement.

Quelque chose de tiède et d'humide tomba de son front, et elle identifia un petit carré de tissu imbibé d'eau. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était dans un salon qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Puis elle regarda par terre, vit que sa chaussure gauche trainait par terre, et tout lui revint.

Elle pâlit. Non, cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Avait-elle vraiment montré son sceau à Kakashi ? Non, pas possible... Et pourtant, la chaussure abandonnée prouvait le contraire. Paniquée, Hime se mordilla fortement les lèvres. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Est-ce que Kakashi allait deviner sa véritable identité ?

Non, non... Il n'avait vu qu'une marque sur sa cheville, c'était un indice insuffisant pour le mener au club de tricot. _Argh, si Gin apprend ça, il va m'assassiner !_

- « Ah, tu es réveillée. »

Hime tourna la tête, pour voir Kakashi, qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Méfiante, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Est-ce qu'il allait encore l'agresser, tenter de lui arracher des réponses ?

- « Je me suis déjà excusé pour mon comportement d'avant » soupira-t-il. « Je ne le referais plus, tu as ma parole. »

Sans cesser de se tenir sur ses gardes, Hime se détendit et s'assit normalement. Elle prit le linge humide, et le déposa sur la table basse.

- « Euh... Merci de t'être occupé de moi. » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Kakashi hocha la tête, acceptant le remerciement, et s'installa nonchalamment dans un fauteuil. Hime le regarda dans les yeux, et n'y vit pas la fureur qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il lui avait posé des questions, auparavant. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'il devait être dévoré par la curiosité, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

- « Concernant ce que je t'ai dit, et ce que je t'ai montré... Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça en temps normal, alors n'en parle à personne, je t'en prie. »

- « Bien. Mais en échange, j'aimerais que tu réponde à quelques questions. »

Hime soupira, et acquiesça. Après tout, Kakashi avait prit soin d'elle, et après lui avoir montré son sceau, elle s'était de toute manière mise dans le pétrin. Quelques questions de plus ou de moins n'y changeraient rien, et elle lui devait bien ça.

- « Dans la mesure du possible, je tâcherais d'y répondre » dit-elle prudemment.

Elle pouvait presque voir le sourire satisfait de Kakashi, derrière le masque de tissu.

- « Tu connaissais Obito... » commença-t-il.

- « Ce n'est pas une question, mais une affirmation » plaisanta-t-elle. « Oui, je le connaissais. Il était mon meilleur ami. »

- « Depuis quand le connaissais-tu ? »

- « Je l'ai rencontré complètement par hasard, deux ans avant sa mort. Je m'entrainais toute seule dans la forêt, et il m'a proposé de m'aider dans mes entrainements. Je me suis énormément améliorée grâce à lui. »

Elle sourit rêveusement, se remémorant cette époque de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une aspirante naïve, et qu'il n'y avait pas encore de sang sur ses mains.

- « Nous nous retrouvions dès que possible, après les missions. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable... »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

- « Il y avait-il plus que de l'amitié, entre vous ? »

Hime rougit, et faillit ne pas répondre. Mais dans le regard de Kakashi, il n'y avait qu'une sincère curiosité, et le désir d'en apprendre plus sur la vie de son défunt meilleur ami, aussi se décida-t-elle à répondre, bien qu'à moitié.

- « Je connaissais ses sentiment pour Rin » éluda-t-elle. « Il me parlait beaucoup d'elle, et de toi aussi. Il disait que tu n'étais qu'un petit génie prétentieux, mais il rêvait de pouvoir un jour t'égaler. »

Kakashi laissa échapper un rire, puis reprit contenance. Il afficha un sérieux mortel pour sa question suivante.

- « Savais-tu qu'il allait mourir ? »

Hime hésita, et se mordit les lèvres. Évidemment, puisqu'il l'avait entendu dire qu'Obito devait mourir, il avait logiquement déduit qu'elle avait été au courant de sa mort bien avant qu'il parte en mission.

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêché ? »

La voix de Kakashi était devenu dure, maintenant. Hime se tassa sur elle-même, alors qu'une vague de culpabilité la submergeait.

- « Je... Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

- « Pourquoi ?! » s'écria-t-il aussitôt.

Hime ferma les yeux, et montra sa cheville marquée.

- « Je ne peux pas le dire. » soupira-t-elle. « Mais sache que ça a été comme m'arracher le cœur. Le jour de la mission... J'étais la cause de son retard. Je l'ai retenu, pour le voir une dernière fois, l'accompagner. Je lui ai repris l'écharpe que je lui avait offerte, pour garder un souvenir de lui. En échange, je lui ai demandé une promesse qu'il n'a pas pu tenir : il m'a promit de revenir chercher son écharpe, si j'en prenais soin. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, pour voir que Kakashi se massait doucement les tempes. Allait-il la détester, maintenant ?

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, le jounin reprit la parole.

- « Savait-il, pour ta marque ? »

- « Non. Tu es la seule personne à savoir, mis à part... »

Elle pinça les lèvres. Kakashi comprit et n'insista pas.

- « Existe-t-il un moyen pour moi de percer ton mystère, même si tu ne peux pas m'en parler ? » soupira le jeune homme d'une voix lasse.

_Oui, en changeant de dimension puis en revenant en tant que voyageur, _songea la jeune fille._ Kakashi en Mary-Sue, ça serait vraiment explosif._

- « Oui... En réussissant à deviner par toi-même. Mais, sans vouloir de vexer, je doute que ça soit possible. »

- « J'aime les défis. » sourit Kakashi.

* * *

- « Où étais-tu passée ?! » hurla Shuhei.

Hime leva les yeux au ciel, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- « Shu, j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant. Je suis une jeune femme mûre qui peut sortir le soir et voir ses amies, non ? »

- « Et tu n'as pas pensé que je pourrais m'inquiéter ?! Avec tout ces trucs de ninjas, ces missions, je ne sais jamais si je te reverrais vivante ! Préviens-moi quand tu sors, non d'un chien ! »

En temps normal, Hime aurait grogné quelque chose, et Shuhei et elle aurait finit par se disputer à grands cris. Mais ce soir, elle était d'excellente humeur : non seulement Kakashi ne la détestait pas, mais en plus il désirait apprendre à mieux la connaître. Même s'il n'agissait probablement ainsi que pour essayer de deviner son secret, la jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir euphorique, comme si elle était sur un petit nuage.

Aussi, au lieu de se mettre à hurler, elle enlaça Shuhei et posa la tête sur son épaule.

- « Désolée, je ferais plus attention à l'avenir. »

Stupéfié, Shuhei lui rendit maladroitement son étreinte. En règle générale, ni lui ni sa nièce n'était très câlins, n'étant pas le genre de personnes à rechercher les contacts physique à outrance, et encore moins lorsqu'il lui faisait la morale.

Hime lui sourit, et sautilla gaiement vers sa chambre. Shuhei ne put s'empêcher de sourire : c'était si rare de voir la petite se comporter comme une jeune fille de son âge ! Depuis qu'elle était devenue ninja, et qu'elle avait dû participer à la guerre, elle était devenue une adulte bien trop vite.

Qu'est-ce qui avait pu déclencher ce changement de comportement ? Il plissa les yeux, tandis que son instinct paternel et protecteur s'activait. Pas de doute, il y avait à présent un garçon dans le cœur d'Hime.

Mais qui ?


	9. Trahison

Hello !

Héhé, pour me faire pardonner mon gros retard du week end dernier, je poste ce chapitre en avance :p (au fait, merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre mais sachez que je les ai adoré :D)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 8**

**Trahison  
**

- « Je suis désolé. »

- « ... »

- « Écoute, Hime, je suis vraiment navré. »

- « ... »

- « S'il te plait, dis quelque chose ! »

- « Va te faire voir, Hatake. »

Hime entendit plus qu'elle ne vit le regard étonné de Kakashi, mais ne s'embêta pas à tourner la tête dans sa direction. Non, elle ne lui donnerait même pas le luxe de croiser son regard. Plus jamais.

De toute manière, elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge si elle voyait son visage, déjà que le fait d'entendre sa voix la faisait trembler de rage. C'est pourquoi ses yeux gris se fixèrent obstinément sur le mur de la chambre d'hôpital.

- « Je n'avais pas le choix, et tu le sais. »

La jeune fille alitée manqua de s'étrangler. Pas le choix ?!_ PAS LE CHOIX ?! _Quelle excuse minable pour sa trahison !

- « On a toujours le choix ! » cracha-t-elle.

- « Ah oui ? » rétorqua le jounin, dont le verni de calme apparent commençait à se craqueler sous la colère. « Alors tu aurais dû choisir de sauver Obito, dans ce cas ! »

Hime tourna brusquement la tête, ignorant la vive douleur dans son dos, et croisa finalement le regard de Kakashi. L'intensité des ondes meurtrière qu'elle émettait aurait fait reculer n'importe quel personne saine d'esprit. Mais hélas, cet homme-là n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il n'avait pas encore entièrement le flegme et l'attitude cool qu'il aurait d'ici quelques années, mais déjà les menaces de mort le laissaient de marbre.

- « C'était différent. La mort d'Obito _devait _arriver. C'était une affaire de destinée. En revanche, je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi tu _devais_ me trahir. »

- « Hime » reprit-il d'une voix désolée. « J'ai fait une promesse à Obito, et... »

De nouveau, elle riva son regard au mur, sans écouter la suite de l'excuse qui, de toute manière, ne la satisferait pas. Elle sentait des larmes arriver, et ne voulait pas que Kakashi puisse les voir. La jeune fille s'appliqua donc à fusiller le mur du regard comme si sa plus grande ambition dans la vie était de le détruire.

Kakashi et elle avaient été amis depuis quelques mois, et s'étaient entendus à merveille. Même si elle avait refuser de se l'avouer, Hime s'était secrètement réjouie en apprenant que Rin et lui n'étaient pas un couple, malgré les sentiments explicites de cette dernière. Le jeune homme était trop aveuglé par la promesse qu'il avait faite à Obito pour voir Rin autrement que comme celle qu'il devait protéger à tout prix, celle que son meilleur ami aimait plus que sa vie.

Au début, Hime avait éprouvé une certaine satisfaction à voir les lèvres de Rin se pincer lorsque Kakashi et elle se comportaient en amis normaux, voir même proches. Elle s'en était voulu, mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de victoire. Peut-être qu'encore une fois, son karma la punissait ?

Et puis il y avait eu la dernière mission, dont le but avait été d'attaquer et de tuer Orochimaru, qui avait fui Konoha il y a peu. Évidemment, Hime avait su dès le départ que cette mission était vouée à l'échec, vu qu'Orochimaru apparaîtrait dans l'histoire d'ici quelques années, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de se donner à fond, comme toujours. Et, bien sûr, ils avaient trouvé la place qu'ils devaient fouiller, mais elle était vide.

Excepté les quelques nuke-nins embauchés par le sannin fou, qui leur avaient gracieusement tendus une embuscade. Le combat s'était annoncé rude, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Hime ne se souvenait plus exactement des détails : un combat était un combat. Violence, sang, jutsus qui volent de partout. Lames qui s'entrechoquent, hurlements.

La routine, quoi. Mieux valait ne pas trop chercher à graver ce genre de souvenirs dans sa mémoire si l'on ne tenait pas à devenir fou. Puis, elle ne savait plus exactement comment cela était arrivé, mais elle s'était retrouvée en mauvaise posture, entourée par trois ennemis.

Tout en se défendant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Hime avait lancé un regard désespéré autour d'elle. Tigre et Cobra étaient en plein combat mortel, ça aurait été stupide de les appeler à l'aide, et ça n'aurait fait que les déconcentrer dans un moment crucial. Puis elle avait repéré Loup, qui venait juste d'achever un ennemi, d'un coup de Chidori en plein cœur. Lorsqu'elle avait crié à l'aide, une autre voix s'était superposée à la sienne : Biche, à quelques mètres, qui était en difficulté face à un ennemi particulièrement acharné. Loup ne pouvant pas les sauver toutes les deux, il avait dû choisir.

Il n'avait pas hésité.

D'un bond, il s'était propulsé vers Rin, puis avait engagé le combat à ses côtés. Choquée et meurtrie, Hime n'avait pu que le regarder, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence de ses trois adversaires. Jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux lui rappelle sa présence en enfonçant sa lame dans son dos sans protection, traçant un profond sillon dans sa chair, de sa hanche gauche jusqu'à son épaule droite.

Hirondelle avait hurlé, de rage et de douleur, mais Loup n'était pas venu, trop occupé à défendre Biche. Un kunai s'était enfoncé dans son dos déjà blessé, et elle était tombée à genoux. Puis elle avait joint les mains, et libéré toute sa fureur avant que les trois ennemis n'aient pu s'attaquer encore à elle. C'était un jutsu qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé, car l'idée la dégoutait trop : inspirée par Gaara, elle avait fait jaillir du sol une épaisse prison de terre et de roche autour de ses ennemi, avant de la compresser violemment. Les adversaires avaient succombé, dans un affreux craquement d'os broyés.

Hime ferma les yeux au souvenir de ce son, et retint à grand peine une envie de vomir. Elle s'était promit de ne jamais utiliser ce jutsu, mais là elle n'avait pas eu le choix. La jeune fille avait déjà tué des gens, oui, mais jamais de cette manière là, c'était trop atroce ! Le pire était sans doute que sur le moment, lorsqu'elle avait fermé les poings et senti les vies de ces trois hommes entre ses mains, elle avait _aimé_ ça. Elle avait _apprécié_ cette sensation de puissance, de tenir trois vie entre ses doigts, puis de les écraser sans pitié.

Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était sentie aussi dégoutée d'elle-même. Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de Kakashi. Parce-que, promesse à Obito ou pas, il l'avait trahie.

- « Je... »

- « Non » coupa-t-elle sans le regarder. « Ça suffit comme ça. Va-t-en. »

Hime ferma obstinément les yeux, pour ne pas voir Kakashi lorsqu'il quitterait la pièce. Elle entendit un léger soupir résigné, puis le craquement d'une chaise. La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Quelques secondes passèrent, pendant lesquelles elle sentit sur elle le regard de son ami, puis la porte se referma finalement avec un doux claquement.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et contempla la chambre vide. Elle se concentra, cherchant à sentir la moindre émission de chakra suspecte, mais il n'y en avait pas. Elle était seule.

Alors elle s'autorisa enfin à libérer ses larmes.

_

* * *

Six mois plus tard_

Hime trempa les lèvres dans le petit verre de sake, appréciant la chaleur de l'alcool sur sa langue. Elle était dans un petit bar, en compagnie d'Anko et Genma. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, et elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir sortir avec eux, comme au bon vieux temps. Ça faisait maintenant six mois qu'elle avait quitté les ANBU, redevenant une simple jounin, comme avant.

Sandaime avait accepté sa démission à contre-cœur, et lui avait confié qu'il regretterait sans doute de laisser filer ainsi une spécialiste de l'infiltration aussi compétente. Hime en avait rosi de plaisir, mais sa décision n'en était pas moins resté irrévocable : après la mission désastreuse au repaire d'Orochimaru, il n'était plus question qu'elle fasse partie des ANBU (et encore moins de l'équipe Loup).

- « Alors, comment ça se passe, la vie d'ANBU ? » demanda-t-elle à ses anciens coéquipiers.

- « Tu nous manques ! » gémit Anko en prenant une expression dramatique. « Si tu voyais ton remplaçant... Tenzou est un fanatique de Kakashi, il le suit partout comme un toutou et ne jure que par lui ! C'est insupportable ! »

Hime pouffa de rire, et se retint de demander des nouvelles du capitaine d'équipe. Depuis six mois qu'elle l'évitait soigneusement et s'appliquait à vivre comme s'il n'existait pas, ce n'était pas le moment de tout foutre en l'air...

- « Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » l'interrogea Genma, en mordillant une aiguille d'un air absent.

- « Bah... La trépidante vie de jounin ! Mission, rapport, mission, rapport, mission, rapport, jour de repos. Et ça recommence. »

En fait, Hime avait bien d'autres occupations. Sans compter les réunions du club et le pull qu'elle avait commencé à confectionner pour l'anniversaire d'Eichiro, elle s'était aussi trouvé une autre occupation qui lui demandait énormément de doigté.

Ça avait commencé quatre mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle marchait rêveusement dans une rue animée. En dépit du boucan ambiant, un son avait capté son attention : des sanglots d'enfant. Attirée par ce bruit, Hime en avait rapidement localisé la source, et s'était rendue dans la petite ruelle sombre adjacente. Là, elle avait découvert un petit garçon blond qui pleurait, assis par terre. À ses pieds, en jouet en bois. L'objet avait été brisé et piétiné, sans doute pas par accident.

Hime avait alors vu les marques en forme de moustache sur les joues de l'enfant. Naruto. Avec ses missions d'ANBU et les Mary-Sue, elle avait oublié jusqu'à son existence, alors même qu'elle avait promis au Yondaime de veiller sur lui ! Sur le moment, elle avait eu envie de se donner des baffes. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était approchée doucement de l'enfant éploré, et l'avait pris dans ses bras.

Le gamin s'était d'abord raidi, apeuré, puis s'était laisser aller à son étreinte. Durant de longue minutes, il avait pleuré sur son épaule, jusqu'à s'endormir dans ses bras. Hime avait continué longuement à le bercer, puis l'avait soulevé aussi doucement que possible, et s'était rendue au petit appartement de l'enfant.

Après avoir allongé Naruto sur son petit lit, elle avait procédé à un nettoyage complet de l'appartement en bazar. Puis elle était lui acheté un nouveau jouet, qu'elle avait placé sur sa table de nuit, pour qu'il puisse le voir en se réveillant le lendemain.

Depuis, elle avait continué ainsi. En veillant à ne jamais se faire voir par Naruto, elle passait souvent chez lui pour nettoyer, préparer un repas qu'elle laisserait dans le frigo, lui offrir un nouveau jouet pour remplacer ceux que les villageois cassaient. Pour que l'enfant sache qu'il n'était pas seul, même si elle ne devait pas le voir.

Bon, c'est vrai que ce genre d'interdiction ne l'avait jamais arrêtée auparavant, que ce soit avec Obito, Kakashi ou les autres, mais là il s'agissait tout de même de Naruto ! Il était vital pour l'histoire qu'il ne la connaisse pas, vu que le premier adulte auquel il allait se lier allait être Iruka. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de veiller sur lui de loin, discrètement. Et maintenant, lorsqu'elle voyait l'enfant, elle voyait qu'un sourire déterminé avait remplacé son expression désespérée d'avant. Ça lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur.

- « Hé, Hime, tu m'écoute ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, et s'excusa de son auprès d'Anko, qui était en train de lui raconter la dernière mission de l'équipe Loup. Genma agrémentait le récit de quelques commentaires, corrigeant parfois certains détails. Ils insistèrent tous les deux sur le grand avantage que représentait Tenzou, lorsqu'il faisait jaillir un hôtel du sol pour camper le soir.

- « Et puis là, je lui ai dit que... »

Mais Hime coupa Anko d'un geste vif de la main tout en se retournant brusquement. Un coup d'œil vers la porte lui apprit que Kakashi venait d'entrer dans le bar, accompagné de Rin. Repérant, le petit groupe, ils se dirigèrent vers eux. Hime détourna les yeux, veillant à ne pas croiser le regard de son (ancien) ami.

- « Bon, désolée les gars, il faut que je file ! » chuchota-t-elle précipitamment.

Une seconde plus tard, elle disparut dans un _pof_ de fumée blanche.

* * *

- « Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Tu n'as rien oublié ? »

- « Non. »

- « Tu es sûre ? S'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite surtout pas à m'appeler, tu sais que je viendrais aussitôt te voir ! »

Hime laissa échapper un soupir las, et tenta de produire son plus beau sourire rassurant et charmeur. Cela ne sembla pas rasséréner Shuhei, bien au contraire.

- « Je t'ai mis de la nourriture dans le frigo » babilla-t-il, en proie à une grand agitation. « Sur le tableau de la cuisine, j'ai noté le numéro d'urgence à appeler en cas d'empoisonnement. »

- « Oui, Shu, je sais. »

- « Toutes tes affaires sont dans ces cartons-là. Je t'ai acheté des casseroles et des poêles, elles sont dans ces boites. Il y a des assiettes et des couverts dans le placard. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller, tu sais ? Tu y arriveras ? »

Hime se retint de rétorquer que si elle prenait son propre appartement, c'était justement pour pouvoir se débrouiller seule. Au lieu de ça, elle s'appliqua à rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait son oncle. Shuhei était en train de subir une crise d'anxiété, à l'idée de voir sa nièce quitter le nid.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Tonton, je suis une grande fille, maintenant. »

Shuhei sembla enfin retrouver un semblant de calme, et adressa à celle qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille un sourire désolé.

- « Excuse moi, petite princesse, mais pour moi tu seras toujours la petite peste que Gin m'a collée entre les pattes. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, alors qu'un bruit d'os broyés lui revenait en mémoire. Pour elle, la période de son enfance était à des années lumières, mais pas question de donner à Shuhei une raison de plus de s'inquiéter.

- « Tout ira bien, et puis tu pourras venir me voir quand tu voudras ! » sourit-elle.

Il lui fallut encore une heure pour persuader son oncle qu'elle n'allait pas mourir de solitude, ni d'une intoxication alimentaire. Puis il partit enfin, bien qu'en traînant les pieds, et en lui arrachant la promesse de l'appeler au moins une fois par semaine.

Une fois qu'elle fut seule, la première chose qu'Hime fit dans son nouvel appartement fut d'installer des pièges. En tant que spécialiste dans le domaine d'entrer chez les autres, elle savait quels pièges étaient difficiles à déjouer, aussi s'appliqua-t-elle à faire de sa maison un véritable coffre-fort. Depuis qu'elle avait entr'aperçu Kakashi, l'autre jour au bar, il avait à nouveau tenté de la contacter. Si jamais il tentait de s'introduire chez elle pour lui parler, il aurait une mauvaise surprise !

Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle s'attela joyeusement au déballage de ses cartons. Son appartement était spacieux, mais pas trop, avec une chambre, une cuisine, un salon et une salle de bain. Avec l'argent qu'elle avait économisé, elle avait acheté des meubles confortables, et se sentait vraiment chez elle. D'ailleurs, la première chose qu'elle fit pour marquer son territoire fut de poser Mia sur l'étagère de sa chambre. Oui, maintenant elle était chez elle.

Tout en chantonnant joyeusement, elle continua à déballer puis à ranger ses affaires. Au bout de trois heures, elle avait terminé. Avec une immense satisfaction, elle entreprit aussitôt de se servir une tasse de thé, avec _sa_ théière, dans une de _ses_ tasses, dans _son_ appartement.

S'installant confortablement sur son canapé, elle bu son thé avec délice (étrangement, il avait bien meilleur goût ainsi, lorsqu'elle le dégustait _chez elle_). Elle ferma les yeux, profitant à fond du bonheur que lui procurait l'idée d'avoir enfin un appartement à elle. Demain, elle irait voir Naruto, et lui préparerait un gâteau. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'elle fêtait, mais elle savait que ça lui ferait sûrement très plaisir. Oui... Un gâteau... Ou bien... Des ramen... Il adore les... Ramen...

_Toc toc toc !_

Hime ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement, et elle étouffa un bâillement. Depuis combien de temps s'était-elle endormie ?

_Toc toc toc !_

La jeune fille se leva laborieusement, et alluma la lumière. L'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était deux heures du matin, et un bouffée d'agacement l'envahit. Qui est-ce qui venait frapper à sa porte à cette heure-ci ?!

_TOC TOC TOC !_

Le bruit se fit plus insistant. Réprimant un grognement, elle ouvrit la porte pour découvrir Kakashi. Son sang s'embrasa, mais elle ravala toutes les insultes et les commentaires sarcastiques qui lui montaient aux lèvres. Au lieu de ça, elle se composa un masque froid et haussa un sourcil.

- « Hatake. Comment sais-tu où j'habite ? »

Elle devina le pli d'un sourire penaud sur le masque de son ami. _Non, non,__ ancien__ ami j'ai dit_.

- « Anko m'a dit que tu emménageais ici ce soir. »

- « OK. Et... Que fais-tu chez moi à une heure aussi tardive ? »

Il y eut un silence. Kakashi et Hime s'affrontèrent du regard, aucun des deux ne voulant se résoudre à baisser les yeux.

- « Je voudrais que tu cesse cette mascarade, et que tu réintègre l'équipe. »

Hime ne bougea pas d'un cil, comme si cette phrase lui était passée au dessus de la tête.

- « … Et je voudrais que tu redeviennes mon amie. » finit par ajouter le jeune homme, avec difficulté. « Tu me manques. »

Au fond d'elle-même, Hime se sentit ébranlée par cette déclaration. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, mais elle l'ignora. Au lieu de ça, elle laissa sa colère prendre le dessus, et six mois de non-dits refirent soudain surface.

- « Rin avait _un_ adversaire. Moi, j'en avais _trois_ qui m'attaquaient. Pourquoi l'as-tu choisie _elle_ ?! » explosa-t-elle. « Te souviens-tu de ce que j'ai dû faire pour survivre, pendant que tu défendais ta chère dulcinée ? C'est une technique que je m'étais jurée de ne jamais utiliser, tant elle est horrible ! Toutes les nuits, j'entends encore leurs hurlements et leurs os qui craquent alors que je les broie sans pitié ! Tu m'entends, Hatake ?! Toutes les nuits, ça me hante encore et encore ! Par _ta _faute ! »

Elle s'arrêta, pantelante, et repris son souffle. Face à elle, Kakashi n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

- « J'ai promis de protéger Rin. » murmura-t-il.

Hime eut envie de hurler, mais elle se sentit trop fatiguée pour cela. Au lieu de ça, elle regarda longuement Kakashi.

- « C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

- « Je me suis déjà excusé, il y a six mois. »

- « Et que feras-tu la prochaine fois, Kakashi ? » demanda Hime. « Que feras-tu la prochaine fois que tu m'abandonneras au profit de Rin ? »

S'il répondait « Je ne t'abandonnerais plus », elle savait qu'elle serait prête à se jeter à son cou, lui pardonner et réintégrer l'équipe. Elle savait que s'il prononçait ses mots, elle pourrait lui faire assez confiance pour l'accepter à nouveau comme capitaine et comme ami. Espérant de toute ses forces, elle lui adressa un regard suppliant.

Kakashi fronça les sourcils, et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paillasson. Puis il regarda à nouveau Hime. Celle-ci sut aussitôt ce qu'il allait dire, et son cœur sombra.

- « Je m'excuserais à nouveau. »

Hime ferma les yeux, et serra les lèvres. En cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas d'autre désir que d'enfoncer son poings dans la figure du jeune homme, puis de l'égorger avec un kunai. Mais bon, il devait rester vivant pour être le professeur de Naruto, aussi se força-t-elle à rouvrir les paupières et à le regarder dans les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle parla, elle reconnut à peine sa voix.

- « Ça ne me suffit pas. »

Comment pouvait-elle faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'aurait aucun remord à l'abandonner pour aller en protéger une autre, même à cause d'une vieille promesse ?

- « Tu as fait ton choix, Hatake. Au revoir. »

En priant de toutes ses force pour qu'il change d'avis et la retienne, elle ferma doucement la porte. Mais rien ne vint, et la poignée émit un petit cliquetis. Hime se positionna dos contre le bois dur, et se laissa glisser au sol.

L'appartement lui parut soudain trop grand, trop sombre, trop silencieux. Elle était seule.

Comme toujours.


	10. La princesse dragon

Bonjour tout le monde !

Le chapitre de cette semaine sort (très) tôt, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. En revanche, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : je pars en vacances loin de mon ordinateur et d'Internet, donc il n'y aura pas de chapitre durant quelques week ends, désolée.

Bonnes fêtes à tous, et on se retrouve l'année prochaine, en 2010 ;)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 9**

**La princesse dragon  
**

Kakashi regarda pensivement le contenu de son bol de ramen, comme si les nouilles pouvaient lui révéler les réponses à ses questions et à ses doutes. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il si affecté par l'absence d'Hime ? Et pourquoi, lorsqu'elle lui avait définitivement dit au revoir, il y a deux semaines, pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression qu'une part de lui-même se déchirait ?

Elle aurait dû comprendre, il lui avait suffisamment expliqué à quel point la promesse qu'il avait faite à Obito était importante. Elle aurait dû voir que s'il n'était pas venu à son secours, c'était aussi parce-qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités. D'ailleurs, n'avait-elle pas réussi à s'en sortir toute seule, au final ?

_ Tu m'entends, Hatake ?! Toutes les nuits, ça me hante encore et encore ! Par ta faute ! _

Lorsqu'elle avait prononcé ces paroles, il y avait eu dans le regard gris d'Hime une ombre nouvelle, que Kakashi n'avait jamais vu : elle était amère, et dégoûtée. Peut-être avait-elle réussi à survivre, mais les dégâts psychologiques avaient été plus importants qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

_Rin avait un adversaire. Moi, j'en avais trois._

Pourquoi refusait-elle de voir que justement, il avait considéré qu'elle pouvait vaincre ses trois adversaires, contrairement à Rin ? N'était-ce pas un genre de compliment, finalement ?

Il soupira. _Ah, les femmes..._

De toute manière, une promesse était une promesse. Il dédierait sa vie à protéger Rin, pour racheter ses erreurs passées. Et même si, désormais, Hime lui refusait sa confiance à cause de ça, il continuerait à tenir sa promesse.

Mais pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ?

Il leva ses baguettes et s'apprêta à manger une bouchée de nouille, mais s'arrêta en plein mouvement : toutes les discussions aux alentours avaient cessé, et il sentit de nombreux regards posés sur lui. Levant les yeux, il vit que les membres de son équipe étaient bouches bées, avec dans les yeux une lueur plein d'espoir. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait attrapé le bord de son masque, et s'apprêtait à le baisser pour manger, comme lorsqu'il était entièrement seul. Rapidement, il retira sa main. _Je dois vraiment être crevé, pour manquer faire un truc pareil..._

Genma et Anko grognèrent de dépit, tandis que Rin laissait échapper un soupir déçu. Tenzou n'osa pas manifester la moindre émotion, mais Kakashi vit dans ses yeux noirs la même lueur dépitée que dans ceux des autres. Il leur fit un petit sourire désolé, et se remit à manger comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il n'était pas seul.

- « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, depuis un moment. » demanda Genma, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. « Laisse moi deviner... Tu es allé demander un rendez-vous galant à la petite princesse hirondelle et elle t'a rejeté, c'est ça ? »

Il pouffa de rire en croisant le regard assassin de son capitaine, ainsi que celui (dissimulé) de Rin.

Genma avait remarqué depuis longtemps le lien particulier qui s'était créé entre Hime et Kakashi (même s'ils le niaient tous les deux), et avait adoré observer les tribulations du triangle que formaient Rin, Hime et Kakashi. Quel dommage que ce dernier ait tout gâché il y a six mois ! Maintenant qu'Hime ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui, c'était nettement moins rigolo...

- « Il n'y a rien de tel entre Aigowa et moi » cracha Kakashi d'une voix dure. « Et de toute manière, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Genma haussa les épaules, et échangea un clin d'œil complice avec Anko. Sentant que atmosphère était encore tendue, Tenzou s'empressa de changer de sujet. De plus, même s'il n'était pas de nature jalouse, il n'appréciait particulièrement quand ses équipiers parlaient d'ô combien Hime Aigowa leur manquait.

- « Est-ce que vous irez au festival, demain soir ? »

Anko et Genma répondirent tout de suite que oui, mais Kakashi et Rin hochèrent négativement la tête. Pour le village, le festival du démon représentait la fête du jour de la victoire sur Kyuubi, mais pour eux... C'était l'anniversaire de la mort de leur sensei, alors pas question qu'ils passent ce jour à s'amuser.

- « Oh, vraiment ? » fit Tenzou, déçu de ne pas pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie de son idole, Kakashi-sempai.

- « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je soit la voix de la sagesse, dans ce groupe ? » soupira doucement Genma.

Puis il reprit, un peu plus fort et d'une voix solennelle :

- « Je ne pense pas que le Yondaime aimerait vous voir vous morfondre ainsi. Cette fête sera donnée pour honorer sa mémoire, ce serait une grave insulte de ne pas y participer. »

Kakashi et Rin échangèrent un regard surpris. Jamais encore ils n'avaient envisagé les choses de cette manière, l'un comme l'autre. Mais vu sous cet angle, alors... Pourquoi pas ?

- « Mhm... D'accord, nous irons, dans ce cas. »

- « Génial ! » s'écria aussitôt Anko, déclenchant quelques regards outrés de la part des autres clients. « Viens vite, Rin, il faut qu'on aille s'acheter des vêtements ! »

Elle se leva précipitamment, et attrapa une Rin médusée par le coude.

- « Mais, je... »

- « Pas de mais ! Ce soir, il paraît que Gin Nigata, _LE_ Gin Nigata sera à la fête, et qu'il sera accompagné par une princesse, une vraie ! »

- « Qui ça ? » demanda Tenzou en levant un sourcil.

Kakashi et Genma eurent à peu près la même réaction, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cet homme auparavant. Anko leva les yeux au ciel et soupira de manière exaspérée.

- « Mais vous ne sortez jamais ou quoi ? Gin Nigata est le gérant du plus grand restaurant de la ville, « _À__ la croisée des mondes _» ! Mais surtout, il est réputé pour être l'homme le plus beau de Konoha ! Il sort rarement, mais toutes celles qui sont allées dans son restaurant ont dit qu'il était absolument à croquer ! »

_Vu la manière dont elle parle de lui_, songea Kakashi avec un petit rire amusé, _c'est surtout __elle qui a envie de le croquer._

- « Mais s'il est accompagné d'une princesse, c'est qu'il est sans doute en couple avec elle, non ? »

Anko ne releva pas la remarque, et son visage s'orna d'un grand sourire machiavélique.

- « Une princesse ? Pffft ! Je vais lui montrer, moi, ce qu'est une vraie femme ! Tu vas voir, Rin, on va lui en mettre plein la vue, tellement qu'il en oubliera sa princesse de pacotille ! Au fait, les gars, merci de nous avoir offert le repas ! »

- « Quoi ?! » s'insurgea Tenzou. « Nous n'avons jamais dit que nous vous payerions le... »

Mais Anko avait déjà filé, traînant Rin derrière elle.

- « Anko qui va se mesurer à une princesse... » pouffa Genma. « Croyez-moi, ça va valoir le coup d'œil ! »

* * *

- « Peux-tu me rappeler pourquoi je fais ça, au juste ? » grogna Hime, tout en appliquant les dernières touches à son maquillage.

Une rire étouffé lui parvint de l'autre côté de la porte.

- « Parce-que je t'ai demandé un service, que tu m'apprécie énormément, et surtout parce-que je suis le président du club et que tu dois obéir à absolument tous mes ordres. » lui répondit la voix amusée de Gin.

- « Mouais... C'est surtout la troisième option, en fait. Si tu n'avais pas eu le pouvoir de me faire souffrir mille mort rien qu'en levant le petit doigt, je n'aurais jamais accepté ce genre de mission. »

De nouveau, le rire de Gin résonna. Sans cesser de grommeler en continu, Hime se coiffa minutieusement, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard : il en allait de sa fierté de maîtresse en déguisement, après tout !

Finalement, elle revêtit un ample kimono chatoyant, composé de plusieurs couches de soie fine et lumineuse. Ce vêtement lui avait coûté une fortune, mais était une pièce de choix dans sa gigantesque penderie de déguisements en tout genre. En l'enfilant, elle eut l'impression d'être Cendrillon, une princesse d'un compte de son monde natal. Pour un soir, elle allait se déguiser en princesse et aller au bal avec un prince... Mhm, pas franchement charmant, comme prince, mais en tout cas Gin avait de l'allure !

_Non non, je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser, mais pour un mission_, se morigéna-t-elle. Il s'agissait d'une mission pour le club des amateurs de tricot. Un mission loufoque et inutile, certes, mais une mission tout de même. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans son grand miroir, se promit de trouver un moyen pour se venger vicieusement de Gin, et sortit de sa chambre.

Gin était assis dans le canapé, et sirotait une tasse de thé d'un air princier. Enfin bon, en même temps, il aurait eu l'air noble même en faisant la vaisselle ou en passant le balais, après tout. Quand on le voyait, il était difficile de croire qu'il approchait la quarantaine : il n'avait pas prit une ride depuis la première fois qu'Hime l'avait vu. Sa somptueuse chevelure blonde était nouée en une queue de cheval assez lâche pour laisser s'échapper quelques mèches rebelles soigneusement ordonnées, et cela donnait à son visage fin et bien proportionné un air doux. Ses yeux étaient bleu pâle, et la plupart de la gent féminine de Konoha s'évanouissait instantanément dès qu'il battait une de ses paupières aux longs cils blonds. Pas étonnant qu'il soit la coqueluche de toute la ville : avec cet apparence, il aurait aussi bien pu être l'incarnation d'un dieu. Hime n'avait jamais osé lui demander s'il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs de Mary-Sue pour entretenir et renforcer sa beauté, elle avait trop peur de sa réaction.

Quand il l'aperçut, Gin haussa les sourcils, et Hime eu le plaisir de voir que sa mâchoire s'était abaissée d'un cran. Immensément flattée (il était très difficile de surprendre le président du club, en général), elle fit un tour sur elle-même et battit élégamment des cils.

La jeune fille poussa un hoquet de surprise quand Gin se leva et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

- « Excellent travail, ma jolie » ronronna-t-il. « Continue à t'habiller comme ça, et je pourrais bien tomber amoureux ! »

- « Tu es tombé sur la tête ou quoi ?! Tu as presque deux fois mon âge ! »

- « Oh, je ne te l'avais pas dit, Hime ? Les Mary-Sue ont une espérance de vie bien plus élevée que la normale. Même si j'ai vécu plus longtemps, mon corps à toujours vingt-cinq ans. Pratique, non ? »

Ne sachant pas trop si elle devait prendre les paroles du président au sérieux ou pas, Hime se dégagea fermement de son étreinte, et lui fit un sourire un peu crispé.

- « Franchement, avais-tu vraiment besoin de me faire faire tout cela ? » ronchonna-t-elle à mi-voix. « Je suis très mal-à-l'aise ! »

- « Absolument » répondit l'homme avec fermeté. « Tu n'imagine pas l'horreur que c'est, de me faire harceler sans cesse par des dizaine de furies en chaleur. Et si je leur dit que je suis pris, elle affirment qu'elles veulent en avoir le cœur net et qu'elles ne me laisseront tranquille que si la personne que je choisis est digne de moi. Alors, pour correspondre à l'image d'un prince, quoi de mieux qu'une princesse ? »

- « Oui, mais pourquoi moi ? Hana aurait très bien pu jouer ce rôle ! »

- « Tsst tssst. Primo, tu sais tellement bien de déguiser que j'arrive à peine à te reconnaître, alors même que tu te tiens à moins d'un mètre de moi. Secundo, tu es somptueuse ce soir, elle seront bien obligées de reconnaître que nous formons en couple parfait, au moins en apparence. Et enfin tertio, tu es la petite princesse du club, alors qui d'autre que toi pourrait convenir ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai prénommée Hime ! »

Hime soupira, résignée. De toute manière, on ne pouvait jamais gagner contre Gin. Quel que soit le sujet, il arrivait toujours à vous faire admettre qu'il avait raison, sans qu'on sache vraiment comme il s'y prenait. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le président du club.

- « La prochaine fois que tu me donne une mission, si c'est encore une idée saugrenue comme celle-là, tu pourras toujours aller te faire voir, compris ? » grogna Hime en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Gin lui répondit par un sourire éblouissant et rayonnant d'innocence.

- « Au fait, ne m'appelle pas Hime » reprit la jeune fille. « Ce soir, je suis Tatsuki. »

- « Judicieusement choisi : _Dragon Lunaire_, ou _Princesse Dragon _» approuva Gin. « Excellent, tu feras une princesse digne de moi. »

- « Et de tes chevilles enflées... »

* * *

Kakashi se tenait à côté de Genma, ayant en apparence l'air parfaitement détendu et légèrement ennuyé qu'il arborait en général. Mais intérieurement, il se sentait un peu nerveux. Pour honorer la mémoire d'un mort, il était habitué à se rendre devant la stèle mémoriale et à repenser à lui. Pas à s'habiller en tenue de fête (même s'il s'agissait d'un bien grand mot pour définir le simple kimono sombre qu'il avait sorti du fond d'un de ses tiroirs), ni à rejoindre ses amis pour assister au spectacle fascinant qu'était Anko en train de draguer.

La fête avait commencé depuis une demi-heure, mais les filles étaient en retard. _Tactique classique pour se faire remarquer_, avait précisé Genma un peu plus tôt. Asuma les rejoignit, tout en grattant les quelques poils qui pointaient sur son menton. Il avait décidé de se laisser pousser la barbe, mais pour le moment ce n'était pas gagné. Tenzou et lui engagèrent rapidement la conversation.

Peu de temps après, Rin et Anko firent leur apparition. Rin était revêtue d'un yukata aux douces couleurs d'automne, qui allait parfaitement avec son teint, tandis qu'Anko portait une robe aux couleurs voyantes, qui soulignait élégamment ses formes. Elle arborait un sourire de prédatrice, et ses yeux sombres scannaient la foule, à la recherche de sa proie.

- « Vous êtes très jolies » firent Kakashi, Genma, Tenzou et Asuma en chœur.

Ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils risquaient leur peau s'il ne faisait pas au moins un compliment à deux kunoichis ayant fait des efforts pour s'habiller. Surtout quand l'une des deux s'appelait Anko.

Kakashi ne vit pas que Rin rougissait de plaisir. Il était trop occupé à regarder la foule, tentant de discerner la silhouette d'Hime. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une fête qui réunissait tout le village, elle allait sans doute être là elle aussi. Il se l'imaginait très bien, portant un yukata gris assorti à ses yeux, ou bien peut-être un bleu. À moins qu'elle ne choisisse de s'habiller en vêtements de tous les jours et de se moquer de celles qui pouvaient à peine marcher dans leurs yukata serrés, ça lui ressemblerait tellement...

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Même s'il apercevait son amie dans la foule, ça ne servirait à rien : elle ne désirait plus lui adresser la parole, ni même le voir. C'était de sa faute à lui, il le savait. Malgré toutes les excuses auxquelles il pouvait penser, le fait était là : il l'avait abandonnée alors qu'elle appelait au secours, et elle lui avait retiré sa confiance. _Je n'avais pas le choix_.

- « Regarde, regarde ! » s'exclama Anko, en écho à de nombreuses voix féminine, le sortant de ses sombres pensées. « Le voilà, c'est Gin Nigata ! »

Parmi les villageois répartis entre les nombreux stands, il y eut un murmure général. « Gin-sama », « Gin-sama ! ». Puis quelques personnes s'écartèrent vivement. Un couple fit alors son apparition.

Le couple était bien assortis : l'homme et la femme, tous deux vêtus de riches étoffes, rayonnaient de beauté et de charisme. La princesse, en particulier, avait des yeux d'un vert saisissant, presque lumineux. Ses longs cheveux noirs et raide dessinaient un voile dans son dos, et elle semblait flotter sur le sol. Même s'il pouvait affirmer avec certitude qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue, Kakashi eut l'impression qu'elle était curieusement familière. Quelque chose dans sa démarche, dans sa façon d'être... Quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'il la connaissait.

- « La compétition va être rude, Anko ! » se moqua Tenzou.

Celle-ci se renfrogna, et grogna quelque chose d'inintelligible, qui sonnait comme « s'pamontypedemec, d'toutemanière ». Puis elle se reprit et fit un clin d'œil à Rin, avant de s'empresser d'entraîner Genma, Tenzou et Asuma au loin, la laissant seule avec Kakashi.

Sans remarquer que Rin s'était approchée de lui jusqu'à se placer contre son bras, celui-ci reporta son attention sur l'attraction du jour : le couple princier qui évoluait maintenant avec grâce sur la piste de danse, sous les regards envieux d'un grand nombres de femmes. Cette femme... il y avait définitivement quelque chose de familier chez elle, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- « Kakashi, que dirais-tu d'aller danser ? » proposa timidement Rin.

Le jeune homme n'écouta pas, trop absorbé par la princesse. Il la connaissait, il en était presque certain à présent. Cette démarche avait vraiment quelque chose de familier, même si le visage lui était inconnu. Comment était-ce possible ?

Soudain, Gin se pencha vers la princesse, et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Celle-ci le fusilla du regard tout en pinçant les lèvres, juste avant de reprendre son masque de princesse hautaine et distinguée.

Aussitôt, les pièces du puzzle s'emboitèrent. Kakashi connaissait cette expression, visage inconnu ou pas : c'était celle que faisait toujours Hime à chaque fois qu'il allait trop loin en la taquinant. Cette expression bien à elle qui signifiait « c_ontinue comme ça et je t'étrangle _».

Hime était la princesse qui accompagnait Gin Nigata. Mais pourquoi ? S'ils étaient un couple, pourquoi devait-elle se déguiser ainsi ? Décidément, cette fille était une énigme ambulante.

Et pourquoi se sentait-il si réticent à l'idée de les imaginer en couple ?

Décidé à en avoir le cœur net, il s'élança en avant, vers la piste de danse. Mais une main se posa sur son bras et le retint fermement. Kakashi se retourna, et vit que Rin lui lançait un regard noir.

- « Rin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

- « J'en ai assez. » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- « Pardon ? »

- « J'en ai assez. Ça fait des années que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention, et tu m'as à peine regardée ce soir. N'as-tu donc jamais rien vu ? »

Kakashi la regarda dans les yeux, et soupira. Oui, il avait vu, par moments. Souvent même, bien qu'il n'y ait jamais vraiment prêté une grande attention, ou bien il faisait semblant de ne se rendre compte de rien. Il n'avait jamais pu se défaire de l'idée que Rin était la personne que son meilleur ami aimait passionnément, qu'elle était celle qu'il avait promit de protéger. Elle avait toujours été son amie, et le serait toujours. Il la protégerais.

Mais sans plus.

Rin lui rendit son regard, et il réalisa soudain qu'elle n'était plus la jeune adolescente qu'Obito lui avait demandé de protéger. Elle était une femme, désormais.

Nul ne fut besoin de paroles. Elle comprit. Il comprit.

Elle s'en alla.

* * *

Hime tournoyait légèrement, un sourire léger plaqué aux lèvres. À chaque seconde qui passait, elle imaginait des dizaines de moyens de tuer Gin de manières toutes plus lentes et douloureuses les unes que les autres. Heureusement que ses pouvoirs de Mary-Sue n'incluaient pas la télépathie.

- « Eh bien, ma chérie, on dirait que tu ne t'amuse pas énormément. »souffla Gin à son oreille. « Détends-toi, mon amour. »

Durant une seconde, la jeune fille s'autorisa à laisser tomber son masque hautain pour fusiller son partenaire du regard, lui promettant milles morts d'un seul coup d'œil. Puis elle reprit son expression de princesse. Gin répondit à sa menace par un sourire radieux : il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

Hime n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. Non seulement deux membres du club des amateurs de tricot étaient en train d'attirer pleinement l'attention de tout le village (n'était-ce pas un manquement flagrant à la Règle numéro Trois ?), mais en plus elle sentait les regards assassins de nombreuses femmes en colères dans son dos. Peut-être même qu'il existait un fan-club de Gin, et que ces harpies allaient essayer de découvrir son identité, puis de la tuer dans son sommeil ? _Non, trop de paranoïa. Mon déguisement est parfait, et personne ne peux entrer dans mon appartement sans le regretter amèrement. Tout va bien._

Mais quand est-ce que ce festival allait se finir ? Devrait-elle être exhibée ainsi comme un trophée au bras de Gin pendant longtemps ?!

Elle faillit exploser de joie quand une main se posa sur l'épaule de Gin, le forçant à s'arrêter de danser.

- « Vous permettez que j'emprunte votre cavalière ? »

Hime et Gin se figèrent en découvrant Kakashi. Cependant, le président du club se reprit rapidement et adressa un sourire poli au shinobi.

- « Naturellement. » répondit-il d'une voix soyeuse.

Il s'éloigna, sans manquer d'adresser un regard lourd d'avertissements à Hime.

Celle-ci se cantonna à son rôle de princesse, et adressa un signe de tête princier à son nouveau cavalier. Ce n'était pas le genre de Kakashi d'aborder ainsi des femmes en couple. La curiosité l'emportant sur la rancœur, elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'interrogea du regard.

- « Bonsoir, Hime. Comment devrais-je t'appeler ce soir ? »

Hime retint un hoquet de surprise.

- « Comment as-tu su ? Mon visage est méconnaissable, et je porte du parfum pour masquer mon odeur ! Comment ? »

Si ses déguisements étaient si facilement percés à jour, il allait falloir qu'elle travaille encore sa manière de se déguiser efficacement !

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment... » avoua Kakashi, tout en la faisant tournoyer. « J'ai juste su que c'était toi. »

Touchée, Hime se sentit rougir. Seule une personne la connaissant bien, ou tenant assez à elle pouvait ainsi la reconnaître quelle que soit son apparence. Cela voulait-il dire que... ? _Non, non. Il m'a trahie et je suis en colère, point._

- « Je préfère ton vrai visage » reprit son cavalier. « Mais pourquoi t'être déguisée ainsi ? C'est ton petit ami qui te l'a demandé ? »

Hime émit un petit reniflement méprisant, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire ironique.

- « Petit-ami ? Pfff, il a presque vingt ans de plus que moi ! Je suis ici pour jouer les leurres, et éloigner toutes ses fan-girls. C'est la dernière fois que je lui rend service comme ça. »

- « Je vois. »

Mais pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de se justifier ? Ce n'était pas les oignons de Kakashi, et elle n'avait pas à lui expliquer. Elle était en colère, trahie, mortifiée, et... _Et terriblement contente de le revoir, malgré tout_.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Kakashi avait fait son choix, et ce n'était pas elle. Pas question de continuer à se torturer. Hime se dégagea en douceur de ses bras, faisant taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait qu'elle se sentait bien dans l'étreinte de son (ancien) ami.

- « Non » murmura-t-elle. « Rin doit sûrement t'attendre quelque part, et moi je ne t'adresse plus la parole. »

Kakashi la retint par le poignet, l'empêchant de s'échapper.

- « Hime, je... »

- « Ne rends pas les chose plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, Hatake » le coupa aussitôt Hime. « Laisse-moi tranquille. »

Elle s'éloigna. Cette fois-ci, il ne la retint pas.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » demanda Gin, dès qu'elle l'eut rejoint.

Hime soupira.

- « Bah... La princesse Tatsuki lui avait tapé dans l'œil, et il s'est dit qu'il allait tenter sa chance. Dommage pour lui, c'est une femme très fidèle. »

Gin ricana.

- « Tu as l'air fatiguée, princesse. Rentre chez toi, je ne voudrais pas que d'autres personnages principaux te sautent dessus ! »

Avec un immense soupir de soulagement, Hime se dirigea rapidement vers son appartement. Mis à part Kakashi, absolument personne ne l'avait reconnue ce soir.

_Si un jour j'échoue en tant que ninja, je pourrais toujours me reconvertir en actrice_.

_C'est déjà ça._


	11. Le roi des aigles

Bonjour à tous, et bonne année 2010 !

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 10**

**Le roi des aigles  
**

- « Pssst ! Hé, réveille toi ! »

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, et se redressa brusquement, attrapant précipitamment le kunai qui était toujours sous son oreiller.

- « Tiens, ta couette te sert de masque pour dormir ? Original. » s'étonna la voix de l'intruse, d'un ton froid.

Le jounin cligna les paupières, enfila vite son masque sans que l'intruse n'ait pu voir son visage, et lâcha son arme.

- « C'est comme ça que tu ne m'adresse plus la parole, Hime ? » fit-il d'une voix bourrée de sarcasme. « En t'introduisant chez moi ? »

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit, juste à côté de lui. Elle agita la main en un geste désinvolte, mais malgré l'obscurité ambiante, Kakashi vit qu'elle le fusillait du regard.

- « C'est important. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi ça fait trois jours que Gin se plaint d'être constamment suivi par un certain ninja _aux cheveux argentés_ ? »

- « Il a détecté ma présence ? » répondit-il en affectant un air détendu. « Il est plus fort que je ne l'aurais cru, pour un simple restaurateur playboy. »

Hime grinça des dents, mais Kakashi n'y prêta pas attention. Ainsi, comme il s'en était douté, Gin Nigata faisait partie du secret qui entourait la jeune fille. S'il avait été capable de percevoir la présence d'un jounin comme lui, alors il était évident qu'il n'était pas un civil normal. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Nigata n'avait rien fait d'intéressant, ces trois derniers jours : se sachant surveillé, il avait veillé à se comporter comme un restaurateur normal,

- « Je suis venue pour te prévenir : tu dois arrêter de le suivre, Kakashi. Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarque ! »

_S'inquièterait-elle pour moi ?_

- « Et bien justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir. »

- « Pour l'instant » répondit sèchement Hime, tout en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu sa dernière remarque, « il pense que tu est tombé amoureux de la princesse Tatsuki, et que tu le suis en espérant qu'il te conduira à l'endroit où elle vit. Mais ça ne durera pas, alors tu dois arrêter ça. »

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

- « La princesse Tatsuki ? »

- « Mon déguisement de l'autre jour, au festival. J'ai dit à Gin qui tu m'avais invité à danser parce-que tu avais flashé sur la princesse. »

Kakashi laissa échapper un rire, et Hime lui envoya un regard courroucé.

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! » siffla-t-elle. « Je risque ma vie à chaque fois que je me trouve à moins de quinze mètres de toi, et c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour que Gin ne se doute de rien ! »

- « Pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je donc de si dangereux pour qu'on t'interdise ainsi de me voir ? » demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé tout son sérieux.

La jeune fille soupira.

- « Le danger ne vient pas de toi, c'est... »

Elle s'interrompit, parut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa en secouant la tête. Puis son visage se durcit et Kakashi retint un soupir. Elle venait de se remettre en mode « je-ne-te-parle-plus-jamais ».

- « Peu importe » reprit-elle, ayant retrouvé sa voix froide. « Je suis venue pour te mettre en garde : si tu tiens à tes fesses et que ma vie a un minimum d'importance à tes yeux, alors cesse de harceler Gin et oublie nous. »

Hime fit mine de partir, mais il la retint fermement par le bras. Elle se débattit, sans grand succès.

- « Lâche moi ! »

- « Pas avant que nous ayons eu une vraie conversation. »

- « Et ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas une conversation, peut-être ? Lâche moi, ou je te promet que... »

- « M'embrasser ne marchera pas, non plus. » coupa-t-il doucement.

Kakashi pouffa de rire devant l'expression outragée de la jeune fille, mais ne la laissa pas partir pour autant.

- « Il faudrait que je sois complètement cinglée pour vouloir faire une chose pareille... Et encore plus pour l'apprécier ! » ronchonna-t-elle a mi-voix.

- « Rin et moi avons... discuté. »

Hime cessa de se débattre. Elle tenta d'affecter un air indifférent, mais semblait trop curieuse (ou trop en colère ?) pour dissimuler correctement ses émotions. Comme elle ne disait rien, cependant, il poursuivit son explication.

- « Enfin, pas vraiment discuté, mais... Elle a compris que je ne pouvais pas lui retourner ses sentiment, et... J'ai compris qu'elle n'avait plus besoin que je la protège comme avant. Elle s'est faite transférer dans une autre équipe. »

Hime en resta bouche bée. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence surpris, elle sembla reprendre vie.

- « Euh... Je... Ça a dû être difficile pour toi. Je suis désolée. » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Voyant qu'elle n'allait plus s'échapper, Kakashi lâcha son bras.

Non, ça n'avait pas été facile. Loin d'être facile.

Il ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'impression qu'il avait trahi Obito, même si il était parfaitement conscient que Rin était une femme indépendante, capable de voler de ses propres ailes et de se protéger toute seule. Mais maintenant, depuis qu'il ne pensait plus à la protéger sans arrêt, il avait la désagréable impression de ne plus vraiment avoir de but précis dans la vie.

Protéger et servir Konoha, oui. Mais c'était tout.

Aussi s'était-il concentré sur la résolution du mystère d'Hime, en suivant son cavalier d'un soir, Gin Nigata. Son instinct lui avait dit que cet homme avait quelque chose à voir avec l'énigme, et Hime venait de le lui confirmer. Mais ce qu'elle venait de lui révéler le perturbait : si elle mettait sa vie en danger en le fréquentant, pourquoi avoir quand même cherché à se lier d'amitié avec lui ? Et pourquoi était-elle venu le mettre en garde cette nuit ?

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cette fille l'oblige à prononcer ce genre de paroles difficiles ?

- « Reviens, Hime. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de te trahir, et je peux te promettre que je te protégerais. »

- « Oh ça non ! » rugit la jeune fille, le faisant sursauter. « Je veux bien te donner une seconde chance comme mon ami, mais je t'interdis de me protéger ! Tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis formellement de penser à moi comme à une petite chose fragile à protéger à tout prix, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Inutile de me mettre sur un piédestal : sois mon ami, ça me suffit largement. »

Un peu interloqué par sa virulence, Kakashi souris et acquiesça.

- « Bien. Et si tu me laissais dormir, maintenant ? »

Au grand amusement du jeune jounin, Hime parut enfin se rendre compte qu'elle était assise sur le lit d'un homme, en pleine nuit, après s'être introduite chez lui. Même avec la semi-obscurité qui régnait dans la chambre, il vu distinctement qu'elle rougissait. Elle se leva précipitamment, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte.

- « N'oublie pas » murmura-t-elle tout en enjambant le cadre. « N'approche plus de Gin. Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être : si tu continue à l'observer, il le saura. »

Elle passa de l'autre côté du mur, et s'accrocha au montant de la fenêtre, se préparant à sauter sur l'immeuble d'en face. Juste avant de disparaître, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose, et fit un petit sourire goguenard à Kakashi.

- « Ah, au fait, j'ai détruit la plupart de tes pièges en arrivant. Lorsque tu les remplaceras, essaye d'en mettre des meilleurs... »

Étouffant un juron, le jeune homme se rallongea. Cette fille était tout simplement impossible, il devait vraiment être un peu dérangé pour rechercher ainsi sa compagnie. Oui, il devait être un peu fou. Sinon, pour quelle raison se sentirait-il aussi heureux de savoir qu'elle lui avait enfin pardonné ?

* * *

- « Non... Vous êtes sérieux ?! »

- « Bien sûr, ça faisait un petit moment que je voulais te le donner, mais tu étais toujours en mission, ou alors c'était moi qui n'était pas là, alors... Et puisque c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui... »

Hime tendit une main tremblante et se saisit du rouleaux, comme s'il s'agissait d'un précieux trésor.

- « Oh, Yato-sensei, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je... Oh, merci ! Du fond du cœur ! »

Un contrat d'invocation ! Un vrai de vrai, le genre de choses qui ne se passaient que de maître à élève, et pas toujours. Elle avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, comme Naruto avec les crapauds, ou Tsunade et les limaces ! Et Yato venait de lui en offrir un pour son anniversaire !

- « On m'a dit que ton nom d'ANBU était Hirondelle, alors je me suis dit que ça collerait bien... Et puis les oiseaux sont toujours utiles pour transporter des messages lors des missions d'infiltration, c'est pourquoi je t'ai trouvé un contrat d'invocation avec les aigles. »

Le cœur serré par l'émotion, Hime se jeta au coup de son ancien professeur. Puis il l'encouragea à dérouler le rouleau. Là, plusieurs noms avait été écrits avec du sang, dont celui (elle loucha longuement sur le nom, arrivant à peine à en croire ses yeux) du Premier Hokage.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, signe le contrat ! » l'encouragea son professeur, qui avait l'air aussi impatient qu'elle. « J'ai eu un mal fou à mettre la main dessus, alors dépêche toi ! »

Sans plus se faire prier, Hime s'entailla le pouce et traça délicatement son nom sur la feuille, tout en se demandant intérieurement si cela allait marcher, vu que ce n'était pas le nom qu'elle avait reçu à sa naissance. Si elle échouait à former le contrat avec son nom actuel, elle serait dans une impasse vu que le Sceau du club avait effacé son ancien nom de sa mémoire.

- « Voilà ! » s'extasia Yato. « Vite vite, essaye d'invoquer un aigle ! J'ai toujours voulu voir à quoi ressemblait les aigles du Premier ! Essaye d'appeler le roi des aigles ! »

Hime lui lança un regard en coin, s'interrogeant brièvement sur les motivations de son ancien professeur. Lui avait-il offert le rouleau par pure générosité, ou pour satisfaire sa curiosité, vu qu'il avait déjà lui-même un contrat d'invocation ?

Profitant du fait que la petite blessure de son pouce saignait encore, elle fit rapidement les sceaux du jutsu d'invocation, et posa les mains au sol, en essayant d'y mettre le plus de chakra possible. Des petits symboles apparurent sous ses mains, drainant son sang et son chakra, puis il y eut un grand _pof_ de fumée blanche.

Hime se releva difficilement, épuisée à cause de la grande quantité de chakra qu'elle venait de fournir, et ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Devant elle se tenait un énorme aigle royal, plus grand qu'un éléphant. Le plus étrange était que cet aigle était entièrement blanc !

L'aigle avait de grands yeux dorés. Il regarda le rouleau d'invocation marqué de sang frais, puis son regard perçant se posa sur Yato, puis sur Hime et sa main légèrement blessée.

- « Je suis Byakuya, roi des aigles. Qui es-tu, toi qui m'as appelé ici ? »

Sa voix était très grave, et n'avait rien d'humain. Encore sous le choc, Hime contempla le magnifique plumage immaculé de l'oiseau. Byakuya fit claquer son bec, impatient, et la jeune fille se remémora les paroles d'usage. Enfin, tout le monde ne les utilisait pas (il suffisait de voir le futur contrat entre Naruto et Gamabunta pour le savoir), mais certains, dont Byakuya faisait manifestement partie, préféraient suivre les traditions.

- « Je suis Hime Aigowa, kunoichi de Konoha. Je t'invoque pour former un contrat avec toi et les tiens. »

L'immense aigle inclina la tête, et Hime en fit de même. Il déplia ses grandes ailes et les agita doucement, créant un courant d'air qui ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune fille. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil discret à Yato : il contemplait l'oiseau avec des yeux ronds, et bavait presque d'admiration. Hime retint une envie de ricaner. Même à quarante ans passé, Yato-sensei restait parfois un grand gamin.

- « Grimpe sur mon dos, jeune humaine. Voyons voir si tu es capable de voler avec moi. »

Hime ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : avec précaution, elle s'approcha de Byakuya et celui-ci se baissa suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse grimper sur son dos sans difficulté. Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise (tout de même, elle était sur le dos du roi des aigles !), Hime plaça ses jambes de chaque côté des épaules de son étrange monture, et s'accrocha délicatement au plume de son cou.

Byakuya battit puissamment des ailes, et ils s'envolèrent. En quelques battements d'ailes, ils s'élevèrent bien au-dessus du village, et l'oiseau fila comme une fusée à travers les nuages.

- « C'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Hime.

Le roi des aigles fit un petit rire de gorge, puis vira brusquement sur la droite.

- « Tu n'as encore rien vu, petite ! »

Il fit plusieurs virages abruptes, puis s'éleva en piqué, passant au-dessus des nuages. Hime commença à avoir froid, mais elle était trop enchanté par le vol pour se sentir affectée. Byakuya volait en rasant les nuages, et Hime n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour sentir leur texture nébuleuse et humide entre ses doigts.

Soudain, il plongea vers le sol, et Hime sentit son estomac se retourner. Le village semblait tout petit, mais il se mit à grossir à toute vitesse à mesure que Byakuya volait – ou plutôt faisait une chute contrôlée – vers lui. La jeune fille poussa un hurlement excité quand il changea sa trajectoire au dernier moment, effleurant la cime des arbres du bout des ailes.

- « YOUHOOOOOOOOU ! » hulula-t-elle en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Byakuya se dirigea finalement vers l'endroit d'où ils avaient décollé, où les attendait Yato, dont les yeux brillaient d'envie. Il se posa en douceur, et Hime descendit de son dos à regret. L'oiseau géant dû s'en apercevoir, car il partit d'un grand rire rocailleux.

- « Tu t'es montrée digne de moi. » dit-il avec ce qui sembla être une sorte de sourire, dans la mesure où un aigle pouvait sourire. « Désormais, les aigles répondront à ton appel. »

Il inclina la tête, et s'en alla dans un nuage de fumée. Aussitôt, Yato se précipita sur son ancienne élève.

- « Alors ? Alors ? C'était comment ?? »

Hime sourit largement, tout en replaçant tant bien que mal ses cheveux ébouriffés.

- « Eh bien, c'était... YOUHOOOOOOOOU ! »

* * *

- « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris, c'est _ton_ anniversaire que nous fêtons, alors pourquoi m'offrir un cadeau ? » demanda Kakashi d'un air perplexe.

Kakashi, Anko, Genma, Asuma, Hikaru, Eichiro et Hime s'étaient retrouvé dans leur bar favoris, pour fêter l'anniversaire de cette dernière. Elle n'avait osé inviter Rin, sachant que l'ambiance risquait rapidement de devenir... Étrange. De plus, Rin n'aurait sans doute pas répondu à l'invitation.

Hime poussa un soupir contrarié et flanqua le paquet cadeau dans les mains de son ami.

- « C'est juste que j'ai vu ça en passant, l'autre jour, et je me suis dit que ça te plairait. » grommela-t-elle, un peu embarrassée. « Et puis c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, donc je suis la reine de la soirée et je t'ordonne d'accepter ce cadeau. »

Elle observa le jeune homme ouvrir le paquet, un peu anxieuse de voir sa réaction, même si elle était quasiment certaine que le cadeau lui plairait. Kakashi termina de se débarrasser du papier, et regarda le petit livre orange.

- « Icha Icha Tactics ? » fit-il d'une voix incrédule. « Euh... »

Il devait sans doute se demander pourquoi son amie lui offrait de la littérature pour adulte le jour de son anniversaire à elle. Les autres se le demandèrent aussi, car il lui jetèrent tous des regards curieux.

- « Ouvre-le. Je _sais_ qu'il va te plaire. »

Kakashi rechigna un peu, mais finit par l'ouvrir et parcourir des yeux les première pages. Rapidement, il devint si absorbé par sa lecture qu'il ne répondit même plus quand on l'appelait.

- « Eh bien, on dirait qu'il s'est trouvé une nouvelle passion » remarqua Genma.

- « Maintenant que tu t'es réconciliée avec lui, tu vas revenir dans l'équipe ? » demanda Anko d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

Hime secoua négativement la tête, avec un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

- « Non, je ne pense pas. Tu sais, je me sens plutôt bien avec des missions d'infiltration dont le but n'est pas toujours de tuer quelqu'un. »

Anko fit la moue, manifestement déçue, mais n'en rajouta pas.

- « Hé, tu ne m'as jamais offert de cadeau comme ça, même quand on était ensemble ! » ronchonna Hikaru, tout en enfonçant un index vengeur dans les côtes d'Hime, qui poussa un glapissement de surprise.

Eichiro s'étouffa avec sa bière.

- « Q-Quoi ?! Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?! Quand ?? » hoqueta-t-il.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hime vit que Kakashi avait relevé le nez de sa lecture et s'intéressait de nouveau à la conversation. _Ah tiens ?_

- « C'était quand on avait... 16 ou 17 ans, je crois. Ça a duré quelques mois, puis on s'est rendu compte que ça ne marcherait sans doute pas, alors nous avons décidé de rester amis. » expliqua-t-elle, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir un peu : elle n'aimait pas trop parler de sa vie amoureuse, en général.

- « Ah, c'était le bon temps... » soupira Hikaru. « Mais ça ne pouvait définitivement pas marcher. Dommage, c'était si bien quand on faisait la position du... »

Paniquée, Hime le fit taire d'un coup de poing rageur en pleine figure, qui l'envoya au sol.

- « Si je te reprends à évoquer des détails privés », gronda-t-elle, « c'est un kunai explosif que je t'enverrais sur le visage, compris ? »

Mais le mal était fait : avec un sourire machiavélique, Anko fit un clin d'œil à Genma.

- « Alors comme ça, notre petite princesse s'y connais en la matière ? » susurra-t-elle. « Moi qui t'avais toujours pris pour une petite vierge effarouchée... »

Hime se sentit devenir écarlate, et retint à grand peine une envie pressante d'assassiner Hikaru. Même si à l'époque, son humour et son attitude pleine de sans-gêne l'avait séduite, elle commençait à voir ça comme un défaut passible de mort, dans le cas présent.

- « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as offert ce livre, alors ! » la taquina Kakashi.

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues enflammées. Si elle avait offert ce livre à son ami, c'était parce-qu'elle savait qu'il en serait fan dans le futur et qu'elle s'inquiétait de voir qu'il ne le lisait toujours pas. Pas pour lui faire une proposition indécente déguisée !

- « Peut-on changer de sujet, s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Les convives échangèrent tous un regard entendu, puis sourirent à Hime.

- « Certainement pas ! » répondirent-ils tous en chœur, avait d'éclater de rire.

* * *

Martha se recroquevilla au sol, tentant de protéger son visage comme elle pouvait, alors que les coups pleuvaient sur elle. Trois adolescents la martelaient de coup de pieds en riant, pendant que le chef de la bande fouillait tranquillement le contenu de son sac à main.

- « C'est tout ? » s'exclama-t-il. « Tu te fiche de nous ou quoi ? P'tain, fallait qu'on tombe sur sur nana pauvre et moche ! »

Ses amis s'esclaffèrent, et les coups redoublèrent.

- « Ouais, t'as de la chance ! » fit un des voyous avec un rire gras. « Si t'avais pas été une mocheté, on te s'rait tous passés dessus ! Tu d'vrais nous r'mercier ! »

Martha serra les lèvres, et tenta désespérément de s'imaginer qu'elle était ailleurs.

- « Ouais r'mercie nous ! » renchérit le chef de la bande.

Elle ferma les yeux et n'émit pas un son, si ce n'était des sanglots et des gémissements de douleur.

- « Qu'est-ce t'attends ? Dis merci, la mocheté ! »

Un des garçon l'empoigna par les cheveux et la força à relever la tête. Puis il lui mit une grande claque, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

- « M... Merci » murmura-t-elle.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et continuèrent de la rouer de coups un moment, avant de se lasser et de la laisser, prostrée contre le mur. Au bout de quelques minutes, Martha se releva péniblement et ramassa son sac à main vide. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, ou sa mère allait encore l'engueuler. Sans cesser de pleurer, elle sortit de la rue sombre ou la bande de voyous l'avait coincée, et décida de ne pas prendre le bus : elle ne devait pas avoir l'air très présentable.

Au bout de quinze pénibles minutes, elle arriva enfin chez elle et se précipita dans la salle de bain, pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Aïe, ce n'était pas beau à voir : elle serait sans doute couvertes de bleus d'ici peu. Le fait de voir son visage trop potelé lui donna envie de pleurer à nouveau. _Mocheté_, avaient-ils dit.

La voix énervée de sa mère lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

- « Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt ! Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu dois rentrer tôt pour réviser, plus question que je n'ai la honte à la réunion parent-professeur à cause de tes mauvaises notes, tu m'entends ? »

Martha couru dans sa chambre, et se jeta rageusement sur son lit. Tout ce dont sa mère se souciait, c'était ses notes. Ses notes, et son poids, car elle avait honte de montrer sa fille trop rondelette à ses amies. Quelle vie injuste !

_Si seulement je pouvais partir d'ici. Si je pouvais devenir belle, et intelligente !_

Elle serra les poings.

_Si seulement je pouvais partir, dans un endroit où je serais belle et puissante..._

_ Si je pouvais avoir des pouvoirs, pour tous les dominer...  
_


	12. Serment de mort

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 11**

**Serment de mort  
**

Gin n'était pas un homme stupide.

C'était un fait que les autres membres du club oubliaient aisément, à cause de son attitude désinvolte et légère, mais un homme qui se trouvait au commande d'une des plus grandes organisations secrètes du monde ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être stupide.

Oh, s'il pouvait... Juste ne pas savoir, ne pas comprendre, et vivre pleinement cette vie de fantôme qu'était la sienne. Attendre les directive du président du club, et s'en contenter, comme il avait pu le faire auparavant du temps de son prédécesseur... Mais c'était lui le président à présent : plus d'échappatoire.

Il aurait pu tenter de fonder une famille, comme beaucoup de membre du club le faisaient. Hana, par exemple, qui s'était mariée il y a deux ans à un homme de ce monde. Harue, qui avait eu un mari et un fils, tout deux ninjas. Tués en mission, l'un après l'autre.

Gin secoua vaguement la tête, tout en esquissant un pâle sourire. Non, il n'aurait jamais pu se marier, vu que la personne qu'il aimait... Il se concentra sur les maille de son ouvrage de tricot, essayant vainement d'ignorer le douloureux trou qui béait dans sa poitrine, là où son cœur avait dû se trouver, avant. Il y a longtemps, quand il était encore quelqu'un de stupide.

Mais non, Gin n'était pas un homme stupide. Cela l'agaçait de se rendre compte à quel point Hime pouvait sous-estimer son niveau d'intelligence, mais après tout, ça faisait partie de son rôle. Il était l'extravagant président, et elle la kunoichi cachottière. Pfffft, comment avait-elle osé croire qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien ?

Il savait depuis le début. Avec ses connections, il lui avait été facile de connaître les membres de l'équipe d'Hime, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint les ANBU. Et cela avait été encore plus facile de comprendre qu'Hime lui mentait et s'était attachée à ses équipiers, notamment au jeune capitaine d'équipe. Évidemment, il avait fallu qu'elle se mette à faire les yeux doux au plus dangereux de l'équipe, celui dont elle ne devait _absolument_ pas approcher. _Sacrée Hime, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié_...

Kakashi Hatake s'était cru discret, quand il avait prit en filature le président du club, mais il apparaîtrait comme un gros lourdaud bruyant à côté de Gin et de ses pouvoirs de Mary-Sue. Caché ainsi, le président du club avait pu observer à l'occasion le lien qui s'était créé entre les deux ninjas. Il n'en avait rien dit à Hime, continuant à jouer les imbéciles. Mieux, il avait même donné à la jeune fille un prétexte pour se faire belle au yeux du Copy-ninja, avec cette ridicule histoire de princesse Dragon et de fan-girls. Cela avait eu l'air de marcher, puisque le jeune Hatake l'avait invitée à danser, d'ailleurs.

Mais lorsque ce dernier s'était mis à le suivre, signe qu'il se doutait que quelque chose clochait et avait fait le lien entre Hime et lui, Gin avait dû y mettre le holà. Hime avait magnifiquement bien dissimulé ses émotions lorsqu'il s'était plaint de l'encombrant shinobi, mais elle était partie d'un air fébrile et avait vite disparu. Nul doute qu'elle était allée voir son ami, vu que Kakashi ne l'avait plus suivi dans les jours qui suivirent.

Gin n'était pas un homme stupide, même si on aurait pu croire qu'il l'était en laissant ainsi la petite princesse du club flirter avec l'un des Héros de l'Histoire et mettre le club en danger. Non, Gin n'était pas stupide.

Il avait choisi de la laisser s'amouracher du jeune shinobi, et de la laisser profiter de son temps avec lui, parce-que leur histoire était vouée à l'échec. Hime souffrirait atrocement, et ne s'en relèverait peut-être jamais : quand on enfreignait la Deuxième Règle, le châtiment était pire que la mort, ne l'avait-il pas dit ? Ces jeunes... Il n'écoutaient jamais rien. Lui non plus n'avait rien écouté, en son temps... Et il en avait payé le prix. Tout comme la petite princesse paierait tôt ou tard le prix de son insouciance.

Il avait choisi de laisser Hime en faire à sa guise, mais ce n'était pas par pure bonté d'âme.

Tout comme son prédécesseur, Gin n'était pas stupide.

Il était juste cruel.

* * *

Tout s'était enchaîné si vite... Une mission comme les autres. Un banal assassinat, comme les ANBU en faisaient tous les jours. La cible s'était entourée de gardes talentueux, comme souvent : quand on commençait à trop baigner dans le crime et qu'on menaçait Konoha d'une manière ou d'une autre, il fallait toujours s'attendre à des représailles.

Leur spécialiste de l'infiltration, Moineau ( les ANBU infiltrés avaient souvent des noms d'oiseau, tout comme les spécialiste en assassinat et combat rapproché portaient des noms de prédateurs) s'était fait repérer et tuer. Mais sans doute pas avant d'avoir révélé sous la torture la position de l'équipe qui attendait son signal, puisque les shinobis employés par la cible s'étaient aussitôt lancés à l'attaque du campement.

Zèbre avait été le premier à être touché. Vive comme l'éclair, Rin l'avait traîné à l'écart pour soigner ses blessures tandis que Jaguar et Ours luttaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Absorbée par ses soins, elle n'avait pas senti la présence d'un autre ennemi derrière elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'une lame effilée ne lui transperce la poitrine.

- « Tiens bon, Biche ! » cria Ours.

Voyant que la situation tournait au vinaigre, Ours l'avait prise dans ses bras et avait battu en retraite, l'emmenant avec lui.

La jeune femme sentit sa conscience vaciller. Jaguar et Zèbre avaient péri. Elle avait mal. Ours avait une vilaine plaie à l'épaule, mais s'entêtait à la porter sur son dos pour la ramener au village de toute urgence. Rin posa la tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, respirant avec difficulté.

- « Reste avec moi ! » la réprimanda Ours d'une voix paniquée, ayant senti le relâchement de ses muscles. « Nous y sommes presque ! »

_Inutile. C'est trop tard… _

Ne trouvant pas la force de le dire tout haut, elle s'acharna à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle était une médic-nin, et connaissait son corps : si la blessure n'était pas traitée dans les prochaines minutes, elle allait mourir. Elle perdait déjà beaucoup trop de sang.

C'était si bête. Elle n'avait jamais abandonné l'idée de pouvoir un jour gagner le cœur de Kakashi, malgré les apparences. Si elle s'était faite transférer, c'était pour pouvoir s'améliorer seule, assez pour qu'il la voit enfin comme une femme forte et indépendante, qui n'aurait pas besoin de vivre dans son ombre. Une femme comme Hime.

Rin avait renoncé à la protection sans limite que lui avait promise son ami de toujours, dans l'espoir de se rapprocher enfin de lui, et voilà qu'elle allait mourir à cause de ça. Quelle ironie !

- « Accroche-toi ! »

S'accrocher ? Elle n'avait fait que ça, depuis le premier jour où l'équipe Minato avait été formée. Kakashi, Obito et elle. Elle s'était accrochée à Kakashi, comme les quelques autres fillettes amoureuse qui ne voyaient en lui qu'une idole. Elle s'était accrochée à lui à la mort d'Obito, tentant de lui apporter réconfort et soutien. Elle lui avait serré si fort sa main, le jour de la mort de Minato-senseï, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus eu qu'eux deux. Les survivants de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il avait posé sa candidature pour devenir ANBU, elle l'avait fait aussi. Ils avaient été placés dans la même équipe, vu qu'ils avaient déjà combattu ensembles durant de longues années, et elle avait continué de s'accrocher à lui. Elle s'était accrochée pour supporter les meurtres et les combats, pour rester au près de lui. Encore et encore, elle s'était accrochée à lui, protégée mais pas aimée. Ou en tout cas, pas aimée comme elle l'aurait souhaité.

C'est lorsque Hime était arrivée dans l'équipe que Rin avait compris son erreur : Hime ne s'était pas « accrochée » à Kakashi. Elle n'avait même pas été douce ou aimable, profitant au contraire de la moindre occasion pour le défier. Ils se chamaillaient souvent et Rin les avait envié pour l'amitié simple qui s'était construite entre eux. Elle en avait été malade de jalousie, si bien qu'elle avait failli sauter de joie quand Kakashi avait choisi de la sauver _elle_, et que l'autre jeune fille avait quitté l'équipe.

Rin avait vite déchanté : durant les six mois qu'avaient duré l'absence d'Hime, Kakashi s'était comporté comme d'habitude, sauf que... Quelque chose manquait, dans son attitude, ses paroles, sa voix... Le changement était à peine perceptible, mais le fait était là : Hime lui manquait.

Hime n'avait jamais eu besoin de s'accrocher à Kakashi comme Rin l'avait fait durant des années : elle l'avait _attiré_ à elle, consciemment ou non. Contre ça, Rin n'avait rien pu faire sinon regarder, témoin impuissant.

Finalement, elle avait pris la décision de ne plus s'accrocher à lui, ni de rechercher sa protection, pour pouvoir enfin rivaliser avec l'hirondelle. Et voilà qu'elle en mourrait, sans même avoir eu l'occasion de revoir Kakashi.

Enfin, d'autres voix se joignirent à celle d'Ours. Rin sentit des mains qui la soulevaient, la palpaient. Ils étaient arrivés à Konoha, elle devait être à l'hôpital. _Trop tard_, songea-t-elle, _trop tard…_

Elle ne sentait déjà plus ses bras, ni ses jambes. Elle ne ressentait presque plus le froid, ni ne parvenait à entendre les voix qui l'appelaient, lui disaient de résister, de s'accrocher. Rin avait passé toute sa vie à s'accrocher. Elle était fatiguée, à présent.

_Si seulement j'avais pu le revoir… Une dernière fois… _

* * *

Hime se tenait dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne, ombre immobile et à peine repérable. L'enterrement venait juste de se terminer, et puisque Rin n'était pas morte en mission, son corps avait eu droit à une véritable tombe, au lieu d'avoir juste son nom gravé sur la stèle des ninjas tués en mission.

Les parents de Rin étaient morts durant la guerre, mais un grande nombre de ses amis s'étaient réunis pour la pleurer. Même si elle n'avait jamais fait partie des amis de Rin, Hime avait tout de même tenu à assister en secret à son enterrement. Après tout, vivre cachée dans l'ombre à l'abri des regards des personnages principaux était presque devenu une seconde nature, chez elle.

Elle reconnu sans peine les silhouette de Kakashi, Anko, Genma et Tenzou, les derniers membres de l'équipe Loup. Le Sandaime, venu prononcer quelques mots et conduire l'enterrement. D'autres personnes qui avaient dû être des ninjas de la promotion de Rin, mais qui n'étaient pas des personnages suffisamment important pour qu'Hime se souvienne de leur nom. Un grand shinobi à la stature carrée rappelant un ours, portant un bras en écharpe, et dont le visage était crispé de tristesse. D'autre personnes, encore et encore. Des gens de l'hôpital où Rin travaillait parfois. Des amis, des connaissances.

Avec une certaine amertume, Hime songea qu'il n'y aurait jamais autant de monde à son propre enterrement, vu qu'elle n'était pas censée exister dans ce monde, et encore moins y avoir sa place. Puis elle secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées venimeuses. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jalouse de Rin, pas à ses funérailles !

La tombe toute neuve, dont le marbre brillait sous le soleil, était entourée de fleurs. Des roses blanches pour la plupart, car tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Rin avait été une personne d'une grande pureté et d'une grande douceur, dont la mort serait désormais une perte considérable pour le village.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le Sandaime partit, bientôt suivi par la plupart des gens assemblés. Un par un ou par petit groupe, les amis de Rin lui firent leurs derniers adieux, avant de rentrer chez eux d'un pas lourd. Finalement, il ne resta plus que Kakashi, debout et immobile devant la tombe.

Se décidant enfin à sortir de l'ombre, Hime s'avança lentement jusqu'à se placer à son niveau, en silence. Elle sentait que son ami avait besoin de soutien mais ne voulait pas parler, aussi ne prononça-t-elle pas un mot. Doucement, elle posa la main sur bras du jounin aux cheveux argentés, exerçant une légère pression. _Je suis là_.

Au bout d'un quinzaine de minute, Kakashi parut enfin sortir légèrement de sa torpeur. Il prit la main d'Hime et la serra fort dans la sienne. La jeune fille sentit ses phalanges protester, mais n'émit pas un son. Le jounin tremblait.

- « J'ai échoué. » murmura-t-il, les dents serrées.

Son visage était un masque figé, mais ses yeux brillaient de rage contenue. Hime y vit aussi de la tristesse .

- « Ce n'était pas ta faute... » commença doucement la jeune fille.

- « Si ! J'ai trahi Obito ! Je n'ai pas pu la protéger, je l'ai abandonnée. » coupa-t-il brutalement. « C'est de _ma_ faute, je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule ! »

- « Kakashi, tu as fait de ton mieux pendant des années, et... »

- « Et je l'ai trahie ! J'avais juré de la protéger, et tout ce que j'ai fait c'est lui briser le cœur et l'abandonner ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser seule, je... »

- « Écoute-moi, Rin avait choisi de se faire transférer. Elle ne voulait plus être protégée, tu n'as pas à t'en blâmer. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?! » explosa soudain le jeune homme, tout en dévisageant Hime d'un air furieux. « Tu ne la connaissais pas ! Rin était mon amie depuis des années et elle était beaucoup plus proche de moi que tu ne le seras jamais ! Il n'y avait pas de sceaux étrange, pas de secrets, rien ! Jamais je ne l'aurais laissée mourir comme tu l'as fait avec Obito ! »

Hime accusa le choc sans broncher, sachant très bien que Kakashi était bouleversé et que sa rage dévorante était surtout dirigée contre lui-même. Tout de même, ça faisait mal, mais elle retint l'impulsion qui la poussait soit à l'attaquer, soit à s'enfuir en sanglotant. Ce n'était pas le moment, pour ni l'un ni l'autre.

Elle regarda son ami, tremblant de colère et de détresse, et, bien qu'il soit plus âgé qu'elle, il lui sembla soudain très jeune. C'était étrange de le voir ainsi enragé, connaissant la personne calme et posée qu'il allait devenir à l'avenir, mais il était encore trop jeune. Il était seul, et il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert.

Au bout d'un moment, Kakashi se reprit et afficha une expression plus calme. Il posa sur Hime un regard dur, et lâcha sa main.

- « Tu savais que ça allait arriver ? »

La jeune fille maudit intérieurement la perspicacité du jounin, et détourna le regard.

- « J'ignorais quand et comment ça allait se produire. Je savais juste que ça arriverait tôt ou tard, un jour. »

Kakashi serra les poings.

- « Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? » gronda-t-il. « Pourquoi ?! Jamais je ne l'aurais quittée, et je n'aurais pas trahi ma promesse aujourd'hui ! »

- « Que voulais-tu que je te dise ? ''Rin risque de mourir lors d'une mission'' ? C'est le lot commun à tous les ninjas. Qu'aurais-tu fais, tu te serais à nouveau scotché à elle ? Cela n'aurait fait que la rendre encore plus malheureuse. »

- « Tu n'en sais rien, tu ne la connaissais pas ! »

Hime croisa les bras et souffla par la bouche, pour ne pas perdre son calme. Elle savait que Kakashi avait besoin de quelque chose pour passer sa colère et son sentiment cuisant d'échec, mais elle n'avait jamais demandé à être son défouloir personnel !

- « En tant que femme, je comprends ce qu'elle a pu ressentir en étant si proche de la personne qu'elle aimait, mais en sachant pertinemment que rien ne pourrait jamais se passer. Ça la tuait de l'intérieur, et elle a choisi de s'éloigner pour ne plus souffrir. »

_C'est une chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps_, rajouta-t-elle en pensée, _mais il semblerait qu'il soit trop tard maintenant. _Kakashi la regarda fixement durant quelques minutes, puis baissa à nouveau les yeux vers la petite tombe couverte de fleurs.

- « Qui es tu ? » fit-il dans un souffle, sans la regarder. « Rin, Obito... Comment as-tu pu ? »

- « Je suis... Nous sommes des... Euh... Des gardiens. Je ne peux pas en dire plus. »

Il y eut un long silence.

- « Ça ne me suffit pas. »

Kakashi tourna la tête vers elle, et elle sentit l'ironie dans sa voix.

- « Tu as fait ton choix, Aigowa. Au revoir. »

Muette de stupeur, elle ne put rien dire alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et commençait s'éloigner. Sans même réfléchir, elle se lança à sa poursuite et attrapa fermement son bras, le forçant à se retourner. Ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer, et elle se rendit comte un peu tard qu'elle était à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

- « Je veux te le dire ! » cria-t-elle d'une voix suppliante. « Crois-moi, je voudrais tellement pouvoir t'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas ! Si les mots franchissent mes lèvres, alors mon sceau s'activera et je mourrais ! »

Elle reprit son souffle, et essuya maladroitement les gouttes d'eau salées qui avait coulé sur ses joues.

- « J'ai encore trop de choses à faire pour pouvoir me permettre de mourir comme ça, mais... Je te fais le serment qu'un jour je te dirais tout. Un jour, quand je serais prête, je te donnerais ma vie et tu sauras tout. D'accord ? »

Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul, il ne s'était sans doute pas attendu à une telle proposition. Et Hime elle-même s'était encore moins attendue à faire un jour ce genre de promesse, mais l'idée de perdre Kakashi lui était insupportable. Étrange, vu que deux mois auparavant elle jurait ne plus jamais vouloir lui parler, mais...

Devant le regard dubitatif de son ami, elle sortit un kunai de l'étui de sa cuisse, et s'entailla l'intérieur de la paume droite, avant de tendre sa main blessée vers lui. Quelques gouttes rouges tombèrent au sol, et elle attendit. Les deux jeunes gens se défièrent du regard, puis Kakashi retira son gant droit, et fit subir le même traitement à sa main.

- « J'accepte. »

Il se serrèrent solennellement la main, mélangeant leur sang et scellant le serment. Puis ils se retournèrent, et chacun s'en alla lentement vers son appartement. Hime marcha d'un pas lourd, repensant à la promesse qu'elle venait juste de faire. Elle avait beau se sentir soulagée de ne pas avoir perdu l'amitié de Kakashi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terriblement furieuse contre elle-même.

_ Réfléchir avant d'agir, bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que je lui ai promis de me tuer pour lui, pourquoi ?!_

Elle soupira, connaissant très bien la réponse. Parce-que c'était lui, bien sûr. Sinon, elle ne prendrait jamais autant de risques. Mais tout de même, elle aurait dû réfléchir un peu avant de faire ce serment de mort...

_Bordel de merde !_

* * *

Kakashi regarda pensivement sa main bandée, pliant et dépliant prudemment ses doigts sans vraiment prêter attention aux picotements désagréables de sa coupure. Dans son autre main, il tenait le petit cadre en bois sombre contenant la photographie de son équipe, des années auparavant. Obito, Minato-sensei... Rin. Tous partis, à présents.

Morts.

Encore une fois, il n'avait rien pu faire. Si seulement il n'avait pas laissé Rin partir... S'il avait insisté pour continuer à la protéger, tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé. Encore une fois, un membre de son équipe mourrait par sa faute... Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Il s'était pourtant juré que jamais plus il ne laisserait tomber un camarade... Il avait échoué, encore une fois.

Bien sûr, il savait qu'Hime avait raison en affirmant que Rin aurait souffert s'il avait choisi de rester malgré tout auprès d'elle, mais au moins elle serait toujours en vie à l'heure qu'il est.

Hime... Il serra le poings, ressentant la brûlure vive de sa blessure. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit, c'était un miracle qu'elle ne soit pas partie, et elle était pourtant restée à ses côtés, encaissant sans rien dire pour pouvoir le réconforter. Et dire qu'il avait sérieusement songé à l'abandonner !

_ Un jour, je te donnerais ma vie et tu sauras tout. D'accord ?_

Maintenant que la rage aveugle qui l'animait après son échec s'était un peu dissipée, il se sentait minable d'avoir arraché une telle promesse à son amie. Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était marquée par un seau du secret, et elle avait fait de son mieux pour le soutenir après la perte de Rin. Et comment l'avait-il remerciée ? Rien de moins qu'en lui faisant promettre de se suicider.

Mais que savait-elle exactement ? Pourquoi avait-elle laissé Obito et Rin mourir, alors qu'elle avait parfois sauvé la vie d'autres ninjas en mission ? Est-ce qu'un jour, elle le regarderait lui aussi mourir sans rien faire, et viendrait s'excuser en pleurant sur sa tombe ?

Le jeune homme se massa doucement les tempes, revoyant encore et encore la tombe fleurie de Rin.

Il avait essayé, pourtant. Depuis des années, il avait tout fait pour que Rin ne soit pas trop en danger, et jusqu'à présent cela avait marché. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû choisir d'être honnête avec elle, quand elle avait manifesté le désir d'avoir plus qu'une relation amicale. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû essayer de la voir autrement que comme une amie.

_Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Ça serait tellement simple, sinon_... On ne pouvait pas décider de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un, et Rin aurait terriblement souffert s'il avait tenté de faire semblant avec elle. Et maintenant, elle était morte, tout ça parce-qu'il n'avait pas pu continuer à tenir sa promesse. Rin s'était faite poignarder dans le dos, parce-qu'elle était trop habituée à ce qu'il soit là pour toujours couvrir ses arrières. Peut-être qu'au final, Kakashi l'avait trop protégée, ces dernières années.

Dans tous les cas, c'était de sa faute, quoi qu'Hime puisse en dire.

* * *

Martha pleurait, à grands sanglots étouffés dans son oreiller. Les marques de son agression étaient encore bien visibles sur son visage, mais personne ne lui avait demandé ce qui avait causé tout ça, pas même les professeurs. Peut-être même que personne ne s'en était rendu compte, vu que ses camarades de classes ne se souvenaient de sa misérable existence que pour lui faire des mauvaises blagues.

Elle avait raconté à sa mère qu'elle était tombée dans les escaliers, et cette dernière s'était contentée de hausser les épaules en grommelant qu'elle devrait faire un peu attention, ce serait dommage d'avoir à l'emmener à l'hôpital. Et cela s'était arrêtée là.

_J'aurais aussi bien pu ne pas exister, ça n'aurait rien changé pour eux !_

L'adolescente mordit son oreiller de toutes ses forces.

_Si je pars, personne ne remarquera mon absence... Ils s'en ficheront._

Martha se roula en boule sous ses couverture, et ferma les yeux, essayant d'imaginer très fort qu'elle était ailleurs.

_Je veux partir._

_ Je veux partir._

_ JE VEUX PARTIR !_

Brusquement, elle eut la sensation que l'air autour d'elle se mettait à trembler. Puis ce fut comme si quelque chose la tirait en arrière. Paniquée, elle voulu crier à l'aide, mais la sensation devint plus intense et elle sentit le monde tourner autour d'elle. Elle perdit connaissance sans émettre le moindre son.

Dans la petite chambre, il n'y avait plus désormais qu'un lit vide et des couvertures éparpillées.


	13. Situation d'urgence

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée pour mon retard, j'ai eu un week end plus chargé que prévu... enfin bon, l'important, c'est que le chapitre soit là, n'est-ce pas ?

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 12  
**

**Situation d'urgence  
**

Martha ouvrit doucement les paupières. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit, mais allongée sur un sol dur et froid. Elle se redressa brusquement, paniquée, et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant le décors autour d'elle : une immense forêt, comme elle n'en avait jamais vu, dont les arbres montaient haut dans le ciel. L'adolescente était assise sur un sol rocheux, et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit qu'elle était au pied d'une grande falaise, et face à l'entrée d'une grotte.

Elle frissonna. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent graduellement en mémoire, et elle se rappela avoir eu la sensation de se faire attirer en arrière, juste avant de s'évanouir. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans cette forêt ?!

Martha se leva laborieusement, ayant encore les jambes flageolantes à cause de son évanouissement, et surtout du choc de réveiller dans un endroit inconnu. Qu'allait-elle faire, maintenant ?

L'adolescente regarda l'entrée sombre de la grotte. Cet endroit la mettait mal à l'aise, et lui donnait envie de s'enfuir à toute jambes. Il n'y avait aucune végétation devant l'entrée de la grotte, et aucun bruit d'animaux, ni même d'oiseau, comme si la nature elle-même craignait cet endroit. Le silence était écrasant, et Martha eut vraiment le sentiment que cette grotte avait quelque chose de _ malsain_. Pourtant, elle se sentait inexplicablement attirée par l'obscurité qui y régnait.

Sa raison lui criait de partir et de chercher un moyen de rentrer chez elle, mais elle secoua la tête. _Je parie que personne ne s'est rendu compte de ma disparition_, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. Elle fit un pas vers la grotte.

- « _**Oui... Viens à moi...**_»

Martha se figea, sentant les poils de ses bras se hérisser. La voix était féminine et glaciale, et semblait sortir d'outre-tombe.

- « Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle prudemment.

La voix se fit caressante, mais non moins effrayante.

- « _**N'aie pas peur... Je suis enfermée ici, peux-tu venir m'aider ? Je voudrais tant revoir la lumière du jour... **_»

L'adolescente avala difficilement sa salive, mais décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser cette personne enfermée dans un endroit aussi effrayant, aussi s'avança-t-elle prudemment dans la grotte.

Au début elle ne vit rien, mais ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, et elle vit un mur en pierre, sur lequel était accroché un papier jauni portant une étrange inscription.

- « _**Enlève le papier, mon enfant, et je serais libérée... **_»

Martha hésita. La voix se fit pressante.

- « Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta-t-elle, avec plus de conviction.

- « _**Tu voulais partir, avoir une vie différente, et te voilà ici... Tu es dans un autre monde, **__**un monde où tu pourras tout recommencer et vivre une vie bien meilleure... **_»

- « Quoi ?! »

- « _**Je suis comme toi... Avant, j'étais toujours ignorée et rabaissée, et puis je suis venue ici. Là, tout a changé, et j'ai enfin été reconnue pour ce que j'étais... Je suis devenue puissante et respectée, et les rois se prosternaient à mes pieds... **_»

Martha fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait d'une blague ? Une caméra cachée, sans doute. Bientôt, des gens allaient sortir de tous les coin, et la féliciter d'avoir vu qu'il s'agissait d'une mise en scène, tout en la filmant sous tous les angles.

- « _**Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, Martha... Libère moi... **_»

- « Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! » s'écria l'adolescente.

- « _**Je l'ai lu dans ton esprit... Tu pense que ta mère ne te prête aucune attention, et que tous le monde te déteste... Tes camarades d'écoles passent leur temps à se moquer de toi et à parler derrière ton dos... Tu es comme moi. Tu désire la beauté, et la puissance, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux te les offrir sur un plateau...**_»

Bouche bée, Martha ne pu qu'acquiescer. Ça ne pouvait pas être une caméra cachée, si ?

- « _**Libère moi, et tu auras tous ce dont tu as toujours rêvé... Martha, libère moi ! **_»

Martha hésita, puis un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres. Beauté et puissance, hein ? Oh oui, elle le voulait. Elle leva la main, et arracha vigoureusement le papier.

La terre trembla, et le mur disparut, tombant en poussière. L'adolescente toussa, puis la poussière se dissipa et elle put contempler l'intérieur de la grotte. Elle distingua une forme humaine, puis ses yeux en distinguèrent les détails et elle hurla, de toutes ses forces.

- « _**Shhhh...**_ », susurra la voix.« _**N'aie pas peur, Martha, n'aie pas peur... **_»

Mais elle continua à hurler, les yeux fixés sur le squelette avachi contre le mur, quelques lambeaux de vêtements pourris encore accrochés aux os. Une sorte de brume sombre flottait dans la grotte, et cette brume se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même. Martha cessa de hurler, trop apeurée pour pouvoir bouger ou encore émettre un son : la brume venait de prendre une vague forme humaine.

- « _**Ceci était mon corps, il y a longtemps... J'ai été scellée dans cette grotte, emmurée vivante, mais mon âme a survécu grâce à mes pouvoirs et surtout à cause de la malédiction qui me retenait. Je t'attendais, Martha, depuis des années j'attendais quelqu'un comme toi. Quelqu'un qui soit comme moi, qui désire la puissance quel qu'en soit le prix... **_»

- « Q-Qui... Qui êtes vous ? » murmura l'adolescente d'une toute petite voix, trop pétrifiée pour oser bouger.

- « _**Tu désire être puissante et belle ? Je vais exaucer ton souhait, mais je ne te demande qu'une chose en échange, une toute petite faveur... **_»

Martha avala sa salive, et trouva le courage de parler. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait là de la chance de sa vie, après tout ?

- « C'est d'accord. Que voulez-vous ? »

La forme humaine se brouilla, et la brume se mit à tournoyer avec excitation autour de la jeune fille terrifiée.

- « _**Ce que je veux ? C'est simple... Donne moi... Martha, je veux... Ton corps ! **_»

Avant que l'adolescente ne puisse hurler, la brume s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, et elle s'affaissa. Son esprit se troubla, et elle entendit la voix de la brume, juste avant de basculer dans l'obscurité :

- « _**Oh, et pour répondre à ta question... Mon nom est Mary-Sue.**_»

* * *

- « Euh... Erm... Salut... »

Hime se tortilla d'un pied sur l'autre, puis s'agenouilla et déposa précautionneusement le bouquet de fleur au pied de la stèle. Elle leva un doigt hésitant, et caressa doucement la gravure du nom de son défunt meilleur ami.

- « Ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai passé des années à éviter cet endroit pour ne pas y croiser Kakashi, mais maintenant qu'il est à peu près dans la confidence... J'ai réalisé que je pouvais venir à nouveau. Je t'ai manqué ? »

Elle soupira, et ferma les yeux, se remémorant les jours anciens, quand Obito était encore vivant et qu'il l'aidait à s'entrainer. Quand ils regardaient les nuages ensembles, allongés côtes à côtes dans l'herbe épaisse. Même aujourd'hui, des années après, elle pouvait encore voir distinctement son visage souriant, et ses yeux sombres pétillants de joie de vivre.

- « Tu étais mon premier ami et mon premier amour, tu sais ? Je n'avais pas le droit de te voir, mais tu as été la toute première personne pour laquelle je n'ai pas hésité à mettre ma vie en jeu. Bon, bien sûr, j'étais encore une enfant qui ne comprenait toute l'implication de ses actions, mais tout de même... Et maintenant, me voici déjà une adulte, et je continue à faire n'importe quoi. »

Elle rit doucement, et s'allongea dans l'herbe, juste devant la stèle. Laissant son regard se perdre dans l'immensité du ciel, elle pouvait presque s'imaginer qu'Obito était allongé juste à côté d'elle, et qu'il allait d'un moment à l'autre pointer un nuage du doigt en s'exclamant « Une tortue ! » ou autre chose du genre.

- « J'aurais dû apprendre ma leçon, quand j'ai été obligée de te laisser mourir, mais il semblerait que ça n'ait pas suffit. Parce-que tu vois, j'ai de nouveau trouvé une personne plus importante que ma vie. Au début, je le détestais vraiment, je dois dire. Il était exactement comme tu le décrivais : prétentieux, hautain, agaçant... Mais j'ai appris à le connaître mieux. Et maintenant... »

Hime ne termina pas sa phrase, et ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue des années en arrière, et qu'il lui suffirait de tendre le bras pour sentir celui, chaud et vivant, d'Obito. Pour ne pas briser cette agréable illusion, elle ne bougea pas et savoura l'instant présent. Cela lui arrivait si rarement, ces derniers temps, de pouvoir se poser ainsi et respirer. Entre sa vie de ninja, le club, et sa protection invisible de Naruto, elle avait rarement du temps à elle.

Après quelques minutes de silence nostalgique, elle entendit des pas feutrés dans l'herbe, et sentit une présence familière. Elle sourit, et leva paresseusement un main en guise de bonjour, quand le visiteur se fut arrêté à sa hauteur. Elle savait que Kakashi venait tous les jours à la stèle, aussi s'était-elle attendue à le croiser.

- « C'est rare de te voir par ici, Hime » constata-t-il.

- « Allonge-toi près de moi » répondit-elle sans ouvrir les yeux.

Le jounin obtempéra après une brève hésitation, et prit place à côté d'elle.

- « Je n'étais pas venue depuis des années... C'était le jour de notre première rencontre, non ? Tu m'avais carrément agressée ! »

Kakashi laissa échapper un léger rire, et Hime sourit : c'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire depuis l'enterrement de Rin, trois semaines plus tôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, fronçant le nez à cause d'un brin d'herbe qui la chatouillait. Kakashi lui rendit son regard.

- « Tu n'es plus jamais revenue après ça, c'était pour m'éviter ? »

Elle lui tira la langue, choisissant de ne pas répondre, et s'absorba dans la contemplation du petit morceau de son visage qui était visible, vu que le reste était caché par son bandeau et son masque.

- « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas mieux » murmura-t-elle.

Kakashi détourna le regard, et contempla le ciel. Hime en fit de même, et un long moment passa. Ces dernières semaines, le jeune homme avait changé, se rapprochant de plus en plus de celui qu'il serait dans le futur. Hime retint un soupir attristé : la mort de Rin lui pesait, elle le savait, mais que pouvait-elle faire ?

- « Est-ce qu'un jour, tu vas aussi me laisser mourir ? » demanda Kakashi d'une voix distraite, comme s'il lui demandait la météo du jour. « Est-ce que tu viendras pleurer sur ma tombe, en me disant que tu n'y pouvait rien ? »

Hime cessa de respirer, puis tourna lentement la tête vers lui. Que dire ? Elle se mordit les lèvres, et se releva sur un coude pour pouvoir mieux le regarder. Il lui rendit son regard, le visage inexpressif. La jeune femme sourit tendrement, prit son courage à deux mains, et posa une main sur la joue de son ami.

- « Je ne te laisserais pas mourir comme ça, Kakashi Hatake. Et je ne t'en dirais pas plus là-dessus, car nul homme ne peut connaître sa destinée. Tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop, je devrais m'enfuir en courant. »

L'expression du jeune homme s'adoucit légèrement. Puis il s'empara de la main qu'Hime avait posée sur son visage, et la regarda attentivement, notamment la coupure sur sa paume, qui avait presque fini de cicatriser.

- « C'est une promesse stupide » murmura-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. « Jamais je n'aurais dû te demander quelque chose comme ça. »

Hime sourit, et ne fit absolument aucun effort pour récupérer sa main.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir de sitôt ! » plaisanta-t-elle, tentant maladroitement d'alléger l'ambiance. « Ne m'enterre pas trop vite, je suis encore jeune ! »

Insensible à sa tentative d'humour, Kakashi passa le pouce sur la cicatrice de la main d'Hime et appuya doucement, comme s'il cherchait à l'effacer.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois », continua-t-elle d'une voix exagérément outragée, « que je vais tout te dire le mois prochain ? Oh, ça non ! Je ne te dirais rien, pas avant des années, quand tu seras un vieux papy gâteau ! »

- « Un papy gâteau ?! » hoqueta le jeune homme.

- « Oui, lorsque tu seras un vieux pépé rabougri bourré de rhumatismes, et entouré d'au moins quinze petits-enfants. Vu ? »

Le jounin laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire, ayant sans doute du mal à s'imaginer ainsi. Rares étaient les shinobis qui vivaient assez longtemps pour voir leurs petits-enfants.

- « Dans ce cas, je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Ils passèrent encore un long moment ainsi, allongé l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence. Hime ferma les yeux et frissonna doucement. Durant quelques instants, elle eut l'impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se sentait en paix et en sécurité. D'où venait donc cet étrange pressentiment ?

* * *

Gin se figea, et la plume qu'il tenait à la main tomba sur la table avec un bruit sourd, avant de rouler sur le papier, répandant de l'encre sur la lettre qu'il avait commencé à rédiger quelques instants plus tôt. Atsuro releva le nez de son livre de compte, curieux, et pâlit en voyant l'expression de son ami de toujours : la bouche entrouverte, le regard vide, les pupilles dilatées.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il aussitôt, se levant précipitamment pour se placer aux côtés du président du club. « Gin, ça va ? »

Mais il ne répondit pas d'un cil, pétrifié. Affolé, Atsuro le prit par l'épaule et le secoua gentiment. Gin parut enfin reprendre un peu vie, car il baissa la tête et se posa une main tremblante sur la bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de hurler. Atsuro ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait mettre l'inébranlable Gin dans un tel état, mais il comprit une chose : la situation était grave.

- « Le sceau » souffla finalement le président, encore secoué. « Le sceau a été retiré ! »

Il se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cents pas, sous les yeux perplexes d'Atsuro. _Le sceau ? Quel sceau ? Est-ce qu'un membre du club avait réussi à retirer son sceau ? _Dans ce cas là, il parierait sur Hime.

Gin s'arrêta, et se ponça l'arrête du nez, tentant de calmer l'agitation intense qui l'animait.

- « Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est une urgence absolue ! » s'exclama-t-il.

- « Mais vas-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe, oui ?! » s'énerva Atsuro, qui commençait à être affecté par l'agitation du président.

L'homme blond ne répondit pas, et croisa les mains. Il se concentra, et une légère lumière paru un instant se dégager de son corps. Atsuro sentit brusquement que la marque de sa cheville avait commencé à chauffer, devenant brûlante comme si elle était chauffée à blanc. Il grimaça.

- « Réunion d'urgence » expliqua Gin, lorsqu'il eut fini de convoquer tous les membres du club dans le monde. « J'expliquerais lorsque tout le monde sera là. »

* * *

Hime se releva brusquement, poussant un cri de surprise, et retira précipitamment sa chaussure gauche, regardant son sceau avec attention. Au lieu de sa couleur habituelle, le dessin compliqué était rouge, et elle avait l'impression de sentir une sorte de pulsation.

- « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Kakashi.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvre, remit sa chaussure et se leva.

- « Des ennuis. »

C'était le signal d'alarme, mais il n'était jamais utilisé, même lorsqu'une Mary-Sue apparaissait ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire ? Bon, elle devait aller en urgence au club pour savoir ce qui se passait, c'est la seule chose à faire pour le moment.

Elle fit rapidement quelques signes de main, et un aigle de taille normal apparut près d'elle. Le rapace se posa sur son épaule, et elle lui demanda d'aller laisser un message à l'Hokage, pour lui dire qu'elle était indisposée et ne pourrait pas remplir sa prochaine mission. Elle allait sans doute de faire taper sur les doigts plus tard, mais là il y avait urgence.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hime adressa un clin d'œil à Kakashi.

- « Tu as peut-être les cheveux gris, mais tu n'es pas encore un pépé rabougri, que je sache ! » dit-elle joyeusement, même si elle se doutait que ses lèvres étaient crispées et que sa voix sonnait faux. « Je t'expliquerais plus tard, promis. »

Sans plus attendre, elle se téléporta dans le quartier général du club, où elle trouva un Gin en proie à une grande agitation, entouré de plusieurs autres membres du club. Atsuro avait l'air énervé, et Shuhei était tremblant d'appréhension. D'autres membres arrivaient en courant, au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient à se libérer.

Gin refusant de répondre aux question tant que tous les membres du club ne seraient pas là, Hime choisit la patience et s'installa confortablement aux côté d'Harue. La vieille dame était maintenant presque aveugle, et lui fit un sourire absent en reconnaissant sa voix.

- « J'ai convoqué les membres des autres clubs, partout dans le continent. Ils arriveront dans les prochains jours, j'espère. » dit finalement Gin, quand il vit que la majorité des membres du club de Konoha étaient arrivés.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » grommela une femme d'une trentaine d'année, qui se massait encore la cheville. « Pourquoi cette alarme ? Si c'est une blague, elle n'est pas drôle du tout ! »

Gin lui envoya un regard glacial, et elle se pétrifia sur place, ne pipant plus mot.

- « Il se passe » dit-il finalement, après avoir recouvré un semblant de calme, « que le sceau qui retenait prisonnière l'âme de Mary-Sue, la toute première, a été brisé. »

Il y eut des exclamation surprise, et un murmure inquiet se répandit dans la salle. Hime fronça les sourcils.

- « N'est-elle pas sensée être morte, à l'heure qu'il est ? » intervint Hana. « Son âme a été scellée durant des siècles ! »

- « Non » répondit le président, en secouant sa belle chevelure. « Quand Akane-sama a choisit de ne pas tuer sa sœur, elle a employé un jutsu très dangereux, et qui est oublié de nos jours, pour emprisonner son âme et son corps dans un endroit lointain. Le corps de Mary-Sue est mort il y a des années, mais son âme est restée prisonnière, en punition pour ses crimes passés. Akane-sama avait placé un système d'alarme, pour que le président du club le sache si le sceau venait à être brisé. »

Hime frissonna. Ce genre de jutsu était en théorie impossible, mais pour quelqu'un comme Akane, une Mary-Sue maîtrisant pleinement ses pouvoirs, c'était réalisable. Elle se sentait horrifiée à l'idée de la longue agonie qu'avait dû subir Mary-Sue, toute seule dans sa prison, et ne pouvait même pas imaginer l'horreur que ça avait dû être de ne pas pouvoir mourir, et de passer des siècles enfermée à côté de son propre cadavre pourrissant. Quelle horreur ! Akane avait vraiment été cruelle avec sa petite sœur...

- « Maintenant qu'elle est libre, elle va chercher à se venger, non ? » intervint-elle.

Gin acquiesça.

- « La première chose qu'elle va faire sera de se trouver un nouveau corps, mais c'est sans doute déjà fait : elle aura probablement pris la personne qui a retiré le sceau de sa prison. Ensuite, et bien... Mary-Sue aimait se sentir puissante, et dominer les autres. Et depuis le temps, elle doit avoir une rancune tenace contre le club. »

- « Donc, j'en déduis qu'elle va bientôt tenter quelque chose pour faire parler d'elle » fit Atsuro. « Nous n'auront pas d'autre choix que de tenter de l'arrêter, et elle en profitera pour accomplir sa vengeance sur nous, les héritiers de sa sœur. »

Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé de murmures horrifiés.

- « Quel est le plan ? » demanda Hime, devinant déjà qu'elle allait être mise en contribution, étant la seule possédant une infime chance de rivaliser avec l'ennemie.

Gin ferma les yeux, et se massa longuement les tempes, sous les regards plein d'espoir de tous les membres du club. En cet instant, Hime vit vraiment quelle responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules : les vies de tous les membres du club étaient entre ses mains.

- « Nous décideront dans une semaine, lorsque les membres des autres clubs seront là. En attendant, Hime va partir vers l'endroit où était scellée Mary-Sue, et tenter de la traquer, pour avoir une idée de l'endroit où elle attaquera. Il lui faudra sans doute un peu de temps pour s'habituer à son nouveau corps, donc elle n'aura pas encore son agilité de ninja, ni tous ses pouvoirs. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas l'attaquer à ce moment-là, alors ? » répliqua aussitôt la kunoichi. « Si elle n'a pas encore retrouvé toutes ses capacités, je pourrais en profiter pour la neutraliser. »

- « Non, c'est trop dangereux » affirma Gin. « Imagine un instant qu'elle ne soit pas encore entièrement fixée à son nouveau corps, et qu'elle envahisse le tien ? Ou que les pouvoirs qu'elle ait récupérés soient déjà énormes ? Je ne veux pas prendre ce risque, tu es trop précieuse pour le club. »

Hime haussa un sourcil. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui disait quelque chose comme ça.

- « Tu vas te rendre discrètement à l'endroit d'où est parti le signal d'alarme, et traquer Mary-Sue. Mais attention, surtout ne t'approche pas d'elle, elle ne doit pas sentir ta présence ! Tu dois juste la trouver, et la surveiller. Si jamais elle a le moindre doute, ne réfléchis pas et fuis ! C'est bien compris ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et invoqua un de ses aigles. L'oiseau apparut sur son épaule, déclenchant des « Ooooh » et des « Aaaaaah » d'admiration dans l'assistance. Hime le décrocha doucement de son épaule, et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il battit des ailes et s'envola, fit une ou deux fois le tour de la pièce, avant de se poser sur le fauteuil préféré de Gin.

- « Voici Kan », expliqua Hime. « Si vous voulez me contacter, donnez-lui le message et il me retrouvera, où que je sois. »

Gin lui donna encore quelques détails sur Mary-Sue, lui expliquant par exemple qu'elle allait probablement modifier son corps, et qu'il fallait qu'elle recherche une jeune femme belle à en couper le souffle. Aussi, il lui parla d'autres détails qu'ils avait entendu de la bouche de son prédécesseur, et qui pourraient peut-être lui être utiles.

Hime lui fit promettre de faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas classée parmi les ninja déserteur durant son absence, et parti à son appartement pour se préparer. Traquer non pas une, mais _la_ Mary-Sue, cela risquait d'être la mission la plus difficile qu'elle ai jamais reçu. Effectivement, la situation était vraiment urgente.

À la nuit tombée, elle se prépara à quitter le village. Envisageant d'abord d'invoquer Byakuya pour qu'il la dépose à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Gin, mais préférant finalement la discrétion : impossible de savoir à quelle distance Mary-Sue pourrait détecter sa présence, aussi allait-elle devoir se montrer extrêmement prudente.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, à l'endroit précis où Sasuke assommerait Sakura avant de quitter le village, dans quelques années. Hime respira un grand coup, et tenta vainement de se persuader que partir à la poursuite d'une femme folle de rage et au moins cinquante fois plus puissante qu'elle n'était pas si terrible.

Elle se remémora l'après-midi tranquille qu'elle avait passé avec Kakashi, allongés main dans la main devant la stèle, et du mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait eu à ce moment là. _Maudite intuition féminine !_

Hime ferma les yeux, s'accrochant à ce souvenir tout récent et agréable. Si elle laissait Mary-Sue agir, alors elle risquait d'interférer dans l'histoire et de s'attaquer à certains des personnages principaux. Et il n'était pas question qu'elle la laisse toucher à un cheveux de Kakashi, Naruto, ou aucun des habitants de la ville.

Elle rouvrit les paupières, déterminée, et s'enfonça dans la nuit.

Sans remarquer la silhouette qui la suivait avec discrétion, cheveux argentés reflétant les reflets de lune, d'un homme trop curieux pour attendre d'être grand-père...


	14. MarySue

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 13**

**Mary-Sue  
**

Hime retint sa respiration et s'aplatit brusquement au sol, sans se soucier le moins du monde de la terre qui maculait à présent son uniforme. Ses cheveux se répandirent autour de son visage, s'étalant sur la terre humide en grandes arabesques noires. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et cessa tout mouvement, comme si elle faisait désormais partie du sol. Elle ferma les yeux et vida son esprit.

De petits gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber doucement, puis elles s'intensifièrent et il y eut bientôt toute une averse. Hime accueillit cette pluie avec soulagement, même si elle ne bougeait toujours pas : l'eau ruisselante allait rendre sa présence plus difficilement détectable, et elle avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose comme ça.

La silhouette qui s'était arrêtée au loin, quelques instant plus tôt, se remit en mouvement. Hime attendit quelques secondes, au cas où il s'agirait d'un piège, puis s'autorisa enfin à respirer à nouveau. Prudente à l'extrême, elle attendit encore un peu avant de se relever. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant poisseux et recouverts de boue, tout comme ses vêtements et ses joues, mais cela ne la dérangea nullement : au contraire, voilà qui contribuerait à son camouflage.

Hime soupira, et sauta sur les branches basse de l'arbre le plus proche, qu'elle escalada rapidement. Arrivée au sommet, elle balaya attentivement l'horizon du regard, jusqu'à trouver enfin sa cible.

Mary-Sue était tellement loin qu'on ne voyait plus qu'une toute petite forme, à peine discernable pour un œil exercé. En plusieurs jours de traque acharnée, Hime n'avait pas pu s'approcher plus près sans déclencher la suspicion de l'ennemie, aussi s'était-elle cantonnée à rester très loin d'elle, sans jamais la perdre de vue, cependant.

La jeune femme soupira, et se remit en route, veillant à toujours maintenir cette distance entre elle et Mary-Sue : il avait suffit qu'elle s'approche un tout petit peu trop pour que sa cible s'arrête et regarde autour d'elle, ayant senti une présence étrangère. Bon, de toute manière, les ordres étaient de ne pas l'attaquer, juste de la suivre en toute discrétion. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, sinon elle n'aurait vraiment pas fait long feu...

Pour le moment, Mary-Sue avait l'air de vouloir se diriger dans la direction de Konoha, ce qui inquiétait grandement sa poursuivante. Mais, curieusement, elle avait l'air de vouloir prendre son temps, s'arrêtant parfois pour s'entraîner et tester ses pouvoirs en pulvérisant tout ce qui lui passait sur la main (Hime frissonna en se rappelant ces séances d'entraînement : même si elle avait vu ça de loin, ça n'en restait pas moins impressionnant... Et terrifiant). L'hypothèse la plus probable était qu'elle prenait le temps de s'habituer à son nouveau corps, de se « fixer », comme avait dit Gin.

Hime avança prudemment, au même rythme que sa cible, invisible et vigilante. Elle s'inquiétait de n'avoir encore reçu aucune nouvelle du club : normalement, les membres des clubs des autres endroit partout dans le monde devraient être arrivés, alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas encore vu le moindre signe du plumage mordoré de Kan ? Est-ce qu'il y avait eu des retardataires ? Est-ce que le plan prenait plus de temps que prévu à élaborer ?

La jeune femme grinça des dents : elle n'appréciait vraiment pas de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait. Combien de temps allait-elle encore devoir surveiller Mary-Sue sans rien faire ? Le fait de la voir chaque jour regagner plus de pouvoir la mettait mal à l'aise : plus le temps passait, et plus les chances de vaincre la légendaire Mary-Sue s'amenuisaient.

La silhouette lointaine continuait d'avancer, lentement mais sûrement. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Mary-Sue avait eu des siècles pour planifier sa vengeance, comment allait-elle attaquer ? Hime se mordit les lèvres. Dire qu'elle était anxieuse aurait été un euphémisme : elle était complètement morte de trouille à l'idée de savoir qu'une monstruosité pareille avait été lâchée en pleine nature, et que la monstruosité en question se baladait tranquillement dans le pays du Feu, des idées de vengeance plein la tête.

Hime serra les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Non, non, elle était une kunoichi fière et compétente, elle n'allait pas se laisser effrayer comme ça ! Elle avait déjà frôlé la mort de nombreuse fois, et s'en était toujours sortie. Cette fois-ci ne serait pas différente des autres, elle s'en sortirait. _Un point c'est tout._

S'accrochant fermement à sa résolution de ne pas céder à la peur, elle essuya la boue de son visage d'un geste rageur, et s'élança en avant : elle avait une ennemie à traquer, après tout.

* * *

Gin se massa précautionneusement le front, profitant d'un des rares moments de solitude qu'il avait, ces derniers jours. Si ça continuait comme ça, les rides soucieuses qu'il arborait en permanence finirait par s'imprimer définitivement dans sa peau. Enfin bon, il ne s'agissait que d'un problème minime.

Pour expliquer l'afflux de gens à Konoha, il avait décidé d'organiser en urgence le premier Séminaire International Annuel du Tricot. Si le Sandaime s'était interrogé sur sa précipitation à organiser un tel événement, il n'en avait rien dit, et avait même accepté un peu trop facilement au goût du président. Hime avait souvent répété à quel point elle se méfiait du Troisième et, s'il avait semblant de ne pas y prêter attention, Gin avait en réalité prit très au sérieux ses avertissements. Il avait confiance en sa perception, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Répondant à son appel, une bonne centaine de voyageurs venant des quatre coins du continent s'était précipités à Konoha, dans une atmosphère tendue malgré la prétendue joie de l'évènement. Avec son efficacité habituelle, Atsuro avait mis en place de nombreux stands de tricot destinés à donner le change aux yeux des autorités. Certains civils de Konoha s'étaient même intéressés aux stands et y participaient avec joie, rendant cette mascarade encore plus indétectable.

_En admettant que nous survivions aux prochains jours, _songea Gin avec amertume, _ça serait une bonne idée de refaire se festival pour garder un meilleur contact avec les autres clubs._ Il avait revu avec plaisir les autres présidents des clubs (même s'ils n'étaient pas les vrais président : lui seul dirigeait tous les clubs du continent, n'ayant plus son sceau de voyageur), et les discussions avaient commencé dans l'ombre. Plusieurs plans avaient commencé à prendre forme, tous repoussés car trop dangereux pour l'histoire ou trop incertains. L'ambiance était maintenant houleuse : cela faisait presque une semaine que Mary-Sue était libre, et le dernier aigle d'Hime avait apporté de bien funestes nouvelles. Mary-Sue se dirigeait vers Konoha.

Gin se mordit pensivement les lèvres. S'il pouvait réussir à s'approcher suffisamment de l'ennemie pour lui apposer le sceau du club (et sans se faire déchiqueter avant, si possible) alors la partie serait gagnée. Mary-Sue deviendrait aussi impuissante que n'importe quel civil, si ce n'est son entraînement de kunoichi. Hime se chargerait ensuite de la combattre : cette petite était douée, elle irait loin. Avoir réussi à se tailler une solide réputation d'experte en infiltration en ayant passé moins de deux ans chez les ANBU, cela n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Dans le futur, elle serait probablement considérée comme faisant partie des ninjas d'élite, au même titre que Kurenai, Gai et Asuma. Pas plus, car il lui était interdit de devenir aussi célèbre que les légendes telles que le Yondaime, Jiraiya ou Kakashi Hatake. C'était déjà pas mal, cependant, et elle-même ne recherchait pas la célébrité, donc ça ne lui posait pas de problème.

Le président du club soupira bruyamment, un geste qu'il ne s'autorisait à faire que lorsqu'il était sûr que personne n'était là pour le voir. Lui seul pouvait rivaliser avec Mary-Sue en terme de puissance brute, et même là elle l'écraserait car elle avait eu des années pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, et des siècle pour les polir et préparer sa revanche. Lui n'était que le président du club : il ne se battait qu'en de rares occasions (encore plus rares depuis qu'Hime prenait part à la chasse aux jeunes voyageurs), et il suffisait de pas grand chose pour vaincre. Sa seule véritable compétence était de poser les sceaux du club, ou bien d'effacer la mémoire et de renvoyer les voyageurs qui refusaient d'adhérer au club.

Akane-sama aurait dû tuer sa sœur, quand elle en avait l'occasion. Bien sûr, à l'époque, elle avait sans doute espéré que Mary-Sue se rendrait compte de ses erreurs et se repentirait, puis qu'elle serait changée et prête à faire le bien le jour où elle serait libérée. Quelle idiotie... Aveuglée par l'amour qu'elle portait à sa sœur, Akane-sama n'avait fait que lui donner une raison de plus pour se venger. Et maintenant, ses héritiers en payaient le prix.

Pourquoi ce monde était-il si fragile qu'il avait besoin d'eux, les voyageurs, pour l'équilibrer ? Un dérapage était si facile, comme pour Mary-Sue et Akane... À l'époque où Gin était devenu président du club, les choses étaient plus calmes, car on n'en était pas encore arrivé à ce pan important de l'histoire.

Oh, comme il avait rêvé d'être né dans ce monde. S'il avait fait partie de cet endroit, les choses se seraient peut-être passées différemment. Il n'aurait jamais eu à souffrir ainsi, pour finalement être condamné à passer sa vie dans la solitude, tout ça parce-que son cœur mort ne pourrait jamais aimer qu'une seule et unique personne. Même si cette personne n'avait jamais été destinée à lui appartenir... Ni à rester vivante.

Une larme roula sur sa joue, petit diamant liquide et tiède. Gin ferma les yeux, cherchant à chasser de son esprit toute image d'_elle_. Ce n'était pas le moment, de nombreuses vies pesaient sur ses épaules, et il devait prendre une décision importante. Plus tard, s'il survivait et que ce monde survivait à Mary-Sue, il pourrait s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Il passa une main sur sa joue, essuyant distraitement la larme solitaire, et prit une profonde inspiration. Une fois qu'il se sentit suffisamment prêt, il passa la porte et débarqua dans la grande salle de réunion du club, où de nombreuses personnes s'entassaient. Il les connaissait tous : il avait nommé la plupart d'entre eux à leur arrivée dans ce monde, sauf les plus âgés qui s'étaient fait « baptiser » par son prédécesseur. Les discussions se turent progressivement, et l'audience attendit dans un silence angoissé, ponctué de chuchotements.

- « Mesdames, messieurs » commença Gin, dont le visage était de nouveau imperturbable. « Depuis plusieurs jours, nous débattons sur la meilleure manière d'empêcher le désastre qui nous menace. Le temps presse, cependant : Mary-Sue se dirige vers Konoha, et ses pouvoirs augmentent de jour en jour. D'ici peu, elle aura retrouvé sa puissance originelle. »

Il marqua une pause dramatique, et balaya la salle d'un œil empreint de gravité.

- « Nous ignorons quel est son but précis, mais n'oublions pas une chose : Mary-Sue est celle qui a mis ce monde – _notre_ monde – en danger il y a des années. Allons-nous la laisser faire ? »

Il y eut des murmures excités.

- « Mais que pouvons-nous faire ? » intervint un homme d'âge mûr, qui se trouvait au troisième rang. « Nous ne savons pas nous battre, et elle est trop forte ! »

De nombreuses personnes hochèrent la tête, ou affirmèrent leur accord avec l'homme qui prit la parole. Personne dans la salle n'était ninja, et ils avaient des familles qui les attendaient. Gin secoua la tête, faisant voleter ses cheveux dans un mouvement plein de prestance, et fixa froidement le perturbateur. L'assurance de celui-ci fondit comme neige au soleil, et il se ratatina sur son siège.

- « Et qu'allons nous faire, alors ? » reprit-il avec un ton hargneux soigneusement dosé. « Nous terrer dans nos maison en priant pour qu'elle ne nous trouve pas ? La laisser s'attaquer à ce que nous avons mis des années à maintenir et à protéger ? La laisser détruire ce que nous avons juré de dédier nos vies à protéger ? »

Il y eut des murmures honteux dans l'assistance, et de nombreuses personnes se mirent à fixer le sol, le rouge aux joues. Gin retint un rire satisfait, et afficha une expression déterminée.

- « Mes amis, mes frères !» lança-t-il avec emphase. « Mary-Sue a déjà été battue une fois, elle n'est pas invincible ! Nous nous battrons, et nous vaincrons ! Et cette fois-ci, nous ne nous contenterons pas de l'enfermer quelque part : nous éliminerons sa menace à jamais ! »

Il y eut des applaudissements et des vivas. Les membres du club avaient retrouvé courage, à présent. Gin sourit, et leva les mains, leur intimant le silence.

- « Maintenant, laissez moi vous expliquer le plan... »

* * *

Hime se figea, et se cacha précipitamment derrière un arbre. La silhouette lointaine de Mary-Sue s'était encore arrêtée, et s'était retournée dans sa direction. Mince, s'était-elle approchée trop près, encore une fois ? Ou bien avait-elle juste décidé de s'arrêter pour son « entraînement », encore ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration, cherchant à calmer la panique qui montait en elle. Elle se pencha sur le côté, fixant à nouveau son regard sur la silhouette de sa cible. Qui rebroussait chemin dans sa direction.

_ Si jamais elle a le moindre doute, ne réfléchis pas et fuis ! C'est bien compris ? _

C'était ce qui Gin lui avait dit. Sans plus se poser de question, elle se retourna pour s'enfuir à toute jambe. Cependant, elle stoppa net, pétrifiée.

Devant elle se tenait la plus belle femme qui lui ai été donné de voir. Un corps svelte, une peau de porcelaine, de longs cheveux dorés qui donnait l'impression d'être en soie, et des yeux... Indéfinissables. Si beaux qu'on n'avait qu'une envie, celle de s'y perdre. Les vêtements qu'elle portait étaient un peu trop larges pour elle, et Hime vit tout de suite que c'était des vêtement de son monde natal. Elle plissa les yeux : si Mary-Sue s'était appropriée le corps d'une voyageuse, avait-elle aussi absorbé ses pouvoirs, en supplément des siens ?

Mary-Sue croisa les bras et souris. Hime eut aussitôt envie de lui sourire, elle aussi, et de lâcher le kunai qu'elle tenait en main. Elle se reprit, cependant, et leva son arme, prête à attaquer.

_Je suis morte_, pensa-t-elle dans un élan de panique. _Je n'ai aucune chance face à elle !_ Sa main trembla, mais elle se força à reprendre son calme.

- « Alors c'est toi qui me suit depuis tout ce temps » remarqua Mary-Sue, d'une voix merveilleusement musicale. « Qui es-tu ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec candeur, mais Hime ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Cette femme était terriblement dangereuse. Elle se mordit les lèvres, et décida que la meilleure chose à faire était de trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. Peut-être en détournant son attention ? Non... Si seulement Byakuya était avec elle ! Il était impossible de l'invoquer assez rapidement, son ennemie le verrait et la neutraliserait avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire trois sceaux.

- « Vous étiez différente sur le tableau » répondit-elle finalement.

À défaut de pouvoir s'enfuir par les airs, la faire parler pour tenter de faire baisser sa garde semblait la seule solution... Mais était tout aussi irréalisable. Mary-Sue eut un petit rire amusé, et haussa les épaules.

- « Cette vieillerie ? C'était avant que je ne découvre qu'il était possible de changer mon apparence grâce à mes pouvoirs... Mais si tu es au courant pour le tableau, alors tu es une héritière de ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sa voix était devenu un sifflement menaçant, et Hime dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas trembler des pieds à la tête. Elle n'avait absolument aucune chance contre cette adversaire, mais pas question qu'elle meure la tête basse ! La kunoichi fit un gros effort pour maîtriser sa voix, et tenta d'afficher une expression sûre d'elle.

- « En effet » répondit-elle. « Je suis honorée de rencontrer une légende telle que vous, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de retourner dans votre grotte, s'il vous plaît ? »

Les fins sourcils de Mary-Sue se froncèrent élégamment.

Aussitôt, Hime fut durement projetée contre l'arbre, maintenue plaquée contre l'écorce par une force invisible. Immobilisée, elle ne cessa pas de défier son ennemie du regard. Même si elle mourrait, Gin le sentirait à cause de son sceau, et saurait alors qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre pour agir. _Je ne mourrais pas pour rien_, tenta-t-elle rageusement de se persuader, tout en luttant de toute ses forces pour réussir à bouger.

En vain.

Mary-Sue leva les mains, et un sourire mauvais s'épanouit lentement sur ses lèvres.

- « Ça tombe bien », ronronna-t-elle. « Moi qui voulais tant m'entraîner sur une cible humaine... »

Elle fit quelques sceau, et Hime senti le l'immense quantité de chakra qu'elle émettait. C'était inhumain, mais Mary-Sue n'avait même pas une goutte de sueur sur le front. La jeune kunoichi se sentit pâlir, et se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir : Mary-Sue s'apprêtait à refaire le même jutsu qu'elle avait fait il y a deux jour, quand elle avait fait jaillir une colonne de flammes si intense qu'il n'était resté qu'un gros tas de cendre, à la place du cèdre centenaire qu'elle avait pris pour cible.

- « Pas de panique, petite fille. » railla Mary-Sue avec dans la voix des accents de démence. « Je vais m'assurer de faire ça lentement. Ce serait dommage de mourir aussi vite, non ? »

Hime redoubla d'ardeur, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas se détacher de l'arbre. Comment était-ce possible ?! Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle trouve un moyen, elle ne pouvait pas mourir ici !

Brusquement, un bruit retentit d'un peu plus loin, s'approchant à toute vitesse. Cela ressemblait à des oiseaux, des milliers d'oiseaux...

_Non, ne me dites pas que..._

* * *

Kakashi observait Hime et sa lointaine cible, efficacement dissimulé dans le feuillage d'un arbre, quand celle-ci s'arrêta soudain. Il vit Hime reculer, puis se retourner pour s'enfuir, mais la cible se téléporta devant elle, empêchant toute fuite.

Il ne vit pas le visage de la femme, mais se sentit aussitôt inexplicablement attiré vers elle, la seule vision de ses cheveux dorés le mettant dans un étrange émoi. Il secoua la tête et se concentra. Pour mieux observer la scène, il releva son bandeau frontal et ouvrit son œil gauche, le Sharingan d'Obito.

Le jounin retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise en redécouvrant l'inconnue. Elle rayonnait de puissance contenue, et son chakra bouillonnait comme de la lave en fusion, mais il ne pouvait pas bien voir. Un ombre courait dans tout son corps, et brouillait sa perception. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un tel phénomène : normalement, jamais rien ne faisait obstacle au Sharingan !

Kakashi se tendit quand Hime se retrouva immobilisée contre l'arbre, sans que son adversaire n'ait esquissé le moindre geste. Son amie était en mauvaise posture, et cette adversaire avait l'air particulièrement redoutable. Il se rapprocha doucement, masquant sa présence au maximum. Dès que l'ennemie montrerait une ouverture, il attaquerait.

Ce moment ne tarda pas à venir, quand la femme croisa les mains et se concentra pour achever Hime. Aussitôt, Kakashi fit appel à sa technique du Chidori, et se jeta vers l'ennemie. Son dos était à découvert, et elle ne pourrait pas réagir assez vite pour se protéger.

Il bondit et attaqua.

Tout se passa très vite.

La femme se retourna si vite qu'elle eut l'air floue. Elle sourit, et Kakashi plongea le poing dans sa poitrine.

Du sang gicla.

Sauf qu'à présent, ce n'était plus la femme aux cheveux dorés qui était devant lui, mais Hime. C'était Hime qui le regardait d'un air horrifié alors que du sang coulait de ses lèvres.

C'était Hime qu'il venait de transpercer.

Horrifié, Kakashi tomba à genoux, entraînant Hime avec lui, et retira sa main de sa poitrine ensanglantée. Grâce à un jutsu de substitution, l'ennemie avait échangée sa place avec Hime au dernier moment.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il serra doucement la moribonde dans ses bras. Il sentit son amie qui luttait pour respirer, émettant de faibles gargouillis en crachant du sang.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!?_

- « Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il. « Hime... »

La jeune femme tenta de parler, mais ne réussit qu'à émettre un gémissement à peine audible. Puis elle soupira, et son corps s'affaissa dans les bras de Kakashi.

_ Oh non, pas ça ! Non !_

Il revit les visage d'Obito, et de Rin, et se mit à trembler de manière incontrôlable. Morts à cause de lui, et maintenant c'était Hime.

Il venait de tuer Hime.

Il venait de tuer Hime.

_Sa _Hime.

- « Mhm, c'est embêtant. » fit la femme aux cheveux dorés. « Tu viens de casser mon jouet, mais je voulais m'amuser encore un peu... Oh, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut la réparer. »

Kakashi allongea précautionneusement le corps d'Hime sur le sol, et s'apprêta à attaquer l'ennemie, mais celle-ci croisa les mains, et la forme immobile d'Hime s'entoura de chakra vert. Sous ses yeux, la blessure se referma, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien, pas la moindre cicatrice.

Hime prit alors une inspiration, et ouvrit les yeux. Haletante, elle plaqua les mains sur sa poitrine, et regarda Kakashi d'un air ahuri.

- « Qu'est-ce que... ?! » hoqueta-t-elle.

Le jounin s'autorisa un quinzième de seconde pour se sentir immensément soulagé, puis se plaça en posture défensive devant son amie, focalisant à nouveau toute son attention sur l'ennemie. Recourir à un jutsu de substitution si vite montrait qu'elle avait une maîtrise redoutable.

- « Oh, ces cheveux, ce masque... » s'étonna la femme blonde. « Non... Tu es Kakashi Hatake ? »

Elle partit alors d'un éclat de rire émerveillé.

- « Si je m'attendais à ça ! Une des héritière d'Akane pour m'amuser, et un des personnages principaux ! C'est mon jour de chance, on dirait... »

Kakashi ne laissa pas déconcentrer, même si une part de son esprit s'interrogea aussitôt que le sens des paroles de l'ennemie. _Personnage principal ? Moi ? Comment ça ?  
_

Il bondit, tentant une attaque latérale, mais une force identique à celle qui avait immobilisée Hime le frappa de plein fouet, et l'envoya rouler aux côté de son amie. Celle-ci tentait de se relever, mais était trop affaiblie par la grande quantité de sang qu'elle avait perdu. Il s'écrasa au sol et l'étrange force le cloua sur place.

- « Mary-Sue, arrêtez ! » hurla Hime d'une voix paniquée. « Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

La dénommée Mary-Sue laissa échapper un rire dément.

- « Si Kakashi Hatake disparaît, alors l'histoire sera modifiée irrémédiablement ! C'est exactement ce que je souhaite, petite ! »

Kakashi tourna difficilement la tête, et vit qu'Hime était immobilisée au sol, comme lui.

- « Tu es marquée du sceau d'Akane, je le sens. » retentit la voix de Mary-Sue, au-dessus d'eux. « Il te relie aux autres héritiers... »

Brusquement, Hime se mit à hurler. Kakashi tenta encore de briser l'emprise du pouvoir de Mary-Sue, mais il était impuissant. Les cris de son amie se turent au bout de quelques minutes, et il vit qu'elle avait perdu connaissance.

- « Qu'ils considèrent cela comme un avertissement. Disparaissez, à présent. »

Kakashi lutta, mais il sentit un grande quantité de chakra l'entourer, ainsi qu'Hime. Était-ce la fin ?

L'obscurité se referma sur lui.


	15. Retour aux origines

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette semaine, je poste le chapitre en avance (youpi !) histoire de me faire pardonner pour les deux semaines précédentes. Et vu que je me sens particulièrement inspirée pour ce week end, peut-être même qu'il y aura un chapitre supplémentaire dimanche soir, qu'en dites-vous ? (reviews ? :3)

Bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****14**

**Retour aux origines  
**

Hime batailla durement contre ses paupières closes, qui semblaient s'être mises à peser une tonne. Quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, ce fut pour voir une branche d'arbre qui agitait nonchalamment ses feuilles au gré du vent, juste au dessus d'elle. Il y avait peu de lumière, et le ciel avait une teinte rosée, ce qui laissait deux options possibles : ou bien c'était l'aube, ou bien c'était le crépuscule.

Grâce à un énorme effort de volonté, elle parvint à tourner la tête sur les côté. Gauche : des herbes hautes et des fleurs sauvages. Droite : des herbes hautes, des fleurs sauvages, et Kakashi. Il semblait inconscient, et était maculé de sang. Oh, si ce n'était que... _Maculé de sang ?!_

Se redressant si vite qu'elle en eut le vertige, la jeune femme se précipita sur lui, palpant sa poitrine à la recherche de la moindre blessure grave. Mais non, il respirait normalement, et ce sang n'était manifestement pas à lui. Hime se rappela alors les derniers évènements, Mary-Sue, l'attaque de Kakashi. _Oh, ce n'est pas son sang... C'est le mien._

Baissant les yeux sur sa propre poitrine, elle remarqua qu'elle était elle aussi couverte de sang, et qu'un trou ayant à peu près la taille d'un poing se découpait dans ses vêtements. Tout doucement, elle se palpa la poitrine, mais la blessure mortelle avait été entièrement guérie par Mary-Sue. Avec horreur, elle vit qu'il y avait aussi un trou dans le dos de sa veste de jounin. _Eh ben, il ne m'a pas ratée !_

Elle frissonna en se remémorant l'affreuse sensation, lorsqu'elle avait senti la main de Kakashi lui passer au travers. Le temps avait semblé ralentir, et elle avait eu mal, si mal... Elle se souvenait également de la surprise et la douleur qui avait traversé le regard dépareillé de son ami, avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

Hime sourit, et essuya doucement les gouttelettes de sang qui avaient atterri sur le visage de son ami, faisant attention à ne pas le réveiller. Pourquoi étaient-ils encore en vie ? Ce n'était pas logique. C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi Mary-Sue l'avait soignée après que Kakashi l'ait presque tuée : elle avait encore voulu jouer avec elle, et ne s'en était pas privée. Hime grimaça au souvenir de l'atroce douleur qui avait parcouru tout son corps, et notamment sa cheville gauche.

Saisie d'un doute, elle retira précipitamment sa chaussure, et ce qu'elle vit confirma ses craintes : son sceau avait été retiré. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? C'était impensable ! Le sceau du club était ce qui retenait les pouvoirs latents de chacun des voyageurs, alors pourquoi Mary-Sue avait-elle voulu le retirer ? C'était comme de tendre un bâton pour se faire battre, cela n'avait aucun sens ! À moins ce qu'elle ne considère que même avec ses pouvoirs au complet, Hime ne serait pas de taille face à elle ?

Tout de même, quel étrange comportement ! D'abord elle soignait Hime, puis s'amusait à la faire souffrir, affirmait qu'elle allait la faire disparaître ainsi que Kakashi, puis finissait par les laisser tous les deux en vie. Aucun sens. _Bon, en même temps, elle n'avait pas l'air très saine d'esprit non plus_...

Au bout de quelques minutes, Hime commença à se sentir un peu mieux, même si elle avait toujours le sentiment que ses membres étaient lourds. Elle se sentait encore faible, mais c'était parce-qu'elle perdu une grande quantité de sang, après tout. Un autre problème se posait, autrement plus important que la faiblesse de son corps.

Où étaient-ils ? Elle ne reconnaissait pas ces arbres. Dans la forêt où elle avait traqué Mary-Sue, il y avait essentiellement des cèdres et des chênes. Ici, elle voyait des bouleaux, ainsi que de nombreuses autres variétés d'arbres. Ce n'était plus la même forêt. Peut-être que Mary-Sue les avait téléporté dans un pays lointain, pensant que d'ici à ce qu'il reviennent à Konoha, elle aurait déjà soumis tout le pays ?

Hime sourit : l'illustre cinglée ne savait pas qu'elle possédait un contrat d'invocation avec les aigles. Sur le dos de Byakuya, il leur serait facile de revenir rapidement au village. Malgré tout, cela lui sembla trop simple. Plutôt que de s'embêter à les envoyer dans un endroit d'où ils risquaient de revenir pour l'embêter, Mary-Sue aurait dû les tuer, c'était la meilleure option. Il devait il y avoir autre chose. Mary-Sue était une démente, oui, mais elle n'était pas bête.

Un mouvement attira son attention, la sortant de ses pensées. Kakashi était en train de se réveiller. Manifestement, il souffrait lui aussi du syndrome « paupières-de-plomb » qu'elle avait expérimenté quelques instants plus tôt. Amusée, elle attendit patiemment tandis qu'il luttait pour émerger.

Il réussi finalement à ouvrir l'œil droit, et cligna la paupière lentement, sans jamais ouvrir son œil gauche. Agenouillée près de lui, Hime retint sa respiration, ne faisant absolument plus aucun bruit. Elle commença à compter mentalement avec un petit sourire en coin.

_3..._

_ 2..._

_ 1..._

Kakashi se redressa brusquement en position assise, prêt à dégainer un kunai. Il balaya les alentours du regard, puis son regard s'arrêta sur Hime. Celle-ci lui sourit gentiment pour lui signaler qu'il n'y avait aucun danger à proximité et que non, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir manqué la tuer.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était face à elle et la serrait dans ses bras. Choquée, Hime se raidit et ne fit aucun mouvement.

- « J'ai eu si peur » avoua son ami, si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu. « J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, toi aussi. »

Un peu maladroitement, Hime lui rendit son étreinte et lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se doutait bien que Kakashi avait eu peur de perdre encore une amie, après Obito et Rin. Serrant les lèvres, elle refusa de s'autoriser à espérer plus : une amitié avec lui était déjà bien plus que tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver, et de toute manière... Que pourrait-il bien trouver d'attirant chez elle ? Elle n'avait ni la douceur de Rin, ni les formes plantureuses d'Anko, ni la féminité de Kurenai...

- « Tout va bien » murmura-t-elle. « Je suis coriace, tu sais ? »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes supplémentaires, et s'éloignèrent un peu, chacun regardant soigneusement ailleurs. Le temps de reprendre contenance et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aimaient montrer leurs émotions.

- « Où sommes nous ? » demanda nonchalamment Kakashi en regardant autour de lui. « Et pourquoi sommes nous encore en vie ? »

- « Aucune idée, mais je pense que nous sommes sans doute très loin de Konoha. »

Kakashi se leva, et aida Hime à se mettre debout. Les jambes de cette dernière tremblèrent un peu, et la tête lui tourna légèrement, mais elle retrouva finalement son équilibre.

- « Allons explorer les environs » dit le jeune homme, de sa voix autoritaire de capitaine ANBU. « Nous devons trouver un village, pour qu'ils puissent nous indiquer où nous sommes. »

Hime hocha la tête, et fit quelques pas mal-assurés, jusqu'à ce que Kakashi la rattrape et la hisse sur son dos, avec un petit soupir contrarié. La jeune femme ne fit aucun commentaire, et en profita plutôt pour poser la tête sur son épaule et fermer les yeux. Rapidement, elle se détendit et commença à somnoler.

- « Hé, ne t'endors pas sur moi ! » s'insurgea Kakashi.

- « J'suis fatiguée... » râla-t-elle dans un souffle. « J'ai perdu trop d'sang... »

Les épaule de sa monture se raidirent, et Hime sourit malicieusement. Voilà qui offrait de belles possibilités de chantage, s'il suffisait qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il avait failli la tuer pour qu'il devienne conciliant...

- « Justement, alors reste éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve de l'aide. » soupira le jeune homme.

- « J'vais parfait'ment bien. Mary-Sue m'a réparée, tu t'souviens ? »

- « À ce propos » dit-il aussitôt, saisissant la balle au bond, « qui était cette femme ? Pourquoi la suivais-tu ? »

Hime rouvrit les paupières, à nouveau pleinement réveillée, et se mordit les lèvres. Maintenant que Mary-Sue avait enlevé son sceau (allez savoir pourquoi), elle n'était plus tenue au secret et pouvait tout raconter à Kakashi, si ça lui chantait. Était-ce une bonne chose pour autant ?

- « Ahem... C'était... » hésita-t-elle, pesant ses mots. « Une ennemie ancienne et... Redoutable. Très redoutable. »

- « Et concernant ce qu'elle a dit ? »

- « Pardon ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant admirablement l'ignorance.

- « Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. ''Héritière d'Akane'' ? ''Personnage principal'' ? »

- « Oh, ça... »

Kakashi se tut, attendant la réponse, et Hime ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle avait un choix à faire. C'était maintenant ou jamais : tout lui dire ? Feindre d'avoir encore le sceau et se taire ?

- « Tu ne peux pas en parler à cause du sceau ? »

Que faire, que faire... Elle serra les dents. Le fait d'être obligée de faire des cachotteries à son ami le plus proche l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise, et maintenant qu'elle avait enfin l'occasion de tout lui dire, voilà qu'elle ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire.

- « Non, ce n'est pas ça... »

Elle prit un profonde inspiration. De toute manière, elle n'avait jamais été une bonne membre du club, piétinant les règles depuis son plus jeune âge, et tombant am... Euh, se liant d'amitié avec l'un des personnages les plus importants de l'histoire.

- « Akane était la fondatrice de... Euh... L'organisation qui a placé un sceau sur moi. La première gardienne, on peut dire ça comme ça. C'est pour ça que je fais partie de ses héritiers. »

- « Et pour le personnage principal ? »

- « Euh... Je... C'est difficile à expliquer... »

Elle avala sa salive, tandis que Kakashi patientait. Il continuait à avancer à un bon rythme dans la forêt, sans avoir l'air de se fatiguer malgré la charge supplémentaire qu'il transportait.

- « Je t'ai déjà dit que nul homme ne pouvait connaître sa destinée, non ? »

Il ne répondit rien, faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et attendit en silence. Hime hésita, et puis rendit finalement les armes.

- « Tu es quelqu'un d'important dans l'Histoire. » lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible. « Et je ne t'en dirais pas plus là-dessus. »

- « Ça me suffit... Pour l'instant. » répondit-il après une courte réflexion. « Mais j'ignore qui est cette Mary-Sue. Quel nom étrange ! »

Hime émit une flopée de jurons portant essentiellement sur un certain jounin trop têtu, et Kakashi laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Brusquement, elle se rappela un détail important.

- « Hé, une seconde... Peux-tu m'expliquer la raison pour laquelle tu me suivais ? »

- « Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais sagement attendre d'être un papy gâteau, si ? » répliqua-t-il sans la moindre note de culpabilité dans la voix. « Alors, concernant cette ''Mary-Sue'' ? »

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et leva les yeux au ciel.

- « C'était la sœur d'Akane. Et une des personnes contre lesquelles nous protégeons ce... Ce pays. »

- « Que t'a-t-elle fait, ensuite ? Tu hurlais tellement... Mais tu n'as pas l'air blessée. »

_ Évidemment, il faut toujours qu'il pose les questions qui posent problème. _Hime hésita, sachant très bien que si elle répondait à cette question, Kakashi ne la lâcherait plus jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui ai tout détaillé du club des amateurs de tricot.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu décider de lui révéler ou non l'absence toute récente de son sceau, Kakashi s'arrêta brusquement.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette route ? » murmura-t-il. « Je n'en ai jamais vu de pareil. »

Hime releva la tête, et regarda dans la direction où il regardait.

Elle pâlit, et resserra son emprise autour des épaules de Kakashi, pour s'empêcher de basculer en arrière.

À quelques mètres de là, il y avait des barrières. Et derrière ces barrières, une route en bitume sombre, marquée de longues lignes blanches. Une route comme elle n'en avait plus jamais vu depuis des années.

Une route de son monde natal.

* * *

Shuhei se rendit au quartier général du club d'un pas pressé, s'arrêtant à peine pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Il était trop inquiet pour faire attention : Gin venait de le faire appeler, personnellement.

Il poussa la porte, et salua Harue d'un signe de tête qu'elle ne vit pas, avant de s'empresser de filer vers le bureau du président, slalomant entre les nombreuses personnes qui traînaient dans le bâtiment, puisque le SIAT (Séminaire International Annuel du Tricot) était encore en pleine effervescence.

- « Excusez-moi, excusez-moi », psalmodiait-il tout en essayant de se frayer un passage parmi tous les membres du club. « Excusez-moi, je voudrais passer. Excusez-moi... »

Finalement, il arriva enfin en vue du bureau de Gin, gardé par Atsuro, l'âme damnée du président. En apercevant Shuhei, il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez, et inclina la tête en guise de bonjour. Avec un petit sourire triste empli de compassion, il s'écarta pour le laisser passer.

Shuhei haussa un sourcil, surprit par l'attitude d'Atsuro. Pourquoi tant d'amabilité, et pourquoi ce regard plein de pitié ? Il commença à se sentir mal, sans vraiment pouvoir dire pourquoi.

Il entra dans la pièce, un peu intimidé, comme à chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans l'antre du président du club. Gin était assis sur son bureau, un coude posé sur l'accoudoir et le menton posé pensivement sur sa main. Il regardait par la fenêtre, le visage fermé. Shuhei se racla doucement la gorge, pour lui signifier sa présence.

- « Vous vouliez me voir ? »

Le président tourna la tête vers lui au bout de quelques secondes, et posa sur lui un regard sombre.

- « Assieds-toi, Shuhei. »

Un peu décontenancé, Shuhei obéit et posa nerveusement une fesse sur le sofa qui se trouvait à côté de la porte. Que se passait-il ?

Gin soupira, et se passa une main devant les yeux, comme s'il n'osait pas regarder Shuhei en face. Celui-ci attendit, de plus en plus intrigué.

- « Gin ? » demanda-t-il avec prudence.

- « Tu sais qu'Hime est partie en mission depuis quelques jours, sur les traces de Mary-Sue. » commença le président.

Shuhei serra les poings. Oh oui, il le savait, et il était contre ! Aussi jounin soit-elle, Hime n'était pas de taille face à Mary-Sue, et mettait sa vie en grand danger en se tenant à moins de quinze kilomètre d'elle !

- « C'est à propos d'Hime ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. « Elle est revenue de sa mission ? »

Gin détourna le regard, et Shuhei sentit que tout son sang quittait son visage. Son cœur se mit à battre à grand coups douloureux, emplis d'appréhension.

- « J'ai senti sa marque disparaître tout à l'heure. » avoua Gin, se décidant enfin à affronter de nouveau son regard. « Elle est morte. »

Shuhei ne réagit pas. Hime, morte ? Ces deux mots mis côte à côte n'avaient aucun sens. Hime revenait toujours vivante, toujours. Non, non, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. N'est-ce pas ?

Les mots de Gin firent leur chemin dans son esprit, et il eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pas Hime, pas sa petite princesse !

- « Tu mens ! » cria-t-il soudain. « Tu dis des bêtises, c'est n'importe quoi ! Hime n'est pas morte ! »

Mais le regard de Gin était sérieux, et il ne s'amuserait jamais à faire ce genre de blagues. Cette réalisation heurta Shuhei de plein fouet. Il se laissa tomber en arrière sur le sofa, plaquant une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il pleurait.

Non, non, pas Hime... Pas elle ! Il pouvait encore parfaitement voir son visage, confiant et calme, juste avant qu'elle ne s'en aille à la poursuite de Mary-Sue. Non, non ! Impossible !

- « Shuhei, je suis vraiment navré, mais nous allons devoir continuer avec le plan, même si... »

Mais Shuhei n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Immobile, il fixait le sol sans le voir, alors que des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Ses mains avaient cessé de trembler, et il se sentait vide à l'intérieur, si vide...

_ Hime, ma petite princesse... Ma fille..._

* * *

- « Nous devons partir d'ici. » fit Hime d'une voix blanche.

Elle regarda rapidement à gauche et à droite, mais il n'y avait aucune voiture, pour l'instant.

- « Je suis tout à fait d'accord » répondit Kakashi avec flegme. « Mais d'abord, nous devons savoir où nous sommes. »

La jeune femme secoua frénétiquement la tête, paniquée.

- « Je sais où nous sommes ! Maintenant retournons vite à la forêt, nous ne pouvons pas être vus comme ça, avec tout ce sang ! »

Ses souvenirs de son monde d'origine étaient flous, mais elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas bon se balader tranquillement avec des vêtements couverts de sang. Hime se rendit à peine compte que Kakashi faisait rapidement demi-tour, trop choquée par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Maintenant, elle prenait pleinement ma mesure de la cruauté de Mary-Sue. Pourquoi la tuer, en effet, si elle pouvait la renvoyer à son monde d'origine pour qu'elle y vive en se sachant responsable de ce qui allait arriver, et en ayant conscience que l'histoire était fichue et qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire ?

Voilà ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, quand elle avait dit qu'elle allait faire disparaître Kakashi. Ils ne trouveraient même pas son corps, vu qu'il n'y en aurait pas. Mary-Sue allait prendre le contrôle du pays, du monde entier, et Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura n'auraient jamais de professeur. Quelle horreur !

Soudain, elle sentit que Kakashi la décrochait de son dos et la posait au sol. Ses genoux cédèrent, elle tomba sur les fesses, trop choquée pour penser à se rattraper à quelque chose.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

C'était pour ça que Mary-Sue lui avait retiré son sceau ! Le sceau du club était ce qui la maintenait attachée au monde de Naruto, alors elle l'avait enlevé pour pouvoir la renvoyer dans son monde d'origine.

Les souvenirs flous de son enfance dans ce monde, qu'elle avait soigneusement enterrés au fil des ans, commencèrent à refaire surface dans son esprit. Maintenant que le sceau avait été retiré et qu'elle se savait de retour dans ce monde, elle se souvint de son ancien nom et eut envie de vomir.

Elle ne réalisa qu'elle tremblait violemment que lorsque Kakashi la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui en une étreinte rassurante.

- « Calme-toi. Respire, Hime, respire. »

Peu à peu, un semblant de calme lui revint. Elle lutta de toute ses forces contre une forte envie de pleurer, le visage plaqué contre la poitrine de son ami. Finalement, elle cessa de trembler, et Kakashi attendit encore un peu avant de lâcher, sans doute pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas se remettre à craquer.

- « Où sommes nous ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

Hime baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer qu'il se trouvait dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il n'était qu'un personnage fictif d'une histoire. Elle regarda ses vêtements troués, boueux et barbouillés de sang, et songea aussitôt qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de se déguiser, pour passer inaperçu. Le temps de trouver un moyen de rentrer dans le monde de Naruto. Après tout, elle avait déjà fait le voyage une fois, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de recommencer ?

- « Nous sommes... Dans un autre monde, ou une autre dimension, si tu préfère. »

L'œil visible de Kakashi s'écarquilla.

- « Tu plaisante ?! » souffla-t-il après quelques minutes de silence choqué.

- « J'aimerais bien... »

- « Comment sais-tu que nous sommes dans une autre dimension ? »

- « C'est ici que je suis née. »

Le laissant digérer l'information, Hime fouilla dans les étuis à parchemins de sa veste, et trouva le rouleau d'invocation qu'elle cherchait : celui qui contenait sa précieuse mallette de maquillage et de déguisements.

- « Nous allons devoir nous déguiser, le temps de trouver un moyen de rentrer. » marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, tout en étalant le parchemin au sol, posant ses mains dessus. Elle tenta de malaxer son chakra pour invoquer sa mallette. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- « Kakashi, essaye de malaxer ton chakra, s'il te plaît ? »

Celui-ci obéit. Il fronça lui aussi les sourcils, quelques secondes plus tard.

- « Je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Hime soupira. Si les habitants de son monde natal ignorait tout du chakra, c'était parce-qu'ils étaient incapable de l'utiliser. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était juste un pouvoir dormant en eux, mais il semblerait que ça soit la dimension elle-même qui bloque toute émission de chakra.

Un doute la saisit, et elle se précipita sur son ami, levant la main vers son bandeau frontal et son Sharingan dissimulé. Kakashi eut un léger mouvement de recul, mais elle lui ordonna de ne pas bouger tandis qu'elle enlevait son bandeau.

- « Ouvre l'œil gauche. »

Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent en même temps : lui parce-qu'il ne sentait plus le pouvoir du Sharingan, ni l'énergie que cela drainait en lui à chaque fois qu'il l'utilisait. Elle parce-que l'œil gauche de son ami était noir, et vu qu'il avait à la base les yeux aussi sombres que ceux d'Obito, il avait maintenant de nouveau les deux yeux de la même couleur. Hime en resta bouche bée, et lui tendis un petit miroir de poche qu'elle transportait sur elle, de une parce-qu'elle était une femme, et de deux parce-que c'était utile de pouvoir vérifier régulièrement si son déguisement n'avait aucun souci de maquillage, durant les missions d'espionnage.

Kakashi écarquilla ses yeux nouvellement assortis, et se palpa précautionneusement la paupière gauche, comme si cela allait faire revenir sa pupille écarlate.

- « Dans ce monde, le chakra n'existe pas » expliqua Hime. « C'est pourquoi le Sharingan ne fonctionne plus. »

- « Explique moi. Tu es _née_ ici ?! »

La jeune femme soupira, et se gratta pensivement l'arrière du crâne.

- « Nous allons suivre la route, cela nous conduira forcément à une ville. Là-bas, nous volerons des vêtements ainsi qu'un peu d'argent, et nous essaierons de déterminer dans quel pays nous sommes. Je t'expliquerais deux trois trucs en cours de route... »


	16. La tour Eiffel

Bon, OK, ce n'est pas encore le soir, mais j'ai écrit plus vite que ce que j'avais prévu :p

Petite précision avant de commencer :

- « Bla bla bla » : on papote dans la langue du monde de Naruto

- _« Bla bla bla »_ : on papote en français

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****15**

**La tour Eiffel  
**

- « Franchement, est-ce vraiment nécessaire de faire tout ça ? » gronda Kakashi d'une voix sourde.

- « Oui ! Dans ce monde, les gens n'ont pas les cheveux naturellement argentés, roses ou bleus ! Et ils ne portent _pas_ de masque ! »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, mal à l'aise. L'odeur de ce produit lui écorchait les narines, et il savait qu'il lui faudrait des jours, si ce n'était des semaines, pour retrouver une couleur de cheveux normale après ça. Cependant, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était agréable de sentir les doigts d'Hime lui masser délicatement le cuir chevelu pour bien étaler la teinture.

La veille, ils avaient marchés jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, avant d'apercevoir finalement les lumières d'une ville. Hime lui avait alors presque tout expliqué sur le club des amateurs de tricot, les voyageurs inter-dimensionnels, les pouvoirs surhumains que possédaient tous ces voyageurs. L'histoire de Mary-Sue et d'Akane. Le sceau qui bridait leurs pouvoirs à tous tout en les maintenant « attachés » à leur monde d'accueil, et liés entre eux. Son sceau à elle qui avait été retiré par Mary-Sue.

Il avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle venait d'un monde différent du sien, même si les faits étaient là. Mais quand il pensait qu'il y avait une organisation secrète constituée uniquement de personnes de cet autre monde, et qui luttait depuis des siècles pour protéger son monde des autres voyageurs, alors là il avait vraiment envie de se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. Pas étonnant qu'Hime ait toujours été réticente à parler de son passé et de sa famille...

Bon, Kakashi n'était pas idiot : il voyait bien que son amie ne lui avait pas tout dit, notamment en ce qui concernait la manière dont elle avait pu prévoir la mort d'Obito et de Rin, mais il avait décidé de lui laisser un peu de temps. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle était mal à l'aise en parlant de tout cela, sachant qu'elle trahissait le club. Déjà, il en savait désormais énormément, et il était heureux qu'elle ait pu lui parler sans avoir en mourir.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir : Mary-Sue les avait écarté en les envoyant dans une autre dimension. Après avoir été témoin de sa puissance, Kakashi savait pertinemment qu'il était urgent qu'Hime et lui rentrent dans leur monde pour l'empêcher de nuire.

Alors pourquoi, _pourquoi_ s'entêtait-elle à lui tartiner le crâne de teinture pour cheveux destinée à le rendre moins voyant au lieu de chercher activement un moyen de rentrer ?!

Sans prévenir, Hime lui fit basculer la tête en arrière pour pouvoir s'attaquer aux mèches de cheveux qui lui retombaient habituellement sur le front. Kakashi s'agita : se retrouver ainsi, tête en arrière et gorge à découvert, n'était pas une position agréable pour un ninja.

- « Continue de gigoter et tu auras de la teinture sur le front ! » menaça Hime.

Le jeune homme cessa tout mouvement, et ferma les yeux. Durant la nuit, Hime s'était rendue dans la ville qu'ils avaient découvert et s'était introduite dans un magasin. Elle y avait dérobé des vêtements, de la nourriture, et surtout une quantité impressionnante de maquillage. Et de la teinture pour cheveux.

Soudain, Hime se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux, et le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. S'appliquant à rester impassible, Kakashi haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogatif. Elle s'approcha encore et tendit un index ganté recouvert de teinture noire vers le sourcil en question. Il rejeta aussitôt la tête en arrière, indigné. De la teinture sur les cheveux, passe encore. Mais sur les sourcils ?!

- « Ne bouge pas ! » protesta la jeune femme. « Tu connais beaucoup de gens qui ont des cheveux noirs et des sourcils gris, toi ? »

Kakashi se renfrogna et la fusilla du regard. Cependant, il se tut et la laissa faire, se promettant de se venger dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Hime étala précautionneusement la teinture odorante sur ses sourcils, faisant très attention pour ne pas en mettre à côté. Elle se mordait les lèvres, concentrée, et son souffle mesuré lui caressait légèrement les joues.

Quand elle eut fini de lui barbouiller soigneusement les sourcils, elle l'entraîna vers le petit lac à côté duquel ils avaient posé leurs affaires, et lui ordonna d'attendre un peu avant de se rincer les cheveux. Malgré leur situation précaire, Kakashi aurait juré qu'elle s'amusait comme une folle, à jouer ainsi à la poupée avec lui. Il grinça des dents.

Lorsqu'elle l'autorisa enfin à retirer le produit, il plongea la tête dans l'eau du lac, qui se teinta de noir comme si une pieuvre était passée dans les environs. L'abominable odeur de la teinture s'estompa enfin, et il soupira de soulagement. Après s'être bien rincé les cheveux, il observa son reflet dans l'eau et vit un homme masqué (et trempé), dont les cheveux et les sourcils étaient du même noir que ses yeux.

- « Tes cils sont encore gris... » remarqua Hime d'une voix pensive, dans son dos.

- « De toute manière, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on peut y... »

Il s'interrompit, et se retourna pour voir son amie qui arborait un sourire carnassier, un tube de mascara noir dans la main. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- « Alors ça, jamais de la vie ! »

* * *

- « Mhm, si j'en crois le plan, la gare devrait être par là-bas... »

Hime replia le petit plan qu'elle avait acheté (grâce à l'argent qu'elle avait prélevé dans la caisse du magasin qu'elle avait cambriolé la veille), et adressa à son ami un petit signe de tête l'invitant à la suivre. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux dans sa direction, elle ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un rictus moqueur.

- « Franchement, tu vas mourir de chaud comme ça ! » railla-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à convaincre Kakashi de la laisser lui appliquer du mascara. Bien évidemment, elle s'était attendue à ce refus catégorique, mais la tête qu'il avait fait avait vraiment valu le coup. Mais cela avait été encore plus hilarant quand elle avait essayé de lui faire enlever son masque. Après un vif débat, il avait finalement décidé d'enlever son masque... Et de porter une écharpe qui dissimulerait la partie inférieure de son visage. En plein été.

Mis à part l'écharpe, il avait maintenant tout à fait l'air d'un homme normal. Cheveux noirs en pétard, chemise sombre à manches courtes, et jean tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Hime avait appliqué une sacrée dose de fond de teint sur la cicatrice de son œil gauche, mais n'avait pas réussi à la masquer complètement. Cependant, quand on ne le regardait pas de trop près, il avait tout à fait l'air d'un jeune homme banal et inoffensif, bien qu'un peu dérangé pour se balader ainsi avec une écharpe en plein soleil.

Hime, quant à elle, s'était habillée de manière similaire : jean, débardeur, et veste légère pour cacher la longue cicatrice de son dos. À eux deux, ils avaient l'air d'un couple tout à fait anodin et n'attiraient pas trop les regards. Tant mieux.

En fouinant un peu, elle avait avait découvert qu'ils étaient en France, son pays d'origine, dans un petite ville pas très loin de Paris, la capitale. Parfait, c'était à Paris qu'Hime avait passé son enfance. Il y aurait sans doute là-bas quelques endroit qu'elle reconnaîtrait.

Ils arrivèrent à la gare, et elle fit signe à Kakashi d'attendre pendant qu'elle se rendait au guichet. Elle hésita un peu, lorsque ce fut son tour de parler avec l'employée de la gare: elle n'était pas entrée dans une gare depuis plus de dix ans, et à ce moment-là elle n'était qu'une gamine qui ne faisait pas attention !

- « _Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? _» demanda la femme derrière le comptoir, tout en lui adressant un sourire commercial un peu fatigué.

Hime lui rendit son sourire. C'était vraiment étrange : le français était sa langue maternelle, mais le sceau du club qu'elle avait longtemps porté, et surtout ses années passées à Konoha lui donnaient l'impression qu'il s'agissait qu'une seconde langue dont elle se souvenait à peine. Heureusement, elle arrivait à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait et ce qu'on lui disait sans trop de difficulté.

- « _Je voudrais deux... Euh... Places dans le prochain train pour Paris. _» dit-elle, buttant un peu sur les mots.

- « _Vous tombez bien, il y en a un a quai en ce moment. Il partira dans cinq minutes, alors je vais composter vos billets. _»

L'employée lui indiqua un prix, et Hime paya en liquide, avec l'argent qu'elle avait « emprunté » la veille. Elle prit les deux billets, et s'apprêta à rejoindre Kakashi.

- « _Vous avez un drôle d'accent _» remarqua la guichetière. « _D'où venez-vous ? _»

Hime s'arrêta, se retourna, et lui fit un sourire angélique par-dessus son épaule.

- « _De loin ! _»

Elle courut presque jusqu'à son ami et l'entraîna sur le quai où le train était sur le point de partir. Il grimpèrent dans un wagon au hasard, et s'installèrent sur deux sièges libres. Deux minutes après cela, un coup de sifflet se faisait entendre, et le train démarrait.

- « Nous serons à Paris dans deux heures. » indiqua-t-elle à Kakashi, qui hocha la tête et s'absorba dans la contemplation du paysage, par la fenêtre.

- « Il y a-t-il une sorte de portail pour rentrer, là-bas ? »

- « Oui et non. Le voyage ne se fait pas par portail, c'est... »

Hime hésita, ne sachant pas exactement comment le décrire. Dès qu'elle avait décidé d'aller à Paris, elle avait juste expliqué à son ami qu'ils pourraient sans doute rentrer chez eux s'ils se rendaient là-bas, et l'avait aussitôt traîné dans la gare la plus proche.

- « Pour changer de dimension, il faut le vouloir de tout son être, et vraiment détester le monde dans lequel on se trouve. Enfin, en tout cas, c'est comme ça que ça se passe entre mon monde et le tien. Il fait être vraiment désespéré, et souhaiter partir à tout prix. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

- « Nous voulons tous les deux quitter ce monde, pourtant. »

- « Pas assez », répondit Hime en secouant la tête. « Ta curiosité envers ce endroit te retient, même inconsciemment. Et en ce qui me concerne... »

Elle rougit et se mordit les lèvres, soupesant ses mots pour ne pas en dire trop.

- « Et en ce qui me concerne... » reprit-t-elle. « C'est ta présence qui me retient : je ne suis plus seule dans ce monde. »

Kakashi la regarda pensivement, le visage indéchiffrable.

- « Cet endroit, Paris... Est-ce une ville particulièrement repoussante, si tu nous y emmène pour que nous soyons dégoûtés de ce monde ? »

- « Non, non, ce n'est pas un endroit si terrible. C'est juste que là-bas, je vais retrouver mon passé, ça devrait être suffisant pour me donner _vraiment_ envie de partir. Quant à toi, il y a suffisamment de choses là-bas pour assouvir une grande partie de ta curiosité envers ce monde. »

- « Et si ce n'est pas assez ? »

- « Au pire », gloussa Hime, « nous chercherons les quartiers les plus moches de la ville, et si ça ne marche toujours pas, nous voyagerons pour visiter les endroits les plus affreux du monde. Tu finiras bien par en avoir marre. »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous, il nous faut à tout prix rentrer rapidement pour arrêter Mary-Sue ! »

- « Shhht ! » se hérissa Hime. « Du calme ! Le temps s'écoule différemment entre les dimensions. Pour eux, il ne doit pas s'être écoulé plus de quelques minutes depuis notre arrivée ici ! »

En réalité, elle n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler dans le monde de Naruto depuis que Mary-Sue les avait envoyés dans cette dimension, mais refusait d'en toucher mot à son ami. Se retrouver dans un monde inconnu était une situation suffisamment stressante comme ça, même pour un shinobi entraîné. Kakashi se débrouillait très bien pour le moment, s'adaptant remarquablement bien dans cet environnement inconnu, alors pas question de faire peser un poids supplémentaire sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses propres problèmes. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie, c'était de se replonger dans les évènements de son enfance, mais c'était nécessaire si elle voulait éprouver à nouveau le désespoir qui l'avait faite quitter ce monde. À ce moment-là, elle essaierait de trouver un moyen de dégoûter complètement Kakashi de ce monde, même si elle ne savait vraiment pas comment. Ce n'était déjà pas facile de le déstabiliser, alors comment le rendre désespéré ?

Voilà qui risquait de poser problème.

* * *

Shinji sifflotait gaiement, tout en conduisant son chariot. Il avait fait un long voyage depuis le village où il habitait, un petit hameau situé dans le pays de de l'Herbe, pour pouvoir vendre les rouleaux de soie tissés par sa famille. À présent, il n'était plus très loin de sa destination : Konoha.

- « Allez ma belle, on est bientôt arrivé ! » dit-il gaiement tout en flattant la croupe de la jument qui tirait le chariot.

Sa mère lui avait conseillé de louer les service des ninjas du village de l'Herbe pour l'escorter, mais il avait refusé de gaspiller ainsi le peu d'argent que possédait sa famille. Son voyage avait été paisible, et touchait maintenant à sa fin sans qu'il ne se soit fait attaquer une seule fois. De toute manière, qui risquait-il de rencontrer, dans le pays du Feu, si boisé ? Des bandits ? Pffft !

_Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais croiser un danger mortel en cours de route, quelle idée !_ songea-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Il allait se rendre à Konoha, vendre tous ses rouleaux de soie, et revenir au village avec plein d'argent. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait même assez d'argent pour qu'il puisse acheter un beau yukata à Noriko, son amie d'enfance... Peut-être même qu'il pourrait enfin oser la demander en mariage, si la situation financière de sa famille s'améliorait ?

Soudain, à quelques mètres devant lui, une forme humaine sortit de l'ombre des arbres. Shinji vit qu'il s'agissait d'une femme, dont la chevelure dorée scintillait joliment au soleil. Quand il arriva à son niveau, elle leva la tête vers lui et lui adressa une signe de main.

Quand il croisa son regard et qu'il vit son visage, Shinji se retrouva incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

- « Où allez-vous, bel inconnu ? » roucoula la magnifique jeune femme, tout en lui décochant un sourire ravageur.

- « Ko-Konoha » s'entendit-il répondre.

Le sourire de l'inconnu s'élargit. Shinji oublia instantanément sa famille, les rouleaux de soie qu'il devait vendre, Noriko. Il tendit la main vers l'inconnue, et elle s'installa gracieusement à côté de lui. Puis il fit un claquement de langue, et sa jument se remit en route vers Konoha.

Shinji ne lâcha plus la superbe femme des yeux, se souvenant à peine de respirer : il venait de tomber éperdument amoureux.

* * *

Kakashi n'aimait pas ce monde, c'était décidé.

Sans parler du fait que le chakra n'existait pas et qu'il se sentait ridiculement faible par rapport à d'habitude, ces engins appelés « voitures » étaient vraiment trop bruyants, et produisaient une odeur qui lui donnait la nausée. Il n'y avait pas tellement de différences, sinon : les être humains se comportaient de la manière, quel que soit le monde dans lequel ils évoluaient. Les formes et les couleurs des bâtiments étaient différents, la nourriture, le langage et les vêtements aussi, mais il n'y avait pas _tant_ de différences que ça.

Hime lui avait expliqué dans le « train » qu'il n'y avait pas de ninjas dans ce monde, mais elle n'avait pas trop pu s'étendre sur le sujet : à l'âge de huit ans, elle n'avait pas pu savoir grand chose du système politique et militaire de son pays, c'était normal.

Depuis leur arrivée à Paris, l'humeur d'Hime n'avait cessé de s'assombrir. Voilà qui rajoutait une raison de plus pour lui de détester cet endroit : il n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état, ni la forcer à se rappeler des souvenirs déplaisants. Hélas, c'était nécessaire s'ils voulaient pouvoir quitter cette dimension, aussi s'efforçait-il de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et il s'efforçait de toutes ses forces de détester ce monde, même si c'était difficile quand il y avait autant de choses étranges et nouvelles sous ses yeux, à tous les coins de rue...

_Et en ce qui me concerne... C'est ta présence qui me retient : je ne suis plus seule dans ce monde._

Il observa Hime du coin de l'œil, alors qu'elle scrutait sombrement un plan de ces galeries souterraines appelées « métro », qu'elle avait étalé au sol. Après avoir déambulé en ville pendant des heures, ils avaient convenu du fait que c'était un endroit trop vaste pour partir au hasard à la recherche du passé de la jeune femme, et elle avait acheté une carte dans un magasin de souvenirs. Après cela, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le jardin public le plus proche pour décider de leur itinéraire. Déjà, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Tout en regardant Hime se mordiller nerveusement les lèvres en cherchant à se repérer par rapport au plan, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se produire, pour qu'une petite fille de huit ans se mette à haïr son environnement à un point tel qu'elle finisse par changer involontairement de dimension ?

Et à quel point tenait-elle à lui, si ça présence seule suffisait à lui rendre supportable un endroit qu'elle abhorrait ?

Cette question en amenait une autre, qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé auparavant : et lui, à quel point tenait-il à elle ? En fermant les yeux, il pouvait encore clairement voir l'expression douloureusement surprise de son visage, quand il avait enfoncé son poing entouré de foudre dans sa poitrine. Si Mary-Sue n'avait pas soigné Hime, à ce moment-là, jamais il n'aurait pu se le pardonner. Parce-qu'il avait failli la perdre, il se rendait à présent compte à quel point elle comptait pour lui.

Hime était sa meilleure amie, celle avec qui il pouvait rire et s'énerver librement. Elle était celle qui n'avait jamais fait attention à sa réputation de génie et ne s'était pas privée pour défier son autorité quand elle était sous ses ordres, ainsi que se moquer de lui à loisir sans particulièrement chercher à lui plaire, contrairement à toutes les kunoichis qui lui avaient couru après durant toute son adolescence. Elle était celle qui lui avait promit sa vie pour ne pas perdre son amitié.

- « Je pense que c'est dans cette zone de la ville » fit Hime en désignant une large partie du plan, le sortant de ses pensées troublées. « J'imagine que je reconnaîtrais un peu mieux l'endroit quand nous y seront, mais ça risque de prendre du temps pour explorer tout ça. »

Elle observa encore attentivement la carte, traçant différents trajets du bout de l'index. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et des lampadaires s'allumèrent les uns après les autres. Hime se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Puis son visage s'éclaira un peu, et elle replongea le nez dans la carte.

- « Une nouvelle idée ? »

- « Il fait trop sombre pour aller à la poursuite de mon passé » répondit-elle. « En pleine nuit, je ne pourrais rien reconnaître. En revanche, il y a une chose que nous pouvons faire en attendant : personne ne peut visiter à Paris sans aller voir la Tour Eiffel ! »

Kakashi voulut rétorquer qu'ils devaient se concentrer sur trouver un moyen de rentrer chez eux, mais songea que si Hime ne pouvait pas reconnaître l'endroit où elle devait se rendre dans le noir, autant faire quelque chose qui lui remonterait un peu le moral en attendant que le jour se lève à nouveau.

- « Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle replia rapidement la carte, et les entraîna dans une « bouche de métro », où ils prirent le moyen de transport souterrain en question. S'aidant des panneaux qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre, Hime les fit sortir à un arrêt ou il reprirent une autre « rame de métro », jusqu'à arriver à destination. Kakashi se sentit rassuré en remontant à la surface, même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Il vit alors qu'ils étaient à côté de la grande tour de fer un peu bizarre qu'il avait aperçu plusieurs fois au loin, depuis leur arrivée à Paris. Des lumière s'allumèrent sur toute la surface de l'étrange construction, lui donnant un aspect scintillant tout en éclairant les alentours. Avec une moue joueuse, Hime se fit craquer crânement les phalanges.

- « Un peu d'escalade, ça te tente ? » lança-t-elle. « Mais attention, on ne doit surtout pas se faire voir. Si je me souviens bien, l'entrée est payante. »

- « Ça, de l'escalade ? » répliqua-t-il sur un ton de défi, entrant dans son jeu. « Une promenade de santé, oui ! »

- « Le dernier arrivé en haut est un genin en jupette ! »

Elle se précipita aussitôt vers la tour en courant, slalomant avec agilité entre les badauds. Kakashi secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur, sans pouvoir réprimer un sourire amusé. Il se prépara à concentrer du chakra au niveau de ses pieds pour prendre de la vitesse... Et se rappela qu'il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. _Oups_.

Il partit comme un fusée, bien déterminé à rattraper son retard. Quelques mètres devant lui, Hime avait déjà bondit à la base de l'un des pieds de la tour, discrète comme une ombre. En trois grandes enjambées, il la rejoignit et s'élança. Ses doigts crochetèrent une des nombreuses prises qu'offrait la tour, et il se fondit lui aussi dans les ombres, bien déterminé à rattraper son amie.

Une quinzaine de minutes d'escalade acharné plus tard, Kakashi se hissa au sommet de la tour, juste en dessous de ce qui semblait être une grande antenne. Goguenard, il tendit une main à Hime, juste en dessous, qui se laissa hisser en haut en grommelant dans sa barbe.

- « Alors, qui est une genin en jupette ? »

- « OK, c'est moi, tu as gagné... » grogna la jeune femme.

Ils s'assirent au pied de l'antenne, et cessèrent de parler, s'absorbant dans la contemplation de la ville en pleine nuit. Les lueurs mouvantes des « voitures », les lampadaires, les éclairages qu'il y avait sur les bâtiments... Toute la ville était nimbée de lumières rouges et dorées.

- « J'ai beau tout faire pour essayer de détester cet endroit » songea Kakashi à voix haute. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver beau. »

- « Et encore, tu n'as rien vu » renchérit Hime. « Ce monde est gigantesque, et bourré de choses à voir. Moi non plus, je n'en ai vu qu'une infime partie. »

Elle soupira, et son visage prit une expression mélancolique.

- « Pourtant », reprit-elle dans un murmure. « j'aurais préféré ne jamais revenir et continuer à oublier... »

Un courant d'air frais agita ses cheveux, et elle se mit à frissonner, même si ce n'était sans doute pas dû au froid. Kakashi hésita une seconde, la regarda serrer ses bras autour d'elle pour se protéger, et prit une décision. Dénouant l'écharpe qui cachait son visage, il la passa sur les épaules de son amie.

Celle-ci sursauta, et leva les yeux vers lui par réflexe. Sa mâchoire se décrocha alors de plusieurs crans, et Kakashi sourit en voyant son expression stupéfaite. Au bout d'une bonne minute, à le contempler sans rien dire, Hime reprit contenance et referma la bouche.

- « Je... Pourquoi ? »

- « Tu en avais plus besoin que moi, non ? »

La jeune femme rougit, et resserra les pans de l'écharpe autour de son cou et de ses épaules tout en baissant les yeux. Quand elle les tourna à nouveau vers lui, Kakashi eut la surprise de constater qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes.

- « Merci. » chuchota-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de lui, et posa la tête contre sa poitrine. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il la cala confortablement contre lui. Oui, il avait prit la bonne décision en lui donnant l'écharpe qui masquait son visage. Après tout, Hime n'était pas sa meilleure amie...

Elle était bien plus que ça.


	17. Mélissa

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment navrée pour mon retard, j'ai eu une montagne de choses à faire, ainsi que quelques soucis d'inspiration sur ce chapitre : je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, sans jamais être tout à fait satisfaite (et même si le temps pressait, je ne pouvait pas vous envoyer un chapitre bâclé, tout de même !).

Enfin voilà, désolée pour mon gros retard, j'espère pouvoir récupérer un rythme normal ce week end.

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****16**

**Mélissa  
**

- « Mais quel imbécile ! » marmonna Hime, tout en essuyant rageusement les gouttelettes de sueur qui s'était accumulées sur son front.

Ça faisait deux jours que Kakashi et elle ratissaient inlassablement les rues du large quartier qu'elle avait repéré, à l'affut d'un signe, d'un bâtiment, n'importe quoi, quelque chose qui éveilleraient sa mémoire floue de l'époque lointaine de son enfance. Lorsque le soir venait, ils louaient une chambre dans le premier hôtel venu et s'écroulaient tous les deux sur un lit, s'endormant presque instantanément : poussés par le sentiment d'urgence qui les étreignait à chaque seconde qui passait, les deux ninjas n'avaient pas ménagé leurs efforts pour explorer une grande partie de la ville en un temps record.

La jeune femme regarda désespérément autour d'elle, cherchant à apercevoir la tignasse ébouriffée de son ami, ainsi que l'écharpe qu'il avait remit sur sa figure malgré la chaleur écrasante de l'après-midi. Mais Kakashi restait invisible, et sans sa capacité à détecter son chakra pour le retrouver, Hime se sentait ridiculement... Normale.

C'était à peine croyable : il avait suffi qu'elle le lâche des yeux pendant deux minutes, lors de leur dernière pause-repas, pour qu'il se volatilise dans la ville. Hime serra les poings, retenant à peine le grondement qui montait dans sa gorge. Quel intérêt avait-il à aller se perdre dans une ville dont il ignorait tout, même le langage parlé ?!

Elle repartit en courant, sans se soucier des regards agacés des quelques badauds qu'elle dérangeait dans sa course. _Bon sang, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, si ?_

Ses poumons en feu lui faisaient mal à chacune de ses respirations heurtées, mais elle garda un rythme soutenu, ne s'arrêtant que lorsque le passage des voitures l'empêchait de traverser une rue (faire un saut périlleux pour passer par-dessus les obstacles serait un peu trop voyant à son goût).

La jeune femme repassa par son point de départ, le banc en fer à moitié rouillé et recouvert de graffitis sur lequel Kakashi et elle auraient dû manger un sandwich quelques minutes plus tôt, s'il n'avait pas décidé de se montrer complètement irresponsable en s'en allant sans elle. Avec un peu de chance, il allait retrouver son chemin en sens inverse et revenir... Mais non, il n'était pas là. Hime sentit une bouffée de rage et de panique l'envahir.

Elle s'assit sur le banc, résolue à attendre que Kakashi revienne (et tant pis pour lui s'il s'était attiré des ennuis : il n'avait qu'à pas s'enfuir sans elle). Luttant pour reprendre son souffle, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée là ? C'était comme si l'histoire se répétait, alors qu'elle était de nouveau dans ce monde, seule à attendre... Elle avait pourtant cru que leur relation avait évolué, depuis qu'il lui avait montré son visage, en haut de la tour Eiffel... Rien qu'en se rappelant la vision de son visage entier, et de la tendresse dans ses yeux, elle eut envie de rougir. À ce moment-là, elle avait eu l'impression qu'une possibilité pour quelque chose de plus s'était ouverte... _Il faut croire que je me suis trompée._

Hime serra les dents, et releva la tête, bien déterminée à assassiner Kakashi d'une manière lente et douloureuse. Ibiki était l'expert en torture, certes, mais elle saurait elle aussi se montrer inventive si nécessaire... _D'abord je lui teindrais les cheveux en rose, avant de le faire parader devant tout le village sans son masque et avec du maquillage sur la figure, ensuite je le prendrais en photo comme ça et je ferais diffuser cette photographie dans tout le pays du Feu, et même dans les autres grandes Nations, et puis je lui arracherais les ongles un à un avant de prendre une petite cuillère et de..._

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par le passage d'un petit garçon habillé d'orange, qui traversa en sautillant son champ de vision, accompagné par ses parents. Il portait une perruque blonde ébouriffée, et un bandeau de Konoha ornait son front. _Quoi ?!_

Hime se frotta les yeux, se demandant si elle n'était pas sujette à une illusion, mais elle vit alors qu'un jeune homme allait dans la même direction que la réplique miniature du Naruto, portant un sac à plastique à l'effigie de Kakashi et de ses futurs élèves.

Elle se leva, et le suivit aussitôt. Voilà une chose qui aurait certainement pu pousser Kakashi à s'éloigner d'elle, malgré le fait qu'il soit totalement perdu dans ce monde. Rapidement, elle se composa une expression insouciante et légèrement émerveillée de touriste un peu perdue et curieuse de son environnement. Elle se rapprocha rapidement du jeune homme au sac plastique.

- « _Bonjour ! _» lui dit-elle, tout en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Le jeune homme cilla, déconcerté, puis lui souhaita aussi le bon jour en souriant. Tout en renforçant son accent étranger, Hime lui demanda avec une timidité feinte où est-ce qu'il avait obtenu un si joli sac, et où il se dirigeait, ainsi que la petite famille avec le mini-Naruto.

- « _Je suis nouvelle en ville _», ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil innocent. « _alors je suis complètement perdue... _»

- « _Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand rassemblement des fans du manga Naruto. Vous connaissez ? _»

Hime papillonna des cils et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire excité.

- « _J'adôôôre ! _» minauda-t-elle. « _Si vous saviez, je connais tous les volumes par cœur ! _»

- « _Vous pouvez me tutoyer, si vous voulez _» murmura le jeune homme, dont les joues avaient pris une légère rougeur. « _Je m'appelle Julien. _»

Hime sourit intérieurement, avec une pointe d'orgueil féminin : elle n'était physiquement pas aussi désirable que Kurenai et Anko, mais elle savait quand même se débrouiller, parfois. Elle regarda Julien, qui avait de jolis cheveux châtains coupé courts et des yeux verts pétillants, et se sentit un peu coupable. Néanmoins, il la conduirait plus rapidement vers l'endroit où Kakashi s'était probablement enfui, et... Elle le trouvait adorable, avec ses fossettes rieuses.

- « _Je suis Mélissa. _» sourit-elle, usant pour la première fois son ancien nom avec un pincement douloureux au cœur. « _Tu peux me tutoyer aussi, tu sais ? Et si nous allions à ce fameux rassemblement ensemble ? _»

Le visage de Julien s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël, et il se mit à babiller gaiement sur les personnages de l'univers de Naruto. Hime n'eut aucun mal à soutenir une conversation sur ce sujet là, et c'est en dissertant joyeusement sur les qualités et les défauts de divers personnages qu'ils arrivèrent au lieu du rassemblement.

* * *

Kakashi tourna encore une page du petit livre, éprouvant un fascination croissante à mesure qu'il en découvrait le contenu. Oh, bien sûr, il ne pouvait comprendre le texte qui était écrit dans les bulles, mais les images étaient suffisamment parlantes pour qu'il saisisse de quoi le manga parlait. Il s'agissait de lui, et de trois genins, sans doute ses élèves. L'un d'entre eux était sans conteste Naruto, le fils de Minato-sensei, sauf qu'il était plus âgé. Il en avait déduit que l'histoire racontée par ces mangas était le futur.

Pas étonnant qu'avec ça, Hime n'ait eu aucun mal à prédire des évènements comme la mort d'Obito, ou celle de Minato et Rin. La destinée dont elle parlait parfois... Était-ce ce qui était écrit dans ces livres ? Mais comment les habitants du monde natal de son amie pouvaient-ils avoir ainsi accès à des documents si importants ?

Lorsqu'Hime était partie acheter de la nourriture, son regard avait été attiré par des gens habillés en ninjas, même si leurs vêtements avaient plutôt l'air de déguisement qu'autre chose. Intrigué par le bandeau frontal que portaient certains d'entre eux, il les avait suivi discrètement. Il se doutait bien qu'Hime le retrouverait rapidement, elle ne manquerait pas de voir les étranges individus déguisés en ninjas, à un moment où à un autre.

Les faux shinobis l'avaient conduit à un endroit qui l'avait laissé bouche bée. Il s'agissait d'un grand bâtiment, rempli de stands autour desquels des centaines de personnes déambulaient, comme à une sorte de festival. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus choqué, ce fut l'immense affiche où s'étalait un dessin de... Lui. Puis à d'autres endroit, il « se » vit aussi, seul où accompagné de trois genins, dont la réplique plus âgée du fils de Minato-sensei.

Il avait d'abord été très désorienté, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux tombent sur un stand recouvert de mangas, sur les couvertures desquels il apparaissait parfois. C'est en commençant à les feuilleter qu'il avait comprit. Il s'était aussitôt plongé dans sa lecture, tout en regrettant l'absence d'Hime, qui aurait pu aisément lui traduire le contenu des bulles. _Quoique si elle était là, elle m'interdirait probablement de toucher ces livres_...

Complètement absorbé par son étrange lecture, il ne remarqua la présence qui était arrivée derrière lui qu'au dernier moment, lorsqu'une main le frappa un peu plus fort que nécessaire entre les omoplates. Il se retourna en un éclair, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hime, qui tenait nonchalamment le bras d'un homme inconnu et lui adressait un sourire radieux, les yeux flamboyant de rage contenue.

- « Je te hais » lui dit-elle sans se départir de son beau sourire.

Interloqué, Kakashi la regarda échanger quelques mots en français avec l'inconnu, puis elle se retourna vers lui. Son sourire se figea un peu, et il aperçu la colère qui couvait au fond de ses prunelles gris acier.

- « J'ai dit à Julien que tu ne comprenais pas le français, et que tu étais mon grand frère. Ton nom est Killian. Pose ce livre ou je te jure que je vais te tuer lentement et très, _très_ douloureusement.. »

Il s'exécuta, mais seulement pour piocher un autre livre dans la pile.

- « C'est une lecture très intéressante. » rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de défi. « Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, d'ailleurs. Je crois que je vais continuer un peu à lire, si tu le permet... _Petite soeur._ »

Les lèvres d'Hime se pincèrent, et il devina qu'elle était proche de l'explosion. Puis elle reprit emprise sur elle-même, et soupira. Elle leva les yeux vers Julien, et lui sourit gentiment en lui posant une question, sans lâcher son bras. Kakashi grinça des dents, presque malgré lui. Qui était cet homme avec qui elle était si familière ?

Le dénommé Julien regarda sa « sœur » avec un peu trop d'admiration à son goût, lorsqu'il lui répondit et désigna un stand un peu plus loin. Hime battit élégamment des cils en le remerciant, et adressa à Kakashi un sourire de mauvaise augure.

- « Tu veux en savoir un peu plus sur ton futur ? D'autres réponses sont par là ! »

Méfiant, il posa son livre et la suivit, de même que Julien qui ne cessait de parler en un bourdonnement ininterrompu et fort agaçant. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le stand en question, Kakashi se figea, et sentit son cœur lui remonter au bord des lèvres. C'était un dessin de lui, mais... Pourquoi ne portait-il pas son masque ?! Et pourquoi embrassait-il... Iruka ?!?

Devant l'intérêt qu'ils montraient, Hime et lui, la jeune femme qui tenait le stand leur tendit un carnet de dessins, qu'ils feuilletèrent avec attention. À chaque page, Kakashi verdit un peu plus. Là, il était avec Anko... Et là, avec Genma ! Il se vit même avec sa future élève aux cheveux rose, ainsi qu'avec Naruto ! Malgré tout, la majorité des dessins le représentaient avec Iruka. Il retint un haut le cœur en voyant un dessin où il se tenait dans une position particulièrement suggestive, tout en caressant les fesses de l'autre homme.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?! Est-ce qu'à l'avenir, il allait devenir un playboy bisexuel pédophile ?!?

Tout en contenant difficilement un éclat de rire, Hime lui retira le carnet à dessins des mains, et remercia la jeune femme qui tenait le stand, avant de glisser une main autour du bras de son « frère » et de l'entraîner un peu plus loin.

- « Ils appellent ça du « fanart », il s'agit de dessins réalisées par des fans, ils n'ont aucune incidence sur le futur. Que ça te serve de leçon : si tu veux regarder ton futur, tu peux très bien avoir des mauvaises surprises ! »

Kakashi hésita, regarda une dernière fois le stand couvert de mangas, puis frissonna. Effectivement, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas chercher à trop en savoir. Où serait passée sa liberté d'action si il savait par avance comment il devait agir et qui il devait aimer ? _Et puis_, songea-t-il, _Hime n'était sur aucun des dessins._

Estimant sans doute que sa vengeance était suffisamment accomplie, Hime dit au revoir à Julien, qui lui griffonna à la hâte dix chiffres sur un morceau de papier qu'il lui tendit, avant de déposer une bise sur chaque joue d'Hime et de partir. Irrité par la familiarité que le jeune homme se permettait envers son amie, Kakashi n'en laissa cependant rien paraître, et suivit Hime jusqu'à la sortie.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis du grand bâtiment où se tenait le rassemblement, la jeune femme posa sur lui un regard furieux.

- « Si tu t'avise de m'abandonner encore une fois sans prévenir, je te promet que je ne viendrais pas te chercher. Tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour rentrer, vu ? »

- « Je suis désolé » soupira Kakashi. « Je pensais que tu n'aurais aucun souci à me retrouver rapidement. »

- « Évite de penser, tu pourrais te faire mal ! » persiffla son amie d'une voix acide.

Excédé, Kakashi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fusilla Hime du regard.

- « Écoute, avec ce que tu m'as montré, je vais avoir des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour apaiser ta colère ? »

Il vit distinctement les efforts qu'elle fit pour rester de marbre et conserver son masque de colère, mais elle craqua et éclata de rire.

- « Bon, d'accord, je te pardonne » capitula-t-elle. « Remettons nous en route, à présent. »

* * *

Shinji était assis contre un arbre, prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder en direction de son chariot. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils arriveraient bientôt à Konoha, Mary-Sue lui avait ordonné de s'arrêter, et s'était mise à fouiller dans son chariot, jusqu'à dénicher des rouleaux de soie à sa convenance. À présent, elle était en train de s'habiller derrière ledit chariot, et refusait qu'il la voie avant que ses vêtements ne soient terminés.

Le jeune homme était troublé : il avait oublié qu'il transportait un chargement de rouleaux de soie. Et, en y réfléchissant, il avait oublié pourquoi il se rendait à Konoha, à l'origine, et même d'où il venait. Sa famille, le nom de ses parents, tout s'était effacé. Enfin, ce n'était pas dramatique puisqu'il avait sa déesse, Mary-Sue. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

L'image fugitive d'une jeune fille aux cheveux sombres nattés et aux yeux bruns lui revint en mémoire, lui adressant un sourire doux et triste. Puis l'image s'effaça, et Shinji se rendit compte qu'il pleurait, sans pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il essuya ses joues humides, mal à l'aise. Peu de temps après, Mary-Sue se présenta devant lui, plus belle que jamais dans ses vêtements qui lui donnaient la prestance d'une reine. Tout les doutes s'effacèrent aussitôt de l'esprit de Shinji, et il sourit béatement.

Juste avant de se remettre en route, il se rendit compte que sa main était humide, comme s'il avait essuyé quelque chose de mouillé avec. _Oh, il a plu ?_

* * *

Hime se figea, debout au milieu de la rue. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que Kakashi s'était lui aussi arrêté, et qu'il la regardait avec espoir. Elle fit un pas hésitant dans la rue, regardant les maisons avec attention. Il y avait eu quelques changements, oui, mais c'était définitivement _cette_ rue.

La kunoichi se mordit les lèvres, incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- « Nous sommes arrivés ? » demanda Kakashi, l'air de rien.

En guise de réponse, Hime lui saisit la main et la serra fort. Comme ça, elle serait sûre que si jamais elle craquait et s'enfuyait à toute jambes, son ami pourrait la retenir. Celui-ci exerça une pression rassurante sur ses doigts, lui signifiant qu'il avait compris le message, et qu'il la soutiendrait.

Hime prit une grande inspiration, et osa faire un pas supplémentaire.

La maison qu'elle recherchait se situait au bout de la rue, évidemment. Le trajet lui parut interminable, dans ce décors si connu. C'était étrange, d'ailleurs : dans son enfance, elle n'était passée dans cette rue qu'une ou deux fois, et chaque détail s'était gravé dans sa mémoire.

Finalement, les deux ninjas arrivèrent devant une maison assez similaire aux autres, si ce n'est que son jardin était assez mal entretenu, et que la boîte aux lettres était recouverte d'une peinture rouge un peu écaillée.

- « Mon nom était Mélissa » expliqua Hime. « Quand j'avais six ans, mes parents et ma sœur aînée sont morts dans un accident de voiture. Je n'étais pas avec eux, à ce moment-là, donc je suis restée seule. Vu que je n'avais pas famille proche, j'ai été placée dans une famille d'accueil. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à m'enfuir. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'avais pas vraiment compris ce que ça signifiait, quand on me disait que mes parents et ma sœur était morts. J'avais compris qu'ils étaient au cimetières, et je pensais qu'ils dormaient, alors j'ai essayé de retrouver le cimetière où ils avaient été enterrés. Je pensais que je n'aurais qu'à aller là-bas, et attendre qu'ils se réveillent... Quelle idiote j'étais. »

- « Tu étais juste une enfant choquée. »

Hime secoua la tête, refusant de laisser son ami l'empêcher de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Si elle s'était donnée autant de mal pour retrouver cet endroit, c'était justement pour se rendre la plus malheureuse possible afin de quitter ce monde. Pas question de se laisser réconforter !

- « J'ai erré longuement dans les rues, complètement perdue. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me trouve, et me ramène chez lui. »

- « Il ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais su son nom. Il voulait que je l'appelle _Tonton_, au début. Ensuite, ça a été _Papa_. Il désirait avoir un enfant, mais n'avait jamais pu. J'ignore si c'était parce-qu'il était stérile, ou bien parce-qu'il était juste seul. »

Elle souffla un bon coup, et poussa le portail en fer rouillé, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement un peu sinistre. Les pieds entraînés des deux ninjas ne produisirent aucun son quand ils s'avancèrent sur la petite allée de gravier, jusqu'à la porte de la maison. Hime leva sa main libre (qui se mit soudainement à peser quinze tonnes), et frappa trois coup secs contre le bois sombre.

Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, des pas lourds résonnèrent et la porte s'ouvrit, révélant un homme bedonnant au crâne dégarni, qui devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

- « _C'est pour quoi ?_ » aboya-t-il, manifestement d'humeur revêche.

Hime resta muette pendant une seconde, puis son orgueil de kunoichi prit le dessus et l'empêcha de flancher. Elle redressa le menton et affronta le regard de l'homme.

- « _C'est surprenant... Tu n'as pas du tout changé, _Papa_._ » dit-elle, crachant le seul nom qu'elle lui connaissait comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin. « _Depuis combien de temps suis-je partie ?_ »

Le visage de « Papa » se décomposa, et il devint blanc comme un linge. Effrayé, il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, et trébucha sur le tapis de l'entrée. Hime en profita pour entrer dans la maison, suivie par Kakashi.

- « _M-Mélissa ?!_ » s'étouffa l'homme au sol. « _C'est impossible ! Tu ne... Tu ne peux pas avoir autant grandi ! Je..._ »

Hime continua à le fixer froidement, ne cherchant plus à cacher la haine et le dégout sur son visage. « Papa » se releva péniblement, tremblant comme une feuille. _Depuis quand est-il aussi petit ? Aussi pathétique ?_ songea la jeune femme avec dégout. C'était _ça_ qui avait détruit son enfance ?

- « _C'est impossible !_ » rugit l'homme en reprenant un peu son sang froid. «_ Je... Je vais appeler la police !_ »

Un sourire cruel fleurit sur les lèvres d'Hime.

- « _Vas-y. Tu pourras leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé à la petite Mélissa, disparue à l'âge six ans..._ »

Les yeux de « Papa » s'écarquillèrent encore plus, et il fit quelques pas en arrière. Hime entendit que Kakashi fermait soigneusement la porte d'entrée, pour couper toute envie de fuite à leur hôte.

- « _C'était ma petite fille ! Elle était à moi ! _» cria-t-il avec hargne. « _À__ moi !_ »

La jeune femme sentit alors son sang bouillir, et elle dû faire un gros effort sur elle-même pour ne pas se jeter à la gorge de la silhouette tremblotante devant elle. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour retrouver son calme, et « Papa » en profita pour se jeter vers son téléphone. Mal lui en pris : le tranchant de la main de Kakashi s'abattit aussitôt sur son cou, et il s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

* * *

Kakashi s'essuya nonchalamment la main contre son tee-shirt, et retira l'écharpe qui lui masquait le visage. Oh, il n'avait pas frappé l'homme assez fort pour faire jaillir son sang, mais le contact avec un tel individu lui donnait vraiment envie de se laver les mains.

- « J'espère que je n'ai rien interrompu d'intéressant. » dit-il à son amie, s'efforçant de lui montrer un sourire rassurant. « Parce-qu'il va être KO pendant un bon moment. »

Celle-ci haussa les épaules et grommela un « Rien d'important... » peu convaincu. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait dans l'endroit d'où elle avait quitté ce monde, la dernière fois, son malaise semblait avoir atteint son paroxysme.

- « Finissons-en. » ordonna Hime d'une voix dure. « Allons voir ma chambre, je suis sûre qu'il l'aura gardée en l'état. »

Kakashi s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'emmène vers l'escalier qui montait au à l'étage, ou bien dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée, mais elle saisit une clef accrochée à un panneau en bois, et se dirigea sans hésiter vers une petite porte qui ouvrait sur un escalier vers la cave. Lorsqu'elle appuya sur l'interrupteur, une ampoule nue diffusa une lumière blafarde sur l'escalier étroit qui menait au sous-sol.

- « Au début » fit Hime, reprenant le fil de son récit d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle racontait l'histoire de quelqu'un autre, « il était très gentil. Mais quand j'ai refusé de l'appeler « Papa » et que j'ai voulu aller voir mes vrais parents au cimetière, les choses ont dégénéré. Il m'a enfermée à la cave, pour que je ne puisse pas le quitter. »

Glacé par ces révélations, Kakashi la suivit en silence. En bas de l'escalier, elle appuya sur un autre interrupteur, et une autre ampoule blanche s'alluma, révélant un pièce carrée sans fenêtre, avec une petite paillasse dans un coin, une lampe de chevet, et une pile de mangas, les mêmes qu'il avait feuilleté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- « Il avait entendu dire que cette série était populaire, donc il m'en a acheté plusieurs volumes, pour me distraire. Je suis restée là durant deux ans, avant d'effectuer le voyages. Quand ils m'ont trouvée, j'étais dans un sale état, psychologiquement parlant. Grâce au sceau du club, mes souvenirs se sont estompés, voire même effacés, et j'ai pu grandir sans devenir complètement cinglée. »

Dans la lumière crue de l'ampoule du plafond, Hime avait l'air si pâle qu'on aurait dit que sa peau était translucide. Ne trouvant aucun mot de réconfort suffisant, Kakashi fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il prit son amie dans ses bras, et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras. Elle résista un peu, puis son contrôle partit en fumée et elle fondit en larmes.

Le jeune homme la berça longuement dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux et le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve un semblant de calme. Peu à peu, ses sanglots s'estompèrent et ses larmes se tarirent, mais elle ne fit aucun effort pour se dégager de l'étreinte de son ami.

- « Je crois que je suis prêt à partir, à présent. » murmura-t-il dans les cheveux d'Hime.

- « Ah bon ? » fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- « Un monde où une chose pareille a pu t'arriver... Je le hais. Pas question d'y rester une minute de plus. »

Hime leva le visage vers lui, les yeux brillants de larmes et de reconnaissance. Alors, sans réfléchir, Kakashi se pencha à avant et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son amie le fixait avec des yeux ronds, les joues écarlates. Il eut envie de se donner des giffles, se rendant compte de l'ampleur de son geste._ Mais qu'est-ce qui ma pris ?!?_

- « On y va ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un effort surhumain pour conserver sa façade flegmatique.

Hime hésita, sourit, et posa la tête sur sa poitrine.

- « Pense très fort à ton désir de te retrouver ailleurs, il faut que tu veuille partir de tout ton cœur, que tu en sois désespéré. »

Kakashi ferma les yeux, et posa le menton sur le sommet du crâne de son amie. Il revit en esprit les voitures bruyantes, les couloirs souterrains et puants du métro, puis le visage de l'homme inconscient à l'étage, ainsi que la cave froide et mal éclairée. Il imagina une petite fille seule là-dedans, le désespoir qu'elle avait pu ressentir... Il revit les larmes d'Hime, et la paleur de son visage alors qu'elle contemplait les vestiges de son passé...

Dans ses bras, Hime commença à s'estomper, comme s'il son corps était fait de brume. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur qu'elle n'avait plus de substance et que son corps disparaissait. Paniqué, il se concentra de toutes ses forces et hurla mentalement.

_Je veux partir, je veux partir d'ici !_

_ Ne me laisse pas ici, Hime, JE VEUX PARTIR !_

Comme pour répondre à son souhait, l'obscurité se referma brusquement sur lui, et il se sentit partir. C'est avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il perdit connaissance. Il rentrait chez lui.


	18. La Lame de Sang

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****17**

**La Lame de Sang  
**

Gin s'essuya le front du revers de la main, écartant quelques unes des longues mèches blondes empoissées de sueur qui lui étaient tombées devant les yeux. Préparer les membres du club à la bataille à venir s'avérait plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, mais il n'avait pas le droit de faillir : c'était le destin du monde qui pesait sur ses épaules, à présent.

Prétextant une sortie éducative dans le cadre du Séminaire International Annuel du Tricot, il avait emmené tous les membres du club en dehors du village, s'éloignant suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent combattre sans faire de dégâts en ville. Puis, grâce à ses facultés surnaturelles, il avait dressé une barrière entre Konoha et eux : non pas une barrière physique, mais une qui empêcherait leur présence d'être détectée, ainsi que les bruits de combat. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin, c'était que des ninjas se ramènent dans les environs tandis qu'il combattrait Mary-Sue.

Le président du club avait le souffle heurté à cause de toute l'énergie que ça lui demandait, mais il fit signe à la personne suivante dans la file de s'avancer vers lui et de lui montrer sa cheville. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme dont les lèvres tremblaient d'appréhension. Cependant, il serra les dents et n'émit pas un son quand Gin lui retira son sceau. Un fois qu'il eut terminé, ce dernier lui fit signe d'aller rejoindre un des groupes qui s'entraînaient à découvrir et maîtriser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs, sous l'œil vigilant d'Atsuro.

Un autre groupe était supervisé par Hana, et un autre encore par Shuhei : ces deux-là s'étaient rapidement habitués à leur toute nouvelle puissance et pouvaient donc aider les autres à se préparer. Gin enveloppa Shuhei d'un regard songeur : les dents serrées et l'œil dur, il supervisait son groupe d'une main de fer. Tout son être criait vengeance après la mort de sa nièce adoptive, et une fois le premier choc passé, quelques heures plus tôt, il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans l'entraînement avec une seule idée en tête : tuer Mary-Sue.

Gin défit le sceau de la personne suivante, et l'envoya au groupe d'Hana. Il restait encore une vingtaine de personnes à « desceller », et il était complètement épuisé. Néanmoins, il s'attaqua aussitôt au sceau du suivant, et lui fit un clin d'œil encourageant en l'envoyant auprès de Shuhei : ce dernier accueillit l'arrivée de la petite femme d'âge mur en lui aboyant de se mettre dans les rangs et de commencer les exercices.

Encore un sceau, et puis un autre. Si seulement Hime était là... Avec sa formation de ninja, il aurait suffi de lui retirer son sceau pour qu'elle devienne vraiment redoutable. Un étau de culpabilité enserra le cœur de Gin quand il se rappela pour la quinzième fois aujourd'hui que c'était lui qui l'avait envoyée à la mort. Pauvre petite, elle n'avait pas mérité ça... Il secoua la tête, et se concentra pour retirer le sceau d'Harue, qui avait insisté pour combattre aussi malgré sa faiblesse physique et sa cécité. Il était le président du club, et il n'y avait pas de place pour les remords dans son esprit, en tout cas pas avant que le danger de Mary-Sue ne soit écarté.

Le président du club ferma les yeux un moment, s'autorisant quelques secondes pour récupérer : après tout, s'il ne conservait pas un minimum d'énergie, il tomberait dans les pommes quand Mary-Sue ferait son apparition et ne pourrait plus coordonner l'opération. Mary-Sue avait tué Hime le matin même, ce qui laissait deux options : soit elle avait pressé le pas vers Konoha pour les affronter plus vite, soit elle avait au contraire fait preuve de prudence et arriverait plus tard, après avoir mûri un plan. Gin ne savait quel option lui paraissait la meilleure : affronter une Mary-Sue déchaînée aujourd'hui alors qu'il était affaibli, ou bien avoir le temps de se remettre et être obligé de déjouer son plan, quel qu'il soit ?

Dans les deux cas, les chances de survie du club étaient minimes, en dépit de toutes les belles paroles qu'il disait pour réconforter ses subordonnés et leur donner du courage. Enfin, de toute manière, tout ça serait bientôt terminé, soit par la disparition du club et la fin de l'histoire telle que tout le monde la connaissait, soit par la mort de Mary-Sue.

Il rouvrit les yeux, rassembla encore une fois son courage, puis fit signe au suivant de s'avancer vers lui et de lui montrer sa cheville.

* * *

Hime ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle rassembla ses idées, et battit lentement des paupières. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'étrange syndrome « paupières-de-plomb » qu'elle avait éprouvé quelques jours plus tôt, lorsque Mary-Sue les avait envoyés dans son monde d'origine, Kakashi et elle.

Quelque chose de tiède appuyait contre son bras. La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête, et vit qu'elle était allongée côte à côte avec son ami, qui était lui aussi en train de lutter avec ses paupières. Au prix de nombreux efforts, il parvint à se redresser en position assise. Il ouvrit complètement les yeux, et Hime faillit sauter de joie en voyant la couleur écarlate de son Sharingan.

- « Nous sommes de retour » annonça-t-il platement.

Hime s'assit à son tour, et laissa échapper un petit rire joyeux en découvrant qu'elle pouvait à nouveau malaxer son chakra. Son rire se transforma en cri de surprise quand elle se rendit compte de l'énorme quantité de chakra qu'elle possédait à présent : elle eut brièvement la sensation d'être une boule d'énergie débordante. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla que son pouvoir n'avait pas de limite, puis elle cessa brusquement de malaxer son chakra.

- « Je suis une Mary-Sue, à présent ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

- « Logique » répliqua nonchalamment Kakashi. « Tu ne porte plus le sceau qui bridait tes pouvoirs. »

Il ferma les yeux et malaxa lui aussi sur son chakra. Avec sa toute nouvelle sensibilité accrue, Hime ressentit distinctement qu'il y avait eu un changement chez lui aussi. C'était loin d'être aussi fort que pour elle, vu qu'il était originaire du monde de Naruto, mais son bref passage dans le monde des voyageurs avait laissé une empreinte sur lui : la puissance de son émission de chakra avait sensiblement augmenté.

- « Voilà qui pourrait s'avérer utile » songea-t-il à voix haute, concentré sur son émission de chakra.

Hime se leva, et regarda attentivement autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans un clairière dont les arbres immenses et feuillus appartenaient définitivement à une des luxuriantes forêts du pays du Feu. Son cœur bondit de joie dans sa poitrine, et elle poussa un éclat de rire émerveillée : enfin, elle était rentrée chez elle.

Kakashi la rappela à l'ordre d'un raclement de gorge.

- « Nous devons retrouver Mary-Sue »

- « Tout à fait d'accord » répliqua Hime, retrouvant tout d'un coup son sérieux.

Elle invoqua aussitôt Byakuya, immensément heureuse de sentir à nouveaux le frémissement familier au bout de ses doigts alors qu'une infime partie de sa réserve de chakra récemment agrandie s'échappait de son corps pour compléter le jutsu.

Dans un grand nuage de fumée blanche, l'immense roi des aigles apparut. Les yeux mordorés du rapace se posèrent sur sa jeune maîtresse, ainsi que sur Kakashi. Hime s'inclina respectueusement.

- « Byakuya, mon ami. Je suis heureuse de te revoir » dit-elle poliment.

L'aigle s'inclina à son tour, et regarda Kakashi avec insistance tout en gonflant les plumes de son cou. Celui-ci s'inclina finalement, et le roi des aigles le salua d'un mouvement sec de la tête, plus hautain que jamais.

- « As-tu besoin de mon aide, petite ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton majestueux, ignorant superbement Kakashi.

- « Je voudrais que tu nous emmènes tous les deux à Konoha, le plus vite possible. » répondit Hime.

Les plumes immaculées de l'aigle royal se hérissèrent, et il poussa un cri outré qui résonna dans les arbres.

- « Tu es la seule humaine que j'autorise sur mon dos ! » rugit-il, catégorique.

Hime soupira, et fronça les sourcils. Quel oiseau buté, celui-là ! Mais quand il s'agissait d'être obstinée, elle pouvait se montrer très douée en la matière, elle aussi.

- « Il s'agit d'une affaire de la plus haute importante, pas d'une balade ! » rétorqua-t-elle. « Si nous n'allons pas à Konoha le plus rapidement possible, le monde pourrait bien être en danger ! »

Byakuya hésita, mais ne céda pas pour autant. Hérissé d'orgueil, il ressemblait vaguement à une gigantesque boule de plumes blanches.

- « Mon ami, s'il te plaît... » insista Hime d'une voix suppliante.

Kakashi eut alors une réaction à laquelle elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas : il haussa les épaule et tourna le dos au roi des aigles.

- « Viens, Hime » lança-t-il par dessus son épaule. « Laissons la boule de plumes tranquille et allons-y à pied, ça sera plus rapide. »

Bouche bée, la jeune femme ne sut que dire. Son ami avait-il décidé d'en finir avec la vie, pour provoquer ainsi le roi des aigles ?! Byakuya avait l'air aussi estomaqué qu'elle, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne s'était pas encore jeté sur le jounin pour l'éventrer à coups de bec.

- « De toute manière, il n'est probablement pas capable de nous porter tous les deux jusqu'à Konoha » enchaîna Kakashi, enfonçant le clou. « Soulever deux humains adultes, ça demande de la force ! »

L'aigle géant se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et écarta les ailes de manière menaçante.

- « Humain imprudent ! » explosa-t-il. « Je suis tout à fait capable de vous emmener tous les deux à Konoha, alors cesse cette calomnie ! »

Kakashi se contenta de hausser nonchalamment les épaules, et Hime admira son sang froid. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde, de pouvoir conserver la tête froide face à la menace d'un aigle géant et en furie.

- « Montez sur mon dos, tous les deux, je vais vous montrer ce que c'est de voler avec le roi des aigles ! » éructa l'aigle en furie.

Hime prit son élan et sauta souplement sur son dos, avant de tendre une main vers Kakashi. Avec un clin d'œil triomphant, celui-ci prit place derrière elle et s'accrocha fermement à sa taille.

- « J'espère que tu as l'estomac bien accroché » le prévint-elle en s'accrochant au cou de Byakuya. « Parce-que là, tu l'as mis en colère. »

Un bruit de gorge malveillant de la part de l'oiseau confirma les craintes d'Hime : le voyage risquait d'être chargé en vrilles aériennes et en loopings. Elle caressa gentiment les plume du cou du roi des aigles, et lui donna le signal du départ sans plus attendre : ils devaient se rendre à Konoha le plus vite possible, et ils avaient déjà assez perdu de temps.

- « Vole, mon grand ami, vole plus vite que le vent ! »

Byakuya étendit ses grandes ailes blanches, et s'éleva dans les airs d'un puissant battement d'ailes avec un cri majestueux. Alors qu'ils prenaient rapidement de l'altitude, Hime sentit que Kakashi resserrait sa prise autour de sa taille, histoire de ne pas tomber en vol. Elle se remémora ce qui c'était passé juste avant qu'ils ne quittent son monde d'origine, dans la cave... Il l'avait embrassé, mais avait-il agit ainsi juste pour la réconforter, ou pour une raison plus profonde ?

- « Dis, Kakashi... » murmura-t-elle, profitant du fait qu'il était collé à elle et pouvait l'entendre parler sans problème. « Ce qui s'est passé, dans la cave... »

Elle n'osa pas finir et attendit sans le regarder, le cœur battant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, avec la situation d'urgence qu'il avait, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

- « Eh bien » répondit-il comme si de rien n'était. « Maintenant, on peut dire que nous sommes quittes. »

Himer ferma les yeux, et serra les dents avec frustration. Il faisait référence au baiser qu'elle lui avait volé, il y a des années. Un baiser qui n'avait rien voulu dire à cette époque, vu que c'était juste pour pouvoir lui échapper.

- « Tu as raison » souffla-t-elle, avec un rire forcé. « Nous sommes quittes, alors n'en parlons plus. »

* * *

- « Arrête toi. »

Shinji obéit sans réfléchir, et le chariot s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. La jument renâcla un peu, mais se calma instantanément lorsque Mary-Sue posa impérieusement les yeux sur elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, maîtresse ? » demanda poliment le jeune homme. « Voulez-vous faire une pause ? »

Il se tourna vers la silhouette allongée dans la soie, ses longs cheveux dorés étendus tout autour d'elle. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, et un pli contrarié barrait son front. Paniqué, Shinji voulut lui aussi monter dans le chariot pour pouvoir se jeter à ses pieds et la réconforter, mais elle leva un doigts impérieux et lui commanda de se tenir tranquille. Mort d'inquiétude, le jeune homme lui envoya un regard de chien battu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait troubler ainsi sa déesse ?

Mary-Sue soupira (le cœur de Shinji faillit se briser en mille morceaux : il donnerait sa vie pour redonner le sourire à sa divine passagère), et se leva gracieusement. Elle s'approcha du bord du chariot en bois, et le jeune homme s'empressa de se mettre à quatre pattes au sol pour lui servir de marche pied. En sentant le contact du pied fin de sa maitresse sur son dos, il crut défaillir de joie.

Sa maîtresse fit quelques pas dans un froufroutement de soie, et regarda l'horizon d'un air pensif. Elle se tapota pensivement le menton, et un sourire apparut finalement sur ses lèvres.

- « Une barrière protectrice ? Alors comme ça ils ont l'audace de me combattre... Intéressant. »

Elle se frotta pensivement le menton durant quelques secondes, puis son regard se posa sur Shinji. Son sourire s'élargit.

- « Mon cher Shinji... » roucoula-t-elle en ondulant vers le jeune homme. « Si je te le demandais, tu me protégerais ? »

- « Je donnerais ma vie pour vous ! » répondit-il avec ferveur, en se mettant au garde à vous.

Les yeux de Mary-Sue se mirent à étinceler, pareils à des joyaux.

- « Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi » susurra-t-elle.

Elle leva une main vers lui, et Shinji commença à se sentir étrange. Rapidement, une énorme quantité d'énergie tourbillonnante l'entoura. Il perdit connaissance avant même de toucher le sol.

* * *

Gin ressentit une grande décharge de pouvoir à proximité. Cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing : pourrait-il seulement rivaliser avec pareille puissance ? Un long frisson se répandit le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ses paumes devinrent moites d'appréhension. Il avait eu le temps de récupérer un peu d'énergie, mais il n'avait encore jamais combattu de sa vie, alors qui pouvait dire s'il avait suffisamment d'énergie à présent ?

- « Elle arrive ! » hurla-t-il.

Ce fut le branle bas de combat. L'armée de toutes nouvelles Mary-Sue qu'il avait à présent sous ses ordres se mit en place, et il vit sur leur visage qu'ils étaient loin d'être prêts, encore moins d'être confiants. Seul Shuhei affichait un air déterminé, trop aveuglé par sa soif de sang pour se rendre compte de la situation : les membres du club avaient beau avoir la supériorité numérique, Mary-Sue avait des années d'expérience et elle avait reçu une formation au combat, elle. Ça serait comme une horde d'enfants armés d'épées de bois pour s'attaquer à un samouraï.

- « Nous n'y arriveront pas » souffla un des plus jeunes membres du club d'une voix apeurée, comme pour faire écho à ses craintes.

- « Elle ne s'attend pas à nous voir combattre » martela Gin, avec toute son assurance de président du club. « Nous aurons l'avantage du nombre et de l'effet de surprise, ça sera suffisant pour la neutraliser. Préparez-vous ! »

Ayant retrouvé un peu courage, tous les membres du club se mirent en garde, se préparant au combat. L'air se mit à vibrer sous l'énergie de la centaine de Mary-Sue rassemblées au même endroit. Puis il parut se figer lorsque les bruits tranquille des sabots d'un cheval se fit entendre.

Jaillissant du couvert des arbres telle une déesse de la forêt, Mary-Sue apparue, juchée sur le dos d'un cheval sombre. Plusieurs membres du clubs ouvrirent une bouche bée en voyant sa grande beauté, mais Gin fronça les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas.

- « Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici. » énonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Mary-Sue descendit de cheval, et sortit un magnifique katana des multiples épaisseurs de soie de ses vêtements. Avec un sourire, elle retira le fourreau du katana, révélant une lame d'un rouge sanglant, recouverte de symboles noirs. Gin ne put retenir un exclamation étouffée.

- « Sais-tu ce qu'est cet objet, vermisseau ? » demanda Mary-Sue.

Les membres du clubs s'agitèrent derrière lui : d'après le plan, il aurait déjà dû lancer l'attaque. Mais Gin ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du katana fait d'acier écarlate, ne sachant que trop bien de quoi il s'agissait.

- « Une Lame de Sang... » souffla-t-il.

Mary-Sue hocha la tête avec le sourire confiant de celle qui sait qu'elle a gagné d'avance. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs décennies, Gin perdit son calme et céda à la colère.

- « Comment as-tu pu ?! » cracha-t-il. « La punition d'Akane-sama a été décidément bien trop douce pour une vile créature comme toi ! »

L'ennemie se figea, et un fut secouée par un frémissement.

- « Tu oses... » siffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, comme si elle était sur le point d'exploser.

Avant que Gin n'ait pu continuer à la provoquer, Atsuro se précipita à ses côté et posa une main sur son épaule.

- « Pourquoi te mettre dans cet état ? »

- « Les Lames de Sang ont été inventées par Mary-Sue et Akane-sama dans leur jeunesse, avant que celle-ci n'en interdise l'utilisation et ne les détruise. » expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées. « Pour en créer une, il faut qu'une victime se sacrifie et offre son âme pour devenir une Lame. C'est son sang qui colore le katana, et les sceaux dessinés sur la lame retiennent l'âme de la victime prisonnière dans cette forme. Ces Lames sont redoutables, car elles protègent leur porteur. »

Tous les membres du clubs frémirent d'horreur. Mary-Sue, qui avait retrouvé un semblant de calme pendant les explications de Gin, fit crânement tournoyer sa Lame de Sang. Elle leva la lame écarlate devant son visage, et la lécha d'un air provocant. Gin serra les poings : pareil sacrilège ne pouvait rester impuni.

- « Tout une armée pour me détruire... Si vous vous prosterner à mes pieds et me jurez obéissance, je vous laisserais vivre. » annonça l'ennemie d'une voix froide. « Vous aurez même un rôle dans l'histoire que je vais réécrire, celle dont je serais l'héroïne ! »

- « Ah ! » railla Shuhei, avant que Gin n'ait pu répondre. « Qui voudrait d'une histoire où l'héroïne est la plus puissante et où il n'y a aucun défi ? Tu n'intéressera jamais personne, et tu tombera dans l'oubli ! Maintenant prépare toi à mourir ! À l'attaque ! »

- « Non, attends ! » hurla Gin.

Mais c'était trop tard : Shuhei s'élança en avant et projeta d'un coup une immense boule de feu vers Mary-Sue. Avec un hurlement sauvage, les autres membres du club suivirent son exemple et bombardèrent l'ennemie de leur énergie débordante.

Mary-Sue leva son épée sanglante, et donna un coup dans le vide. La Lame chanta, et une puissante vague de chakra écarlate détruisit toutes les boules de feu, avant de continuer vers les membres du clubs. Heureusement, Gin et ceux qu'il avait affecté à la défense stoppèrent l'attaque juste à temps en combinant leurs forces pour dresser une barrière d'énergie devant eux et la petite armée.

- « Ahah ! » jubila Shuhei avec une joie sauvage. « Nous pouvons bloquer ses attaques ! Nous vaincrons, et nous vengerons Hime ! »

- « Imbécile ! » cracha Gin. « Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle n'utilise pas la moitié de sa force ? Elle joue avec nous ! »

Il leva une main, et la moitié des membres du club s'agenouillèrent et posèrent leurs main au sol. La terre trembla, et une gigantesque crevasse apparut aux pieds de l'ennemie. Le cheval tomba avec un hennissement horrifié, mais Mary-Sue ne s'en préoccupa pas. Elle fit un bond souple en arrière et atterrit sur un morceau de terre encore stable. Elle posa alors la pointe de son katana au sol, et les pouvoirs combinés des membres du clubs furent instantanément bloqués. Elle sourit avec condescendance, et donna un nouveau coup d'épée dans le vide. La déflagration fut à peine contenue par la barrière.

La suite de l'affrontement se déroula de la même manière : comme un chat jouant avec une souris, Mary-Sue s'amusait à les voir se vider de leur énergie en tentant de l'attaquer, puis elle ripostait de temps en temps, faisant de plus en plus vaciller leurs défenses.

- « Nous sommes perdus... » grommela Atsuro, dont les lunettes étaient à présent de travers.

Gin se contenta de serrer les dents, et de tenir le bouclier.

- « Personne ne veux de toi ici ! » lança-t-il à l'ennemie, dans l'espoir de l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'elle fasse une erreur. « Tu n'es qu'une criminelle, une scélérate et une ordure ! Akane aurait dû te tuer il y a longtemps ! »

Les yeux de Mary-Sue flamboyèrent, et son sourire disparut complètement. Décidant que quitte à se faire tuer, autant le faire rapidement, les autres membres du club se joignirent à lui et hurlèrent des insultes à tout bout de champs.

- « Moins que rien ! »

- « Ordure ! »

- « Sorcière ! »

- « Disparaît ! »

Tremblante de rage, Mary-Sue leva son épée et donna un coup plus fort que les autres, qui fit voler la barrière en éclats. Poussé en arrière par l'onde de choc, Gin fit plusieurs roulés boulés au sol avant de se relever, et continua à déverser toute sa colère et sa haine en un long cri continu d'injures. Dieux, il allait peut-être mourir dans la minute, mais qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se défouler ainsi ! Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant !

- « Arrêtez ! » hurla Mary-Sue avec colère. « Taisez-vous ! »

- « Tu as tué ma fille ! » répliqua aussitôt Shuhei, dont la voix était cassée à force de crier. Il éclata en sanglot. « Meurtrière ! Monstre ! »

Si, il y a quelques minutes, Mary-Sue avait eu l'air d'une déesse descendue du ciel, ce n'était plus le cas : les traits déformés par la fureur, elle ressemblait désormais plus à une sorcière qu'à autre chose. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la garde de son katana, et les yeux redevinrent de glace. Elle leva la Lame de Sang, et la lame rouge de celle-ci se mit à briller. Gin comprit qu'elle s'apprêtait à cesser de jouer : elle allait les tuer.

Il ferma les yeux.

Cependant, le coup ne vint pas. Gin se risqua à ouvrir les yeux, et vit que Mary-Sue avait stoppé son geste en plein mouvement, un sourire cruel au lèvres.

- « Non, je ne vais pas vous tuer... Pas encore...»

Elle éclata de rire, et rangea sa Lame de Sang au fourreau, avant de l'attacher à sa ceinture. Le président du club cilla, interloqué : maintenant qu'elle les avait à sa merci, Mary-Sue refusait de les tuer ?

- « J'étais venue avec l'intention de vous tuer rapidement, vers de terre que vous êtes, mais vous m'avez... Énervée. Je vais donc vous laisser en vie, pour le moment. Vous serez les témoins de ma gloire, lorsque je soumettrais ce monde à ma volonté ! Vous verrez tout ce que vous avez construit tomber en poussière sous vos yeux, et quand j'en aurais terminé, je reviendrais vous voir et je vous réserve un sort tel que vous me supplierez de vous tuer, tous autant que vous êtes ! »

Avec un rire extatique, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Même après, Gin eut l'impression d'entendre son rire résonner encore et encore dans la forêt. Il tomba à genoux, vidé de ses forces. Plusieurs autres membres firent de même.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ? » demanda Hana, d'une toute petite voix.

Ne trouvant plus le courage de continuer à motiver ses troupes, Gin ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tout était terminé, jamais ils ne seraient assez fort pour arrêter Mary-Sue, et elle allait conduire le monde à sa fin... _Oh, Akane-sama, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas tuée quand vous en avez eu l'occasion ?_

Le cri d'un aigle le sortit de ses pensées, et il releva la tête à temps pour voir qu'un gigantesque aigle blanc fonçait vers eux. Quand il aperçut les passagers de l'oiseau, sont cœur désespéré fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

_ Hime ?! Vivante ?!_


	19. Déclaration de guerre

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis vraiment navrée, me voilà avec encore un gros retard de publication. J'ai été très occupée, ces derniers temps, et je dois bien avouer que ces deux derniers week end n'ont pas été de trop pour récupérer un peu, même si je me suis retrouvée à négliger mon histoire, pour le coup. Je vais essayer de ne plus être aussi en retard, à présent.

Enfin, en bonus, allez voir l'avatar de mon profil si vous voulez voir comment j'imagine Alea, l'héroïne de mon autre histoire "Godchild". Si si, c'est moi qui ai réalisé ce dessin, vrai de vrai ! Je l'avais fait il y a quelque temps, et je me suis dit que ça serait bien de vous le faire partager ^^. Je ferais peut-être des dessins d'Hime quand j'aurais le temps :p

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****18**

**Déclaration de guerre  
**

Tout en caressant gentiment la tête plumée de Kan, qui lui mordillait affectueusement les doigts, Hime ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards en coin à Kakashi. Installé confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon, il détonnait incroyablement sur le décors. Ne serait-ce que parce-que _lui_, un personnage principal, était à présent en train de regarder l'intérieur du salon des quartiers généraux du club avec un intérêt poli. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, et n'aurait jamais dû pénétrer en ces lieux, Hime en avait parfaitement conscience. Tout comme les quelques autres membres du clubs qui traversaient parfois la pièces en gardant soigneusement leurs distances avec lui, allant même jusqu'à partir précipitamment s'il leur adressait la parole, ou même les regardait dans les yeux.

Malgré la joie suscitée par l'annonce de son retour, Hime était elle aussi traitée en paria. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas trahi le club en s'attachant à l'un des personnages principaux ? N'avait-elle pas commis le pire des crime en révélant toute la vérité à Kakashi ? Avec un soupir, elle plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de Kan, qui pencha la tête sur le côté dans une attitude interrogative. _Et dire que je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir... Tout est de ma faute, après tout._

Peu après leur arrivée remarquée sur le dos de Byakuya, Kakashi et elle s'était précipités vers Gin pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. À cause de ses vêtements de l'autre monde et de sa teinture de cheveux, son ami était passé inaperçu dans les premiers temps. Au moins les quelques premières minutes, quand tout le monde était encore trop secoué par le retour inespéré d'Hime et les paroles funèbres de Mary-Sue. Hime sourit intérieurement en se rappelant la manière dont Shuhei l'avait écrabouillée dans ses bras lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas morte. Sa réaction l'avait profondément touchée : il était vraiment comme un père, pour elle.

Et puis Gin avait remarqué la présence d'un inconnu aux côtés d'Hime, et avait demandé des explications. Naturellement. Tout de même, la tête qu'il avait faite en apprenant l'identité de l'étranger avait été mémorable : si elle n'avait pas été aussi tendue, Hime en aurait explosé de rire, sans doute. En revanche, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé après cela lui avait plutôt donné envie de s'enterrer profondément sous terre et de ne plus jamais ressortir.

Le temps que tous les membres du clubs reprennent des forces et rentrent au quartier général par petits groupes espacés, Hime et Kakashi était rentrés chez eux pour se changer, chacun retrouvant avec plaisir leur confortable uniforme, et surtout l'arsenal d'armes en tout genre qu'ils transportaient toujours avec eux. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Hime se sentait vraiment toute nue si elle n'avait pas une bonne dizaine de shuriken, kunai, et rouleaux d'invocation en tout genre sous la main.

Kan frotta gentiment sa tête contre sa joue pour la réconforter, et Hime lui fit un sourire reconnaissant. Le rapace s'en alla alors rejoindre les sien en disparaissant par la fenêtre, et elle soupira encore. Ça faisait maintenant une quinzaine de minutes que Gin était enfermé dans son bureau à réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient faire pour la suite, et sans doute aussi au meilleur moyen pour la châtier après sa haute trahison.

- « Tout va bien se passer. » annonça calmement Kakashi, la sortant de ses pensées.

- « On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a trahi l'organisation secrète la plus ancienne du pays... » bougonna Hime, de plus en plus sujette au découragement.

Néanmoins, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, auquel il répondit par un clin d'œil complice (enfin, c'était difficile de savoir s'il faisait un clin d'œil ou s'il souriait, vu que la seule partie visible de son visage était son œil droit). Il avait vraiment l'air étrange, habillé ainsi avec ses vêtements habituels de shinobi et ses cheveux à présent noirs de jais. Lorsqu'il irait dans la salle des missions, il ferait un malheur, avec son nouveau look.

La porte du bureau de Gin s'ouvrit, et il entra dans le salon d'une démarche royale, suivit de près par Atsuro. Dans un silence de plomb, il toisa longuement Hime et Kakashi. Puis, s'adressant à ce dernier :

- « Que vous a-t-elle révélé ? »

- « Tout. »

Le pli qui ornait le front du président se renforça, et il se renfrogna encore plus. Derrière lui, Atsuro secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur en direction d'Hime. Celle-ci carra les épaules et releva fièrement le menton : elle était dans son tord, elle le savait, et elle était prête à en payer le prix. Jamais elle ne pourrait regretter de s'être rapprochée ainsi de Kakashi, alors comment pouvait-elle se sentir fautive ?

- « Tu me déçois, Hime. » prononça lentement Gin. « Tu me déçois beaucoup. »

La jeune femme ne baissa pas les yeux.

- « Je suis désolée. » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Pourquoi chercher à se défendre quand on se savait coupable et qu'on ne le regrettait pas ?

Gin se pinça l'arrête du nez, et souffla doucement par la bouche, sans doute pour s'empêcher d'exploser. Puis ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire sans joie, alors qu'il levait à nouveau les yeux en direction de la fautive.

- « Non, Hime chérie, tu n'es pas désolée. » dit-il avec une douceur menaçante. « Quand nous réglerons l'affaire de Mary-Sue et que nous nous occuperons de ton cas, _là_ tu seras désolée. Je te le garantis. »

Déjà qu'elle était pâle d'appréhension, Hime devint livide. Cependant, elle hocha la tête, acceptant d'ores et déjà le sort que Gin lui réservait, quel qu'il soit. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait le choix, si ?

* * *

Hiruzen se lissa pensivement la barbe tout en lisant attentivement la missive codée qu'il venait de recevoir, en provenance directe du pays de l'Eau. Sur son bureau étaient étalés d'autres missives similaires, venant des autres Nations : la Roche, la Foudre, le Vent... Même les pays plus petits comme celui de l'Herbe et de la Pluie avaient envoyés une lettre de ce genre.

S'il était calme en apparence, le Sandaime bouillait intérieurement tandis qu'il lisait ces missives les unes après les autres. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il reposa la lettre du pays de l'Eau et s'empara de celle du pays de la Cascade, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur : toutes ces lettres avaient le même contenu, même si la formulation était différente pour chacune.

Des déclarations de guerre.

Hiruzen se prit la tête entre les mains, ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Il rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête, mais les missives de déclaration de guerre étaient toujours là. Le vieil homme tenta de s'accrocher à l'espoir qu'il s'agisse là d'une farce de ses subordonnés, mais il secoua la tête et balaya cette idée : ces lettres étaient authentiques, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus.

Toutes les nations ninja avaient décidé d'entrer en guerre, non seulement contre le pays du Feu, mais aussi les unes contre les autres. Du jamais vu ! Seulement quelques années après la dernière guerre, une autre commençait, celle-là dix-fois plus terrible : cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait pas d'alliance entre les nations, pas de pays neutre, rien. Tout le monde participerait.

- « Ce ne sera pas une guerre » murmura Hiruzen à voix basse. « Ce sera un massacre. »

Mais quelle folie avait donc traversé l'esprit des quatre autres Kage ?! S'étaient-ils concertés en secret, de même que les dirigeant des nations mineures, pour décider de cette soudaine guerre ? Se doutaient-t-il que s'ils ne prévenaient pas Konoha jusqu'au dernier moment, le pays du Feu serait probablement le premier à tomber ?

Le Sandaime examina tous les documents encore et encore, mais ils ne contenaient rien de plus que des promesses de guerre et de massacre. Il fallait désormais que le pays du Feu se prépare à entrer en guerre, et le plus rapidement possible.

- « Hideki ! » aboya l'Hokage.

L'assistant entra précipitamment dans le bureau, attendant les instructions. Hiruzen lui ordonna de faire rassembler tous les ninjas du village le plus rapidement possible, même les genins et les aspirants dont la graduation était proche. Hideki hocha la tête, et disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée.

Resté seul, Hiruzen se mit à réfléchir intensément. La première chose à faire était d'établir un plan de défense : si, comme il le craignait, les autres Nations étaient déjà prêtes à attaquer, alors Konoha serait une de leurs premières cibles. Il fallait aussi qu'il envoie des espions auprès des quatre autres Kage, pour pouvoir tirer cette histoire au clair et rapporter le plus d'informations possible sur leur plan d'attaque.

Étrange, tout de même, que cette déclaration de guerre mondiale survienne juste trois jours après le retour de la petite Aigowa, ainsi que du jeune Hatake, après qu'ils aient tous les deux disparu dans la nature pendant plus d'une semaine. Lorsqu'il les avaient convoqué dans son bureau, deux jours auparavant, Kakashi avait affirmé avec décontraction qu'ils avaient juste décidé de prendre quelques jours en amoureux, car ils s'étaient mis ensembles il y a peu.

Hime avait alors regardé son « amant » avec un air tellement estomaqué que le Sandaime avait failli éclater de rire : il n'en avait pas cru un mot. Mais comme le jeune Hatake s'obstinait à affirmer qu'Aigowa et lui étaient juste parti en vacances romantiques et improvisées, la jeune femme avait soupiré et avait planté son regard gris acier dans celui d'Hiruzen. Elle l'avait regardé intensément ainsi pendant quelques secondes, et lui avait sourit. Bizarrement, tous ses doutes s'étaient aussitôt envolés, et l'évidence lui était apparue : Hime et Kakashi étaient amoureux, et ils étaient partis pour prendre un peu de temps tous les deux, un point c'est tout.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Hiruzen se demandait s'il n'avait pas accepté leur histoire de jeune couple un peu trop vite... Mais même maintenant, il suffisait qu'il se rappelle la manière dont Hime l'avait fixé pour qu'il oublie instantanément toute la suspicion qu'il avait éprouvée à son encontre. De toute manière, quelle raison auraient Hime et Kakashi de déclencher un guerre mondiale ? L'un comme l'autre avaient beaucoup souffert de la dernière guerre. C'était stupide de les soupçonner ainsi.

On frappa à la porte. Avant même qu'Hiruzen n'ait pu dire « Entrez ! », Hideki entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête dans l'embrasure.

- « Tous les ninjas disponibles sont rassemblés dans la grande salle des mission, Hokage-sama » dit-il avec solennité.

Le Sandaime se leva, et coiffa son chapeau de Kage. Il était temps d'aller préparer une nouvelle guerre.

_

* * *

- « Hime... »_

_ La voix était caressante, et chargée de tendresse. Hime sourit, et tenta d'apercevoir l'homme à qui elle appartenait. En vain : autour d'elle, l'obscurité était totale. La jeune femme se mit à trembler, mal à l'aise._

_ - « Kakashi ? » appela-t-elle._

_ - « Hime... » répondit-il. « Ma princesse. »_

_ Il sortit des ombres environnantes, un sourire protecteur sur ses lèvres démasquées, et ouvrit les bras. Le cœur serré, Hime répondit aussitôt à l'invitation en se jetant sur lui et en blottissant son visage contre son torse. Enfin, elle se sentit en sécurité. Dieux, qu'il était grand !_

_ Kakashi referma ses bras sur elle, et la serra contre lui. _

_ - « Mon amour » chuchota-t-il à son oreille. « Mon unique amour. »_

_ Hime leva la tête vers lui, et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Le Sharingan de Kakashi brillait d'une lueur hypnotisante dans les ténèbres qui les entouraient. Il sourit, et ses mains commencèrent à caresser le dos et les hanches d'Hime. Il se pencha en avant, et lui embrassa doucement le cou, puis avec de plus en plus de passion. La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir._

_ - « Mhm... Kakashi... »_

- « Oui ? »

Hime ouvrit les yeux, et poussa un hurlement de surprise en voyant le visage de Kakashi penché sur elle, un sourcil haussé en signe d'interrogation. Furieuse, elle lui lança rageusement le kunai qu'elle gardait toujours sous son oreiller. Il l'évita sans souci, et l'arme alla se planter dans le mur de sa chambre.

- « Tu rêvais de moi ? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil moqueur. « J'espère que c'était agréable... »

Hime se sentit devenir écarlate. Elle n'avait pas parlé dans son sommeil, si ? _Oh non..._

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ?! » cracha-t-elle, hérissée de colère. « Sors d'ici tout de suite ! »

Le jounin évita agilement les autres kunais et shuriken qu'elle lui envoya, piochant dans la réserve d'armes cachée sous son lit.

- « Eh bien, j'ignorais que tu étais de si mauvaise humeur, le matin. » remarqua Kakashi, tout en retirant un shuriken qui s'était planté dans le mur.

- « Explique moi ce que tu fais ici » grogna Hime. « Si c'est une bonne raison, peut-être que je te laisserais en vie. »

Kakashi haussa les épaule, devinant parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse en parlant de le tuer. Il secoua sa tignasse argentée – il avait réussi à se débarrasser complètement de la teinture la veille, après des dizaines de lavages intensifs – et laissa échapper un rire bref.

- « Je ne te comprends pas » plaisanta-t-il gaiement. « Les femmes ne sont-elle pas sensées être heureuse quand leur petit-ami vient les voir le matin pour leur faire une surprise ? »

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter l'oreiller qu'Hime lui balança rageusement dans la figure. Depuis qu'il avait eu l'idée lumineuse de raconter au Sandaime qu'ils étaient en couple, ils étaient obligés d'agir comme tel devant tous leurs amis, et à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en public.

Et encore, si Hime n'avait pas utilisé ses nouvelles capacités de Mary-Sue pour influencer l'esprit de l'Hokage, celui-ci n'y aurait jamais cru. Comment avait-elle pu être assez folle pour faire confiance au shinobi le moins doué au monde quand il s'agissait d'inventer des excuses ?! Quand Kakashi avait annoncé qu'ils étaient partis en amoureux, elle avait vraiment été ahurie. Et maintenant, à cause de cela, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait avec des faux-espoirs ridicules, et qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être immensément heureuse à chaque fois qu'il l'emmenait au restaurant en lui tenant la main, histoire de bien montrer qu'ils étaient ensembles. _Quelle crétine je fais..._

- « Bon, alors ? » grommela-t-elle.

- « L'Hokage a convoqué tous les ninjas de la ville dans la grande salle des missions, et c'est urgent. Je me suis dit que tu apprécierais d'être au courant... »

- « T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ?!? » explosa Hime.

Bondissant souplement hors de son lit, elle poussa son « petit-ami » hors de sa chambre avant de se précipiter vers son armoire. Une minute et demi plus tard, elle était habillée, coiffée, et armée. Elle rejoignit Kakashi, qui s'était installé dans _son_ canapé avec des airs de propriétaire, les pieds posés sur _sa_ table basse. Irritée, elle lui donna un coup de pied dans les jambes.

- « Je suis prête, alors cesse de salir mes meubles. » fit-elle, d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Kakashi se leva sans un mot et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait, avant de les téléporter vers la salle des missions.

* * *

- « Déployez-vous sur le périmètre, et restez sur vos gardes ! » ordonna calmement Yato, le commandant de l'équipe, dans la radio.

L'équipe se dispersa rapidement sans un bruit, si ce n'était de légers froissements de tissus à peine perceptibles. Kakashi leva son index au niveau de son œil découvert, puis se tapota deux fois la tempe avant d'indiquer le Nord. Asuma hocha brièvement la tête, et alla se mettre en position. De la même manière, Kakashi indiqua à Anko quel zone il allait couvrir, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. Utilisant le même langage des signes, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait couvrir les arrières du groupe.

- « Camouflage » murmura Yato dans la radio.

L'air frémit autour de la petite équipe de jounins, alors que chacun déclenchait un jutsu de camouflage léger. Chacun s'appliqua ensuite à ne plus faire le moindre son et à dissimuler sa signature de chakra.

Kakashi fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils : arriver à dissimuler efficacement son émission de chakra lui était devenu beaucoup plus difficile depuis son bref passage dans le monde natal d'Hime. Il était trop habitué à sa quantité « habituelle » de chakra, et il aurait eu besoin de plus de temps pour apprendre à se familiariser avec ses nouvelles réserves, plus amples, d'énergie. Mais contrairement aux pronostics de Gin, Mary-Sue n'avait pas attendu bien longtemps avant de mettre en œuvre son plan pour bouleverser totalement l'ordre des choses dans ce monde, aussi s'était-il de nouveau retrouvé propulsé au cœur de l'action à peine trois jours après être enfin rentré.

Hime et lui avaient été les seuls à ne pas être vraiment surpris par la soudaine déclaration de guerre des autres Nations. Bien sûr, ils ne s'étaient certainement pas attendus à un mouvement d'une telle envergure, et surtout si tôt. Mais il s'agissait après tout de Mary-Sue, celle dont la puissance et la malveillance ne semblaient pas connaître de limites.

Le Sandaime avait agit rapidement après l'annonce du massacre à venir : il avait aussitôt fait rappeler tous les ninjas qui participaient à des missions non cruciales, et avait mobilisé tous les autres pour les envoyer soit en mission d'espionnage, soit en mission de surveillance, soit en défense autour du village caché. En tant qu'ancienne spécialiste ANBU de l'infiltration Hime s'était fait attribuer une mission périlleuse d'espionnage au sein même du village caché de la Roche, au pays de la Terre. Kakashi, quant à lui, avait été affecté à une mission de surveillance près de la frontière avec le pays de la Foudre. Une mission tout aussi risquée, puisque l'équipe avait ordre d'intercepter toute menace potentielle et de défendre la frontière coute que coute.

Même s'il savait que sa présence était indispensable, le jeune jounin ne pouvait s'empêcher de grincer des dents : malgré la situation chaotique et incontrôlée qui pouvait vraiment mener à un grand désastre, il savait pertinemment que le véritable combat ne se déroulerait pas ici. Il n'était là que pour limiter les dégâts pendant que le club des amateurs de tricots livrerait la véritable bataille contre Mary-Sue. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Même avec leurs sceaux retirés, ils s'étaient fait balayer sans le moindre effort, alors espéraient-t-ils vraiment vaincre sans son aide ?

Lorsque Kakashi avait insisté pour prendre part au combat contre Mary-Sue, il s'était gentiment – mais fermement – fait éconduire par Atsuro. _Œuvrer dans l'ombre est notre spécialité depuis des décennies_, lui avait-il expliqué avec suffisance. _Votre rôle n'est pas ici_. Hime avait eu droit à un traitement quasi-similaire, vu qu'elle était désormais traitée en paria à cause de sa trahison, mais elle allait quand même prendre une part très active à la bataille, même si elle-même ne savait pas encore comment : Gin préférait ne rien révéler de son plan jusqu'au dernier moment.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas » chuchota Asuma dans la radio. « Hime sait se débrouiller, il ne lui arrivera rien. »

Kakashi sursauta, se demanda pendant un bref quart de seconde si son coéquipier avait pu lire dans ses pensées, puis se rendit compte que son jutsu de camouflage vacillait à cause de son agitation, ce qu'Asuma avait dû interpréter comme de l'inquiétude pour sa « petite-amie ». _Il n'a pas __vraiment tord, en plus_...

Le jeune homme s'employa à respirer profondément, et son jutsu se stabilisa lorsqu'il retrouva son calme. C'était assez étrange comme personne parmi les chuunins et les jounins de leur génération n'avait paru surpris, lorsqu'Hime et lui s'étaient affichés en couple à la suite de l'histoire qu'il avait inventée pour expliquer leur absence. Genma avait même été ravi : il avait manifestement parié avec Anko qu'Hime et Kakashi se mettrait ensembles à la fin de l'année. Ce dernier s'était alors demandé combien d'autres paris du genre sur sa vie sentimentale ses amis avaient pu faire dans son dos. Mais bon, il valait sans doute mieux ne pas savoir...

Il avait vraiment apprécié les moment qu'il avait passé avec Hime, lorsqu'il l'avait emmenée en rendez-vous galant pour maintenir les apparences. Peut-être même un peu trop, malgré le fait qu'il n'en laissât rien paraître : Hime avait l'air suffisamment ennuyée de devoir prétendre être amoureuse de lui en public, il ne désirait vraiment pas la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise en lui révélant ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Non, non, inutile de mettre en péril leur amitié de longue date. Il veillerait à être toujours là pour elle, comme elle avait été là pour lui par le passé. Cela suffirait. _J'espère_.

- « Mouvement à onze heures ! » prévint Asuma dans la radio.

Kakashi concentra son attention sur la direction indiquée. Un groupe de cinq ninjas se déplaçait à toute vitesse, dans une intention manifeste de traverser la frontière pour pénétrer dans le pays du Feu. Trois hommes et deux femmes, la trentaine. Leurs gestes précis et coordonnés témoignaient d'un bon travail d'équipe. Les cinq bougeaient comme un seul.

- « Préparez-vous, interception dans quinze secondes » retentit doucement la voix de Yato.

Le groupe de ninja s'approcha de plus en plus vite. En cette endroit, la frontière était déterminée par une sorte de canyon, au fond duquel coulait une rivière. Les falaises étaient escarpées, et un pont reliant les deux était le lien entre le pays du Feu et celui de la Foudre. Quatre secondes après, les ninjas traversaient furtivement le pont. Yato attendit encore un peu, attendant qu'ils s'approchent pour donner le signal.

- « C'est parti ! » dit-il.

Kakashi, Anko, Asuma et Yato jaillirent hors de leur cachette, dissipant les jutsus de camouflage. À quatre contre cinq, c'était risqué mais faisable tout de même : ils étaient tous des ninjas d'élite, après tout. Les ennemis se mirent aussitôt en posture défensive.

- « Les frontières du pays du Feu son désormais fermées, en cette période de crise ! » tonna Yato d'une voix intimidante.

- « Lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de pays du Feu » répondit l'un des ninjas de la Terre en relevant fièrement le menton, « vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter de ses frontières ! »

Cela donna le signal de départ du combat. Kakashi releva rapidement son bandeau frontal, tandis qu'Anko se préparait à combattre avec un rire sauvage. Asuma dégaina ses lames, et les infusa de chakra. Yato s'entailla le pouce, et fit appel à son contrat d'invocation : un grand loup noir apparut à ses côtés, et gronda aussitôt de manière menaçante.

Dans le même temps, les cinq ennemis avaient dégainés leurs armes. Les deux groupes se défièrent un moment du regard, chacun cherchant à déstabiliser l'adversaire. Puis Anko se jeta sur un des ennemis avec un cri de guerre. Kakashi lança une grande boule de feu au milieu du groupe ennemi, grâce à un jutsu qu'il avait « emprunté » à un Uchiwa. Forcé de se disperser, les ninjas de la Terre bondirent pour éviter les flammes brûlantes. Asuma et Anko prirent chacun un adversaire, tandis que Yato et son loup s'occupaient de deux ennemis qui avaient atterrit dans leur direction.

- « Kakashi Hatake, le célèbre Copy-ninja... » fit l'adversaire de Kakashi, un homme gigantesque qui devait avoisiner les deux mètres de haut. « Je deviendrais un héros en ramenant ta tête à Iwa ! »

- « Encore faudrait-il que tu réussisse à me toucher. » répondit le jeune jounin du tac au tac.

Avec une vitesse surprenante compte tenu de sa masse corporelle, le géant se précipita dans sa direction. Kakashi l'évita agilement, et riposta avec un autre jutsu qu'il avait copié par le passé : la terre se ramollit sous les pieds de l'ennemi jusqu'à devenir des sables mouvants, le déséquilibrant tout en l'entraînant dans ses profondeurs.

- « Ridicule ! » grogna le géant.

D'un mouvement rapide, il lança un grappins attaché à un filin vers un arbre proche, pour pouvoir se libérer. Kakashi envoya un shuriken pour trancher le filin, mais l'arme ne fit aucun dommage : le fil était en métal résistant.

L'ennemi tira d'un coup sec sur le fil tout en se propulsant en libérant une grande quantité de chakra dans ses plantes de pieds. Il fit alors quelques sceaux rapides (qui n'échappèrent pas au Sharingan du jounin), et la terre autour de lui gronda. Des plaques de roche jaillirent du sol et se collèrent sur ses bras, ses jambes, son torses, jusqu'à ce que tout son corps sauf son visage soit recouvert d'une sorte de grande carapace de pierre.

Avec un rugissement, le géant fonça de nouveau sur lui, faisant trembler le sol à chacun de ses pas. Kakashi ne chercha pas à éviter cette fois-ci : qu'est-ce qui était plus fort que la terre ? L'eau ! En quelques bonds arrière, il recula jusqu'au bord de la falaise, puis utilisa un jutsu pour appeler l'eau de la rivière qui serpentait paresseusement entre les rochers, une trentaine de mètres plus bas.

Le géant était presque sur lui quand une énorme colonne d'eau jaillit du ravin, pour se diviser en plusieurs jets qui s'abattirent sur l'armure rocheuse de l'ennemi en autant de lames aqueuses et chargées de chakra. Le géant gronda, stoppé net dans sa course, alors que de larges fissures apparaissaient sur toute la surface de son armure. Un peu affaibli par le jutsu qu'il venait d'utiliser, Kakashi bondit et couru le long du bord de la falaise tout en envoyant rapidement une volée de shuriken vers les crevasses dans l'armure de son adversaire.

Le géant évita une grande partie des objets tranchants, mais sa respiration devint sifflante et une odeur de sang vint chatouiller les narines sensibles du jeune jounin : au moins l'un de ses shuriken avait fait mouche. L'ennemi tomba à genoux et se plia en deux. Son armure se désagrégea et tomba en poussière autour de lui, révélant la blessure de son flanc gauche, autour de laquelle s'épanouissait une rosace écarlate à mesure qu'il perdait du sang.

Jetant un coup d'œil périphérique, Kakashi repéra Yato et son loup, qui étaient en difficulté face à leurs deux adversaires. Il s'entailla le pouce rapidement, et invoqua ses chiens ninjas pour qu'ils viennent en aide au loup pendant qu'il assisterait Yato.

Lorsque le géant qu'il croyait neutralisé s'anima et invoqua un nouveau jutsu, Kakashi ne le vit que trop tard. Il y eut un tremblement, et trois grandes aiguilles rocheuses jaillirent du sol autour de lui. L'une s'enfonça dans sa cuisse droite, l'autre dans son flanc, et la troisième lui faillit lui arracher un bras. Il serra les dents lorsqu'une douleur brûlante incendia son corps.

Kakashi entendit vaguement l'exclamation de Yato avant de basculer en arrière, tombant dans le ravin. Il vit le rebord de la falaise s'éloigner rapidement, incapable du moindre mouvement tandis que la gravité agissait sur lui. Puis il tomba dans l'eau froide de la rivière. Les tourbillons le ballotèrent violemment durant quelques secondes, malmenant son corps brisé, jusqu'à ce que son esprit lâche enfin prise.

Quel dommage de mourir comme ça... Il ne saurait jamais si Mary-Sue avait gagné ou non, et il ne pourrait pas aider Hime à la vaincre.

_Hime..._

Il ferma les yeux, et se sentit couler.

_ Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei... Père..._

_ J'arrive._


	20. Quand tout est perdu

Pour me faire pardonner mon retard de la dernière fois, je me suis empressée d'écrire le chapitre suivant dans la foulée. D'ailleurs, concernant le chapitre précédent... Hé, dites-le si ça vous plaît pas : il n'y a que si on me critique que je pourrais m'améliorer. Promis, je ne me débrouillerais pas pour obtenir toutes vos données personnelles pour ensuite venir cramer votre boîte au lettre (de toute manière, je n'en serais pas capable :p ).

Donc voilà : je suis ouvertes à toutes les critiques, alors n'hésitez pas ! J'en tiendrais toujours compte, sauf cas particulier où je ne serais vraiment pas d'accord, auquel cas je vous le ferais savoir par message privé pour qu'on puisse en discuter ;)

Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****19**

**Quand tout est perdu  
**

Hime relu la missive à trois reprises, sans parvenir à croire les mots qui étaient inscrits sur le petit morceau de papier. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part, c'était tout.

« _Hatake est mort. Tout est perdu_. »

Le message était signé de la main même de Gin. Aucun doute là dessus, c'était bien son écriture. La jeune femme retourna la papier, recherchant un mot, un dessin, un signe, n'importe quoi qui puisse indiquer qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur, ou bien d'une fausse missive. _C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas possible..._

Elle secoua la tête. Kakashi ne pouvait pas mourir, pour la bonne raison qu'il était Kakashi Hatake. Il était destiné à être le professeur de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura. Il était destiné à vivre longtemps, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir. C'est impossible. Impossible.

D'une main tremblante, Hime froissa le morceau de papier avant de le fourrer dans une de ses poches. Kakashi n'était pas mort, il ne pouvait _pas_ mourir. Gin avait dû se tromper, un point c'est tout. Cependant, malgré cette certitude, elle avait l'impression que son sang avait gelé dans ses veines : son cœur battait à grands coups douloureux, comme s'il se débattait pour échapper à la réalité.

Pinçant les lèvres, elle regarda la porte qu'elle était censée emprunter pour accomplir son devoir routinier de servante, en tant qu'agent infiltrée dans la demeure même du Tsuchikage. Elle avait prétexté une envie pressante pour pouvoir s'éclipser et lire le message de Gin en toute sécurité, mais il allait falloir qu'elle retourne à son travail de couverture rapidement si elle ne voulait pas éveiller de suspicion. Hime hésita, le cœur déchiré.

Elle sortit le papier de sa poche et le défroissa, regardant encore et encore son funeste message. Kakashi, mort ? Non... L'idée en elle-même était tout simplement risible. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-elle même pas sourire devant cette blague ? Pourquoi cette envie de lutter contre ses glandes lacrymales ? Kakashi, son Kakashi, ne pouvait pas mourir. C'était ridicule.

Et pourtant... Un doute atroce la saisit. Et si c'était vrai ? Les mains d'Hime se mirent à trembler, et elle rangea à nouveau de papier dans sa poche. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser Gin à affirmer que tout était perdu, si ce n'était la mort d'un des personnages principaux ? _Non, non, non. Il se trompe, Kakashi n'est pas mort._

Mais quelle preuve avait-elle, pour affirmer ainsi qu'il était encore en vie ? Aucune, si ce n'était son désir de le savoir en vie, son _besoin_ d'avoir la certitude que l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret était en vie et bien portant. Hime serra les poings.

_Tant pis pour le Tsuchikage, tant pis pour la guerre. Je dois en avoir le cœur net_.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle abandonna son tablier de servante et s'enfuit de la riche demeure. C'est presque en courant qu'elle sortit du village caché d'Iwa, mais son expression sereine et innocente ne la trahit pas, alors même qu'elle brûlait intérieurement. Dès qu'elle se fut suffisamment éloignée, elle invoqua Byakuya et le supplia de l'emmener à Konoha le plus vite possible. Ébranlé par l'agitation de sa maîtresse, l'oiseau géant lui promit de voler comme jamais, et Hime s'accrocha désespérément à ses plumes tandis qu'il fendait les nuages.

Le voyage fut court, mais il lui parut durer une éternité. Au bout de quelques heures de vol, Byakuya atteignit enfin Konoha. Il déposa Hime au niveau du terrain d'entrainement où se situait la stèle commémorative, et elle le remercia avant de se précipiter vers la stèle.

Le soir commençait à tomber, mais elle vit distinctement la silhouette d'Asuma, debout devant la stèle. Il était vêtu des vêtements de deuil que l'on portait toujours aux enterrement. Le cœur d'Hime se glaça d'effroi. Laissant libre cours à son anxiété, c'est en courant qu'elle rejoignit Asuma.

Alerté par le bruits de ses pas, le fils du Sandaime se retourna vers Hime. Il la reconnut instantanément, et serra les dents. La kunoichi attrapa les pans de sa veste noire, se rappelant qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe dans laquelle Kakashi avait été placé pour sa dernière mission : il saurait sûrement la renseigner.

- « Où est Kakashi ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

Le visage d'Asuma prit une expression peinée, et il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hime avant d'indiquer la stèle.

- « Je suis désolé. »

Hime tourna alors la tête, et regarda la stèle. Elle vit le nouveau nom qui venait d'être ajouté.

_Hatake Kakashi_.

Elle lâcha la veste d'Asuma, les yeux fixés sur l'inscription. Il lui sembla soudain qu'il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour d'elle, comme si le monde entier était devenu complètement silencieux. Un étau de glace venait de se refermer sur son cœur. Par elle-ne-savait quelle magie, ses jambes raides la maintinrent debout, alors que le monde autour d'elle s'écroulait lentement.

- « Où est Kakashi ? » répéta-t-elle encore.

Hime n'entendit pas la réponse d'Asuma, pas plus qu'elle ne sentait la pression de sa main sur son épaule. Ses yeux étaient secs. Pourquoi ? Elle voulait pleurer, s'effondrer en larmes et hurler de toutes ses forces. Elle voulait tomber et se briser en morceaux. Elle voulait détruire cette pierre qui arborait froidement le nom de Kakashi. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

_Pourquoi ?!_

La nuit tomba, et elle finit par se rendre compte qu'Asuma était parti. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi, pétrifiée devant la stèle, à fixer cette gravure ? Enfin, ses genoux cédèrent. Hime s'écroula au sol, face contre terre, et ne bougea plus. Tout était perdu. C'était la fin.

Elle se souvint du sourire éclatant d'Obito, quand ils s'entraînaient ensembles en secret. Elle se remémora le jour de sa mort, quand elle lui reprit son écharpe au lieu d'écouter son cœur et de le retenir. Elle l'avait laissé mourir pour rien.

Elle se souvint de sa première rencontre avec Kakashi, si jeune à l'époque. De son regard confus après qu'elle lui ait volé un baiser pour pouvoir s'enfuir. De son expression affolée lorsqu'il avait cru l'avoir tuée, après sa première rencontre avec Mary-Sue. De son sourire lorsqu'il lui avait révélé son visage, au sommet de la tour Eiffel.

Finalement, les larmes jaillirent. Hime se roula en boule aux pieds de la stèle, et sanglota bruyamment. Sans se préoccuper de savoir s'il y avait des gens aux alentours qui risquaient de l'entendre, elle appela Kakashi de toutes ses forces. Mais il ne vint pas : il était parti.

Lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucune larme à pleurer, au bout d'un temps incertain, Hime se releva laborieusement. Elle contempla encore longuement l'inscription, et se détourna. À grands pas mécaniques, elle s'éloigna du terrain d'entrainement. Son corps et sont cœur étaient glacés, et un masque inexpressif était plaqué sur ses traits, si bien qu'elle se donna l'impression d'être devenue un zombie.

Portée par ses jambes, elle prit la direction du quartier général du club des amateurs de tricots. Un sentiment plus fort que la tristesse, plus fort que le désespoir grandissait à présent en elle, la brûlant un peu plus à chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers le bâtiment délabré qui abritait les membres du club.

La haine.

* * *

- « Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. » trancha Gin.

Il détourna les yeux, évitant le regard mort d'Hime. Il était avachi dans son fauteuil, une bouteille de salé à la main, et avait entreprit de se saouler à mort en attendant le moment où Mary-Sue viendrait les achever, puisque de toute manière l'histoire pour laquelle il se battait était d'ores et déjà fichue. Toutes ces années de travail, tous ces sacrifices... Pour rien.

- « Si, nous le pouvons. » rétorqua Hime avec calme.

Le président du club reposa violemment sa bouteille contre la table, qui se brisa en deux. Il grimaça : voilà ce qu'il se passait quand il ne faisait pas attention à sa force. La bouteille explosa et répandit son contenu sur les débris.

- « Ça ne servira à rien ! Nous sommes tous des morts en sursis, alors pourquoi lutter ? Nous avons perdu ! PERDU ! »

Hime ne broncha pas d'un cil, et le fixa avec une détermination tranquille. Son absence d'émotion visible commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Gin.

- « Justement, c'est pour ça que nous devons agir. » dit-elle avec une tranquillité effrayante. « À présent, nous n'avons plus rien à perdre. »

Gin dévisagea Hime un long moment, et elle lui rendit placidement son regard. Alors comme ça, elle voulait toujours se battre, même si cela ne servirait à rien ? Une étincelle de vie se ralluma dans le regard de la kunoichi.

- « Nous ne réussirons pas à sauver l'histoire. » expliqua-t-elle d'une voix déterminée. « Alors pourquoi continuer à nous cacher ? Plus besoin de barrière, de secrets, et de dissimulation. Nous pouvons combattre Mary-Sue au grand jour, et la détruire définitivement ! »

Le président en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait définitivement pas vu les choses sous cet angle-là, mais... En y réfléchissant, pourquoi pas ? Qu'avaient-ils à perdre, à présent que leur seul but dans la vie avait été annihilé ?

- « Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose. » ajouta férocement Hime. « La vengeance. »

Gin observa attentivement la jeune femme. Elle était comme lui, à présent : une âme solitaire et amère. Son cœur se serra de compassion, car il savait exactement ce qu'elle traversait en ce moment. Seul son désir de vengeance la maintenait encore debout.

De longues secondes passèrent, puis les lèvres de Gin s'étirèrent lentement en un sourire froid, reflet exact de celui qui s'étala sur le visage d'Hime. Il sortit du bureau, et appela Atsuro.

- « Convoque tous les membres du club en urgence ! »

Son vieil ami leva un sourcil désabusé.

- « Pourquoi faire ? » soupira-t-il.

- « Nous n'allons pas nous morfondre en laissant Mary-Sue gagner ! » s'exclama-t-il avec un rire sauvage. « Maintenant que l'histoire est fichue, nous allons nous déchaîner ! »

_

* * *

Trois mois plus tard_

- « Encore une fois ! » cria Hime.

Une main posée sur la hanche, elle observait un groupe de membres du club qui s'entraînaient à la maitrise de différents jutsu qu'elle leur avait enseigné. Étant la seule à avoir une formation au combat, elle s'était occupée de prendre en main l'entraînement de la centaine de Mary-Sue qui constituaient à présent le club des amateurs de tricots.

Enfin, ça faisait belle lurette qu'ils ne tricotaient plus, maintenant. Il y a trois mois, ils avaient tous quitté le village pour pouvoir s'entraîner en paix et préparer leur plan. Hime s'était alors jetée à corps perdu dans l'entraînement, autant pour développer ses pouvoirs que ceux de ses camarades. C'est d'une main de fer qu'elle les formait, de manière à ce qu'ils soient prêts à combattre le plus tôt possible.

Peut-être qu'ils allaient mourir en combattants, mais ils étaient tous déterminés à entraîner Mary-Sue dans leur chute : l'histoire originale était fichue, mais la nouvelle histoire se construirait par les habitants de ce monde, pas par une psychopathe ayant la folie des grandeurs.

Depuis trois mois, Hime travaillait d'arrache-pied pour s'occuper le corps et l'esprit, et ne pas trop penser à Kakashi. Ne pas penser à ses immenses regrets de ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses sentiments pour lui avant sa mort, de ne pas l'avoir mieux traité. Ne pas penser à lui, à son visage, son sourire, sa voix...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Elle aurait sa vengeance, elle se l'était juré. Elle tuerait Mary-Sue de ses propres mains, dût-elle donner sa vie pour cela.

Baissant les yeux sur le groupe, elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient assis au sol pour souffler et avaient abandonné leurs exercices.

- « Relevez-vous ! » ordonna-t-elle brutalement. « Allez, du nerf ! »

Elle sentit la présence de Shuhei, alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Il s'arrêta, hésitant, mais elle se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre que sa présence ne la dérangeait pas. Son oncle d'adoption posa sur elle des yeux inquiets, et lui prit doucement le bras.

- « Tu es trop dure avec eux, petite princesse. » constata-t-il. « Laisse les se reposer un peu, ils en ont besoin. Toi aussi, d'ailleurs. »

Hime força ses lèvres à sourire, et secoua négativement la tête.

- « Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous reposer : chaque jours, des innocents meurent à cause de cette guerre insensée. C'est un miracle qu'aucun autre... Personnage important n'ait succombé. »

Sa gorge se serra, et elle baissa les yeux au sol. Évoquer la mort de Kakashi lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Le regard de son oncle se teinta de pitié, et il la prit dans ses bras, la berçant doucement comme lorsqu'elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

- « Repose toi un peu, Hime chérie. » souffla-t-il. « Il ne voudrait sûrement pas te voir ainsi. »

- « Merci, Shu. »

Ils restèrent encore un long moment ainsi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent la présence proche de Gin. Il s'entraînait lui aussi durement : maintenant, Hime pouvait sentir la puissance qu'il irradiait. il en allait de même avec tous les membres du club, et elle savait qu'elle aussi devait rayonner de pouvoirs contenus. En s'y mettant tous, ils étaient à présent largement capables d'écraser toutes les nations ninja et de dominer le monde, s'ils le désiraient, mais leur seul et unique but était de détruire Mary-Sue.

- « Le moment approche. » exposa Gin. « Nous ne pouvons plus attendre très longtemps, ou la guerre fera trop de dégâts. Bientôt, nous combattrons Mary-Sue. »

- « Tout de même », intervint Shuhei, « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle irait jusqu'à influencer les quatre Kage pour mettre le monde sans dessus dessous. »

- « Elle savait qu'ainsi, de nombreuses personnes mourraient plus tôt que prévu. » répondit Gin en évitant le regard d'Hime.

Celle-ci soupira, et se concentra pour tenter d'endurcir son cœur.

- « Quand ? »

- « Nous allons devoir l'attirer ici. »

- « Et si elle _persuade _les Kage de nous envoyer leurs armées à la place ? »

Gin fronça les sourcil, et secoua négativement la tête.

- « Elle ne fera pas ça. » affirma-t-il. « Pas si nous l'attirons de la bonne manière... »

* * *

Sumire chantonnait doucement, tout en changeant les bandages de son patient. Cela faisait trois mois que son mari et elle l'avaient trouvé, inconscient et grièvement blessé, sur une des rives de la rivière dans laquelle ils allaient souvent pêcher. L'homme avait dû être blessé plus loin en amont de la rivière, et s'était fait porter par le courant jusqu'à eux.

Malgré les réticences d'Aoi, son époux, Sumire avait insisté pour recueillir le blessé chez eux et s'en occuper, dès qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas mort. Enfin, il n'en était pas passé loin : son cœur battait à peine lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé. Puisque son mari et elle n'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant en plus de vingt ans de vie commune, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reporter ses instincts maternels sur ce jeune étranger tombé du ciel.

Les blessures du jeune homme avaient commencé à se refermer grâce aux soins intensif de Sumire, mais il n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance : il était dans le coma. Et contre cela, même ses meilleures plantes médicinales ne pouvaient rien du tout. Cependant, elle continuait à s'occuper de lui tous les jours, administrant ses soins avec application.

Depuis quelque temps, Aoi était de plus en plus nerveux. L'étranger était un ninja du village caché de la Feuille, ce qui signifiait qu'il était leur ennemi. Plus d'une fois, il avait cherché à convaincre de Sumire de l'abandonner, mais celle-ci avait toujours refusé. Ennemi ou pas, il s'agissait d'un être humain, et elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber.

Sans cesser de chanter, Sumire termina de changer les bandages, et entreprit de laver son patient, comme tous les jours, puis de faire bouger un peu ses membres pour favoriser la circulation du sang. Elle changea ensuite la perfusion d'éléments nutritifs qui pendait au dessus de son lit, remerciant le ciel d'avoir toujours de bon contacts à l'hôpital où elle avait travaillé en tant qu'infirmière durant des années. Grâce à cela, elle avait pu maintenir son patient en vie sans avoir à l'emmener à l'hôpital, où l'on risquait de découvrir son identité de shinobi de la Feuille.

Une fois sa tâche terminée, elle prit un livre et s'installa au chevet de l'étranger, admirant ses cheveux argentés. Quelle couleur peu commune ! Elle s'absorba dans la contemplation du visage de son patient, se demandant s'il allait bientôt ouvrir les yeux. Comme il s'obstinait à ne pas bouger, elle soupira et reprit sa lecture là où elle l'avait laissée la dernière fois, lisant à voix haute pour en faire profiter l'homme alité. Même s'il était dans le coma, il pourrait sûrement entendre qu'il y avait quelqu'un à son chevet, et qu'il fallait qu'il se réveille rapidement, non ?

Sumire était persuadée que son mystérieux patient n'allait pas sombrer dans un coma définitif. Elle n'était pas très superstitieuse, en règle générale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était le destin qui avait mis cet homme blessé sur sa route, comme si celui-ci ne devait pas mourir.

- « Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, jeune shinobi. » murmura-t-elle tout bas, presque pour elle-même. « Alors réveille-toi vite, que je puisse enfin connaître ton nom ! »

Naturellement, le jeune homme n'eut aucune réaction : il était dans le coma, après tout. Sumire soupira, et reprit sa lecture. Elle avait tenté une fois de lire le livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans les affaires du ninja, et qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'eau dans son sac étanche. Au bout de dix pages, elle était devenue tellement gênée qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à en lire plus à voix haute. En revanche, Aoi l'avait entendue et ils s'étaient absorbés tous les deux dans la lecture du petit livre orange. Oh, quelle nuit ils avaient passé, après cela...

Des bruits de pas l'informèrent que son mari était de retour. Sumire posa son livre, et murmura à son patient qu'elle reprendrait sa lecture une autre fois. Aoi déboula dans la pièce, et lui lança un regard désolé.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon chéri ? » demanda Sumire, confuse par l'attitude coupable de son époux.

D'autres personnes entrèrent dans la chambre à la suite d'Aoi, et Sumire vit qu'il s'agissait de ninjas. Des ninjas du village des Nuages.

- « Non ! » cria-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas fait ça ?! »

- « Je suis désolé, mais il le fallait ! » fit Aoi, de plus ne plus mal à l'aise. « Il met notre maison en danger, nous ne pouvons pas le cacher éternellement ! »

Sumire se tut, trop choquée pour prononcer la moindre parole. Les ninjas des Nuages se penchèrent sur le dormeur, et sourirent.

- « En voilà une belle prise ! » fit l'un d'entre eux. « Je m'étais toujours demandé comment était le visage du célèbre Kakashi Hatake. »

Ils prirent le corps du dénommé Kakashi sans douceur. Sumire poussa un cri outré.

- « Attention ! Il est dans le coma ! »

Elle attrapa le sac de perfusion, et le tint haut au dessus de sa tête pour être sûr que l'écoulement ne s'arrête pas : son patient avait suffisamment maigri, depuis trois mois que son seul apport de nourriture était cette perfusion. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- « Je vous accompagne. » décréta-t-elle d'un ton sans appel. « Cet homme est mon patient, je ne le laisserais pas mourir ! »

- « Non, Sumire ! » cria Aoi.

Sumire lui sourit tristement, et se campa fermement aux côtés de son patient.

- « Parfait. » répliqua l'un des ninjas. « Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour avoir porté secours à un ennemi. C'est de la haute trahison. »

- « NON ! » hurla Aoi.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas » sourit Sumire, tout en ayant conscience de dire un gros mensonge. « Tout se passera bien, il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Un des ninjas posa une main sur épaule. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un dernier sourire à son mari, avant d'être téléportée avec les ninjas des Nuages et son patient.

Ce fut une sensation étrange : l'espace d'une affreuse seconde, elle eut la sensation que tout son corps se dissolvait et disparaissait dans le néant. Puis cela s'arrêta et elle ouvrit les yeux sur une salle richement décorée. Il y avait là un homme imposant qu'elle reconnut comme étant le Raikage, ainsi que d'autres ninjas.

- « Raikage-sama, nous avons découvert que cette civile protégeait et soignait ce ninja de Konoha. » expliqua l'un des ninjas qui les enlevés en inclinant la tête. « Selon toute vraisemblance, cet homme est Kakashi Hatake. »

Avant que le Raikage n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une femme apparut derrière lui et ondula en direction du groupe. Sumire ouvrit des yeux rond : elle n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi belle !

- « Voilà qui est très intéressant. » murmura la femme d'une voix soyeuse. « Je croyais m'être débarrassée de lui il y a un moment... »

Elle prit le menton de Kakashi entre des doigts fins, et observa longuement son visage inconscient.

- « C'est une bonne chose. » décréta-t-elle finalement. « Il me sera plus utile vivant que mort. »

La belle femme ordonna au shinobi qui portait Kakashi de l'allonger au sol. Sumire continua à tenir la perfusion, mais la femme l'arracha sans manière du bras du patient.

- « Hé, vous êtes cinglée ou quoi ?! » s'emporta Sumire.

Un regard de la femme la fit taire. Elle se pétrifia, effrayée. Cette personne était dangereuse, très dangereuse !

La belle femme posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Kakashi, et une lueur verte l'entoura. Elle retira ensuite tous ses bandage, et Sumire eut la surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait plus aucune blessure. Puis la femme posa un index sur le front de l'homme inconscient.

- « Réveilles toi. » ordonna-t-elle calmement.

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement un œil, celui qui n'était pas barré d'une cicatrice. Son œil s'écarquilla de stupeur en voyant le visage de la belle femme, et il tenta de se lever pour l'attaquer. Cependant, les yeux de la femme semblèrent luire un instant d'une étrange lueur.

- « Tu es à moi. » énonça-t-elle lentement, les yeux fixés sur celui de Kakashi.

Celui-ci lutta, mais un voile tomba sur son regard et il cessa de se débattre. Au lieu de ça, il ouvrit la bouche, et parla d'une voix rauque et sans timbre.

- « Ma maîtresse. »

Affolée, Sumire se rendit alors compte qu'un voile similaire recouvrait les yeux vides du Raikage, ainsi que ceux des ninjas présents dans la pièces. Cette femme les contrôlait tous !

Elle lâcha le sac de perfusion, qui tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un ! Mais que faire ?

- « Que fait-on d'elle ? » demanda le ninja qui lui tenait fermement l'épaule.

La belle femme n'eut même pas un regard dans la direction de Sumire.

- « Tuez-là. »

Les ninjas l'emmenèrent hors de la salle, sans doute pour l'amener dans un endroit où ils pourraient se débarrasser d'elle sans avoir à nettoyer par la suite. Sumire les suivit sans un mot, sans même chercher à se débattre : cela n'aurait servi à rien. Elle ferma les yeux, et le visage souriant d'Aoi lui revint en mémoire. Une larme s'échappa de ses paupières closes.

Au bout d'un moment, ils sortirent du palais du Raikage, et arrivèrent à la lisère d'une forêt : là, ils n'auraient pas de souci pour répandre son sang et détruire son corps. Sumire constata tout cela avec détachement, comme si ça ne la concernait pas.

Un shinobi posa une lame sur sa gorge, et elle leva les yeux vers le ciel immense.

Sumire pria silencieusement pour son mystérieux patient, pour qu'il se défasse de l'emprise de la belle femme et puisse retourner chez lui, là des gens l'attendaient sûrement. Elle pria aussi pour Aoi, son cher époux. Oh, comme elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire au revoir !

Enfin, elle pria pour que quelqu'un se rende compte des méfaits de cette femme et y mette un terme, puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de témoigner de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- « Aoi... » murmura-t-elle. « Tu me manque déjà. »

La lame s'enfonça, et elle ferma les yeux.


	21. Devenir un monstre

Bonjour tout le monde, et désolée (encore) pour mon retard. Je sais que mon rythme de parution laisse à désirer, ces derniers temps, et je ne trouve même plus un moment pour répondre aux reviews, mais j'ai eu pas mal de choses à faire et de préoccupation diverses (bref, j'ai une vie). D'autant plus qu'une nouvelle histoire commence à prendre forme dans mon esprit, et elle me harcèle pour que je la mette sur papier, m'empêchant de me concentrer sur Hime et ses aventures.

Eh oui, les histoires sont assez jalouses : à peine esquissée, voilà que celle-ci fait tout pour accaparer mon attention et passer en premier. Même maintenant, elle continue à bourdonner dans mes oreilles. Je pense que je ne tarderais pas à commencer à l'écrire, même s'il s'écoulera probablement un bon moment avant que je ne la publie (ben oui, comme je l'ai expliqué un peu plus haut, j'ai une vie et il se trouve qu'elle est assez mouvementée en ce moment).

Bref, tout ça pour dire : pas de panique ! Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, bien au contraire, et je ferais de mon mieux pour publier les chapitres plus rapidement.

Bonne lecture ;)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre ****20**

**Devenir un monstre  
**

La forêt était magnifique. Les arbres immenses s'élevaient en piliers vers le ciel, étendant leurs ramifications autour d'eux, entremêlant leurs branches couvertes de feuilles larges et vertes comme s'ils se donnaient la main. Filtrée par les feuilles, la lumière du jour était douce et teintée de vert, sauf en quelques rares endroits où une trouée entre les feuilles laissait pleinement passer les rayons du soleil, éphémères et scintillants, dessinant des tâches de lumière dorée dans toute cette verdure. Même l'air semblant flotter paresseusement au sol, comme affecté par la chaleur de cet après-midi estival.

Hime ne se lassait pas de contempler ce spectacle. Assise sur un rocher à moitié recouvert de mousse, elle profitait un peu de sa solitude tout en laissant la paix de cette endroit envahir son cœur. Profitant du fait que tout le monde était en effervescence à cause du combat qui se rapprochait à grand pas, elle s'était éclipsée en douce.

C'était relaxant de pouvoir enfin laisser tomber le masque qu'elle portait tous les jours : ici, nul besoin de s'obliger à avoir l'air neutre et détendue. Pas besoin de répéter à Shuhei qu'elle allait bien. Pas besoin de faire comme si la haine dévorante qui l'animait n'était que de la simple colère comme celle des autres membres du club. Pas besoin de faire comme si, à chaque fois qu'elle imaginait le visage narquois de Mary-Sue, elle n'avait qu'une envie : tout détruire autour d'elle.

Ce n'était pas bien, elle le savait. Si elle se laissait consumer par cette haine, alors elle ne vaudrait pas mieux que Sasuke, dans le futur, lorsqu'il perdrait les pédales et se transformerait en monstre. Hime ne voulait pas laisser la folie l'emporter, pas question de devenir une brute sanguinaire assoiffée de vengeance. _Facile à dire..._

C'était à cause de cette folie qu'elle avait poussé Gin et les membres du club à mettre leur vie en danger. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils devaient empêcher Mary-Sue de nuire, qu'il fallait qu'ils protègent ce qu'il restait de l'histoire, et elle avait même réussi à se convaincre que c'était cette motivation qui la poussait en avant. Mais inutile de continuer à se voiler la face : le destin du monde lui important peu, en vérité. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était sa vengeance, et elle n'avait pas hésité à utiliser le club des amateurs de tricot pour cela.

C'était mal. Hime ferma les yeux et serra les poings. Avec horreur, elle se rendit compte que ce genre d'actes, où l'on utilisait les vies d'autres personnes comme de simples moyens d'arriver à ses fins, étaient la signature de gens comme Orochimaru, Madara, et Mary-Sue. Aveuglée par la haine, voilà qu'elle était en train de se métamorphoser en l'un d'entre eux !

La jeune femme rouvrit les paupières, et contempla la forêt, tentant de s'imprégner de son calme. Elle était une kunoichi, elle avait donc été préparée depuis longtemps à l'idée que des personnes chères puissent lui être enlevées. Elle avait perdu Obito, tout comme elle avait perdu quelques uns de ses camarades de promotion. Certains de ses amis, aussi, personnages inconnus dont la mort n'avait rien changé à l'histoire. Pourquoi était-ce différent, à présent ? _Je devrais être habituée, pourtant._

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même, claire comme du cristal. _C'est de ma faute_. Oui, c'était de sa faute si Kakashi avait été tué avant son heure. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtue, elle aurait ignoré l'attraction qu'il éveillait chez elle, avant que celle-ci n'ait eu le temps de se transformer en affection, puis en amour. Si elle avait respecté son serment, elle se serait éloigné suffisamment de lui, et jamais il n'aurait été entrainé dans toute cette histoire.

_C'est de ma faute_.

L'homme qu'elle aimait – elle pouvait enfin se l'avouer clairement. C'est si facile, en fait... – était mort par sa faute. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait porté le coup fatal, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être le cas. Hime serra les dents, rongée par la culpabilité, et se leva de son siège de pierre.

Depuis le jour où elle avait appris la mort de Kakashi, depuis la nuit où elle avait pleuré comme une enfant perdue devant la stèle, Hime n'avait plus versé la moindre larme. Les ninjas sont des armes, ils ne montrent pas leurs émotions, car c'est une faiblesse. Sans plus accorder un seul regard au spectacle si apaisant de la forêt, elle se dirigea vers le campement du club.

Elle allait réparer ses erreurs. Elle ferait à payer à Mary-Sue, et vengerait la mort de Kakashi. Et si pour cela, elle devait devenir un monstre...

_ Eh bien tant pis, qu'il en soit ainsi._

* * *

C'était vraiment étrange, comme sensation. Être piégé dans son corps, sans aucune liberté, tout en étant le témoin impuissant de ses proposes actes. Kakashi leva une main devant son visage, pliant et dépliant les doigts pensivement. Il n'était pas entièrement prisonnier, puisqu'il pouvait parfois bouger librement, mais c'était du pareil au même : Mary-Sue lui avait ordonné de rester dans cette pièce, et il savait que son corps refuserait d'obéir s'il faisait le moindre geste pour sortir.

Il se remémora le combat à la frontière, contre le géant à l'armure de roche. Il se souvenait parfaitement du moment d'inattention qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie et, comme à chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il fut prit d'une forte envie de se frapper la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité de la faiblesse de son ennemi pour l'achever, au lieu de s'occuper du combat de Yato ? Avec l'accroissement inattendu de sa réserve d'énergie, il avait eu un peu trop confiance en l'efficacité de son jutsu.

En trop grosse quantité, la confiance en soi était le pire ennemi du shinobi. Parce-qu'il avait sur-estimé ses nouvelles capacités, Kakashi avait manqué de peu le moment où son adversaire s'était relevé. Ce genre d'erreur était digne d'un genin, ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Peut-être que Genma avait eu raison : il avait trop eu l'esprit ailleurs, ce jour-là.

Et il s'était réveillé, le visage époustouflant et haïssable de son ennemie à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle avait parlé, et il avait senti que toutes ses forces étaient sapées. Il avait aussitôt été envahi par l'irrésistible sentiment que cette personne qui le commandait était parfaite, sublime, qu'il n'avait plus qu'un désir : lui appartenir corps et âme. Sa conscience avait bien failli s'effacer définitivement, mais une part de lui-même avait survécu, alors que le reste était pris au piège.

C'était cette part de lui-même, ce petit noyau de personnalité resté intact, qui lui permettait de reprendre brièvement le contrôle lorsque Mary-Sue n'était pas dans les parages. Mais dès qu'elle faisait son apparition et qu'elle lui parlait, alors il perdait tout contrôle et se voyait forcé de devenir son esclave. Mais ce qu'il détestait le plus dans tout ça, c'était que lorsqu'elle lui donnait des ordres, il était forcé _d'aimer_ ça. Son cœur s'emballait, et il ressentait un désir fou de se jeter aux pieds de sa « maîtresse » et de lui servir de paillasson, tout en se faisant horreur.

Pour le moment, Mary-Sue avait décidé de faire de lui son serviteur personnel et animal de compagnie. Depuis son réveil, deux jours plus tôt, il n'avait pas cessé de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, faisant le ménage, lui apportant ses repas, et tant d'autres choses. Sa maîtresse appréciait par dessus tout l'idée de pouvoir l'humilier à loisir. Ainsi lui avait-elle ordonné de prendre tous ses repas avec elle, mais pas à sa table : par terre à côté d'elle, dans un écuelle et sans utiliser ses mains, comme un chien apprivoisé. Le pire était sans doute que la part de esprit qui était sous le contrôle de Mary-Sue trouvait cela formidable et frémissait de joie à l'idée d'être son chien. Dégoutant.

Kakashi serra le poing. Il était sûr d'une chose : Mary-Sue ignorait qu'elle n'avait pas entièrement le contrôle sur lui, contrairement à tous les autres qu'elle tenait sous son emprise. Il devait cette immunité partielle à Hime. En effet, celle-ci avait eu l'idée de tester ses pouvoir de persuasion sur lui, curieuse de savoir si le séjour forcé qu'il avait effectué dans son monde ne l'avait pas aussi doté d'une meilleure résistance, en plus d'une plus grande réserve de chakra.

Il s'était avéré qu'elle avait raison : pendant plusieurs minutes, Kakashi s'était sentit assailli par l'envie irrépressible d'aller se teindre les cheveux en rose et de porter une jupe, mais il était parvenu à combattre l'influence de son amie juste à temps, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans un magasin pour demander une robe à sa taille. Plus tard, lorsqu'Hime eut finalement terminé de se débarrasser de toute la peinture rose qui maculait ses cheveux et sa peau après qu'il lui ait _accidentellement_ lancé un pot de peinture orné d'une petite note explosive dans les mains, ils avaient consacré tout un après-midi « rendez-vous-romantique-pour-montrer-qu'on-est-un-couple » à tenter d'améliorer sa résistance à l'influence des Mary-Sue.

Évidement, les pouvoirs de _la_ Mary-Sue étaient bien plus imposants, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il soit quand même sous son contrôle. Cependant, s'il continuait à jouer son rôle de parfait toutou sans la moindre faille, il était possible qu'une ouverture apparaisse : Mary-Sue finirait par baisser sa garde, et il pourrait en profiter pour lui trancher la gorge et mettre fin à ce cauchemar.

La question était : serait-il capable de la tuer ? Bien qu'il répugnât à l'admettre, la partie « apprivoisée » de son cerveau trouvait sa maitresse merveilleuse, et préférait mourir plutôt que de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Le peu de liberté d'action et de pensée qu'il recouvrait à chaque fois qu'il était seul serait-il suffisant pour parvenir à la tuer ?

- « Toutou ? » appela la voix chantante de Mary-Sue. « Viens ici, petit petit petit ! »

À son grand regret, l'esprit de Kakashi passa aussitôt en monde adoration absolue, et il se rua vers sa maîtresse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Celle-ce se tenait debout au milieu de la meilleure chambre du palais du Tsuchikage (elle les avait tous les deux transporté là la veille, pour renforcer son influence sur ce Kage, le prochain sur la liste étant le Kazekage), et avait l'air préoccupée. Elle lisait un rouleau avec attention, ce qui l'empêcha pas de relever les yeux à l'arrivée de son « animal de compagnie ». Un sourire malsain s'épanouit aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

- « Dis moi, petit chien... » susurra-t-elle tout en parcourant une nouvelle fois le contenu du rouleau du regard. « Quelle est ta relation avec l'héritière de ma sœur ? Tu avais l'air si paniqué, lorsque j'ai échangé ma place avec elle et que tu as failli la tuer... »

Kakashi s'agenouilla aussitôt.

- « Vous êtes la seule qui compte à mes yeux ! » s'entendit-il répondre d'une voix fervente.

- « Hum... Un aigle vient de m'apporter ce rouleau et de disparaître. »

Mary-Sue jeta le rouleau au sol avant d'y mettre le feu d'un claquement de doigts, faisant pzr la même occasion un gros trou dans le riche tapis qui recouvrait le plancher. Puis, sans prévenir, elle se retourna à tout vitesse et envoya Kakashi rouler au sol d'un grand coup de pied en pleine mâchoire. Celui ne broncha pas, et se remit en position agenouillée. Enfouie profondément en lui, la petite partie consciente de son cerveau grondait.

- « Cette insolente ! » s'emporta Mary-Sue. « Elle a le culot de me provoquer en duel ! Comme si elle pouvait quoi que ce soit contre moi, avec ses petits pouvoirs minables ! »

Elle donna un coup de poing rageur dans un meuble, qui partit s'écraser contre le mur avec fracas.

- « Elle croit qu'elle peut répéter l'histoire en prenant la place de ma sœur ! » s'écria-t-elle, le visage déformé par la fureur. « Mais cette fois-ci, les rôles seront inversés ! Je la tuerais, je la tuerais lentement ! »

Kakashi ne donna aucun signe comme quoi il avait saisi la portée des paroles de Mary-Sue. Cependant, il fut soudain glacé intérieurement : l'aigle dont avait parlé sa maitresse était sans doute une invocation d'Hime. Elle avait dû envoyer des rapaces aux quatre coins du continent pour délivrer son défi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ?! Jamais elle ne serait de taille à battre Mary-Sue en combat singulier !

Ignorante du trouble intérieur de son « toutou », Mary-Sue continua à passer sa colère sur le mobilier autour d'elle. Finalement, elle recouvra un semblant de calme et respira profondément. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur Kakashi, et la capacité à réfléchir de celui-ci se retrouva aussitôt submergée par une vague de servitude empressée.

- « Pas question de laisser passer un tel affront » lui dit-elle, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « Demain, je vais écraser cette impertinente, et tu vas m'y aider. »

Kakashi inclina respectueusement la tête.

- « Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, maitresse. »

Les choses se précipitaient. Il allait falloir qu'il fasse confiance au club des amateurs de tricots pour avoir concocté un plan ingénieux et efficace : Hime ne pouvais _pas_ avoir prévu de s'offrir ainsi en sacrifice à la colère de Mary-Sue, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre chance. Il ne l'accepterait pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout !

Cependant il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'échapper au contrôle de sa maitresse : pas question qu'elle ne l'utilise pour accomplir ses funestes desseins et faire du mal à Hime. Mary-Sue lui ordonna de « retourner à la niche », et Kakashi s'éclipsa rapidement vers le placard dans lequel il était confiné à chaque fois qu'elle le renvoyait.

Il ferma les yeux, et continua à essayer de repousser de toutes ses forces l'emprise de Mary-Sue : le temps pressait.

* * *

Les réactions des membres du club avaient été très mitigées. En grande majorité, ils n'aimaient pas cette idée. Pas du tout. Entre ceux qui qui tenaient absolument à se battre en personne et ceux qui avaient très moyennement confiance en Hime après sa trahison lorsqu'elle avait révélé leur secret à un personnage principal, Gin n'en pouvait plus de recevoir des plaintes et des protestations. Il avait annoncé son plan la veille.

Hime serait leur champion, celle qui combattrait pour eux. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : même avec leur puissance surnaturelle, les membres du club n'étaient pas taillés pour le combat, et n'en avaient aucune expérience. Hime, si. Elle avait d'ailleurs accueillit l'idée d'un duel à mort avec Mary-Sue avec une joie sombre, et s'était empressée d'envoyer des aigles à la recherche d'une trace de son ennemie. Il n'y avait eu aucune réponse, mais Gin savait que Mary-Sue ne pourrait pas résister à une telle provocation : il savait suffit de voir la facilité avec laquelle elle était sortie de ses gonds lors de son premier affrontement avec les membres du clubs. Elle avait beau être puissante, elle était suffisamment instable mentalement pour se ruer droit dans ce combat.

Évidemment, tout le monde était d'accord sur le fait qu'Hime n'était pas assez puissante pour vaincre Mary-Sue, entraînement de kunoichi ou pas. C'était aussi ce qui avait soulevé le plus de protestations, mais Gin avait un plan. Il avait trouvé ça dans les mémoires d'Akane, celle qui avait créé le sceau du serment ainsi que le jutsu qui permettait d'effacer la mémoire des voyageurs et de les renvoyer dans leur monde. Il s'agissait d'une technique extrêmement dangereuse, qu'elle n'avait pu accomplir qu'avec une ou deux personne de ce monde car ils étaient trop fragiles et trop peu puissant pour le supporter. Mais avec un centaine de Mary-Sue, ça serait une autre affaire...

Le seul problème était qu'il fallait que tous ceux qui participerait devraient faire une confiance absolue en Hime, et... Pour l'instant, c'était loin d'être le cas. Même Gin avait de plus en plus de doutes et d'inquiétude envers elle, car plus le temps passait et plus elle se renfermait sur elle-même. Elle devenait plus froide, plus sombre, malgré l'attitude à peu près normale qu'elle essayait de conserver.

Gin jeta un coup d'œil en coin à la jeune femme, qui se tenait à côté de lui sans avoir l'air de remarquer sa présence. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front, et elle respirait de manière heurtée, signe qu'elle s'était encore entraînée avant de venir. Elle ne faisait plus que ça, à présent : se préparer à son affrontement. Un pli barrait son front en permanence, et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensée. Le président du club tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu sourire, depuis leur départ de Konoha.

Il n'en souvenait pas.

Soucieux, il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune kunoichi. Ses yeux gris sombre se posèrent sur lui, teintés d'interrogation muette.

- « Tu devrais leur parler. Demain, c'est le grand jour et il faut que tu aies leur confiance. »

Elle hocha gravement la tête, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Gin soupira et l'entraîna avec lui dans la grande clairière où se situait leur campement. Là, les membres du club étaient réunis en cercle autour d'un grand feu. Les têtes se levèrent à leur arrivée, et il y eut quelques murmures échangées. Hime serra les poings, et s'avança au milieu du cercle, jusqu'à se tenir à côté du grand feu. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne me connaissent que comme celle qui a trahi le serment du club, un être indigne de confiance. » dit-elle d'une voix haute et claire. « Je ne nierais pas ma responsabilité : il est vrai que je me suis parjurée, et que j'ai commis un crime impardonnable en m'attachant à une personne que je n'aurais jamais dû approcher. Cependant, ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes ici. »

Elle prit une pause de quelques secondes et balaya son auditoire des yeux, comme pour les défier de la contredire. Voyant que personne ne prit la parole, elle reprit son discours.

- « Si nous sommes réunis dans cette clairière, c'est parce-qu'un mal bien plus grand s'est réveillé, et à bouleversé l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons. Mary-Sue. Elle nous a promit de tout détruire et de revenir nous achever, mais je ne vais pas la laisser faire ! »

Hime haussa la voix, exaltée, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une flamme sombre.

- « Elle veut plier ce monde à sa volonté et en devenir la déesse ! » cria-t-elle. « Elle veut détruire ce que nous avons mis des décennie à construire ! Elle veut détruire ce monde qui nous a adopté et qui est devenu le notre ! Elle veut détruire nos familles, nos vies et celles de ceux qui nous sont proches ! Mais nous ne la laisserons PAS faire ! »

Un tonnerre d'acclamation retentit, ponctué de cris de guerre. Gin observa la silhouette de Shuhei, qui regardait sa nièce avec une fierté mêlée d'inquiétude. Lui aussi ressentait les changements qui s'étaient opérés sur Hime, et il avait peur.

Hime leva les bras, et les voix des membres du club se turent. Elle tourna lentement sur elle-même, son regard croisant de celui de chacun des membres de l'auditoire.

- « Ce monde est le notre, et nous seul avons le pouvoir de le défendre. » reprit-elle d'une voix douce. « Mes amis, mes frères... Prêtez-moi votre force, et je vous fais le serment que je détruirais définitivement Mary-Sue, et la menace qu'elle fait peser sur nos vies. »

Elle sortit une lame de l'étui accroché à sa cuisse, et la passa lentement en travers de la paume de sa main. Du liquide écarlate perla, et Hime leva son poing ensanglanté au dessus de sa tête.

- « Sur mon sang, sur ma vie, je jure que demain je tuerais Mary-Sue. Accordez-moi votre confiance, et je la vaincrais ! »

Les membres du club l'applaudirent bruyamment, et des cris d'encouragement et d'acclamation s'élevèrent dans toute la clairière. Gin ne pu retenir un sourire soulagé, alors que de nombreuses personnes se levaient pour aller taper gentiment l'épaule d'Hime et l'assurer de leur soutien. Elle les avait conquis.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers lui, et lui sourit gentiment. Gin lui rendit son sourire, heureux de voir un peu de vie revenir sur son visage.

- « Tu as bien parlé, petite princesse » lui dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Va te reposer, demain sera une très, très longue journée. »

- « Merci, Gin. » répondit-elle avec douceur. « Merci pour tout. »

Rassuré, le président du club se détourna et se dirigea vers sa tente, d'où il pourrait se préparer pour le jutsu compliqué qu'il aurait à faire le lendemain : il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il était heureux de voir qu'Hime souriait à nouveau. Ses inquiétudes avaient sans doute été vaine, car elle avait l'air d'aller mieux et d'être redevenue elle-même.

Il ne vit pas que le sourire d'Hime, derrière lui, s'était transformé en un rictus froid et carnassier.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Hime n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil, mais elle était habituée à passer de longues période sans dormir durant ses missions, aussi ne ressentait-elle pas encore les effets de la fatigue. Isolée à l'intérieur de sa petite tente, elle prit bien son temps pour s'habiller, comme pour savourer le moment : d'ici peu, elle allait enfin obtenir sa vengeance.

Elle revêtit son habituel uniforme de jounin, mais laissa son bandeau frontal dans son sac : ce n'était pas en tant que kunoichi de la Feuille qu'elle allait se battre, mais en tant qu'elle même. Tâchant de ne pas penser au fait que c'était ce que Sasuke avait fait lorsqu'il avait abandonné son bandeau frontal pour rejoindre Orochimaru, elle se concentra sur son but : Mary-Sue.

La jeune femme vérifia méticuleusement le contenu de son étui d'armes, ainsi que les différents rouleaux d'invocation qu'elle possédait. Cependant, elle n'aurait probablement pas l'utilité de s'en servir : ce combat promettait d'être surtout composé de ninjutsu et de forces titanesques.

Finalement, elle sortit de sa tente, et trouva Gin qui l'attendait, un air tendu plaqué sur son beau visage. Un peu plus loin, les membres du club étaient rassemblés, arborant des expressions similaires.

- « Tu es prête ? » demanda Gin.

- « Oui. »

Elle le suivit, et les membres du club s'assirent au sol, formant un cercle. Hime se plaça au centre du cercle, et Gin vint à côté d'elle. Elle croisa le regard de Shuhei, qui lui adresse un sourire confiant. Après avoir forcé ses lèvres à s'étirer sur une grimace similaire, la kunoichi reporta son attention sur le président du club. Celui-ci avait un grand rouleau à la main, qu'il étala au sol.

- « Vous êtes tous prêts ? » demanda-t-ils aux membres du clubs.

Il y eut un frémissement dans le groupe, et tous hochèrent la tête, plus ou moins rapidement.

- « Bien » fit Gin, se concentrant sur le rouleaux. « Concentrez vous sur Hime, et ne laissez aucun doute obscurcir votre esprit. »

Il posa les mains sur le rouleau, et les caractères qui recouvraient le parchemin se mirent à trembler, avant de bouger et de quitter le papier, comme s'ils étaient animés d'une vie propre. Ils glissèrent sur l'herbe, et formèrent un cercle autour des membres du clubs.

- « N'oublie pas » reprit Gin d'une voix étouffée, fatigué par l'effort que lui demandait une telle technique. « Tu dois en finir rapidement, car si tu n'as pas brisé le sceau d'ici vingt-quatre heures, il n'y aura plus de marche arrière possible. »

- « Fais moi confiance » répondit Hime. « Je ne vous laisserais pas tomber. »

De toute manière, elle n'avait pas prévu de survivre très longtemps à ce combat : une fois qu'elle aurait eu sa vengeance, elle n'aurait plus rien à quoi s'accrocher pour continuer. Mais il faudrait que le club continue d'exister, pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'histoire.

Enfin, Gin termina sa technique, et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Puis, un à un, tous les membres du club autour d'Hime s'effondrèrent aussi. Le cercle des symboles se resserra autour d'elle, jusqu'à ce que les petits caractères d'encre remontent le long de ses pieds, puis de ses jambes et de ses hanches, brûlants comme s'ils étaient chauffés à blanc. Hime serra les dents, et les caractères arrivèrent sur son ventre, où ils formèrent un cercle entouré de symboles compliqué. Ce n'était pas un sceau comme celui de Naruto, mais ça y ressemblait.

Alors la puissance afflua en elle, si violemment qu'elle vacilla sur ses pieds. Pendant un bref instant, elle eut le sentiment que jamais elle n'arriverait à maîtriser toute cette énergie, puis le flux se calma enfin et elle pu reprendre le contrôle. Hime jeta un regard panoramique autour d'elle : tous les membres du club étaient à présents inconscient, et respiraient à peine. Grâce à la technique d'Akane, ils avaient provisoirement scellés leurs âmes en elle, et leurs corps laissés derrière étaient à peine en vie : ils ne tiendraient pas plus d'une journée.

À présent, Hime rayonnait du pouvoir non pas d'une, mais de cent Mary-Sue. C'était si immense qu'elle en avait le vertige, mais elle se reprit rapidement et se dirigea vers le lieu où elle avait demandé à son ennemie de la rejoindre, laissant derrière elle les corps sans défense de ses collègues du club.

Elle se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, sans le moindre effort. Remerciant mentalement Gin pour cette idée de sceau des âmes, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller sur la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait à présent couvrir une longue distance. C'était sûr, elle était à présent de taille pour vaincre son ennemie : séparément, les pouvoirs des membres du club n'avaient pas réussi à l'anéantir, mais canalisés en un seul point... Là, ça changeait tout.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait déjà parcouru plus d'une centaine de kilomètres. Enfin, elle arriva dans une vaste plaine couverte de hautes herbes. C'était là que, de nombreuses années auparavant, Akane avait vaincu Mary-Sue.

La jeune femme n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : dans un nuage de fumée de chakra, Mary-Sue apparut à quelques mètres, plus belle et terrible que jamais. Envahie par une grande bouffée de haine pure, Hime sentit son sang bouillonner, de même que son chakra à présent sacrément amplifié. Cependant, quand elle vit la silhouette qui accompagnait son ennemie, son sang se figea dans ses veines.

- « K-Kakashi ?! »


	22. La Lame brisée

Ouaoh, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je m'absente aussi longtemps. Écoutez, je suis vraiment navrée. J'ai juste été très, **très** occupée ces derniers temps. Vous savez, les petits aléa de la vie, nouvel appart', nouvelle ville, nouveau boulot... Ce genre de chose qui, quand elles arrivent en simultané, peuvent vraiment vous occuper l'esprit pendant un bout de temps... Mais rassurez-vous, me voici de nouveau bien installée, avec mon ordi et mes affaires : je peux enfin me remettre sérieusement à travailler. Pffiouh, il était temps ! :)

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre (enfin !) des aventures d'Hime. Le prochain ne devrait pas trop trop tarder, je pense, sauf évènements imprévus.

Bonne lecture ! (aaaah, ça faisait longtemps :D )

**

* * *

**

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 21**

**La Lame brisée**

En temps normal, Hime aurait été confuse, très confuse. Et encore, cela aurait été un euphémisme.

Sa réaction aurait été de la perplexité d'abord, pendant une ou deux longues secondes, puis la nouvelle de la survie de Kakashi aurait fait son chemin jusqu'à son cœur, qui en aurait alors explosé de joie. Elle aurait sourit, aurait peut-être pleuré un peu, puis se serait reprise aussi rapidement qu'elle pouvait pour combattre Mary-Sue et tirer son bien-aimé de son emprise. Dans une situation normale, voilà ce qui se serait sans doute produit.

Mais la kunoichi avait passé de trop longues nuits à ressasser ses idées noires de mort et de vengeance, elle avait focalisé toute son attention sur la recherche de pouvoirs, toujours plus de pouvoirs. La tristesse n'avait plus jamais déserté son cœur depuis la nuit où elle avait vu le nom de Kakashi sur la stèle des morts au combat, oui, mais elle était étouffée par une haine froide et implacable qui prenait pas sur tout le reste. À force de chercher à se venger, Hime s'était perdue elle-même.

Le sang bouillonnant de la puissance improbable de cent Mary-Sue, elle avait le sentiment de se laisser basculer dans une douce ivresse. Elle avait à présent la force nécessaire pour vaincre son ennemie, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voyait. Sourde et aveugle aux évidences qu'elle avait sous les yeux – n'était-ce pas les traits exacts de Kakashi qu'elle voyait sur cet homme ? N'était-ce pas exactement sa signature de chakra qu'elle décelait ? – Hime retroussa les lèvre en un petit rictus méprisant. Non, cet homme n'était pas Kakashi, car il était mort. Elle allait bientôt avoir sa vengeance.

- « Croyais-tu m'avoir avec ça ? » siffla-t-elle rageusement à la figure de son ennemie, qui la toisait avec un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres. « Kakashi est mort, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Moi aussi, je pourrais faire des dizaines de clones aussi réaliste que celui-là ! »

Et c'était vrai. Son pouvoir ne connaissait presque plus de limite, et elle serait capable de créer des clones consistant, ayant une odeur et une signature de chakra différente si elle le voulait. Rien que le fait de voir son ennemie face à face lui donnait envie de se jeter sur elle et de lui déchiqueter la gorge de ses propres dents.

Le sourire de Mary-Sue s'élargit.

Aussitôt, Hime se figea. Ce n'était pas bien, elle était en train de perdre son calme. S'efforçant d'ignorer la ridicule caricature de son défunt ami, sans masque et avec pour seul vêtement une longue chemise d'hôpital un peu tâchée (comme s'il s'était plusieurs fois roulé par terre avec), la jeune femme prit deux profondes inspirations et maîtrisa le flux bouillonnant d'énergie qui courait en elle. S'emporter, c'était risquer la défaite, et Hime voulait sa vengeance plus que tout. Ne tardant pas à retrouver une respiration régulière et une expression de glace, elle défia Mary-Sue du regard.

- « Je suis venue pour te tuer, l'ancêtre. » annonça-t-elle platement. « Ton temps sur cette Terre est depuis longtemps révolu, et j'aurais ma vengeance. »

Les yeux de Mary-Sue flamboyèrent : c'était à son tour de perdre son calme. Aussitôt, le clone de Kakashi – quelle misérable copie, l'original ne se baladerait jamais sans son masque, et il n'aurait pas les joues aussi creusées, comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des lustres ! – se plaça en posture défensive devant l'ennemie.

- « Tu es comme moi, fillette, je le vois dans tes yeux. » fit cette dernière d'une voix pensive. « Tu te fiche de ce qu'il eut arriver à ce monde, tant que tu peux atteindre tes objectifs. C'est étrange, tu n'étais pas comme ça lors de notre dernière rencontre. »

Hime se retint difficilement de cracher un « La faute à qui ? » hargneux. Au lieu de cela, elle continua d'empêcher son visage d'afficher autre chose qu'une froide détermination. Mary-Sue la fixa un long moment du regard, les yeux dénués de leur habituelle expression méprisante. Elle était sans doute en train de jauger ses forces, n'ayant probablement pas prévu de se retrouver face à une adversaire a la puissance plusieurs fois décuplée. Puis elle dégaina sa Lame de Sang, lentement, faisant chuinter le fourreau à mesure qu'elle révélait le magnifique katana. Un sourire malsain s'épanouit à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

- « Toutou, attaque ! »

Le clone de Kakashi serra les poings, et il s'élança vers elle à toute vitesse. Hime ne cligna même pas des yeux, mais évita son regard. Cette créature n'était peut-être pas l'homme qu'elle pleurait, mais il lui ressemblait trait pour trait et ça lui faisait mal de le regarder. Cela faisait sans doute partie du plan de Mary-Sue pour la destabiliser.

Si Hime n'avait pas été aussi déterminée à ne pas croiser le regard du clone, peut-être aurait-elle vu la lueur consternée qui brillait dans ses yeux, derrière le masque de servitude. Peut-être aurait-elle observé que les lèvres pincées du jeune homme brûlaient de lui crier de se reprendre, qu'il traînait les pieds au sol pour se ralentir au maximum lors de son assaut. Mais Hime ne le vit pas : sans accorder un seul regard au clone, elle leva une main et projeta vers lui une puissante décharge d'énergie. Cela ne la fatigua pas plus que si elle lui avait donné une pichenette, mais la créature fut propulsée à des dizaines de mètres, tourbillonnant comme un pantin désarticulé avant de s'écraser au sol avec un bruit sourd.

- « As-tu d'autres pitreries de ce genre en réserve, avant que je n'achève enfin l'œuvre d'Akane ? » railla Hime.

- « Petite impertinente ! » cracha Mary-Sue. « Tu vas me le payer ! »

Sans plus attendre, elle brandit sa Lame de Sang devant elle. Le bout de l'épée sembla scintiller un bref instant avant qu'elle n'attaque. Hime frappa du talon sur le sol, et un mur de terre gigantesque se dressa brusquement entre les deux adversaires, avant d'être réduit en poussière par l'attaque de Mary-Sue. Les deux ennemie se toisèrent encore quelques secondes, puis se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre avec un cri de rage.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit les yeux, mais il n'y voyait rien. Sonné par le choc, il lui fallu quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que c'était parce-qu'il était face contre terre. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de faire le point : son épaule gauche l'élançait affreusement et il sentait qu'elle était démise. Un douleur aiguë lui déchirait la jambe gauche, et il était probablement couvert d'écorchures et de contusions. Au prix d'un gros effort, il parvint à se retourner. Allongé ainsi sur le dos, il serra les dents et respira profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il ait maîtrisé la douleur. Manifestement, sa jambe était cassée, et cela n'allait pas arranger ses affaires.

Une grande explosion retentit, et les hautes herbes autour de lui se plièrent. Lui-même faillit partir effectuer un nouveau roulé-boulé, mais il s'accrocha au sol aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait. Ainsi donc, le combat avait commencé.

Le jeune homme commença par masquer totalement son chakra, histoire d'être sûr que Mary-Sue ne le remarquerait pas. Maintenant que son attention n'était plus sur lui et qu'elle était loin, son emprise avait énormément diminué. Mais Kakashi se savait toujours aussi incapable de lever la main sur elle, aussi devrait-il laisser cette part du boulot à Hime.

_ Hime. _ Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver ? C'est à peine s'il avait reconnu ses traits sur le visage de la femme sombre et menaçante qui étaient venue à leur rencontre. Ça ne pouvait pas être Hime ! Et cette puissance... Déjà, elle lui avait paru avoir acquis un pouvoir extraordinaire après le retrait forcé de son sceau, mais là... C'était inhumain. Un tel pouvoir, même les démons n'osaient pas en rêver, pourtant Hime et Mary-Sue en étaient dotées. _Comment ? À quel prix ?_

Remettant ces questions à plus tard, Kakashi attrapa son épaule démise de sa main valide et serra les dents tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Tirant d'un coup sec, il se la remit en place sans émettre le moindre son. Puis il se redressa, caché dans les hautes herbes de la vallée, et vit que le combat s'était éloigné. De grandes déflagrations continuaient à retentir, des torrents de feu se déchainaient, la terre tremblait. Mais les deux adversaire restaient indemnes, chacune annulant les attaques de l'autre. Et dire que là, elles n'en étaient qu'au début ! C'était tout juste un échauffement, pour ainsi dire.

Scannant les environ du regard, il repéra un jeune arbre au branche encore fines mais solides et s'y traina en tâchant de ne pas trop solliciter sa jambe brisée. Il cassa quelques branches parmi les plus solides, et s'en fit une attelle de fortune qu'il attacha grâce à des lambeaux de sa longue chemise. Il n'osait pas encore utiliser de chakra, ne serait-ce que pour un jutsu médical mineur, car l'attention des deux combattantes serait aussitôt attirée sur lui. D'un côté, il y aurait Mary-Sue qui referait de lui son chien-chien, de l'autre Hime qui l'attaquerait en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un clone puisqu'elle le croyait mort. _Réjouissante perspective..._

Autant dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste discret. Kakashi rampa discrètement vers la lisière de la forêt, là où il serait mieux camouflé et pourrait réfléchir à un plan d'action en toute sécurité. Sans desserrer les dents, il atteint rapidement sa destination, grimaçant à chaque fois que sa jambe blessée buttait sur une pierre. De la sueur froide coulait entre ses omoplates, mais il ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir atteint son but.

Il se retint de toutes ses forces à un grand chêne tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion retentissait, emportant avec elle débris, rocs, et certains des arbres les moins bien enracinés des environs. Lorsque l'onde de choc retomba, Kakashi se laissa glisser au sol et reprit son souffle. Il devait à présent décider de la marche à suivre rapidement, car le combat qui opposait les deux titans allait en s'intensifiant. Serait-il capable de s'enfuir et d'aller chercher des renforts à Konoha pour prêter main forte à Hime ? Non, ce plan ne pouvait fonctionner. Quand bien même il réussirait à déterminer rapidement l'endroit où il se trouvait et que ça ne soit pas trop loin du village de la Feuille, des renforts de shinobis « normaux » risquerait fort d'encombrer Hime plutôt qu'autre chose. De plus, si elle perdait définitivement ses esprits et se mettait à les attaquer... Non, mieux valait ne pas y penser.

Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Jamais encore il n'avait vu pareille froideur dans ses yeux, pas même lorsqu'elle avait refusé de lui parler pendant des mois après s'être sentie trahie. Avant de l'éjecter hors du combat comme une mouche qu'on chasse, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé. Kakashi ne connaissait pas cette Hime-là, et elle avait quelque chose d'effrayant, à la manière de Mary-Sue. Dans leurs yeux, la même lueur de folie brillait. Tout comme le même pouvoir surhumain les environnaient.

C'était logique. Un tel pouvoir n'était pas fait pour appartenir à un être humain sans le corrompre, c'était ce qui était arrivé à Mary-Sue, et ce qui était en train de se produire avec Hime. Cependant, Akane avait possédé une puissance égale à celle de Mary-Sue, et elle n'avait pas eu à sacrifier sa santé mentale, non ? Il devait donc avoir un moyen d'enrayer le processus avant que son amie ne se transforme en monstre.

Aussi touchant que cela puisse être de voir à quel point Hime était prête à aller par désir de vengeance après sa « mort », il fallait qu'il y mette un terme, et le meilleur moyen de lui faire reprendre ses esprits semblait être de réussir à lui faire admettre qu'il était vivant. Mais ça n'allait pas être de la tarte : blessé comme il l'était, ce serait du suicide de se jeter entre les deux ennemies en plein milieu de leur combat.

Il y eut encore une puissante onde de choc, et Kakashi se roula un boule. Le grand chêne vascilla mais tint bon, au grand soulagement du shinobi blessé.

Quoi qu'il fasse, Hime le prendrait pour un clone particulièrement réaliste, car la colère la rendait aveugle. Il fallait qu'il agisse comme un clone ne pourrait jamais le faire. Il fallait qu'il blesse Mary-Sue.

Mais en serait-il jamais capable ?

* * *

Hime avait plus de puissance individuelle que Mary-Sue, mais cette dernière possédait une Lame de Sang et elle savait s'en servir. Ainsi, malgré les cataclysmes qu'elles déclenchaient l'une et l'autre, leurs forces s'annulaient toujours. C'était rageant.

La paisible vallée verte ne ressemblait plus à rien, à présent. Des cratères s'ouvraient dans la terre, l'herbe était calcinée par endroit, les explosion faisaient voler la terre dans tous les sens, remodelant au hasard le champs de bataille. Le combat était chaotique, et aucune des deux ne parvenait à prendre le dessus.

Dès qu'une attaque menaçait de la toucher, Hime érigeait autour d'elle un bouclier de chakra tellement dense qu'il ne laissait rien passer, et Mary-Sue en faisait de même. Sa raison lui soufflait d'économiser ses forces jusqu'à ce que son ennemie s'épuise, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de ce genre de demi-victoire : elle tenait à écraser son adversaire, et à se donner à fond pour ça. Aussi, elle ne lésinait pas sur l'énergie qu'elle dépensait. Sa rage était si intense qu'elle faisait parfois vaciller son bouclier, et de grandes brûlures couraient sur ses bras à cause de ça. Cependant, au lieu de la faire réaliser qu'elle devait conserver la tête froide, la douleur ne parvenait qu'à exacerber sa colère dévorante.

Malgré sa concentration sur le combat en cours, une petite part d'elle-même ne cessait de se demander pourquoi Mary-Sue avait utilisé cette tactique ridicule visant à la déstabiliser en utilisant un clone de son amour perdu. Comment avait-elle pu deviner le lien qui existait entre Kakashi et elle ? Pourquoi faire un clone aussi peu plausible pour ensuite la laisser le détruire à sa guise ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. _Enfin, elle a toujours été folle à lier après tout._

Profitant que Mary-Sue était en train de se concentrer pour lancer sa prochaine attaque, Hime s'accroupit et posa les mains au sol, faisant s'élever la terre sous elle jusqu'à se retrouver au sommet d'une grande colline. Un coup de poing au sol, et de grands rocher se détachèrent de la colline toute neuve pour rouler à toute vitesse en direction de Mary-Sue. Celle-ci prit une grande inspirations, et une grande quantité d'eau sortit de sa bouche, en longs jets s'agitant comme des fouets. Les fouets aqueux fendirent la pierre.

Étouffant un grognement de dépit, Hime bondit du sommet de sa colline en évitant agilement les lames d'air envoyés par adversaire, tellement puissantes qu'elle découpèrent littéralement la colline en tranches. Puis elle produisit une énorme boule enflammée, qui fonça vers Mary-Sue. Celle-ci contra le coup en tranchant les flammes avec son épée, puis elle contrattaqua en frappant l'air de sa puissante Lame. Malgré son bouclier, Hime se trouva forcée de reculer d'un pas à cause de l'onde de choc. Ébranlée, elle gronda. Elle était en train de perdre ce combat, mais Mary-Sue avait l'air de vouloir faire durer les choses, histoire de mieux savourer sa victoire. Elle riait.

Hime n'était plus qu'une boule de haine bouillonnante et sa soif de sang atteignait ses limites. Mary-Sue osait se moquer d'elle, après lui avoir déjà tout pris ! Dans son esprit, tous les malheurs qui avaient pu lui arriver avaient à présent pour racine l'existence même de son ennemie. La mort d'Obito, la mort de ses parents, ses années d'enfant maltraitée, tout était de la faute de Mary-Sue. Pourquoi ?

Parce-qu'elle existait.

Elle se ramassa sur elle-même, prête à bondir. L'hilarité de Mary-Sue s'en trouva renforcée. Hime vit rouge, et perdit toute mesure. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement sauvage et se jeta sur son ennemie à une vitesse surhumaine. Les doigts recourbés en griffes entourées de chakra, elle tenta d'éborgner Mary-Sue, mais celle-ci leva sa Lame au dernier moment.

Traversant son bouclier instable, l'acier rouge s'enfonça dans l'épaule de la kunoichi avec un chuintement, distillant dans la blessure toute la malveillance dont Mary-Sue l'avait imprégnée. Hime bondit en arrière et se ramassa sur elle-même avec un feulement rauque. Elle sentit la souillure de la Lame dans sa blessure, qui se répandait doucement dans son sang.

- « Maintenant que ma Lame à goûté à ton sang », jubila Mary-Sue, « elle te poursuivra pour le faire couler jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! »

En démonstration, elle lança son katana en direction d'Hime, qui roula sur le côté pour l'éviter. Mais au lieu de se planter au sol, la lame écarlate dévia de sa trajectoire et se planta dans le flanc de la jeune femme.

Hime poussa un cri de douleur, et voulut attraper la Lame de Sang par la garde pour la retirer de sa blessure. À peine avait-elle posé le bout des doigts sur le manche qu'un violente décharge se répandit dans son corps, comme si elle avait enfoncé ses doigts dans une prise de courant. Au lieu de sortir, la Lame s'enfonça d'un demi-centimètre entre ses côtes.

- « Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec toi. »

Hime gémit lorsque la Lame se retira brusquement, rappelée par sa maîtresse. Elle tomba à genoux, et s'empressa de guérir ses blessures avec le même chakra vert qu'employaient les médic-nins. Les brûlures de ses bras disparurent, ainsi que les égratignures sur ses jambes, mais les blessures faites par la Lame résistèrent. Elle ne parvint qu'à ralentir l'écoulement du sang, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour se remettre.

La jeune femme hurla de nouveau : lancée par Mary-Sue, la Lame venait de se planter dans son mollet.

Non, ça n'allait pas, ça n'allait pas du tout : elle était en train de perdre. _Il ne faut pas, il ne FAUT PAS !_

Avant de laisser le temps à son ennemie de rappeler encore son épée maudite et de la tourmenter plus, Hime empoigna la garde du katana sanglant à deux mains, et, serrant le dents de toutes ses forces, le retira de sa nouvelle blessure avant de l'enfoncer profondément dans le sol. Elle se concentra ensuite pour stopper le saignement de sa blessure, avant de se remettre laborieusement debout.

- « Tu as perdu » constata Mary-sue. « Inutile de continuer à te battre. »

Elle leva la main, et la Lame sortit du sol comme s'il n'avait s'agit que de beurre mou. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, Hime dressa autour d'elle son bouclier de chakra. Le bouclier était à l'image de son état d'esprit : brumeux et vacillant. La Lame de Sang le brisa en quelques coups puissants, avant de rejoindre à nouveau la main de sa maîtresse.

Pensant qu'elle allait de nouveau être la cible d'une attaque, Hime se tendit. Cependant, au lieu d'entendre le sifflement de la Lame de Sang, elle entendit un bruit très incongru : des oiseaux. Des milliers d'oiseaux qui criaient. Et par-dessus ce bruit, une voix qui hurlait son nom comme un cri de guerre.

- « HIIIIIIMEEEEE ! »

Le temps sembla ralentir. Pétrifiée, Hime vit le clone de Kakashi qui courait vers Mary-Sue, le visage éclairé par la lueur bleutée du Chidori. Les vêtements du clone étaient déchirés, ses bras et ses jambes couverts de blessures, et une attelle de fortune enserrait sa jambe gauche. Mais, plus étonnant encore, ce clone fonçait à toute vitesse non pas vers elle, mais vers Mary-Sue.

Alors enfin, les nuages désertèrent son esprit, et elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un clone.

Il n'y avait jamais eu de clone.

C'était lui, c'était Kakashi. _Il est vivant_.

Cette seconde sembla durer une éternité, pendant laquelle Hime put difficilement former la moindre pensée cohérente. _Kakashi. Vivant. Il est vivant. Kakashi. Vivant !_

_ VIVANT !_

Puis le temps reprit son cours, et le champs de vision d'Hime s'élargit suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir que Kakashi serrait les dents mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ralentir sa course, à mesure que Mary-Sue reprenait son emprise sur lui. Elle vit les yeux surpris de celle-ci, et la vit lever sa Lame écarlate, dans un geste qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : elle allait le tuer, pour de bon cette fois.

_Non_.

* * *

Kakashi ignora la douleur atroce dans sa jambe, et se maudit intérieurement de ne pouvoir mieux résister à l'emprise de Mary-Sue. Déjà, il sentait qu'elle reprenait le contrôle de son esprit, mais il mobilisait toute sa volonté pour continuer à avancer. Il fallait qu'il la frappe, il fallait qu'Hime sorte de sa folie avant de se faire encore blesser.

Devant lui, Mary-Sue attendait, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, l'épée levée. Toute la partie domptée en lui – qui était encore sous l'emprise croissante de son ennemie – lui commandait de s'arrêter et de se jeter à ses pieds. Kakashi résista et continua à avancer, enjambée après enjambée, jusqu'à être enfin à son niveau. Mais une fois face à elle, il se retrouva impuissant. Son Chidori disparut, et son bras retomba mollement le long de son flanc, comme s'il était paralysé.

La lame écarlate s'abattit, et le jounin ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt en ne sentant aucun choc. Hime s'était téléportée entre Mary-Sue et lui, et avait arrêté le katana en le saisissant d'une main. Un long filet de sang descendait de sa paume blessée, se confondant avec la couleur sanglante de la lame.

- « Plus jamais » l'entendit-il souffler d'une voix blanche. « Je ne te perdrais plus jamais. »

Mary-Sue eut un petit rire dément. La lame rouge se mit à crépiter d'énergie, et une odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air. Hime ne broncha pas, continuant à faire barrage de son corps.

La jambe de Kakashi céda sous son poids, et il tomba au sol. Ni Mary-Sue ni Hime ne le regardèrent, car elles se surveillaient l'une et l'autre : la moindre inattention serait fatale. Puis son amie lâcha la Lame et dressa de nouveau un bouclier, celui-ci les englobant tous les deux. À sa grande surprise, Hime se détourna finalement de Mary-Sue pour le regarder. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, mais elle souriait, et les ténèbres avaient déserté son regard.

- « Kakashi » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement et lui sourit, allant jusqu'à oublier la présence de leur ennemie à côté d'eux. Hime était de retour, et l'immense tendresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux le fit oublier de respirer un instant.

Sentant que la situation lui échappait, Mary-Sue tenta d'attaquer Hime pendant qu'elle regardait ailleurs. Mais elle était à présent calme et délivrée de sa rage dévorante : à son image, le bouclier tint bon. La Lame de Sang ricocha avec une note pure. Avec une sérénité saisissante par rapport à son état précédent, Hime regarda de nouveau son ennemie.

- « J'ai été si stupide » soupira-t-elle. « C'était idiot de penser que je pourrais te vaincre par la haine, car la tienne est toujours plus forte et plus profondément ancrée que la mienne. »

- « Que propose-tu, alors ? » railla Mary-Sue. « Tu vas me vaincre avec ton amour, peut-être ? Tu vas m'offrir ton amitié en espérant changer mon pauvre cœur desséché qui ne demandait qu'un peu d'affection, puis je vais me mettre à pleurer en regrettant tous mes tords, avant de venir avec toi au village ? Laisse moi deviner, ensuite tu voudras qu'on coure dans un champs en riant et en se tenant la main, non ? »

- « Bien sûr que non, quelle idée ! » répliqua sereinement Hime.

De nouveau, elle se retourna vers Kakashi. De nouveau, elle bloqua aisément une attaque de Mary-Sue, qui semblait de plus en plus confuse. Hime leva une main vers lui, et il se sentit enveloppé par le même chakra vert qu'il y avait eu lorsque Hime avait failli mourir de sa main et que Mary-Sue l'avait soignée. La douleur s'estompa, et ses os se ressoudèrent, ses blessures se refermèrent. Le jeune homme soupira de soulagement.

Hime s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue.

- « Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux. » murmura-t-elle au jounin. « Maintenant, va te mettre à l'abri. »

Même en sachant pertinemment que son amie avait totalement raison et qu'il devait partir pour qu'elle puisse combattre de son mieux sans avoir à s'inquiéter pour lui et se soucier de le protéger, Kakashi se senti envahi par le désir puéril de rester à ses côté pour la protéger à tout prix, alors même qu'elle n'en avait aucunement besoin. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Hime ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler : elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, coupant court à toutes ses protestations.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, un doux sourire ornait le coin de sa bouche. Le cœur battant, Kakashi sentit un sourire identique se répandre sur son visage. Hime ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi belle qu'en cet instant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux brillants d'émotions.

- « Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle.

L'instant d'après, il se sentit de nouveau projeté par l'énergie d'Hime, sauf que cette fois-ci il ne fut pas jeté au loin, mais porté vers un endroit plus calme, jusqu'à atterrir en douceur à plusieurs centaines de mètres de lieu du combat. Affolé par le ton de son amie, qui semblait présager un adieu, il grimpa en haut d'un arbre et déploya son Sharingan. Grâce à sa vue perçante, il vit qu'Hime avait enlacé Mary-Sue comme si elle lui faisait un calin, sauf que Mary-Sue semblait souffrir, et se débattre de toutes ses forces.

Une grande lumière blanche les environna toutes les deux, et cette lumière gagna en intensité jusqu'à en devenir aveuglante. Kakashi ferma les paupières à cause de la trop grande luminosité. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière décrut et il osa rouvrir les yeux. Le jeune homme ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise.

Le champs de bataille avait finalement retrouvé son calme : l'une à côté de l'autre, au milieu des gravats, Hime et Mary-Sue gisaient au sol, sans connaissance.

Entre leurs deux corps luisait l'éclat rouge d'une lame brisée.


	23. L'histoire de Gin

**Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 22**

**L'histoire de Gin  
**

Hime cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, un peu confuse. Face à elle, Mary-Sue semblait être aussi surprise qu'elle : elle regardait frénétiquement dans toutes les directions sans pouvoir masquer la lueur craintive dans ses yeux magnifiques. Les deux femmes étaient dans un lieu inconnu et pourtant très familier, flottant toutes les deux dans une blancheur infinie.

Quelques secondes auparavant, Hime avait décidé de mettre définitivement fin au combat, rassurée de savoir Kakashi vivant et à l'abri. Au lieu de continuer à foncer tête baissée sur son ennemie, elle s'était élancée et avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Le but de l'opération n'avait pas été de lui faire un gros câlin pour la ramener à la raison, évidemment : Hime avait ensuite relâché brutalement toute sa puissance, par tous les pores de sa peau. Sur la défensive, Mary-Sue en avait fait de même, et leurs énergies étaient brutalement entrées en collision. La Lame de Sang s'était brisée, et elles s'étaient retrouvées ici.

Regardant son ennemie, elle vit clairement qu'elle aussi reconnaissait cet endroit étrange : c'était comme durant le combat futur de Sasuke et Naruto, dans la Vallée de la Fin. Comme les deux garçons dans le futur, Hime et Mary-Sue étaient à présent face à face, sauf qu'elles ne se tenaient pas la main. Il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre lien affectif entre elles, après tout : avec leur improbable différence d'âge, elles n'auraient même jamais dû se rencontrer.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, aussi indécises l'une que l'autre. Et maintenant ? L'une d'entre elles allait-elle se réveiller en premier dans le monde réel et tuer l'autre ? Devaient-elles se battre ici aussi ? Ayant sans doute pris une décision, Mary-Sue fronça les sourcils et serra les poings, manifestement sur le point de se jeter sur Hime pour terminer leur combat une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais un mouvement attira leur attention, et elles tournèrent toutes les deux la tête pour apercevoir qu'une troisième personne venait d'apparaître dans toute la blancheur environnante. C'était une jeune fille nue, une adolescente rondelette aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, qu'Hime n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle sanglotait silencieusement. S'apercevant de la présence des deux femmes, l'adolescente se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour cacher sa nudité, et continua à sangloter à mi-voix, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues charnues.

Une autre silhouette se dessina dans la blancheur environnante. Un jeune homme d'apparence assez banale, entièrement vêtu de rouge et tenant dans les mains des morceaux de métal brisés. Hime comprit qu'il s'agissait de la personne dont l'âme avait servi pour créer la Lame de Sang de Mary-Sue. Même après que la Lame ait été brisée, une partie de lui vivait encore.

- « Je ne comprends pas » gémit l'adolescente prostrée. « Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je veux rentrer chez moi... »

- « Silence ! » cria Mary-Sue d'une voix blanche. « Tu es morte, et ton corps m'appartient ! Tais-toi ! »

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit d'Hime : cette jeune fille était la propriétaire du corps possédé par l'esprit de la sœur d'Akane ! L'homme et l'adolescente étaient deux âmes qui étaient liées à celle de Mary-Sue, et s'étaient retrouvées entraînées avec elle. Mais, si l'on suivait cette logique... Hime se retourna, et vit derrière elle les membres du club des amateurs de tricot, Gin à leur tête, qui lui souriaient. Toutes leurs âmes étaient rattachées à la sienne, lui fournissant la puissance nécessaire pour avoir une chance de terrasser son ennemie. Il lui firent de petits signes de main encourageant, et l'encouragèrent à garder son attention fixée sur son ennemie.

- « Tu nous as fait un sacrée peur, fillette » bougonna gentiment le président du club, avec dans les yeux une lueur moqueuse. « Dire que tu as faillit te faire tuer, et nous avec ! »

- « Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire auparavant » renchérit un membre du club. « Ce Kakashi Hatake est quelqu'un de très bien. »

Hime leur sourit, sans trop savoir quoi répondre.

- « Oh, ça y est, je crois que je me souviens... » murmura le jeune homme vêtu de rouge, tout en regardant les morceaux de métal qu'il tenait à la main. « J'allais à Konoha, pour vendre de la soie... »

- « Taisez-vous ! » hurla Mary-Sue, de plus en plus paniquée. « Plus un mot ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant ? » fit Hime en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Crains-tu donc leur vengeance ? Tu as détruit leur vie, ça serait justifié. »

- « Tu ne sais rien, RIEN DU TOUT ! » éructa la sublime jeune femme. « Imagine-tu seulement ce que ma vie a été ? Elle a été bien plus détruite que leur minables existences ! Je te tuerais ! JE TE TUERAIS ! »

- « Je ne sais rien de ta vie, et je ne veux pas savoir » répliqua calmement Hime. « Je risquerais d'avoir pitié, et je ne veux pas éprouver la moindre sympathie pour quelqu'un comme toi. Meurs. »

Perdant tout sens commun, Mary-Sue s'élança avec un rugissement bestial et attaqua, et Hime l'évita. Elle savait qu'elle devait la tuer, mais cela risquait de signer l'arrêt de mort de l'adolescente et de l'homme en rouge, aussi n'osait-elle pas vraiment contre-attaquer.

Ce manège dura un petit moment, entouré par la blancheur omniprésente en ce lieu hors du temps. Les deux ennemies à la puissance quasi-divine, dansant agilement comme dans ballet silencieux sous les yeux de spectres pâles et muets.

C'était irréel. C'était dangereux.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas toujours durer, n'est-ce pas ? Il arrive toujours un moment où l'on se doit de prendre une décision. Hime adressa un regard désolé à l'adolescente éplorée et à l'homme en rouge, puis commença à adopter un comportement plus agressif. Cela ne suffisait pas. Aucune des deux adversaires ne parvint à prendre l'avantage, chacune bloquant toujours l'autre. Elles commençaient à s'épuiser, mais le combat n'était toujours pas terminé.

Soudain, un mouvement brusque attira l'attention d'Hime : le jeune homme en rouge lui faisait des signes. Il lui lança un objet, et elle l'attrapa rapidement, s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait d'un des fragments de métal rouge qu'il portait.

- « Je suis Shinji Hikuro, du pays de l'Herbe » annonça-t-il fièrement. « Dites à Noriko que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, et que je suis désolé. »

Avant qu'Hime n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Mary-Sue se jeta sur elle dans une tentative pour lui voler son arme. Sans réfléchir, Hime profita de son élan pour lui enfoncer son couteau improvisé dans le ventre. Mary-Sue ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et un hoquet s'échappa de ses lèvres, de même qu'un peu de sang. Elle s'affaissa doucement sur Hime.

Par dessus l'épaule de son ennemie, Hime vit le sourire soulagé de l'homme en rouge, Shinji, ainsi que le hurlement silencieux de l'adolescente qui venait de tomber à genoux en se tenant le ventre. Son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée de cette innocente qu'elle allait tuer, et elle fit pivoter le fragment de métal dans la blessure, s'assurant ainsi que Mary-Sue ne pourrait pas survivre.

- « Je méritais mieux que ça... » souffla misérablement celle-ci.

Puis elle se tut, définitivement. Son corps s'allégea, et ne devint plus qu'une brume sombre qui se dissipa dans la blancheur environnante.

- « Merci » murmura la voix lointaine du dénommé Shinji.

Il ferma les yeux, et ne tarda pas à s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître complètement.

- « Non, non, attendez, je... » cria l'adolescente en se tenant le ventre. « Non, pas comme ça, NON ! »

Elle disparut à son tour, en un cri désespéré. Hime serra les poings et ferma les yeux, sans se préoccuper du morceau de métal effilé qu'elle tenait toujours à la main. Pauvre enfant...

Le décors blanc s'effaça lentement à son tour.

* * *

- « Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer, jeune homme. »

Faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu, Kakashi s'obstina dans la lecture de son petit livre orange et ignora l'oncle d'Hime. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son amie, et il ne comptait pas bouger tant qu'elle ne serait pas sortie de l'étrange coma dans lequel elle était plongée depuis son combat contre Mary-Sue.

Après que la lumière blanche se fut éteinte, il s'était précipité vers le lieu du combat, et son cœur avait raté quelques battements quand il avait constaté la pâleur et l'immobilité d'Hime. Mais il avait vite vu qu'elle était toujours vivante, même si sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il n'avait plus eu qu'une idée en tête : la ramener à l'hôpital de Konoha le plus rapidement possible.

En chemin, il avait croisé les membres du club des amateurs de tricot, mené par un Gin épuisé qui semblait avoir vieilli d'au moins dix ans. Grâce à leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient pu rentrer à Konoha rapidement et faire admettre Hime en soins intensifs malgré le fait qu'elle soit classée au rang de déserteuse après avoir abandonné sa dernière mission pour s'enfuir. En manipulant les esprits avec brio, Gin avait permit au club de réintégrer ses quartier généraux rapidement.

Ils avaient aussi prit soin du corps sans vie de Mary-Sue (qui, étrangement, avait prit la forme d'une adolescente en sur-poids), et travaillaient à présent sans relâche pour effacer les traces de la guerre insensée qui avait fait rage entre les grandes Nations. Cela représentait un véritable de titan, et Kakashi savait que cela demanderait encore du temps avant que tout ne soit complètement redevenu à la normale.

Les blessures d'Hime avait bien guéries, exceptées quatre entailles profondes dans son épaule, son flanc, un mollet et une de ses paumes. Ces blessures-là s'étaient révélées empoisonnées, et il avait fallu tout le savoir faire des médics-nin pour en venir à bout. Même après cela, elles refusaient de cicatriser, ou alors très lentement, et formaient de vilaines marques noires.

Et Hime ne se réveillait toujours pas.

Plusieurs fois, Shuhei ou d'autres membres du club avaient essayé de le déloger de sa chaise au chevet de son amie, mais il s'était entêté avec toute l'obstination dont il était capable (et c'était beaucoup). À présent, il attendait. Au diable tout le reste, il attendait.

Qu'allait-il se passer, quand Hime se réveillerait ? Il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse. Ils ne pouvaient plus continuer à se tourner autour sans rien faire, à présent. Ayant déjà fait semblant d'être un couple, ça ne devrait pas être difficile de franchir le pas et d'en devenir un pour de vrai, non ?

Il y aurait aussi la question du châtiment que Gin avait promit à Hime, pour avoir trahi le secret du club. À quelle genre de punition fallait-il s'attendre ? Kakashi avait bien sa petite idée là-dessus, mais il espérait vraiment qu'il se trompait. Peut-être aurait-il bientôt l'occasion de demander à Gin quel sanction il prévoyait ?

Comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées, le président du club entra dans la chambre d'hôpital. Avisant qu'Hime n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience, il posa son regard bleu pâle sur Kakashi. Celui-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant que le blond prenne la parole.

- « Kakashi-san, vous êtes au courant que vous en savez beaucoup trop sur le club, n'est-ce pas ? » commença-t-il.

- « Je sais aussi que vous ne pouvez pas m'éliminer. »

Gin fit un sourire mielleux. Il prit une chaise, qu'il installa à en face de celle du shinobi aux cheveux argentés, et s'installa gracieusement.

- « Je vais vous raconter une histoire, et quand vous l'aurez écoutée, je suis sûr que vous serez d'accord avec moi quant à la marche à suivre pour la suite... »

* * *

Hime ouvrit laborieusement les paupières. Tout d'abord, elle crut être revenue dans le lieu étrange et tout blanc où elle avait tué Mary-Sue, mais ses yeux firent le point et elle vit qu'elle était dans une chambre d'hôpital. À Konoha, selon toutes probabilités.

Une main s'empara de la sienne, et elle tourna lentement la tête sur le côté pour voir à qui elle appartenait.

- « Kakashi » sourit-elle. « Tu es vivant. »

Son œil visible se plissa en un U renversé, comme à chaque fois qu'il souriait derrière son masque.

- « Je suis heureux de te voir de retour parmi nous. »

Le sourire d'Hime s'estompa, pour être remplacé par un expression confuse. Pourquoi Kakashi avait-il l'air aussi tendu ? Et pourquoi son sourire avait-il l'air si forcé ?

- « Tout va bien ? »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

- « Quatre jours. »

Un ange passa, et Kakashi avait toujours l'air aussi bizarre. Hime se redressa lentement en position assise, grimaçant et haletant à cause de la douleur dans son épaule et ses côtes.

- « Du calme, il ne faudrait pas rouvrir tes blessures. »

Mais pourquoi ce ton morne ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il pourrait au moins faire preuve d'un peu d'émotion, non ? De plus en plus intriguée par l'attitude de son ami, Hime le regarda longuement d'un œil inquisiteur.

- « Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. » insista-t-elle.

- « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. »

Hime commença à s'énerver, et adopta une voix menaçante.

- « Kakashi... »

Celui-ci leva les mains en guise de paix, lâchant sa main par la même occasion. Voyant qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour la reprendre, Hime se sentit un peu blessée.

- « Mais non, je t'assure, tout va très bien. Bon, et bien... »

- « Oh, Hime, tu es réveillée ! » s'exclama Shuhei en entrant en trombe dans la chambre, coupant involontairement la parole à Kakashi.

Gin le suivit dans la pièce, et Hime le vit échanger un regard significatif avec Kakashi. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ?

- « Bon, comme je disais, je vais te laisser te reposer un peu. On se reverra bientôt ! » dit Kakashi d'une voix un peu trop enjouée pour être honnête, avant de s'éclipser rapidement.

Estomaquée par le comportement de son vieil ami, Hime n'écouta que d'une oreille les félicitations de Gin et Shuhei pour sa victoire in extremis, ainsi que les nouvelles du club. C'était incompréhensible ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? À présent que tout était terminé et l'ennemie suprême terrassée, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que créer de nouveaux problèmes ? Ou bien avait-il lu quelque part que jouer les insaisissables était une méthode de drague infaillible ? _Parce-que si c'est le cas, il va vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure... Oh oui._

- « Hime, tu m'écoute ? » s'indigna Shuhei.

- « Quoi ? Oh, désolée. »

Son oncle soupira, et reprit son récit passionné des derniers jours, racontant comment plusieurs équipes de membres du club s'étaient dispersées dans tous le pays pour une grande vague de lavage de cerveaux intensifs, afin de faire oublier la guerre insensée déclenchée par Mary-Sue. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hime ne l'écoutait plus car elle était en train de fixer Gin du regard. Elle avait vu le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Kakashi, et ce genre de choses étaient rarement anodines. Il y avait anguille sous roche, définitivement.

- « Hime ! » protesta Shuhei, un peu plus fort.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, et adressa un sourire désolé à son oncle.

- « Désolée, je suis un peu fatiguée , prétexta-t-elle, « j'ai du mal à te suivre. »

- « Oh, bien sûr ma chérie. Repose-toi, nous reviendrons plus tard te raconter la suite de l'histoire. »

Shuhei se leva et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa nièce, avant de se diriger tranquillement vers la porte. Gin, quant à lui, n'ébaucha pas le moindre geste pour sortir.

- « Pars devant, mon vieil ami » annonça-t-il royalement. « Je dois encore discuter un peu avec notre petite princesse. »

- « Mais enfin, elle est épuisée ! Laisse-la se reposer un peu, enfin ! »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shu, je vais bien. » intervint Hime avec le sourire angélique qui, elle le savait d'expérience, faisait toujours des ravages avec son oncle.

Vaincu, ce dernier sortit de la pièce en traînant les pieds. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'Hime lâcha son masque de petite nièce adorable pour le remplacer par une expression inquisitrice.

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu agressif.

Gin l'observa longuement, comme pour la soupeser du regard.

- « Il se passe, ma chère petite princesse, que nos problèmes avec Mary-Sue sont définitivement terminés, grâce à toi. Maintenant, nous pouvons aborder la question de ta punition pour avoir sympathisé avec un des personnages principaux. Ton Kakashi est au courant, et il a probablement du mal à s'y faire. »

Hime se sentit pâlir, mais elle s'appliqua à garder bonne figure.

- « Tu lui as dit quel était mon châtiment ? Alors que même moi, je ne le sais pas ? »

- « C'est bien cela. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

Gin se contenta de sourire de manière éblouissante, mais Hime ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- « _Pourquoi_ ? » insista-t-elle.

- « Parce-qu'il a un rôle à jouer dans ton châtiment et, bien que ça lui déplaise, il n'a pas le choix. »

Hime souffla lentement par la bouche, histoire de se calmer un peu. Il était facile d'imaginer que Gin s'amusait comme un petit fou à tourner autour du pot comme ça, sans lui annoncer _enfin_ quelle était sa sentence. Désirait-il qu'elle meure d'un ulcère foudroyant à force de s'inquiéter ? Qu'elle se mette à genoux pour le supplier de cracher enfin le morceau ?

- « Alors quoi ? »

- « Pardon ? » demanda poliment Gin, icône de l'innocence.

- « Quel sera mon châtiment pire que la mort ? »

- « J'attendais que tu me pose cette question » fit-il d'une voix soyeuse. « Laisse moi te raconter une petite histoire... »

* * *

Gin a dix-huit ans. Ça fait cinq ans qu'il est arrivé dans ce monde, ce qui le range encore dans la catégorie des jeunes membres du club. Il travaille comme serveur au restaurant tenu par Hiro, le président du club, et fait partie de ses favoris dans le club. De plus, il attire énormément de clientèle avec son physique très avantageux. Il a de nombreux amis (que des personnages inexistant dans l'histoire), et il profite de la vie tout en servant diligemment le club.

Ce que personne ne sait, pense-t-il, c'est qu'il a une amie supplémentaire en secret. Il l'a rencontrée par hasard, et ses yeux n'ont plus jamais pu regarder ailleurs. Cette longue chevelure écarlate, cette énergie dont elle rayonne sans arrêt, cette joie de vivre sans limite qui l'habite... Tout cela a définitivement capturé son cœur. Il l'aime.

Kushina Uzumaki.

Bien sûr, il a toujours su que celle-ci était destinée à Minato Namikaze, mais il est jeune. On est parfois stupide, quand on a dix-huit ans et qu'on croit qu'absolument tout est possible. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Kushina, la première fois, ils avaient tous les deux seize ans. Elle avait des sentiments pour Minato, alors, mais leur grande histoire d'amour était encore à l'état embryonnaire. Le jeune Gin, aveugle et amoureux, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de bouleverser les choses.

D'abord simple ami, il était devenu le confident de la belle kunoichi rousse au fil des ans. Puis leur amitié avait évolué en quelque chose de plus profond, plus intense, et Kushina s'était retrouvé prise entre ses sentiments envers Minato, et l'attirance toute neuve qui l'entraînait vers Gin. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, quelques jours auparavant, cela avait été un baiser timide et maladroit, mais il resterait toujours gravé dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

Et là, il a dix-huit ans, et il est heureux. Il ne songe pas à Naruto, qui ne pourra jamais naître si Minato n'est pas son père, si au reste de l'histoire. Mais ce qu'il ignore, c'est que le président du club a découvert son petit manège. Aussi se rend-il, insouciant, au quartier général du club où il est attendu. Hiro l'a convoqué, sans explication aucune, mais Gin ne s'en fait pas outre mesure.

Son cœur se glace lorsqu'il entre dans le hall et qu'il se retrouve face à face avec Hiro et... Kushina. Le regard de celle-ci est vide, et elle tient à peine debout. Sans réfléchir, Gin se précipite vers elle et lui prend les mains, trop inquiet pour masquer son amour pour elle.

- « Kushina ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Réponds-moi ! »

- « Elle est sous mon emprise, fiston. » intervient Hiro. « Elle ne t'entend pas. »

Gin réalise alors son erreur, et lâche précipitamment les mains de la jeune fille, mais il est trop tard. Il se mord les lèvres et baisse la tête, attendant les hurlements de rage, mais rien ne vient.

- « Je vais faire de toi mon successeur » annonce Hiro.

Estomaqué, Gin ne peut que se laisser faire, alors que le président lui retire le sceau qu'il porte sur la cheville. Il serre les dents, et un fois que la douleur s'est estompée, il vacille en sentant l'afflux de pouvoir qui l'envahit.

- « Je vais t'apprendre à maîtriser ces pouvoirs, ainsi que quelques technique qui sont léguées de président à successeur depuis des décennies. Maintenant, la première leçon : comment effacer une personne de la mémoire des habitants de ce monde, et y implanter de faux souvenirs. »

Ce jour-là, alors qu'il est forcé de poser une main tremblante sur les yeux de l'amour de sa vie et d'effacer tout ses souvenirs de lui pour les remplacer par des images de Minato, Gin n'arrive pas à retenir ses larmes. Lorsque le lendemain, il croise Kushina en ville, souriante et heureuse au bras de Minato, son cœur se brise définitivement.

* * *

- « Et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu le président du club des amateurs de tricot »

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes de silence, puis Hime se pinça le bras. Douleur sourde, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve. Face à elle, Gin avait baissé la tête, les yeux humides. Lorsque, une minute plus tard, il écarta le rideau blond de ses cheveux pour montrer à nouveau son visage, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace visible de tristesse ou de larmes. Mais ce n'était qu'un masque.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Horrifiée, Hime n'osa même plus respirer. Elle savait ce que Gin allait lui dire. Elle le redoutait de toutes ses forces. Seule sa fierté l'empêchait de se couvrir les oreilles et de se mettre à chanter pour ne pas entendre.

- « Hime... » annonça lentement Gin, comme s'il prononçait une sentence de mort. « Je vais faire de toi mon successeur. »

Le sang de la jeune femme se figea dans ses veines. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter, mais pour une fois elle ne chercha pas à conserver son masque de kunoichi qui contrôlait ses émotions : elle laissa les larmes couler librement.

Gin se leva lentement, comme si le poids des années commençait à se faire sentir dans ses articulations (à moins que ça ne soit le poids du chagrin), et se dirigea lentement vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir le pas de la porte, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers la jeune femme alitée.

- « Dans une semaine, tu auras droit à ta première leçon. Amène Kakashi avec toi. »


	24. Adieu

Bonjour tout le monde !

Encore une fois, je m'excuse pour le délai de parution, ainsi que pour mon manque de réponse aux reviews. Il faut dire que ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre, croyez moi ;) Il est plus court que les chapitres habituels, mais plus chargé en émotions : ça compense :p

Hélas, nous voilà déjà presque à la fin : le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue, qui clôturera les aventures d'Hime. Snif.

Bonne lecture, et merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre soutien :)

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Chapitre 23**

**Adieu  
**

L'avantage, quant on est la personne la plus puissante du monde grâce à des pouvoirs de Mary-Sue et à une formation complète de combattante, c'est que la plupart des petits tracas de la vie quotidienne disparaissent comme par magie. Ainsi, les infirmières qui voulurent empêcher Hime de commettre la folie de sortir de son lit quelques heures à peine après s'être réveillée de son coma oublièrent instantanément que la kunoichi avait été alitée à l'hôpital. Ceux qui la croisèrent dans la rue, tenant à peine sur ses pieds et serrant sa fine tunique d'hôpital contre elle, l'oublièrent aussi.

Ainsi invisible, la jeune femme fit péniblement le trajet qui la séparait de l'appartement de Kakashi, murmurant des jurons entre ses dents à chaque fois qu'une de ses blessures à peine refermées l'élançait. Les jambes tremblantes, elle s'appuyait contre un mur dès qu'elle le pouvait, et continuait laborieusement de marcher.

Après le départ de Gin, elle avait passé un bon moment à pleurer à chaudes larmes, terrassée par l'affreuse de nouvelle de sa prochaine promotion. Incapable de réfléchir, elle s'était apitoyée longuement sur son sort et sur la fatalité qui semblait vouloir sans relâche s'abattre sur Kakashi et elle. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits l'un pour l'autre, après tout, et que leur union était contre-nature : ne venaient-ils pas de deux mondes différents ? Pouvait-on vraiment espérer unir un chien avec un chat ?

Et puis elle s'était finalement calmée, au bout d'un long moment, et son cerveau s'était remit en route, de même que sa pugnacité naturelle. Elle avait encore une semaine avant d'être obligée d'effacer les souvenirs de son bien-aimé, et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de gaspiller un temps précieux. Se décision était prise : jamais elle n'effacerait la mémoire de Kakashi. Rien que d'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être... Elle frissonna, et augmenta le rythme de sa marche forcée.

Finalement, au bout d'une éternité de marche épuisante, elle se retrouva devant la porte de l'appartement de meilleur ami, pantelante. Elle sentit sa présence à l'intérieur, et ne s'embêta à frapper, devinant parfaitement qu'il avait dû lui aussi la sentir venir. Elle poussa la porte (qu'il avait probablement laissée ouverte à son attention), et déboula dans son salon.

* * *

Kakashi leva les yeux, nullement surpris de voir son amie chez lui. Elle était pieds nus, uniquement vêtue de la légère tunique pâle que tous les patients avaient à l'hôpital, et ses cheveux emmêlés tombaient en cascades de chaque côté de son visage. Son cœur se serra quand songea que bientôt, il allait tout oublier d'elle. Comment pourrait-il vivre cette personne qu'il connaissait depuis des années, autour de qui sa vie s'était peu à peu centrée ? Sans elle dans sa vie et ses souvenirs, il serait vide, et ne le saurait même pas. Comment pourrait-il supporter cela ?

Ils se regardèrent longuement, gravement. Puis Hime prit une inspiration.

- « Je ne le ferais pas. » affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

- « Tu n'as pas le choix. » répliqua-t-il aussitôt. « Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »

Hime ferma les yeux et serra les poings, en proie à un grand trouble intérieur, mais Kakashi ne laissa aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage. Il ne voulait pas l'accabler en lui montrant à quel point il était troublé, lui aussi.

- « Je pourrais faire semblant d'effacer tes souvenirs, et tu feras comme si tu ne me connaissais plus ! » lança-t-elle avec espoir.

- « Gin n'est pas un imbécile. Cette supercherie ne tiendra pas deux secondes. »

La jeune femme grommela à mi-voix, et se remit à réfléchir plus sérieusement.

- « Je pourrais trouver un moyen de te ré-implanter tes souvenirs un peu après, personne ne le saurait jamais... »

- « Sauf que Gin finirait par s'en rendre compte aussi. Il savait depuis longtemps, pour nous. »

C'était déplaisant, mais il devait la ramener sur terre : il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible. Après que Gin lui ait raconté son histoire et le sort qui l'attendait, Kakashi avait passé des heures à chercher un plan réalisable pour éviter ça, mais il n'avait rien trouvé. Lui, le ninja prodige, celui qui se sortait toujours de toutes les situations, n'avait rien trouvé. Mais en voyant Hime devant lui, tremblante et paniquée, sa résolution de se résigner à son sort se mettait à vaciller de plus en plus.

- « Et si... » souffla-t-elle. « Et si nous partions ensembles ? »

L'idée était tentante, merveilleusement et si cruellement tentante. Hime et lui, libérés de tous leurs devoirs, ensembles quelque part pour le reste de leurs existences. Plus de danger, plus de violence ni de missions, juste eux deux. Loin de tout, ils pourraient recommencer à zéro et se construire une nouvelle vie. C'était une si belle chimère...

Hime ferma les yeux et une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue. Elle était sans doute parvenue à la même conclusion : c'était irréalisable. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient trop attachés à leurs devoirs pour oser envisager sérieusement de trahir tout ce en quoi ils croyaient. La jeune femme rouvrit les yeux, et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- « Kakashi... » murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était levé et avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle. Dieux, qu'elle était fine et fragile ! Kakashi respira le parfum de ses cheveux, alors qu'elle fondait en larmes dans ses bras. C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, ils allaient devoir être séparés pour toujours. Pourquoi diable était-il un personnage important de l'histoire ? Le Sandaime n'aurait-il pas pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour enseigner la voie de ninja à Naruto ? Non ? Pourquoi cela devait-il être _lui_ ? _Pourquoi ?_

Quand il s'embrassèrent, leurs baisers eurent un goût à la fois amer et salé. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas, et restèrent enlacés comme si leur plus cher désir était de se fondre en une seule et même personne. Quand ils firent l'amour, ce soir là, ce fut avec passion et désespoir.

Comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain.

* * *

Une semaine, c'est court.

Comparé à une vie toute entière, ce n'est rien. Un grain de poussière, un battement de cœur. Cette semaine-là était passée comme un clin d'œil, si vite, si vite... Trop vite.

Hime serra la main de Kakashi, pour y puiser force et réconfort. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil complice, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans le quartier général du club. La jeune femme plaqua un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres, et attendit que Gin se manifeste, ce qui n'allait pas tarder.

Elle avait décidé de refuser. Jamais elle n'effacerait la mémoire de son amant, ce n'était pas _possible_. Préparée à tout, et surtout au pire, elle s'était résolue à tenter d'argumenter, de trouver une solution. Qu'importe comment, elle trouverait le moyen de marchander avec Gin pour changer sa punition. Il devait y avoir quelque chose, un moyen... La chance lui avait toujours sourit, jusqu'à présent : elle avait survécu à son entraînement ninja, à la guerre, au Kyuubi, à ses mission ANBU, à Mary-Sue. Elle l'avait vaincue. Qu'avait-elle à craindre ?

Lorsqu'elle avait parlé à Kakashi de son plan de convaincre Gin de changer sa punition, la veille, il lui avait sourit et lui avait affirmé que c'était une excellente idée et qu'il y avait une chance pour que ça marche. Rassurée, elle avait passé la journée à se préparer un argumentaire convaincant, avec l'aide de son amant, et elle se sentait aujourd'hui remontée à bloc : si Kakashi pensait que ça pouvait marcher, alors rien ne pourrait l'arrêter.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et Gin fit finalement son apparition, aussi resplendissant qu'à son habitude. Hime se raidit, et se concentra pour ne pas laisser sa détermination fondre : elle allait se battre, et elle allait gagner. Point final.

- « Bienvenue. Vous êtes prêts, tous les deux ? » demanda Gin.

Hime ouvrit la bouche pour commencer son bel argumentaire bien construit, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge lorsque Kakashi lâcha sa main pour s'avancer vers le président du club. Il inclina respectueusement la tête en guise de salut.

- « Je suis prêt. Finissons-en, je vous prie. »

_Hein ?_

- « Kakashi ? M-mais que... Je ne... Q-quoi ? » balbutia Hime, trop choquée pour parler correctement.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle et abaissa son masque, peu soucieux du fait que Gin pouvait à présent voir son visage. Il lui sourit tendrement, et elle oublia de respirer.

- « Hime, tu sais parfaitement que nous n'avons pas le choix. » expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. « Comment veux-tu que je me comporte comme il faut si je connais déjà les évènements futurs ? Je dois suivre l'histoire, être le sensei de Naruto, et l'aider de mon mieux : je le dois à Minato. »

- « Mais... »

- « Je ne peux pas accomplir mon devoir tel que je suis maintenant, et tu le sais très bien. »

- « Non, je ne le sais pas ! » s'emporta brusquement Hime. « Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé espérer ? Pourquoi m'as-tu dis qu'il y avait encore une chance ? POURQUOI ? »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés posa délicatement une main sur sa joue et elle se laissa faire, malgré sa colère. Hime tenta de s'empêcher de pleurer, mais sans succès. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? C'était si facile, avant, de cacher ses émotions...

- « Parce-que je voulais te voir sourire, une dernière fois. » souffla Kakashi en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

Hime se laissa aller et sanglota bruyamment, pour la première fois depuis des années. Cependant, Gin lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la secoua gentiment pour la ramener à la raison.

- « Il est temps. » annonça-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. « Hime, pose une main sur ses yeux. Je vais te guider. »

Kakashi retira son bandeau et révéla son Sharingan. Tremblante, Hime avança lentement sa main droite vers ses yeux, priant pour que quelque chose, quelqu'un les interrompe. Cela n'arriva pas. Cependant, juste avant que ses doigts ne touchent les paupières closes de son amant, il intercepta sa main et rouvrit les yeux.

- « Je te retrouverais, Hime. » fit-il. Sa voix se brisa. « Même si je t'oublie maintenant et dans les années qui viennent, je te promet que je te retrouverais un jour, lorsque mon rôle sera terminé. Je te retrouverais, et je me souviendrais à nouveau de toi. »

- « Je t'attendrais. » murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit, et ferma les yeux. Elle effleura ses paupière closes.

- « Je t'aime. » dit-il finalement.

- « Moi aussi. Adieu. »

Guidée par Gin, Hime relâcha sa puissance. Le jutsu fut rapide, et Kakashi s'écroula doucement au sol, sans connaissance. La kunoichi s'agenouilla lentement, et remit délicatement son masque en place, puis caressa gentiment ses cheveux fins. Elle eut à peine conscience que Gin avait posé une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- « Ça ira mieux, avec le temps. » mentit-il.

Hime hocha la tête, faisant semblant de croire ses paroles, et se releva lentement.

- « Oui, ça s'arrangera. » fit-elle dans une couinement à peine audible. « Un jour. »

* * *

Au cours des années qui suivirent, l'existence d'Hime Aigowa s'effaça peu à peu, des mémoires comme des registres. Tous les écrits ayant pu mentionner ce nom furent mystérieusement perdus, ou détruits. Toutes les personnes l'ayant connue furent d'abord perplexes et inquiets de son étrange disparition, puis finirent par se réveiller un matin sans aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle se volatilisa définitivement.

Le célèbre Gin Nigata, gérant du plus grand restaurant de la ville, annonça son départ en retraite et fut remplacé par une femme non moins captivante, Tastuki Hikuro, dont les long cheveux noirs et les yeux gris firent rêver la gent masculine de Konoha. Tatsuki était aussi la présidente du club des amateurs de tricot de Konoha, moins connu, et s'employa à organiser chaque année le Séminaire International Annuel du Tricot, qui remporta à chaque fois un franc succès. De nombreux habitant de la ville s'essayèrent au tricot en ces occasions-là.

Tatsuki devint une femme très occupée, et partit souvent en voyage d'affaire à la recherche de nouvelles recettes (disait-elle), laissant son précieux restaurant à son assistant Atsuro, l'éternel second. On la vit notamment au pays de l'Herbe, pour rendre hommage à des fabriquant de soie qu'on soupçonnait de faire partie de sa famille, puisqu'ils avaient le même nom de famille. Elle parlait longuement avec une jeune femme nommée Noriko, avec qui elle semblait s'être liée d'amitié. Après quelques jours, elle ne manquait pas d'acheter quelques rouleaux de soie à la famille dont elle portait le nom et continuait ses voyages.

Curieusement, plus elle voyageait aux quatre coins du monde, moins les gens se rappelaient l'étrange guerre qui avait eu lieu des années auparavant et qui avait secoué tout le continent. Devenu un personnage relativement célèbre, la voyageuse étaient bien accueillie dans toutes les auberges où elle s'arrêtait, et était toujours d'agréable compagnie envers les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Par la suite, le restaurant « _À__ la croisée des mondes _» connut un franc succès.

Au bout de quelques années, toutes les traces de la brève guerre de toutes les Nations furent enfin effacées. Toutes les pertes qu'il y avait eu avait été modifiées dans les mémoires, et l'année où la guerre avait eu lieu devint une année record en matière d'accidents domestiques. Tatsuki cessa de partir tout le temps en voyage, et passa plus de temps à s'occuper de son restaurant ainsi qu'à diriger le club des amateurs de tricot d'une main de fer.

Véritable éminence grise, elle se retira de plus en plus de la vie publique, sauf quand il s'agissait d'apparaître dans son restaurant ou lors de grands évènements. De nombreux prétendants lui firent la cours, dépensant des fortunes pour diner tous les soirs dans son grand restaurant, mais jamais on ne la vit au bras de quiconque. L'emprise du temps ne semblait avoir que peu d'emprise sur elle, car elle conservait toujours la fraîcheur de ses vingt ans, malgré le fait qu'elle approchait la trentaine. Cela renforçait l'aura de mystère qui l'entourait, et faisait son succès.

Le Sandaime mourut lors d'une attaque d'Orochimaru et de ses sbires, et il ne tarda pas à être remplacé par Tsunade. Un banquet fut organisé en son honneur dans le restaurant de Tatsuki, avec tous les ninjas d'élite et le conseil, mais elle ne fit aucune apparition ce soir-là, au grand dam de certains. Seul Atsuro su que c'était à cause de la présence d'un certain jounin aux cheveux argenté, tout juste remis d'un coma après l'intrusion dans le village du renégat Itachi Uchiwa.

Naruto partit en apprentissage avec le sannin Jiraiya, et revint deux ans plus tard. Le village devint de plus en plus en émoi avec la menace de l'Akatsuki, mais la vie continuait et le restaurant faisait son service. Tatsuki était encore et toujours seule, et, si l'on était chanceux, on pouvait parfois la croiser alors qu'elle marchait seule le soir, silencieuse et triste comme une ombre. Seule.

Tatsuki attendait.


	25. Epilogue

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le dernier chapitre, enfin. Ça me fait toujours bizarre de terminer une histoire. Dire que ça fait presque un an que j'ai commencé cette aventure ! Je me suis habituée à vivre avec les personnages, penser souvent à eux, apprendre à les connaître pour anticiper leurs réactions... Quelque part, finir une histoire, c'est aussi faire son deuil de ces personnages qu'on a inventé (dans mon cas, Hime, Shuhei et tous les membres du club) et avec qui on a appris à vivre durant tout le temps qu'à duré l'écriture de leurs aventures. Maintenant, il est temps pour moi de les laisser vivre leur vie ;)

Bon, j'arrête de déblatérer... Je sais que je me répète, mais je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire, qui l'ont ajouté à leurs alertes et à leurs favorites, ainsi que tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews au fil des chapitres. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu amener cette histoire à son terme sans vous. Merci :)

Enfin, un dernière petite annonce (autant en profiter) : il y a quelques chapitres, j'avais parlé d'une nouvelle histoire en formation dans un recoin de mon esprit, qui attendait son tour pour sortir (même si la vilaine s'est montré diablement insistante)... Et bien je vais très bientôt m'atteler à son écriture, même si je ne pense pas la publier avant plusieurs mois.

Tout ça pour dire : à bientôt ! :D

**

* * *

Le club des amateurs de tricot – Épilogue**

Kakashi posa un œil désespéré sur la grande pile de paperasse qui ornait son bureau, et étouffa un soupir. Cela faisait à peine quelque mois qu'il avait prit (bon gré mal gré) le poste de Rokudaime, et il croulait déjà sous les papiers. Mais comment le Sandaime avait-il pu survivre toutes ces années en tant qu'Hokage ? Dès le premier mois, Kakashi avait été fortement tenté de donner sa démission. Seul son sens du devoir l'en avait empêché, de justesse.

Poussant un soupir résigné, il s'empara de la feuille qui se situait au sommet de la pile, et la parcourut du regard. Il s'agissait du rapport de construction de la sculpture à son effigie sur le mont des Hokages– comme s'il avait besoin de ça : son visage en grand visible de partout – qui l'informait que les travaux avançait bien. Bientôt, il pourrait passer la tête par la fenêtre et s'admirer à chaque fois qu'une envie de narcissisme le prendrait. Génial.

Il posa le rapport dans la petite pile des dossiers lus et traités, puis s'empara du suivant. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse le lire attentivement, un frappement léger se fit entendre à la porte.

- « Entrez. » lança-t-il, avant de saisir précipitamment deux autres rapports qu'il étala rapidement sur son bureau, histoire de se donner l'air très occupé.

Shikamaru, son nouvel assistant, entra dans la pièce d'un pas pesant. Seuls ses cheveux étaient visibles derrière l'énorme pile de dossiers qu'il portait. Kakashi pâlit en voyant le jeune homme poser lourdement la grosse pile à côté de la seconde. Shikamaru s'assura que la pile était suffisamment stable, puis une grimace moqueuse se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- « Vous arrivez à lire ça ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en désignant du menton le bureau tout neuf de Kakashi, là où les rapports était éparpillés pèle-mêle.

Le Rokudaime baissa les yeux sur les rapports étalés sur son bureau, et se rendit compte avec consternation qu'il les avait mis à l'envers dans sa précipitation. Agacé, il donna congé à son assistant d'un signe de main las, avant de se plonger un peu plus sérieusement dans la lecture des dossiers face à lui. Il les remis dans le bon sens, puis en prit un au hasard. Un formulaire de demande de la part du club des amateurs de tricot de Konoha, qui désiraient organiser leur séminaire annuel. Le dossier était implacablement rempli, rien à dire.

Kakashi s'attarda sur la lecture de ce dossier, sans trop pouvoir s'expliquer pourquoi. Il n'avait jamais porté le moindre intérêt au tricot et autres activités du genre, et pourtant ce formulaire lui donnait une étrange impression. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce club, sans pouvoir se rappeler exactement en quelle occasion.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mémoire lui faisait ainsi défaut. Quelques années auparavant, quand ses élèves de l'équipe 7 étaient encore des genins maladroits, ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il aimait tant ses _Icha icha_, et depuis quand. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais s'en était retrouvé incapable. Impossible de se souvenir de la manière dont il avait connu ses livres. Il avait alors trouvé une excuse bidon pour ses élèves, et puis il avait fini par ne plus penser à cette anecdote.

Sauf qu'il s'était découvert par la suite d'autres trous de mémoire similaires.

La seconde fois, cela avait été devant la tombe de Rin, où il allait parfois se recueillir. Même maintenant, il regrettait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée, ce qui l'avait conduite à la mort. Mais quand il avait essayé de se remémorer plus en détail les causes de la mort de son amie, et surtout de l'abandon qu'il se reprochait depuis toutes ses années, il était tombé sur un os. Rin avait quitté l'équipe, à cause de lui, c'était clair. Mais pourquoi ? Dans quelles circonstances ? Mystère.

D'autres incohérences du genre troublaient ses souvenirs. Avant que Tenzou ne rejoigne son équipe ANBU, par la passé, qui était la personne qui s'occupait de l'infiltration ? Le plus étrange était que Genma et Anko étaient eux aussi incapables de s'en souvenir. Comme si cette personne avait été... Effacée.

Peut-être était-ce l'âge qui le rattrapait : à trente-cinq ans, on pouvait dire que sa carrière de shinobi était quasiment terminée. Ou bien était-ce un choc traumatique dû à une des missions dont il avait failli ne pas revenir ? Non, sans doute pas. De plus, le pays du Feu baignait dans un climat de paix et de tranquillité depuis les cinq dernières années, ce qui avait réduit fortement le pourcentage des missions dangereuses. Depuis qu'ils avaient définitivement mis un terme à la menace de Madara (même si ça avait vraiment été in extremis), les choses s'étaient beaucoup améliorées. Naruto avait enfin pu devenir jounin, et il s'entraînait dur comme fer pour le jour où il pourrait déloger son ancien professeur de son bureau tout neuf d'Hokage.

Kakashi sourit en pensant à son élève hyperactif, puis secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place : il avait du travail. Il parcourut le formulaire du club des amateurs de tricot une dernière fois, notant au passage qu'une note manuscrite avait été rajoutée au dos d'une des pièces jointes obligatoires. Elle était signée par Tatsuki Hikuro, la présidente du club, qui le remerciait personnellement – et très poliment – du nouveau bâtiment qu'il avait fait construire à l'attention du club, à l'emplacement exact de leur ancien quartier général.

Il relut plusieurs fois la note. Les mots étaient rédigés d'une écriture fine et régulière, sans bavure ni tremblement. Il ne sut dire pourquoi, mais ce tracé lui parut familier, et une étrange nostalgie l'envahit.

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait : depuis la fin de la menace de l'Akatsuki, et le retour de Sasuke à Konoha (orchestré par Naruto), il avait commencé à se sentir étrangement nostalgique et fébrile. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était parce-qu'il était impatient de reconstruire Konoha et de reprendre sa vie quotidienne de jounin, mais non. Il avait alors mit cette étrange impatience qui l'envahissait de plus en plus souvent sur le compte de son empressement à en finir avec ses formalité de Hokage, mais non.

Au plus profond de lui même, Kakashi avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui manquait atrocement. C'était diffus et étouffé, si bien qu'il ne s'en rendait pas toujours compte, mais des vagues de nostalgie et d'amertume le submergeaient parfois, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. En règle générale, il lui suffisait de sortir le soir et de passer la nuit entre les bras d'une femme quelconque dont il oublierait le nom et le visage le lendemain : le sentiment de manque s'apaisait, mais pas complètement. Il avait parfois essayé de considérer certaines de ses conquêtes éphémères d'un point de vue romantique, mais il n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à elles. Elles lui paraissaient toutes vides et fades, comme s'il leur manquait quelque chose d'essentiel. Il semblait décidément fait pour être un éternel célibataire, et ça ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

Le Rokudaime traça les lettres du bout du doigt, de plus en plus troublé. Finalement, il apposa son sceau de Hokage et sa signature du le formulaire, et le plaça sur la pile des formulaire validés. Il avait du travail, pas le temps de s'absorber dans des rêveries.

* * *

Le soir venu, Kakashi donna congé à Shikamaru, et se mit tranquillement en route pour rentrer chez lui, accompagné à distance par ses gardes du corps ANBU. Il n'avait jamais voulu emménager dans la nouvelle tour, malgré les demandes du conseil. Au diable ces vieux schnocks, il était très bien dans son nouveau chez lui à peine reconstruit, merci bien.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se mit à déambuler dans les rues désertes de la ville. Partout régnait la même odeur de plâtre frais et de peinture neuve : le village avait dû être entièrement reconstruit, après que Pain l'ait réduit en poussière il y a cinq ans de cela. Cela lui donnait l'étrange impression d'être à la fois chez lui et dans une ville inconnue. Si beaucoup de choses avaient été reconstruites à l'identique, d'autres étaient devenues bien différentes. Enfin, ce n'était pas si mal.

Ce soir là, alors qu'il marchait lentement, il se sentit soudain très seul. Oh, la solitude ne lui avait jamais posé de problème, au contraire, mais en cette instant elle lui devint presque insupportable, alors que la nostalgie qui l'avait envahie dans son bureau en découvrant le formulaire du club des amateurs de tricot revenait à la charge. Il s'arrêta, et leva les yeux au ciel. Il était Hokage, enfin ! Ce n'était pas son genre de se laisser aller ainsi à la mélancolie !

Mais ça faisait cinq ans que cette mélancolie le brûlait à petit feu, depuis la fin de la menace de Madara. Était-ce le manque d'action qui lui pesait tellement ?

Il soupira et se remit en marche, le cœur dans les talons. Arrivant à un croisement, il s'arrêta net. Son appartement était à gauche, mais son cœur lui souffla d'aller à droite. C'était comme un tiraillement, une petite pression qui le titillait et le poussait à aller dans ce sens. _Je deviens fou, il n'y a pas d'autre explication_.

Kakashi soupira, et tourna à droite. Après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il s'engagea dans la ruelle, son ombre allongée par les lampadaires. Suivant son instinct, il tourna encore, suivit une autre rue, continua tout droit, tourna à gauche. De plus en plus fébrile, il lui fallait toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à courir comme un perdu. Marchant à grandes enjambées, il continua pendant encore quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta. Il y avait une porte peinte en bleue, surmontée par un panneau en bois sur lequel était peints les mots :

« CLUB DES AMATEURS DE TRICOT »

Le Rokudaime prit un profonde inspiration, tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas logique. Ces gens n'avait aucun rapport avec lui ni avec son trouble, c'était pure folie que de se trouver là. Il tourna les talons, se préparant à partir, tout en se traitant de tous les noms. Sauf que son cœur se déchira, et la sensation de manque se fit plus forte. Il se sentait terriblement impatient, comme si quelque chose qu'il attendait depuis des années se trouvait de l'autre côté de cette porte. C'était ridicule.

Il se retourna, et fixa longuement le bois peint de la porte. Le bâtiment en lui même n'avait rien de spécial : quelques fenêtre, des murs blanc, un toit de tuiles rondes. Kakashi hésita, puis fit deux pas jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte. Un rai de lumière était visible par une fente des volets clos : il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Il posa la main sur la poignée. _Bon, au point où j'en suis..._

Il actionna lentement la poignée, et poussa la porte. Une chaude lumière l'accueillit, et il se retrouva dans un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, avec des fauteuils et des petites tables basses. Il y avait des corbeilles remplies de pelotes de laine de toutes les couleurs. Il aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assis sur un des fauteuil lui faisant face.

- « Bonsoir, excusez-moi pour mon intrusion, je... »

Kakashi s'interrompit. Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, et il se figea : il venait de croiser le regard de la personne assise dans le fauteuil. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à peine, vêtue d'un splendide kimono de soie. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et brillants, qui s'étalaient sur ses épaules et jusqu'à ses hanches, et des yeux gris qui semblèrent percer à travers lui, jusqu'à son âme. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et resta planté là. Complètement stupéfié.

La jeune femme se leva, et sembla prendre de l'âge instantanément. Ses forme s'alourdirent légèrement, de fines rides rieuses à peines marquées apparurent au coin de ses yeux, son regard gagna en maturité, et elle parut soudain avoir trente ans plutôt que vingt. Kakashi remarqua à peine l'émission – pourtant impressionnante – de chakra qu'elle dégagea. Incapable de penser clairement, il la contempla, encore et encore.

Il connaissait cette femme. De pâles souvenirs commencèrent à lui revenir. Il la revit, fillette éplorée au pied d'une tombe, jeune fille effrontée au masque d'hirondelle, princesse déguisée dansant dans ses bras. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, alors qu'un nom lui revenait difficilement en mémoire. Il avala difficilement sa salive.

- « Hime ? »

Elle sourit, et lui ouvrit les bras. Sans réfléchir, il s'y précipita et la serra de toute ses forces contre lui. C'était elle, depuis le début ! C'était elle qui lui manquait, elle qu'il lui fallait pour se sentir enfin complet.

- « Eh bien » fit-elle, et sa voix lui parut un peu plus grave que dans les souvenirs qui continuaient d'affluer, « tu en as mis du temps ! »

Kakashi sourit, et resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

Avec un doux craquement, la porte du club des amateurs de tricot se referma sur eux.

* * *

FIN


End file.
